Fire Emblem: Path to the Dawn
by TheJadeDragon37
Summary: When Yune submerged the lands around Tellius another god by the name of Namax had taken pity on the land of Weyard and sent it up into the sky. Now however the power of the god has left the land and Weyard returns to the surface. Ike has been away from Tellius for three years. He returns to find his home under attack by a group called the Tuaparang. More info inside, M for safety.
1. Chapter 1

Summary: When Yune submerged the lands around Tellius another god by the name of Namax had taken pity on the land of Weyard and sent it up into the sky. Now however the power of the god has left the land and Weyard returns to the surface. Ike has been away from Tellius for three years. He returns to find his home under attack by a group called the Tuaparang. Matthew and his friends that helped stop the Grave Eclipse are sent to follow a Tuaparang airship to unknown lands. The pairings are as follows. Matthew/Sveta, Karis/Tyrell, Ike/Lethe, Felix/Mia. Don't like these? Well either don't read or give it a chance.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own either of the two games that make up this story.

Chapter 1

A young blonde blue eyed warrior by the name of Matthew stood at the prow of the ship looking out into the unknown sea that was laid out in front of him. Turning around Matthew spotted Eoleo at the helm having them head in the last known direction of the Tuaparang airship. Rief was hanging over the rail his face a sickly green color. It always amazed Matthew that a _Mercury _Adept would get seasick. The bad news was that Rief was the best healer they had and if they were attacked he'd be practically useless. Tyrell and Amiti were standing on the deck sparing Amiti using his superior speed to avoid the stronger attacks of Tyrell. Even though he couldn't see them Matthew knew if he went below deck he'd find the three girls Karis, Sveta, and Himi in conversation. Returning his gaze to the water Matthew thought about the events that led him to standing on the ship.

o-o-O-o-o

Not long after he came home to the Lookout Cabin he spotted the Psynergy Vortex in the sky above the sunken Mt. Aleph. He had headed to the cabin to find his dad Isaac and Garet already gone a note left for him and his two friends Karis and Tyrell. Karis a Jupiter Adept with purple eyes and her green hair held up in a ponytail she had been a great friend throughout Matthew's life. Tyrell was your stereotypical Mars Adept hot headed and ready to get moving. Like his dad Garet his red hair shot straight up into the air. Apparently Isaac and Garet had headed towards Kalay because Ivan had a vision that he could only talk about in person. Naturally the three left as soon as they finished reading the message. Their trip to the city of Kalay was uneventful much to the dismay of Tyrell. The hothead complained about the monsters leaving them alone. Karis had given him an earful about how he should be _happy _that no monsters were attacking them. Matthew had smiled at Tyrell getting yelled at. It was always nice to not be on the receiving end of Karis' rage. Seriously she wasn't at all calm like her father Ivan. Her rage was worse than any storm she could call forth.

They had gotten to Matthew's house to find his parents, Garet, and Ivan sitting around a table. Even though everyone at the table was in their forties not a single one of them looked over twenty-five. The Golden Sun event had slowed their ageing to a crawl it'd only be a matter of time before their kids looked older than them. Isaac waved the kids over letting them in on the discussion. Matthew took a seat between his parents. It had been over two years since he'd been home he wanted to be with his family. Karis and Tyrell sat next to each other between their parents.

"Alright Ivan I think you should tell the kids what you saw." Isaac said in a clam voice. Matthew noticed that his dad was trying to keep calm though.

Ivan's normally calm face betrayed the shock he felt at Isaac's request. He quickly hid it and started to tell the three teens about the vision. "I saw the entirety of Weyard falling into an ocean followed by eight figures on a boat following an airship. There was also a man with blue hair and a girl with green standing on a balcony over-looking a great number of people."

"We can assume that the airship belongs to the Tuaparang since they are the only one with such technology." Isaac reasoned.

Garet grunted in agreement. "The eight people on the ship must be us" he said referring to the eight Warriors of Vale.

"No Ivan said seven of the eight were teenagers and since none of us still fit that description I don't think it's us." Jenna said. "Me and Isaac talked it over and came to the conclusion that it could be our kids." Jenna's voice was laced with fear at the thought of sending Matthew out into the unknown. He had just come home after two years. Half of that was spent chasing after a feather and then ending the Grave Eclipse. She had gotten so scared when a letter from Kraden had reached her explaining what her son was doing. Never had she been as happy as the day the Eclipse ended. She knew that Matthew was safe after that. Little did she know that Matthew had almost died trying to end the Eclipse by firing the Apollo Lens on his own. Only thanks to Sveta and Volechek was her son alive.

"Jenna could be right. The kids did have a group of eight like we did." Ivan said in a calm voice. Jenna had shown him the letter knowing that he'd want to know what his daughter was doing. He had only smiled and said that it was good the Karis was out seeing the world. Ivan was an expert at hiding his emotions though and letting them out later, sometimes against practice dummies.

"So we're supposed to send our kids out after the Tuaparang to god knows where all because Ivan has a vision?" Garet said his anger completely on display.

"You're forgetting the part where Weyard falls out of the sky. Last I knew Gaia Falls still lead out into thin air." Karis said in an assuring tone. "My dad's vision is of us leaving happens _after_ Weyard apparently falls to the surface."

The adults all had a downcast look on their faces. Isaac was the one to speak up. "That's no longer true. A day after the Eclipse ended we got a letter from Piers who was sailing near the edge of Gaia Falls. Already he could see new waters off the edge. By now we've probably hit the oceans below."

"We think that the release of Alchemy on our world messed with whatever was keeping Weyard in the sky. For the past thirty years we have been slowly falling. The Grave Eclipse and Apollo Lens seemed to have sped up our descent." Ivan informed the teenagers.

"So we are leaving" Matthew stated more then asked.

"You might be lettin' Matthew go but there is no way Tyrell is going out there" Garet proclaimed.

"Dad if Matthew is going then so am I. You can't expect me to leave me friends like that." Tyrell argued. "We just saved the world from the Eclipse. Do you really think I won't be able to handle it?"

Garet let out a small chuckle and muttered something along the lines of "hot headed brat" before he actually spoke up. "Alright I can see there won't be any changing your mind. Knowing you you'd just sneak out and go with them anyway might as well give you my support."

Tyrell beamed at his dad. "See I knew you'd come around dad."

The three teens were given the day for rest before they would have to leave to collect the rest of their party. Their sleep was far from restful as they were plagued with nightmares of what they would find. Even the Warriors of Vale didn't get much sleep that night as they worried about the future of their children. The next day came slower than anyone wanted but didn't come fast enough either. After breakfast and a teary goodbye Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell headed out to Ayuthay to meet up with Amiti. A letter was sent to Eoleo telling him of the situation and to pick up Himi and head to Belinsk to meet up with the others. Another letter had been sent to Rief telling him the story and to also meet the others in the capital city of Morgal.

On the way to the city of water the group of three did run into monsters. They were all grateful for the chance to deal with something as simple as monsters. The trip to Ayuthay was much easier than the last time since they were all three considerably stronger and there were no obstacles for them to overcome. When they reached the city it was still as breathtaking as before. Seeing as how it was dubbed the City of Water and housed the Alchemy Well there was water everywhere. They still had to be let in by the guards at the secret door as Ayuthay was still under attack from Kaocho. The three teens were greeted by the citizens as they made their way to the throne room. Paithos was sitting on the throne with Amiti standing in front of him. They were clearly in a discussion about something but were interrupted when the guards announced the arrival of Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell. Amiti turned around and greeted the group.

After the formalities were exchanged Matthew explained what was going. All about how Weyard had been floating in the air until recently and that there was most likely a Tuaparang airship getting ready to explore the new world. It didn't take much for Amiti to convince his uncle to let him leave with his friends. There were new lands and that would mean new allies or new foes. It would be a great political gesture to send the Prince of Ayuthay to meet with these people. There was also the fact that the Tuaparang couldn't be left unchecked. After another day of rest in the city and restocking their supplies the four friends set off for the Passaj to make use of the passage over Craggy Peak.

When they reached the town they stopped to see Baghi since he was friends with Amiti and to let him know that they had indeed made it over the pass the first time. Amiti used the Ice Queen Stone to throw the Alchemy Forge into reverse once again and Matthew's group once again found themselves in the cloud passage. Karis used her Whirlwind Psynergy to blow them through the skies to the ruins that sat on a mountain. All the puzzles they had to do before were still solved which saved much time for the group.

Again they made their way through the Teppe Ruins Matthew had to use Growth a few times so they could climb the resulting vines. In less than a day they had crossed over from Passaj to the wild plains of the beastman country Morgal. While setting up camp Matthew had a smile on his face the entire time. One didn't need Mind Read to know the reason behind the smile. It had been obvious since the Apollo Lens that the young Venus Adept had developed quite the crush on the beastgirl Sveta. Obvious to everyone but Sveta it seemed. Either that or she simply chose to ignore Matthew's feelings. Immediately after dinner Matthew had told everyone that he was going to sleep and head into his tent. The others had simply shaken their heads at him as if saying "just because you want tomorrow to come faster doesn't mean it will." It was only a matter of minutes though before the loud snoring could be heard coming from the tent. They were going to have to wake up earlier and deal with an excited Matthew tomorrow. Karis, Tyrell, and Amiti tried to fall asleep like their leader but didn't have the same luck. Karis could have use her Sleep Psynergy but it wouldn't give the same rejuvenating slumber that natural sleep did.

Much to the shock of everyone but Matthew, Djinn included, the blonde haired boy was the last one awake. It took a slight electrical shock from Karis to wake the slumbering youth. After that he was exactly like they thought he would be. Despite his calm appearance you could see the excitement in his eyes. It took half the day to before they could see the walls of the city of Belinsk. Another half hour before they actually made it to the gates. The guards stopped them obviously weary of humans moving through beastman country. Once he recognized them though he informed them that Rief had arrived yesterday and spoken with Queen Sveta.

The four friends stood outside the doors to the throne room. Sveta was in the middle of discussions with her subjects and they had to wait. There was only the last group of people before they were to be admitted. During the wait Rief had walked in and the group was catching up on what had happened to them since they split up. Apparently Rief had gone back to Imil and told his mom, Mia, that Nowell was sailing with Piers. Unlike Matthew's parents Mia didn't get a letter from Kraden explaining their involvement in the Grave Eclipse event leaving the blue haired Mercury Adept to explain everything. It was later that day that the note calling him to Belinsk arrived. With a few tears Mia had agreed and left Rief go saying it wasn't fair for his sister to be out and not him. Rief informed them that he already told Sveta what their plans where and that she _was _going to be coming.

The doors soon opened and the five walked into the room. It wasn't very extravagant for a throne room. There was basically a chair for Sveta to sit in and an open area for her people to stand as they talked. The room itself was circular and filled with stone pillars all the way around. Sveta wasn't in her chair though she had gotten up knowing that it was her friends that were waking into the room. Everyone said "hello" in some form or another and Sveta told them about what she had been doing. Mostly all she had to do was oversee the reconstruction of her town. Matthew had noticed that in the matter of only a week the town square was mostly repaired. Apparently the citizens wanted their gathering places fixed up first. This had led to the almost completely redone town square. Houses and shops were still in ruins but the people were happy to be able to get together still. Sveta informed them that she had actually decided to step down form her throne. She had no training and after the Eclipse had discovered she was a wanderer at heart. It was already in process and the remaining nobles were already vying for the crown. Her brother's adviser was still alive and overseeing the choice of who would take the throne.

After that they had spent a week in Belinsk waiting for Eoleo and Himi to arrive. Sveta showed them around her hometown pointing out spot she remembered from her childhood and telling the stories that accompanied said areas. The group had found out that Sveta was quite the mischievous child. She had snuck into many places just to prove she could. She had enjoyed fleeing from guards after she had let herself be spotted. Basically she caused the guards a lot of problems as she had her fun. She never hurt anyone or gotten caught.

On day as Matthew awoke he found that his roommate, Tyrell, was gone. It was odd since normally Tyrell would be the last one to wake up. Matthew went and checked on Rief and Amiti's room next only to that they had vanished also. He then went to Karis' room and knocked on the door. Only silence greeted the young man. He warned Karis that he was opening the door and slowly cracked the door open. When it was fully ajar he found another empty room. It was no doubt Karis' room her bow and bag were sitting in the corner. He even resorted to asking the guards if they had seen where his friends had gone. Of course they couldn't tell him where the only other humans in all of Belinsk had gone to. Matthew then went to Sveta's room to see if she would have an idea of where the others were at. Well that had been his plan at least. Something about knocking on her _bedroom_ door unnerved the "fearless" warrior. (Un)luckily for him Sveta had been on the other side of the door and opened it and walked straight into him. Not expecting this Matthew fell down. Sveta's natural grace, along with a small gust of wind, saved her from falling. Matthew explained the weird disappearance of their friends and the two set off to find them. After about three hours of searching the city they could find no trace of the four so they simply headed back to the castle only to find them in the dining room eating lunch. Matthew and Sveta asked where they had all gone. Karis simply stated that they all wanted to explore the city more but Tyrell couldn't get Matthew up that morning and the guards wouldn't let them wake Sveta.

The day that Eoleo arrived was a cloudy one. There wasn't a drop of rain but it looked as if the heavens would open up at any moment and drown the denizens of the world. It was only an hour before lunch when the pirate docked his ship. The Champa pirate was quick to ask for food once he was in the castle. Himi was more respectful and asked when lunch was being served. This earned a hardy laugh from the seafaring Mars Adept. He told the female Venus Adept that if she's hungry she shouldn't be afraid to let other know, especially when they were in a castle. After the pirate's appetite was satisfied they began making preparations for their trip. They came to the conclusion that they should be looking at the _very least _a month at sea after Gaia Falls. The only ones that would be going on the trip would be the eight adepts which meant Eoleo and his pirates would have to teach the others how to sail a ship. Their practice would be sailing to Champa to drop off the pirates that had come with Eoleo. It was there that they would restock and head east in hopes of spotting a Tuaparang airship.

With smiles on their faces the group of eight set sail from Belinsk to Champa. It was rough at first as the seven tried to get used to working the various parts of the ship. By the time they passed Tonfon they were skilled enough to need only a small amount of help form the pirates. It was about halfway between Tonfon and Champa that two Tuaparang airships were spotted. They were heading west out across the sea. The rest of that day was filled with silence as the truth of the mission reared its head. This wasn't a trip to be taken lightly they were going into unknown lands after a very dangerous enemy. When they arrived in Champa everyone was rushed. They had to go after the Tuaparang before they got too much of a head start. No one thought they could beat the Zenith Tribe to the new lands but every day they were behind was a day the Tuaparang could use attacking or recruiting. Within a few hours the ship was stocked with enough food and water for two months. Most of it was dried meat and bread but there was the occasional fruit or veggie, had to fight scurvy somehow. With a goodbye to Obaba they left the same day.

o-o-O-o-o

Matthew turned back to face his friends. This adventure was going to be rough that much was for sure. He knew though that the eight of them together would be able to handle whatever the Tuaparang were doing. There was also the prospect of making new friends on the new lands. Already they had been out in the vast waters for over a month. They were past the point of no return. If they didn't find land before their food ran out they would die at sea. Matthew quickly changed his line of thinking back to more positive thoughts. Like the fact his cabin was right next to a certain lavender haired girl.

A squeal sounded from the crow's nest as a Jupiter Djinn by the name of Fleet came flying down. Since they were short-handed they had asked some of the Djinn to sit about the top of the ship and keep a lookout for land.

"Land there's land!" the wind elemental exclaimed.

Just over half an hour the rest of the crew could spot the land mass that the Djinn had spotted.

"It's close enough that we should reach it before nightfall" Eoleo shouted down from the wheel.

With a cheer Matthew headed below deck to tell the girls the good news. They had found land and with luck were going to be docking within the day.

**(A/N): **Next chapter will feature Ike for you Fire Emblem fans. Also the next chapter to this story will be posted on the 19th and from there be posted every Wednesday just like my Kingdom Hearts fic.


	2. Chapter 2

**(A/N): **In this chapter you'll get an idea of where Felix and Ike have been the last 30 and 3 years. Don't worry as the story goes on I'll go more in depth about it. Got some input for the name of this fic so by Friday the title will change to Fire Emblem: Path to the Dawn. If you think it should stay the same write a review or send a PM telling me so.

**Disclaimer: **Yep I still don't own either game.

Chapter 2

The sun beat down on the land of Tellius. In the desert between Hatari and Daein three figures walked under the unforgiving heat towards the lands ruled by Micaiah and her husband Sothe. Two of these figures were familiar with the land and knew the Queen and King. One was a hero who had stuck down a goddess. The man had blue hair with a red clothe tied around his head and blue eyes. Strapped to his back was a giant sword called the Ettard. He wore a red cape along with a brown shirt and white pants. His name was Ike the Hero of the Blue Flames. The other familiar figure was a wolf laguz known as Volug. He was wearing only white pants where his wolf tail sticking out the back of them. Red cloth also hung from his waist and on his feet he had a pair of sandals. His hair was black-brown and you could just see his wolf ears sticking out the top of the messy hair.

Between these two natives of Tellius walked a man in white. This man was unused to the extreme heat of Tellius let alone its desert regions. Long brown hair was plastered to his face covering brown eyes. His hair was in a ponytail that hung down just past his shoulders. The white tunic and pants was to help with the heat. His friends Ike and Volug had advised him to block the heat with everything he could and white clothing was an easy way to help. This man wasn't from Tellius he came from a world called Weyard. He was a Warrior of Vale, a man who had traveled all around and lit the four elemental lighthouses restoring Alchemy to his world. Little did he know that his "world" was just a rather large continent that the people had dubbed a world and broke up into smaller continents. One day during his exploration of Weyard a storm had blown him off Gaia Falls and to the lands below. After weeks at sea he stumbled upon another ship and found the man Ike.

Together the two warriors traveled the seas in search of a way back to Weyard. As they sailed both told their stories and how they had helped their respective lands. Ike had been interested in the Venus Adepts powers questioning how he performed such feats without a tome. Felix had told Ike about the basics of Psynergy and how he could call on the powers of Earth. Sailing the seas for three years they had found many other lands. Each land held new challenges and species. No matter where they went though no one knew of the land in the sky. After about two and a half years Ike suggested they head back to his home of Tellius and see if they could find the goddess Yune. Their best bet at finding her would be to talk to Micaiah of Daein. When the two found Ike's home they landed in the country of Hatari.

There they found Queen Nailah and requested assistance in crossing the desert. That is how they ended up crossing with Volug. For the most part Volug still wasn't much of a talker seeing as how he spent most of his time in his wolf form. Whenever he was in his humanoid form he spoke broken Common and it required a lot of Ike translating. Before Ike had set sail he had gone to Hatari and learned the Ancient Language while there. While he had promised to teach Volug Common the lessons didn't stick since most people in Hatari spoke Ancient. That was how they spent the time crossing the desert though. Ike was giving the wolf laguz a refresher on the language.

After two weeks in the desert they met the solid ground of Daein. Felix had fallen to the ground in joy of rock and dirt rather than sand. From the edge of the desert they headed farther into the green fields of Daein. After two days in the wilderness they found a village.

"I think you two should stay out here." Ike told Felix and Volug. "We don't know their feelings about laguz and we don't want to attract too much attention to us. I'd rather not have to fight soldiers today."

"Why have me stay out here? I'm not a laguz and I'm sure Volug here can handle himself for a few minutes." Felix questioned.

"Felix isn't well-known either. He attract less attention than Ike." Volug said in broken Common.

Ike let out a sigh. "It'd just be easier for one person to go in and out rather than two." Ike then set off towards the town ending the discussion. Needless to say that Felix wasn't quite happy.

While in the village Ike learned that Nevassa was about four days away from their current location. On his way to the general store to restock their supplies Ike heard rumors about a flying ship landing in the southern parts of Begnion. By the time he made it to the store it seemed that the flying ship was all anyone in the village was talking about. Ike wondered how accurate the rumors were. Three years ago he wouldn't have believed a flying ship could exist. Now after traveling the seas with Felix, who came from a continent in the sky, he could easily believe that something as simple as a ship could take to the air. Ike gathered up the items needed to continue the trek to Nevassa which consisted of mostly trail food. With a beast laguz, Ike himself, and Felix to feed they went through food quite quickly.

"That comes to 128 gold" the stout shopkeeper told Ike.

Reaching into his bag Ike took out the specified amount and handed it over to the man. The bell hanging over the door let out a _ring _announcing another customer into the shop. Two men walked in speaking quite loudly.

"Yeah heard that Begnion was fighting some weirdoes near the coast," the more rotund of the two said.

"Think they'll be able to handle them. I mean don't they have all them bird sub-humans to fight with them?" the lanky one replied.

Ike inwardly flinched at the racial slur for laguz. Even after three years it seemed that beorc and laguz relations needed some work. Taking the supplies with him Ike headed out of the city. He found Felix sitting on a rock with Volug lying down in his wolf form under the shade of a tree. Ike tossed Felix one of the food bags.

"Nevassa is north of here. It'll take about a four to get there."

Felix just slung the bag over his shoulder and headed north with Volug on his heels still in wolf form. Even as Ike headed north towards the capital of Daein something in his gut told him that he was heading the wrong way.

Micaiah sat on her bed in the Royal Chambers. Sothe lay next to her fast asleep as she should be. It was in the middle of the night and most everyone was asleep save for the people who worked throughout the night like the guards down the hall. It had taken a few months after becoming Queen to have the guards stand at the end of the hallway rather than outside her door. Now three years later she had no problems with the guards. Micaiah stood up and walked over to a mirror. A silver haired young woman with gold yellow eyes stared back at her. She still looked young despite her age.

The reason the Queen was awake so late at night was the feeling of dread she was having. For the past few days she felt as if something bad was going to happen. What scared her most was the fact that the feeling of danger was not for just her, her friends, or even her country. No the feeling she had warned her of danger that was great enough to effect all of Tellius. Two days ago she got word from Empress Sanaki that someone was attacking the southern coast of her country. It had confused both sisters as to why Begnion was being attacked. Relations with the other countries were great. Queen Elincia of Crimea had no reason to attack. Both Goldoa was as peaceful as ever and Beast Tribe of Gallia had a standing peace treaty with the Empire. The unified Bird Tribe lived in Begnion so any attack on it would hurt them just as much. The only country left on this side of the desert was Daein and Micaiah would never attack her sister's country.

Micaiah wondered if her feeling of dread was at all linked to the attack on the coast. She had asked Jill and Haar to keep an ear to the wind for any information on the people who launched the attack. Of course she also had sent some soldiers to investigate and lend aid to Begnion if needed. That was only four days ago though and it would take at least a month for the troops to get down to the site. Even if they got there she couldn't be sure if the enemy would still be alive.

Sothe stirred in the bed as he unconsciously felt for his wife's body. Micaiah felt a smile creep onto her face as she looked on at the man she had married. His dark green was a mess and fell over his eyes. He had been training ever since he had gotten back from the Mad-King's War six years ago and it showed. While he was skinny like a bean stalk there were clearly defined muscles along the king's body. Rather than train for brute strength her husband had learned to make the most of his natural agility and could avoid most any attack, magical or physical. The smile still on her face she crawled into bed and laid next to her husband letting sleep take her as his arm wrapped around her.

It was late in the morning when Micaiah awoke once again that day. Sothe had already gotten out of bed obvious by the fact he wasn't even in the room. For the second time that day the Queen of Daein got out of bed. With a rumble her body let her know that it was time for breakfast.

Micaiah made her way to the dining room since the castle staff had enforced the fact she had to eat there and not in her room. Once she had gotten through the halls of the castle and to the dining room she found Sothe already eating along with Edward, Leonardo, Nolan, and Mia. Mia had left the Greil Mercenaries to find her rival in white. The Trueblade's search had led her to Nevassa where Micaiah had insisted she stay in the Keep till she wanted to leave. That had been only two weeks ago. Mia had told Sothe she'd be leaving within few days just to make sure her unknown adversary didn't pass her by.

As soon as Micaiah started eating a soldier in the grey of Daein walked in.

"Queen Micaiah Ike of the Greil Mercenaries, the wolf laguz Volug, and another man by the name of Felix are here and wish an audience with you."

"Ike is here? Great I'll have a _real _opponent before I leave." Mia said gleefully.

"Bring them here and tell the cooks to prepare three more meals I'd imagine they're hungry." Micaiah told the guard then added under her breath. "At least Ike will be and Volug is of the beast tribe."

The guard saluted and headed out of the room. The conversations around the table quickly changed to guesses about where the Hero of the Blue Flames had gone and who this Felix guy was.

"I bet Ike has traveled all over the world and fought monsters bigger than a Dragon." Edward said.

"Nah Ike probably traveled around resolving conflicts like he did here." Leonardo argued.

"Or you both could be right and he resolved conflicts by fighting giant monsters" Nolan offered putting an end to the starting argument.

Sothe, Mia and, Micaiah just stayed quiet and ate their food as the other Edward and Leonardo kept coming up with things that Ike had done and Nolan playing the mediator between the two. About five more ridiculous ideas later Ike, Volug and the man named Felix walked into the room. Ike and Volug looked almost exactly the same but Micaiah would say that Ike was probably a bit more tan than when she had last seen him. Felix's skin tone was about the same as Ike's currently was. He had brown hair tied into a ponytail and striking brown eyes. What caught her attention about the man though was the fact he was wearing all white and had a long sword slung across his back. With a mental groan Micaiah waited for the inevitable. As soon as the blue haired Trueblade's green eyes narrowed at the sight of Felix she let out a cry.

"YOU!" Mia screamed. Lightning fast the swordswoman leapt out of her chair and drew her katana. It was styled after the Vague Katti but lacked the strength of the blade. Silently Micaiah wished she had enforced the "no weapons in the dining room" rule seeing as how it was about to be a fight in it. She was however thankful the guards hadn't thought to take Felix's weapon away from him since he would soon find himself in a fight.

With the speed unique to a Trueblade Mia rushed Felix sword held level ready to attack or parry the attack of her foe. Both Ike and Volug stepped aside clearing the way for the battle crazed woman. The two knew that nothing short of Ike knocking her out would stop Mia. Felix's instincts took over as he drew the Gaia Blade from his back. The heavy blade met the light blade in a flash of sparks.

Felix took a defensive stance as he waited for the woman to attack again. He had no idea why the girl was attacking him when all he had done was simply walk into the room. Still since everyone simply let her attack him he had no choice but to defend himself against the woman. Again and again she came at him and again Felix simply blocked the attack. As fast as she was her attacks lacked strength behind them it was like fighting Ivan or Jenna. As he continued to block each attack thrown at him he could see rage build up behind green eyes. The woman didn't make mistakes though instead she seemed to channel her anger into her attacks and Felix could feel them growing stronger. After another attack she jumped back and shouted "Astra" and leapt towards Felix with speed far greater than before. The Venus Adept couldn't even get his sword up in time to block a hit. The five super speed strikes of Astra cut along the sides of the warrior leaving cuts just deep enough to hinder Felix.

After the shock of her speed Felix called on his Psynergy and cast Cure Well and the cuts stitched themselves up without scaring. If it wasn't for the magical healing of Psynergy Felix would be a giant walking scar. Everyone in the room save for Ike gaped at the sight of the healing flesh. Felix had forgotten that on Tellius the only magical healing was done with staves. The blue haired girl smiled at Felix. Deciding that the fight had gone on long enough the Warrior of Vale went on the offensive. Knowing that the woman had no magical powers Felix restrained from using any Psynergy or Djinn in his attacks. He even prevented the Gaia Blade from unleashing its power. With a horizontal slash he attacked his opponent. Rather than block his attack his foe jumped away from him. It was exactly what he had expected her to do. Over thirty years of fighting had given Felix many opponents with many different styles. This woman was doing nothing he hadn't seen and fought before. A simple pivot brought him forward and once again his sword came at the woman. She clearly wasn't expecting him to press forward and barely got her katana up in time to deflect the blow.

The two warriors fought what soon became a one sided battle. Felix was clearly on another level than Mia. He had the strength of a Warrior compiled with the speed of a Swordmaster. As Ike stood back and watched he could see that Mia had gotten better since he had left. Her form had improved but she still relied too heavily on her speed and flexibility to carry her through the battle. A swordsman needed not just speed and agility but power. If Mia was ever going to defeat Felix she was going to have to get stronger. It wasn't long before Ike witnessed the end of the duel. Felix had used his strength to force Mia down on one knee. From there he launched her sword from her hands right at Ike who stepped out of the way before it skewered him.

"Alright you win" Mia said with Felix's sword pointed at her chest.

The Venus Adept sheathed his sword and offered a hand to the young woman in front of him. She took his hand and with visible ease pulled her onto her feet.

"I'm Mia. Next time we fight I'll win." She told him in a matter of fact voice.

"I'm Felix and what do you meant next time we fight?" he inquired

"Simple. You're my rival that I've been searching for." She replied as if was the most obvious thing in the world.

Ike walked up and handed Mia her sword then turned to Felix. "She's been searching for a man in white that's supposed to be her rival since I met her over six years ago. She even challenged Rhys who faints at the sight of blood to a duel. Had I known she was here I would have warned you."

The others in the room approached the three swordsmen once they were sure Mia wasn't going to launch into another attack since she had her sword back. Ike introduced each person to Felix making sure to add the titles of King and Queen since he was back among "civilized" people.

"Now can you tell us about yourself Felix? Mostly about how you healed yourself without a staff." Sothe asked with a hint of suspicion in his voice.

At that moment the doors to the dining room opened and three servants entered carrying plates of food.

"Can that wait till after breakfast?" Ike questioned. "I haven't had a meal that tastes as good as that looks in three years."

**(A/N): **Got this idea from The Unknowing Herald in his Radiant Fantasy fic. Which you all should read it's a great Fire Emblem/Dissidia: Final Fantasy crossover. It's a list of characters, their class, and approximate level.

Ike

Vanguard: Level 20

Volug

Wolf: Level 27

Micaiah

Mage Queen: Level 1

Sothe

Whisper: Level 11

Edward

Swordmaster: Level 13

Leonardo

Sniper: Level 8

Nolan

Warrior: Level 13

Mia

Trueblade: Level 9

Felix

Gallant: Level 60

Matthew

Slayer: Level 42

Tyrell

(GS version) Hero: Level 42

Karis

Sorcerer: Level 40

Rief

Angel: Level 42

Himi

Radiant Miko: Level 40

Eoleo

Hull Reaver: Level 40

Sveta

Prime Beast/Savage Fiend: Level 42

Amiti

Aqua Master: Level 40


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: **Yep still putting it here.

Chapter 3

"Sveta, Karis, Himi get out here" Matthew called outside the door to the girls room. "We've spotted land."

Matthew could hear giggling coming from the other side of the door. What they could possibly be laughing about Matthew had no clue. He stood outside the door as he heard shuffling. Presumably someone was walking to the door to open it. Matthew was correct as the door opened, inward, revealing a marvelous sight. Sveta had been the one to open the door. She wasn't in the normal monk-like outfit she wore. Instead she was in a normal regular every shirt that just looked a little too small for her. Someone had also stuck her in a skirt though she had pants on underneath. The outfit had the same color theme her other one had. Matthew was awestruck.

"S-s-so Fleet spotted land and we should be landing within the day if we can find a port." Matthew silently cursed the beast_woman_ for being attractive.

"Good to know we'll be arriving soon" came Karis' voice. The green haired Jupiter Adept took the place in the doorway scooting Sveta out of sight. "Being stuck on this ship with mostly men has been real great and all but it'd be nice to see some female faces."

What Matthew didn't know was that Sveta was behind the door using her Spirit Sense on him. Since he was distracted by talking with Karis he didn't feel the small amount of power. The reason behind her use of the ability was to find out what exactly Matthew had thought about her new outfit. It was Karis' idea. Her fellow Jupiter Adept had insisted that Matthew liked the beastgirl and that she could prove it. All it would take Karis said was a little effort on Sveta's part. That was how she ended up looking like she did even after almost two months at sea. Karis and Himi had spent the morning getting Sveta ready. Claws needed filing, her hair was brushed and wind-blown then brushed again. Apparently Himi had taken clothes from Sveta's pack and used them to make the outfit she now wore. The two girls then tried to apply a small amount of makeup to her which didn't turn out well since it caused Sveta to sneeze a lot. Once they got Matthew to see Sveta she was to read his mind and find out what he truly thought about her.

_..good. Karis has a hair hanging in her face. How does she not see it? It's poking her in the eye. Stupid thing is annoying me. Good god if it was me I'd have moved it by now. _

Sveta let out a sigh of defeat. The apparent hair that Karis had out of place was "annoying" Matthew too much for his other thoughts to surface. Sveta couldn't dive in deeper without alerting Matthew that someone was using Psynergy. She did wonder what the "good" was for exactly.

"Great we'll be ready to disembark when we get there." Karis said closing the door. Once the door was shut Karis turned to Sveta. Himi got up off her bed and walked over to the other two.

"So what did he think?" Karis asked excitedly.

"All he could think about was the hair that's in your face" Sveta informed her brushing said hair out of Karis' face. This caused Karis to turn a shade of red out of anger and embarrassment.

"I'm so sorry Sveta," she said with downcast eyes. "I promise you though Matthew does like you."

"You have no such proof Karis. He didn't even seem to care about the work you two put into me if he could be distracted by a simple hair." Sveta replied softly.

"That was just his surface thoughts. Who knows what was going on deeper." Himi offered. Despite not having the psychic powers that Sveta possessed Himi was quite intelligent when it came to reading people. She claimed there wasn't any Psynergy involved she could just read people. Right now Sveta was thankful because what Himi said next was exactly what she needed to hear.

"Listen Sveta. We're in a strange land and the only people we know are each other. It's the perfect excuse to stay near Matthew. I'm sure that our time here will reveal his feelings for you."

"How are you so smart and so young?" Karis questioned.

Himi's reply was a shrug as she went to make sure everything was her in pack before the ship arrived in a port. Sveta and Karis shared a shrug and went to do the same as the young Venus Adept.

Matthew sat in his cabin that he shared with Tyrell. It was right across from the girl's room and right next to the room shared by Rief and Amiti. Being the owner of the ship Eoleo had his own private room. It was the smallest though since he was by himself. Eoleo was nice like that. The yellow blonde boy stared at the door as if willing it to open. He didn't really want it to. His gaze was just that intense.

_Stupid. Stupid. Stupid! There she was all dressed nicely and all you can say to her is that you're nearing land?! Couldn't compliment her could you. Nope that'd make too much sense. Then there's Karis. _Matthew let out a small growl at the thought of Karis. He was shocked that he did so. Sure he was a little ticked at Karis for moving Sveta out of the way but what possessed him to _growl _about it? It was at that moment his fiery friend decided to burst into the room. Tyrell was, as always, a bundle of energy the size of Mt. Aleph condensed into human form. It had to be a family trait.

"What you staring at Matthew?" he asked as he closed the door behind him.

"Just thinking about the new land." Matthew replied calmly. Which was the truth at all in fact the new land had barely been on his mind once he went below deck. One of the things that was occupying his mind was trying to figure out why he verbally growled.

"Yeah me to. Think they got any weird creatures there? I bet they do. Bet they're big and nasty and taking care of the Tuaparang for us." Tyrell said with a grin on his face. "Anyway Eoleo told us to start packing. Apparently we have a good wind and the land was closer than he originally thought."

Matthew got up off his bed and started to pack his bag. It was full clothes really. All the food was in the galley so he'd have to head there to pack the few remains they had. The only thing he packed that wasn't an article of clothing was a book. It was his journal in fact. When he left the cabin to go look for the Mountain Roc's Feather his dad told him it'd be a good idea to write his thoughts down every night. Matthew had taken his dad's advice and gotten a blank book as soon as he could. Over the course of his journey he had filled up two books with his thoughts. He had gotten a new journal to take with him on this journey. His other journals were under lock and key back home safe and sound. Or so he thought. For some reason his mother could get into anything that was under her roof. He didn't know how she did it but it was like she could pick any lock. Matthew had gone over every type of Psynergy his dad had written down in hopes of finding a lock pick psynergy stone or something. No such thing existed, at least in his dad's records.

Once all his clothes were stuffed into the bag, and they were literally stuffed in, he set it at the end of the bed. The Sol Blade rested against the wall along with Tyrell's Darksword. Sure the black blade was cursed but Tyrell had a Cleric's Ring to prevent the curse from affecting him. It had been funny when he first picked the blade up and learned it was cursed. By that time they already had the ring which Karis had been holding onto. Karis presented the ring to Tyrell saying that since he was dumb enough to start swinging around a cursed weapon he might as well be able to use it. The look on Tyrell's face was priceless. It was like Karis had proposed to the man. Matthew wouldn't put it past Karis to be the one to propose marriage. But to Tyrell? Matthew had a better chance of being able to use Fire Psynergy without the aid of Djinn before that happened.

Now all that Matthew had to do was wait. Wait for Eoleo to call down to them to be ready to disembark. That would be the sign for someone to take the wheel as Eoleo packed his belongings. That someone was most likely going to be Matthew. After what felt like days Eoleo called out for everyone to come out on deck. Strapping the Sol Blade to his back and carrying his pack on one shoulder Matthew headed up with Tyrell right behind him. Eoleo waited for Matthew to come and have a hand on the wheel before he went below deck to his room. With the wind in his hair Matthew steered the ship towards the land. From where he was standing he could see forests and open plains. There wasn't much of a beach on the land though. It was odd since most of the islands back on, or was it at, Weyard had a beach the ship could go to. Out in the distance Matthew could spot the smoke coming from what he expected to be a town. It wasn't the mass amount of smoke of a city on fire. But the smoke that came from people living in one spot and cooking food. At the thought of food Matthew's stomach let out a rumble. It'd be great to have _fresh _food.

Footsteps announced the arrival of the others from below decks. Amiti and Rief were he first to out the latter still looking a little green. Rief was clutching his staff while Amiti's sword was at his waist. Next came Karis with her bow in its case on her back. Himi followed after her wearing a blade on her waist that matched Amiti's. Then out came Sveta still dressed the same exact way she was earlier. It was amazing what a simple change of clothes could do for someone. Especially when you had a crush on said someone. The Umbra Knuckles rested in a pouch on Sveta's waist. It was how she always carried them. She couldn't just wear them around as she wouldn't be able to use her hands with them on. Nor could she just leave them in her pack it would take to long for her to get them out if they were ambushed. Sveta simply carried around a small pouch made to hold her Knuckles. With the weapons being the only thing in it she could get them on just as fast as Matthew could draw the Sol Blade. It wasn't long after Sveta that Eoleo came up. Matthew had been at the wheel for no more than ten minutes.

Once the pirate took his place at the helm Matthew was left with nothing to do but stare out at the land. Since he was so entranced by the sight of a new world Matthew didn't notice a certain red head stealing glances at a childhood friend.

Something in the trees moved and caught Matthew's eye. With powers unique to a Venus Adept he reached out and felt the energy of the plant life. This was he could feel any creature that brushed up against the plants giving him an idea of its shape. What Matthew felt though couldn't be right though. The image he was getting was that of a cat that he could possibly ride. If only plants had eyes he could use those to confirm what his mind was telling him. Letting his power go Matthew continued to stare at the forest hoping to steal another glance of the creature.

"Port ho!" Eoleo shouted from his place at the helm a big grin on his face.

Everyone was looking forward towards the large town. Indeed there was a place for a ship to dock. There were already at least ten ships docked. Then something happened that no one on the boat was prepared for. A white winged horse with a person on its back was coming at them. Matthew rubbed his eyes just to make sure he wasn't seeing things. A few mental slaps and one physical were added for good measure. Sure enough it was a winged horse. Not just one though. Oh no there were five of them. Each had a rider in red armor that was holding a lance.

One of them landed on the ship and the rider was defiantly female. Even in her armor certain things couldn't be hidden. Holding her spear upright with the bottom touching the deck she commanded in a sweet voice "State your business for being here"

Matthew as the group appointed leader stepped forward.

"We were following a group called the Tuaparang. We have chased them across the sea and found this land. So if you wouldn't mind we'd like to ask around and see if anyone has spotted them and restock our supplies." Matthew's voice was calm and every bit that of a leader's.

"You are following the Tuaparang why?" the woman asked him.

"They unleashed a great darkness on our home and we seek to stop them from doing so elsewhere." Amiti told the soldier. Even though Amiti was a foreigner the guard could hear the nobility in the Mercury Adept's voice.

"Very well follow us," the guard said as she mounted her white horse and took to the sky. She joined the other four that had hovered waiting to see what was going to happen. The five flew on towards the town and Eoleo followed as instructed.

"Isn't this great?!" Tyrell exclaimed "They have flying horses! Who knows what else they have here?"

It was hard not to catch the enthusiasm Tyrell was exuding. That was unless you were used to it like everyone aboard the ship.

"They seem to know about the Tuaparang already." Rief observed

"Yes they have probably dealt with them already" Sveta added.

"Do you guys have to look on the downside?" Tyrell moaned.

The ship had finally reached the destination the guards led them to. It was simply a stretch of wood from the land out into the water. A plank of wood was used as a bridge from the side of the ship down to the dock. When everyone got off the ship they noticed guards in red everywhere. They all wore chest armor and a helmet that covered a lot of their face. Matthew wondered how well they could see out of it. While he wasn't looking for a fight instinct told him to measure the strength of the people around him. If they didn't have any adepts with them than Matthew knew his group would be able to force their way out if need be. A female guard approached them with lance in hand. When she spoke Matthew recognized the voice. It was the same woman that had landed on their ship.

"Alright if you have really come here to find the Tuaparang then you must know how they came here."

It was a test. She was trying to see if they really were following the Tuaparang.

"They would have come in one of their airships." Karis answered for the group.

"What kind of weapons do they use?" the guard asked

"Crossbow and repeater crossbows for most soldiers I would imagine some of them have swords though. They also have at least two type of grenades. One is the normal fiery explosion the other lets lose some sort of dark energy that drains a person's Psynergy." Rief was the one to answer this time.

"Now why did they come here?"

"We don't know. We followed them so that we may prevent more destruction. Because of them my brother died along with most of my people." Sveta told the woman.

"I don't care about any sub-human nation." The woman spat.

This did not go over well with Matthew. Who was this woman to call Sveta a sub-human? Sveta was as human as anyone else in the room. She just had some minor differences. Claws, pads on her feet, pointed ears, the ability to change into a giant bipedal wolf. Minor differences.

"Hey they're called laguz!" some shouted from behind the female guard. It was another girl in armor similar to the one before them but it gave the impression she was more important. The new girl's armor though had more scratches on it like it had seen battle recently. The first girl grumbled and walked away. This left them with the new guardswoman.

"Sorry about that. My name is Udaya. I'm the captain of the Pegasus Knights stationed here." The woman said with a smile on her face. "Oh it's rude to greet new people with a helmet on isn't it" she reached up and took off her red helmet to reveal black short cut hair. Her face was quite pretty along with her hazel eyes. She turned to Sveta. "So what tribe are you from? I don't see a tail so you aren't from the Beast. No wings so you can't be Bird Tribe. Guess that'd make you part of the Dragon Tribe."

"What's a laguz?" Tyrell blurted out.

Everyone hung their heads at Tyrell's outburst. Couldn't he ask a question like a normal person? Not that they weren't wondering the same thing. There were just better ways to ask the question.

"Well she is." Udaya motioned to Sveta. "Isn't she?

Sveta shook her head no. "I don't know what a laguz is either. I am also not part of anything called the Dragon Tribe. No I am one of the Beastmen from Morgal."

This time it was Udaya's turn to look confused. "Uh what's a Beastman and where is Morgal? I'm not the best at geography but I've never heard of that place."

Rief being the scholar of the group was the one to answer her question. With a deep breath he started his explanation. "The Beastmen are a race that as their name suggests take after animals. There are many types of Beastmen. While we were in Morgal I noticed squirrels, pigs, foxes, but nothing with wings or scales. It seems they were created thirty years ago after the Golden Sun event. Now as for where Morgal is it's across the sea and that's why you've never heard of it. It's part of Weyard which just recently fell from the sky and landed in the water about two months south of here."

"Wow. That's a little hard to swallow you know. It also raises more questions."

Rief nodded his head in understanding. "Ask away."

The guard then launched into a series of questions. First was "what was the Golden Sun event?" after Udaya realized how long of an explanation that was going to be she moved everyone into building near the dock. It was simple and seemed to be a place for the guards to relax in. The building was made of grey stone and had few windows. There was a fireplace in the room with a roaring fire going. All nine of them sat at a table and Rief continued to explain about how Alchemy had been sealed and how the Warriors of Vale set about releasing the power and why. That answer took about an hour.

Her next question was of course about Psynergy itself and how adepts used it. Chalk up another hour for that. Lucky for the other seven members Udaya she wanted to see the power for herself. Now while she couldn't see the energy coming from the Adepts she could see the effects. Her eyes got big as plates when she witnessed Tyrell setting a carpet on fire only to be extinguished by Amiti. She also asked about the history of Weyard and what the people were like. The same questions Matthew's group had for Udaya.

"Alright well either you are the greatest storyteller on all of Tellius or it's all true." She said after Rief finished answering her latest question.

Through the window you could see that it was night. It was also apparent that while Rief's stories had entertained Udaya it did not entertain the others. Matthew and Sveta had sat next to each other at the start and both were asleep in their chairs. Matthew's head was hung back and Sveta was resting her head on his shoulder. Eoleo had sat down next to Himi, who everyone said he treated like a daughter. She was curled up against him as he sat perfectly straight in his chair also asleep. Tyrell had fallen out of his chair in his sleep and was sprawled out on the floor. Both Karis and Amiti had their heads resting on the arms which were resting on the table. Rief would never say anything to Karis but she had a bit of drool coming out of her mouth. Everyone in the group had a healthy does a fear when it came to handling Karis. She could be moody and when she got angry she really let the source of her anger have it.

"I'll send in a request for an escort to battlefield for you guys. The Captain there needs to hear this. If all goes well you should be leaving within the day. We of the Begnion Army move quickly when we don't have to deal with the Senate."

"Great. Hopefully we'll be able to lend you guys a hand with the Tuaparang." Rief said with a yawn.

"There's a bed in the other room" Udaya said pointing to a door. Rief got up and headed towards the door deciding it was best not to wake his slumbering friends. The room was filled with beds of sleeping soldiers. Putting his pack under an empty cot with his glasses carefully tucked in Rief went to sleep.

Rief woke up to the sounds of bustling soldiers. The clanking of their armor was loud enough he wouldn't be surprised if Matthew woke up to the sounds. Getting out of the bed Rief put his glasses back on and left the room. All his friends were still asleep at the table. The blue haired boy sighed as he went to take them all up. He started with the safest and easiest. Eoleo and Himi. Nudging the pirate captain first Eoleo's eyes opened slowly.

"Hmm." He said sleepily. "Where am I?" He looked around and seemed to notice the sleeping girl lying against him. Eoleo woke Himi up by slowly pushing her off him waking the light sleeper. Rief went to Tyrell next but was stopped by Eoleo. With a grin the Mars Adept put his foot under Tyrell and flipped him over. It wasn't simply a roll him over. Tyrell went into a foot into the air and landed on his back. This caused him to wake up.

"What'd you do that for?!" Tyrell shouted at Eoleo. The shout woke both Amiti and Karis.

"Why are you shouting so early?" Karis asked slightly annoyed. She stared daggers at her friend. Amiti simply sat up straight and used Ply to heal the sores from sleeping in a chair.

"Eoleo flipped me" Tyrell told her.

"You probably just rolled over and hit head to hard or something" Karis said sarcastically.

Matthew woke up to the sounds of his friends arguing. Regardless of what they believed he couldn't sleep through everything. What caught his attention though wasn't Karis and Tyrell having another shouting match. It was the weight that was on his shoulder. Turning his head slightly Matthew saw that top of Sveta's head. Thankfully everyone was too busy watching the others to notice the small blush that Matthew had. He tapped the sleeping girl on the shoulder to wake her up. It didn't work as he had planned though. Instead of waking up she snuggled closer to him. This caused his blush to deepen.

"Sveta wake up." He whispered into her ear. That did the trick. The beastgirl slowly opened her green eyes. She then noticed where exactly she was lying and shot up off of Matthew. Both teens' faces made the Begnion soldiers look pink in comparison.

"S-s-sorry" Sveta murmured.

"I-it's fine" Matthew replied. The young warrior stood up and walked over to break up the argument between the two. He had headache inducing friends. Eoleo, Amiti, Himi and Rief stood to the side as Karis and Tyrell continued to fight like an old married couple. Eoleo watched like it was a show. Himi and Amiti both watched in embarrassment while Rief looked like he wanted to be anywhere else. No one could blame the younger Water Adept.

"You're always blowing things out of proportion Karis!" Tyrell yelled at her.

"And how is me saying that 'you set our camp on fire the first night' blowing it out of proportion when that's exactly what you did?" she had yelled back.

As he approached the war zone Matthew had to wonder what led those two to that.

"Alright guys just calm down. I'm sure the guards don't need to hear about all of that." Matthew said in a sleepy and calm voice. That had stopped Karis mid-sentence as she seemed to realize where she was at. Both friends had the decency to look humiliated at their outbursts.

"Right." Karis said then turned and found a female guard. "Is there any place that I can wash up?" the guard pointed up the stairs and the green haired youth flew up them away from the scene she had caused.

Matthew just shook his head at his friends. It was then that he felt the sores from sleeping in a chair. Stiff muscles were not something he wanted to deal with this early. He used a Cure to ease the stiffness out of them and could feel the others using some Psynergy to aid their stiff joints. Rief and Amiti helping the Mars Adepts.

"Well once Karis gets back we need to go met Udaya at the north gate." Rief said. Everyone stretched as they waited for the girl to come back downstairs. Matthew reached into his pocket and grabbed a small rock. He lifted it into the air above his hand and let it float in a circle. It was something his uncle taught him to do when he was bored.

Karis came back downstairs after a few minutes. She claimed it took her awhile to find the washroom. With that the eight friends set out to the north gate to meet up with Udaya. As they walked through the town Matthew could see people with tails and ears on top their heads. They must have been the Beast Tribe laguz that Udaya mentioned yesterday. Stone seemed to be what all the buildings were made of. There wasn't a wooden structure within view other than a few stalls. The laguz seemed to be welcomed by the humans. Matthew figured that there were only a few people that didn't like the Beastmen like race.

The soon group came to the north gate. Udaya was standing at the entrance to the tower. She was talking with another guard. Once she noticed the group walking towards her she waved them over. When they got to her the guard she was talking too headed into the building.

"That was part of your escort slash guard." She told them. "He's just going to get the others and then you guys can be on your way."

"Why the 'slash guard' part exactly?" Eoleo asked. The royal members of the group already knew the answer to that question.

"I may trust you guys along with some of the other Pegasus Knights after hearing your story last night but not everyone is going to believe it. Case in point the guards here don't and only because I can pull rank are they even doing this."

"Ah" was Eoleo's response.

A group of ten people came out of the building behind Udaya. Seven of them were dressed in the normal armor holding lances. The other three were in red robes. Two had books in their hands while the other carried a staff. One of the armored guys stepped forward.

"We're you escort to the battlefield. Please let's be off." The man's voice was strained as if he was forcing himself to be nice.

"Oh come on you can do better than that." Udaya told the guard. An eye roll was the only thing the guard did in response to her. "Fine then I guess I'll just come with you all. A Falcon Knight would be useful in making sure none of these guys escaped don't you think?" a collective groan came from the ten guards. Udaya turned to face the Adepts. "I planned to come along anyway. The army needs more flying units to help take down the enemy."

After that the guards adopted a more friendly demeanor to the group of eight and they all headed north towards the battlefield and towards the Tuaparang.

**(A/N): **Uh wow is all I can say to this chapter. I'd say about a third of this was actually in my head before I started writing it. In other words this chapter took on a life of its own.


	4. Chapter 4

**(A/N): **If this chapter does what I want it to the two groups should meet up. All the names of non-Fire Emblem/Golden Sun characters are pulled from . I'm not very creative with naming. My other fic got an early post last week so I give you guys an early post this week! That means no new chapter this Wednesday.

**Disclaimer: ** The time I don't have this up will be the time I get sued or something. It'd be just my luck.

Chapter 4

Ike was sitting down at the table in Daein Keep's dining room. Felix was to his right explaining to everyone where he had come from. Micaiah and Sothe seemed to be listening very intently taking in everything like the rulers they were. The two young members of Micaiah's group seemed to be listening just as closely has the royals but they had the "oh-my-god-none-of-this-can-be-real-but-I-hope-it-is" look on their faces. The older man Nolan who had sat in between the two kids simply nodded his head from time to time. Then there was Mia. She was _staring_ at Felix. Ike could not for the life of him tell exactly what the look was for. There were so many feeling being conveyed in the gaze Ike wasn't sure how someone could feel that much that so intensely that it showed on your face. To name a few of the feelings behind Mia's gaze there was anger. Wasn't hard to figure out where that came from. Excitement, admiration, bewilderment, something Ike couldn't place, and many others.

Felix ended his story to which Ike added. "I believe him. We've been traveling together for the past three years and he hasn't given me any reason to doubt him."

"So you age slowly like I do?" Micaiah asked him.

"Not even sure I age anymore. Other than having to cut my hair I haven't changed in twenty years." Felix said solemnly.

"Well I don't know how to tell you guys this put I have no clue where Yune is right now." Micaiah told them. "As a Goddess of Chaos though she seems to be attracted to danger. It wouldn't hurt to go look in Begnion. Sanaki has sent letters telling of fights on near the coast." Without the return of her soldiers the Queen didn't know what she was sending her friends into.

"Guess we'll be heading there then." Ike looked at Felix to see what his companion thought. Felix just gave a nod.

"Hope you aren't planning on an all guys trip" Mia told them with a devilish grin. "No way am I letting Felix out of my sight. Not till I've beaten him at least. No powers in our next match though!"

Without even looking at the Adept Ike could tell he rolled his eyes. Volug offered to accompany them. They accepted knowing how helpful the senses of a laguz would be on the journey south.

Even after traveling with the laguz for so long Felix couldn't help but think of the werewolves of Garoh. That brought back memories he rather not deal with. A time when he was hunted by old friends as he tried to save both the world and his parents.

-o-O-o-

"I'll make sure Micaiah sends Sanaki a letter letting her know to expect you on the field." Sothe informed the small group standing outside of Daein Keep. The Queen had been detained having to deal with the politics of being a ruler. Instead the King along with the other members of the Dawn Brigade had come to see old friends off. "That way you won't cause too much of a shock when you appear."

Ike rubbed the back of his head and muttered something about being a hero. It sounded very much like "I didn't ask for this" but no one could really tell. The four set off with the morning light Ike leading the way. Volug was shifted acting as a dog once again. Felix strode alongside the shifted man with Mia behind him. Felix felt like a rabbit being hunted by a wolf. The she-wolf behind him wouldn't give up stalking her prey until she had the chance to bring it down.

Days passed as they walked through the country of Daein into the Begnion Empire. The only thing that offered amusement for the group was that every so often once they had camp set up Mia would challenge Felix to another duel. Each time he'd refuse until she drew her blade and gave him no choice. With each loss Mia would sit down and Felix would use his Psynergy to heal the wounds he inflicted. Even if it was her fault for attacking him Felix couldn't let her stand there bleeding. With each cut of her skin he inwardly flinched. She was a companion, a strange one, and he didn't want to hurt her. Ike though was just happy it wasn't him the female warrior wanted to challenge continuously.

After three days after crossing the border into the Empire they ran into a small group of Begnion soldiers. The leader immediately recognized Ike. He had fought under him during the Mad King's War. Being famous did have some downsides. The group of soldiers as it was called since it was only about six people in size demanded that they be allowed to accompany the hero to the battlefield. No argument would deter them it seemed until Volug shifted back into human and for some reason they left immediately after. This caused both Ike's and Mia's moods to sour. It seemed Begnion's people weren't getting along with the laguz as well as hoped.

As the sun set a town came into view. Deciding they wanted to sleep on a real bed this once they headed towards it in hopes of finding a decent priced inn. The _Silver Cat Paw_ is where the four ended up staying. What surprised the two beorcs, Felix was hesitant to count himself as a normal human, was the fact the inn was run by a cat laguz. The town was just under two days travel from Gallia. While there might still be prejudice against laguz in some parts of Tellius it seems other parts were integrating just fine. Ike paid for two rooms and a large meal for each them. Eating fully prepared food wasn't something you normally got on the road. Once the waitress, a blonde beorc, brought the food to the table it was devoured in mere minutes. Mia and Felix being the more civil ones at the table were the last to finish.

"Well I'm stuffed." Mia said. "Guess you get off easy tonight Felix. I'm too stuffed to fight."

At that instance a young man with dark red hair walked into the building. He was wearing an orange cape and with a green shirt, gloves, and headband. He was also sporting a pair of brown shorts and normal tan boots. Behind was a tall man wearing a white bandana green hair sticking out from underneath along with two triangular ears. He had on a simple blue shirt and black pants with a green tail sticking out of it. A youngish looking girl came in after the man. She had brownish black hair wore a red halter top and a pair of light blue pants. Black wings were her defining feature.

"Hey Badr got two rooms open?" the fiery youth asked.

"Sorry Tormod just gave the last two to that group over there. If I knew you were coming I would have saved them." Badr said pointing to Felix's table. The youth, Tormod, turned to look in the direction Badr was pointing.

"Wait is that Ike?!" Tormod shouted. He ran over to the table and stared at the blue haired man. "When did you get back? It's been what three years since you left."

Ike got up and faced Tormod. The height difference was great. Tormod came halfway up Ike's chest. If Ike was female Tormod would have a great view. "Yes it's been three years Tormod." Then Ike walked over to the two laguz. "It's good to see you Muarim and you to Vika."

"Hello Ike" the tailed man said in a deep voice. "You seem to have gotten stronger."

"Hi." Was all the raven said.

"Well invite them to sit Ike" Mia shouted at him. Ike did so and the three sat down around the table. Introductions were made for Felix. Muarim was a tiger laguz and Vika was of the Bird Tribe the black wings signifying she was a raven.

"So what are you doing here in Begnion? I thought you left to explore the world leaving us here to clean up after the Goddess War."

"We're going to see the group that's attacking in the south."

"You mean those guys calling themselves the Tuaparang?" Tormod asked.

Felix tensed at the name. The Zenith Tribe was here in Tellius. Before he had fallen off of Weyard there were rumors that the Tuaparang were starting wars. How did they manage to come to Begnion though? Even with their technology how would they know about the world below? The only way Felix could think of was that Weyard had returned to the surface. He now had a way home. Felix couldn't leave Ike and the residence of Tellius to deal with the Tuaparang on their own though.

"Ike we need to leave now." He told the blue haired man. "The Tuaparang are from Weyard and their technology is more advanced than any other land we've been to." Felix's voice carried a sense of both worry and dread.

Ike nodded his head. "Sorry Tormod, Muarim, Vika. Looks like we have to leave."

"We're coming with you then. Seems like you guys need some magical support. I've been practicing and I've gotten pretty good with Wind Magic like to see those Thunder Mages come at me now."

"No. You need to get the Greil Mercenaries and bring them to the sight. If Felix is right we're going to need some stronger allies." Ike told the young Fire Sage his voice carrying authority.

"Alright. I'm coming with them though. No way am I missing out on a chance to show you just how strong I've gotten."

Ike, Volug, Felix and Mia got up from the table and left the inn heading south once again. Tormod, Muarim, and Vika took their rooms and left the next day with the rising sun.

-o-O-o-

"Halt" a Begnion guard said to the approaching travelers. Felix followed the command. It had taken two days to reach the edge of the army camp. In the back of his mind Felix wanted nothing more than to cause a quake and proceed past the army straight towards the Tuaparang. The only thing it would accomplish though would be to piss off the Begnion army. Felix needed allies not more foes.

"Let us past. Don't you know who we are?" Mia asked in an annoyed tone. They hadn't gotten much sleep during the two days and it affected the Trueblade's mood in a _very _negative way. Felix had used his Psynergy to keep his body going. Physically he was fine but his mind still craved sleep. Both the wolf laguz and Ike didn't seem to be affected at all. Truly they were made a strong stuff.

"And who would you be miss?" the guard responded in an equally annoyed tone.

"I'm Mia and this" she pointed to Ike "is a very famous fellow by the name of IKE!" she shouted his name.

The guard scoffed. "Lady do you know how many guys come here claiming to be the legendary hero? Just this week I've turned down seven 'Ikes' and they didn't get through just like you four won't."

Felix was losing his patience which is saying something. As a Venus Adept having patience was key in using the powers of Earth. Between his lack of sleep, the idiot guard, and urgency of his mission casting Ragnarok on this guard was starting to sound like a good idea. If only he still had Echo he'd have enough Djinn for Odyssey. How Felix wished that for once Ike's status as a celebrity wouldn't hinder their travels through Tellius.

"Listen you're going to let us through so we can talk to you commanding officer." Ike told the guard. Even if the man didn't believe them about Ike being Ike he was still big and ripped.

The flapping of wings could be heard above the group. Felix looked up towards the sound and he could make out two figures in the sky. Two wyverns were heading away from the army one black the other a dark green. A man in black armor with an eye patch sat asleep on the black wyvern. On the back of the green wyvern was a girl in red armor with long red hair put up in a ponytail.

"Hey Haar wake up" the girl yelled over the wind towards the sleeping man.

"Wazzat?" Haar mumbled as a response. His wyvern gave him a quick shake causing him to wake up fully. "Hey I just fell asleep why'd you wake me?" Haar asked his wyvern.

The girl came up next to Haar and pointed to the ground ahead of them. "Isn't that Ike down there?"

Haar looked to where the girl was pointing. Sure enough Ike was standing talking to some soldier.

"Good eye Jill" he told the girl. Without instructions their mounts landed on the ground near their riders' friend.

"Haar! Jill! Maybe you can tell this idiot who we are!" Mia exclaimed as she ran up to the two dismounting riders. Mia pulled them both towards the guard saying they weren't moving fast enough. As she dragged them she told them about how the guard didn't believe her when she told them who Ike was.

When Haar and Jill came up to the guard he saluted. "Sir Haar, Miss Jill what bring you here?"

Rubbing his eye Haar looked at the two others traveling with Ike then back at the guard. "Listen this guy is actually Ike. If he wants in I'd let him. We all know the army could use his help."

Upon hearing this the guards face paled. "Sorry Sir Ike. Of course you and your friends are welcome."

"There you go Mia now can I get back to sleep?" Haar asked already heading back to his wyvern.

"Wait where you two headed?" Ike asked Jill seeing as how Haar was still halfway asleep.

"Back to Daein. Micaiah sent us down to figure out what was going on. Doesn't look too good down there. Whoever these guys are they have some weird but powerful weapons. Some of them have crossbows that can shot ten bolts in succession before they have to reload. The Pegasus Knights are having a hard time it's mostly ground troops fighting."

"I want you to tell Micaiah to send some troops down here then. If there giving Begnion so much trouble it'll only be a matter of time before they move on to Daein or one of the other countries. I already have Tormod getting the Mercenaries."

"Alright I'll tell her. If the Greil Mercenaries are joining the fight then it has to be serious." Jill slightly joked. She ran over to Haar's wyvern patting it's side telling it to take to the air and follow her. A rush of wind signaled their takeoff. Now knowing who stood before him the guard had no problems letting them pass. The four went into the army camp and headed for the commander's tent.

-o-O-o-

Matthew and his friends had traveled for four days before they had reached the army camp. Their little guards hadn't harassed them since they had met. Instead they were completely ignored. This suited the Adepts just fine. Udaya however was a chatter box. She sat with them every night when they stopped for rest. Whenever she had the chance she would ask the world's most random questions about Weyard. These ranged from what the countries were like to what flowers there were. Rief was the one who answered her questions.

Once they had gotten into the camp their guard dispersed leaving Udaya to lead them to the Captain's Quarters. When they got to the tent a guard told them they'd have to wait the Captain was already meeting with a group of four who were looking to join. He seemed very happy and Udaya asked him why.

"One of them is Ike of the Greil Mercenaries." He informed her.

Well that opened the fan girl flood gates. Instantly Udaya became very giddy at the fact that _Ike _was just beyond the tent flap. She turned and launched into story mode about how _he _had saved Tellius from the Mad King Ashnard and from everyone being turned by the Goddess of Order. While she never served under him during the Mad King's War she had seen him in action while he was with the Laguz Alliance. Apparently he was a great big man with blue hair and the brightest blue eyes that made you want to stare into them for hours. He could swing giant two-handed swords with only one hand he was soooo strong. After her unbiased explanation of Ike the tent flap opened up revealing said hero. Along with a man who was slightly familiar to Matthew.

The familiar looking man spoke up. "Isaac what are you doing here? Didn't you have a beard last I saw you? Did Jenna threaten to singe it off if you didn't shave it?"

Matthew was dumbstruck. Who was this man and how did he know his parents? Wait brown hair in ponytail, brown eyes, solemn look. This man was looked exactly like his uncle Felix did in the painting of the Warriors of Vale that was hanging up in the palace in Kalay.

"Uncle Felix?" Matthew asked slowly.

This time it was Felix who was dumbstruck. "Matthew? Gods you're the spitting image of Isaac. I've been away for a while haven't I?"

"Wait this is Jenna's brother Felix?" Tyrell questioned.

"Yep. It's been thirty years since I last saw him but he looks exactly the same." Eoleo confirmed the identity of the man.

"This isn't the place for a reunion Felix" Ike told him.

"Right we should find somewhere to sit first."

"We have to meet with the guy in charge though." Tyrell said.

"Oh don't worry about that guys. I'm sure the captain won't mind if a few of you are missing. We really only need one of you to meet him." Udaya informed the Adepts she knew. Her hand quickly latched onto Rief and pulled him into the tent.

"Well looks like someone has a girlfriend" Eoleo chuckled.

Ike motioned for everyone to follow him. No one objected because he was one of the only people who had actually been in an army camp. The Vanguard led them to out of the main camp to a clearing. Felix, Himi, and Matthew used their powers over Earth to generate makeshift seats.

"So Matthew why are you and your friends here?" Felix asked as they all sat down.

"We followed the Tuaparang here. After the Grave Eclipse…"

"The what? Maybe you should explain that first."

Matthew launched into the story about the Psynergy Vortex's and how Tyrell had broken the Soarwing causing the start of the adventure. Introductions were made as each person joined the party in the story. The story didn't stop with the ending of the Grave Eclipse though. Matthew continued and told Felix about Ivan's vision of the Tuaparang flying over the seas followed by a group of eight people on a ship. Matthew did happen to leave out the fact his spirit accompanied Sveta on her attempt to use the Apollo Lens.

"You guys went through a lot didn't you?" Mia said being the first to recover from the story. The seven shook their heads in agreement. Rief was still back at the tent with the captain and Udaya. It was quite the tale. Everyone sitting in the makeshift earthen seats had done great things.

"So you guys have actually dealt with the Tuaparang before." Ike observed. "I take it that's why you were brought here."

"Yes after we landed Rief told Udaya our story and she decided to bring us here." Karis confirmed. "Now you have some explaining to do to your nephew. My dad said that you disappeared about twenty years ago to find some adventure. He also told me that you never wrote Jenna." As Karis spoke her tone changed to a very angry one and she stood up so she could look down on Felix.

"Is your mother a Mars Adept?" Felix questioned.

"What does that have to do with anything?!" Karis replied confused.

"Ivan was always very calm. It's odd to see his daughter with such a fiery personality."

Even though no one else had ever said anything those who traveled with Karis always did wonder where she got her spirit from.

"No she wasn't. Now where were you?!"

"Doing exactly what your father said. I was looking for something. What that is doesn't concern you though. I never wrote Jenna because I never had the time or when I did think about it I didn't have the means. Does that satisfy you?"

"You still could have come home at least once." Matthew said quietly. "Mom was always worried about you. She wouldn't let me or dad see but when she thought no one was looking she'd cry and look up at the sky asking where her brother was!" as Matthew spoke his voice rose to he ended up yelling. The young Venus Adept got up off his seat and walked off into the surrounding woods. It shocked his friends that Matthew yelled. He was always the calm one who had led them through the trials that the Tuaparang threw at them.

Sveta watched the retreating figure disappear into the woods. She glared at Felix then took off after Matthew before anyone could stop her. She had a feeling in the back of her mind that told her to follow him. Matthew was in a sad state and she had to help him. After the death of Volechek he had helped her. Now it was her turn to help her friend.

It wasn't hard to track him down. She had his scent mesmerized. The smell of oak and dirt mixed in with the smell of human cities and a slight flowery fragrance. In the foreign woods full of unfamiliar smells his stood out like a fire against the night sky. Following the smell she found him sitting with his back against a tree. He was staring up at the leaves. Quietly she approached him.

"Matthew."

He turned his gaze towards her. There were traces of water in his clear blue eyes. It was obvious he was trying not to cry. Sveta sat down next to him her back against the tree. She put an arm around his shoulder like he had done for her before. A ghost of a smile touched his face.

"He just left my mom all those years ago Sveta." He explained his voice strained. "He's her brother and yet he stayed away for twenty years. I've never even met my own uncle till today. I was happy when I first saw him and as I told him about our adventure." Matthew leaned back into the tree. "Then Karis had to question him about where he'd been. I wanted to know too but I was afraid of the answer. Did he not want to be part of our family? Did he not approve of my dad marrying his sister?"

"I do not know the answer to your questions Matthew. Only Felix would know them." Sveta said in a comforting voice. "When you are ready to ask him these questions I'm sure he will answer you. If you want I will, I mean, our friends will be there to back you up."

Matthew went back to staring at the leaves above them. He did scoot closer to Sveta though.

_He is just looking for comfort. _Sveta told herself. _He would move closer to Karis if it was her here instead of me. How I wish I could read his mind right now. If I knew what was going on in there maybe I could cheer him up. _

A bush rustling a few feet from them snapped Sveta out of her thoughts. At first Sveta thought it was just an animal passing by them. At least until another bush made noise off to her right followed by even more on her left. Three animals slowly came out of the brush. One was a giant orange cat with a green collar that had two ribbons coming off it ending with bells. The cat had to have moved very slowly since Sveta had never heard the bells make a single sound. Another cat came out and it too was covered in orange fur with a collar. The last was a tiger looking animal. It had large fangs and bandages wrapped around its front two legs just above the paws.

The cat with the green collar started to glow and stand on two legs. When the light was gone the cat was replaced by a woman. She wore dark green shorts and a light green top her collar was still on. Her hair was the same color as her fur. Two cat ears stuck out from the top of her head and she had an orange tail. Purple eyes stared at Sveta and Matthew.

"Who are you?" the woman hissed.

**(A/N): **Character Levels

Tormod

Fire Sage: Level 12

Muarim

Tiger: Level 24

Vika

Raven: Level 20

Haar

Dragon Lord: Level 5

Jill

Dragon Master: Level 3


	5. Chapter 5

**(A/N): **I finished this chapter today and it IS the normal release day so here you go.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the characters from Golden Sun or Fire Emblem.

Chapter 5

"What did you have to do that for Karis?!" Tyrell yelled.

"Yelling at her won't make her answer come any faster" Amiti told the Mars Adepts.

"Still why did she have to ask Felix all those questions?! He didn't leave _her_ behind." Tyrell argued.

"Matthew is still my friend Tyrell. Felix hurt him by hurting Jenna. Matthew wasn't going to ask him so someone had to." Karis said. She did regret asking Felix though. She never meant to have Matthew run away. Thankfully though Sveta had followed him into the woods.

"It doesn't matter right now anyway you two" Felix told them in a calm voice.

"Shut up" Karis and Tyrell told him. No one could interrupt the two once they started. An argument between them would continue until one of them caved. You either sat back and watched the show or helped them out.

Eoleo, Himi, Amiti, Mia, Ike, and Volug felt very uncomfortable. They had no reason to be here and listen to the three argue about what Karis should or should not have done. It was at this point that Rief came back to the group. With a shake of his head at the sight of Karis and Tyrell fighting he approached the other members of his group.

"What did Tyrell do now?" he asked

"For once it was Karis' fault." Amiti told his fellow Mercury Adept. This new shattered the mind of the young scholar. How could the sensible Karis have been the one to do something wrong? It was ninety percent of the time Tyrell's doing. The other ten percent was random interference from the world and their enemies. All the facts that Rief held dear was thrown into question. Was the sky actually blue? Did plants really need water to grow? What was the world coming to?!

"She was a little to forward in asking Felix questions about his past. Matthew didn't take it well." Himi informed Rief. "He ran off into the woods and Sveta followed him."

That last bit of information registered in Rief's mind.

"We have to go get them out of there. The commander told me that they have laguz patrolling the woods for anyone not who isn't part of the military. We just joined their cause there hasn't been enough time to let them know we're on their side." Rief told the others his voice slightly panicked.

"Volug can you track them?" Ike asked the wolf laguz.

As the wolf laguz shifted to better track the scent of the two every Adept felt the unique feel of someone using Psynergy.

"No need for that. I'll find my nephew" Felix said dashing into the woods. The others followed the running white figure into the trees. That was definitely one of the benefits to Felix wearing white, he was easy to spot. Volug who was still in wolf form had the easiest time keeping up with the Venus Adept. Following behind Volug was everyone else who hadn't gotten a head start or ran on four legs.

-o-O-o-

Matthew had gotten up once the green collared cat had changed into a girl. "Who are you?" she had hissed at him and Sveta. The young man wondered the same thing about the three in front of him. If it wasn't for Udaya telling him about the laguz he would have been more shocked when they had approached him. Sveta was standing next to him and he could feel her gathering her power ready to strike against either of the felines that stared at them. From what Matthew had gathered from the four hour long story about laguz they couldn't stay in their beastform indefinitely and could shift back and forth repeatedly.

"We're with the army." Matthew told the cat girl. "My name is Matthew and this is Sveta." At the mention of her name Sveta moved forward closer to the humanoid laguz.

"You do not wear the beorcs armor, you lie. Lyre Mordecai attack."

At her command the tiger and cat launched forward. Before they got close Matthew unleashed Chasm weakening the attacks against him and Sveta. Even still the claws of the cat drew blood on Matthew's shoulder. The girl had shifted back into her cat form adding another foe for him and Sveta to face. They couldn't hurt them to bad. Clearly they were working for the Begnion army which would make them allies.

As the tiger leapt into the air a few bolts of lightning struck it in the chest as Sveta let lose a Ray. The tiger dropped to the ground on all fours. Shaking off the pain of the electricity flowing through it charged again. Sveta was already prepared and cast Whirlwind sending the tiger into one of the cats that had tried to sneak around. Matthew had let lose a small Quake catching the remaining cat off guard. Psynergy was their best bet against the laguz. If the felines got close enough Matthew wouldn't be near fast enough to hold off one of the smaller cats and tiger would be able to shake off any hit Matthew landed.

"Sveta I think Fleet would be helpful right about now."

The beastwoman let another Ray fly into Lyre or Mordecai whichever one the cat was. After that she unleashed her Djinn. With the powers of the elemental coursing through his body Matthew felt a little safer about having to deal with his fast opponents. It was a good thing that Sveta had used her Djinn at that time because the unnamed cat had gotten past one of Matthew's Spires. With his enhanced speed he dodged the claws having them only rip cloth.

"Matthew where are you?!" came his uncle's voice.

Much as he still didn't feel like seeing Felix at the moment he would help even the odds. With a shout he answered his uncle. "Over here. You might want to hurry."

The cat that had almost gotten him hissed as she lunged forward. Even with Jupiter boosted speed Matthew was too close to be able to dodge the oncoming attack. Expecting the feeling of claws tearing into Matthew braced himself only to never have the attack hit. While his enemy was still in the air the ground underneath erupted with earthen energy sending the feline off her path.

"Didn't Isaac teach you how to perform a Gaia?" Felix asked him as he came out of the trees.

"Yes dad taught me the basics of it. It's too powerful to use on an ally though. They don't believe that Sveta and I are on their side. We can't hurt them to badly." Matthew growled the last sentence at Felix.

"Alright." was all the older Adept said before drawing his Gaia Blade.

Angry that even after telling him that the laguz were just confused allies his uncle drew his sword Matthew launched a Stone Spire at Felix. All his rage was poured into the attack. His anger about how Felix left his mom behind, all the questions Matthew had, and seeing him draw the Gaia Blade against allies. These emotions fueled the Stone Spire as it came into contact with Felix. The force of the unsuspected attack sent him off his feet and into a nearby tree.

"I TOLD YOU THEY'RE OUR ALLIES!" Matthew shouted at him.

Everyone who had followed Felix into the forest witnessed the young Adept's rage. The anger in his voice had even stopped the attacking laguz. Rief being the kind healer that he is immediately ran over to Felix to check him over. Matthew stood watching his friend look over the man he had attacked. Still fueled by anger all he could do was stand there as what he had done came into light.

Ike approached the laguz that had been fighting recognizing who they were. As they caught sight of the man approaching them they all shifted into their human forms. The one that had talked to Matthew and Sveta walked up to Ike first. When she got close enough she punched him in the face.

"Good to see you Lethe" he said to the girl as he rubbed his cheek.

"Humph" was her only reply before she turned around and walked into the woods.

The shifted tiger came up to Ike. He was a bear of a man. He was just as tall as Ike but more built. He had light blue hair and beard and dark blue ears that were on the side of his head like Volug's. A light blue shirt and white pants were his clothing of choice. From behind you could see the flicker of a dark blue tail.

"Lethe was angry when you left. She drilled recruits harder after you were gone."

The other cat who resembled Lethe walked up next to Ike. She had on a dark pink top with white on the chest. She also wore pink gloves and white shorts. Black leggings led down to black boots. Her hair was looked a mess and like her tail and fur was orange. Like Lethe she had violet eyes.

"How dare you abandon my sister?" she hissed at Ike.

Ike was still confused exactly on why Lethe was mad at him. He didn't abandon her. Ike had told everyone at the tower that he was leaving Tellius. Soren and Ranulf had offered to accompany him but Ike told them he wanted to travel on his own. Many people including Lethe had wished him well on his travels.

"We will see you again Ike" Lyre told the beorc. "Lethe gives her report tomorrow." The two remaining felines headed off into the woods that their commander had disappeared into.

Back in the present away from Ike's memories the Adepts were still looking at their leader. Never had Matthew displayed such fury. Even Sveta was weary when she approached Matthew. He didn't seem to notice her presence until she place a hand on his shoulder. His head turned quickly to see who had touched him. His face visibly softened when saw the worry in Sveta's eyes.

"He was going to use his sword against them." He whispered. "Dad taught me never to use a weapon against an ally no matter what. 'Always use the weakest Psynergy you can. That way you can always soften the blow. Once you swing you sword there's no taking it back.' That's what he told me."

"That sounds like Isaac alright" Felix said getting up. "But I think casting Stone Spire against a friend is just as bad. Listen Matthew it's alright to be feeling the way you do. Hell if I was in you place I can't say I would have acted differently. Just next time try reasoning with me. Not sure I can take another surprise like that."

He was trying to make his nephew feel better about his actions. It didn't seem to be working to well though as Matthew winced at the mention of his attack.

"Look there was no harm done." Felix lifted his shirt to show the spot where the rock had hit him. There was nothing to show that Felix had even taken a hit. A few Cures before Rief got to him had seen to that.

"Yeah yeah just put you shirt back down" Mia told Felix as she walked out of the group of Adepts. She turned to Matthew hands on her hips and a smile on her face. "Listen to me kid. The laguz are made of tough stuff. Even someone like me would have a hard time doing too much damage to them with only a sword. That's not even counting who you were facing. Those three are really strong."

"Since when did you start calling people kid?" Ike asked Mia as he came out of his thoughts and back to the scene.

"When they started acting like one." she replied. "Nothing makes me feel old like new recruits."

"Mia you're pushing what 23?" Ike asked innocently. Sadly no one ever taught Ike to never bring up a lady's age. For the second time in less than ten minutes Ike was punched in the face.

Mia turned back to face Matthew. "So you done with this pity party?"

Matthew was still chuckling a little at Ike. "Yeah."

Karis was the next to walk up to Matthew. "I'm sorry. I shouldn't have asked Felix all those questions. He's you uncle you should have been the one to ask them not me."

Matthew gave Karis a brief hug. "It's alright. You just asked him the questions I was afraid to."

"NOOOOO!" Tyrell exclaimed ending the nice moment. "Matthew! Karis apologized you should be lording this over her. She's never apologized to me!"

Amiti spoke up. "Karis does apologize. You never hear it because you're always spouting nonsense and charging in head first."

The Mars Adept just hung his head in defeat as the others laughed at him. Matthew enjoyed the good feeling as his anger left him. He could always count on Tyrell to get him out of a bad mood. Whether he did it on purpose or not only he knew.

"Oh right." Rief said remembering his conversation in the commander's tent. "We've officially been accepted into the army. We are to report to the front lines tomorrow with Ike and his group."

"It's going to be hard on you guys." Ike said. "I'm not going to sugarcoat it. There is going to be a lot of these Tuaparang and it's going to be messy. If I heard your story right you haven't ever really killed anyone before."

"That's not true we killed Chalis and Blados." Eoleo told Ike.

"But we did that while they were part of the Chaos Chimera and technically they were ejected and only passed out afterwards." Himi told the pirate. "True we don't know what happened to them I doubt they are really dead."

"Why can't you be like a normal kid and just go with what the adult say?" Eoleo questioned the little girl.

Karis scoffed. "Did you forget what being a teenager is like Eoleo?"

"She's not a teenager just yet." Eoleo pointed out.

"Close enough" Rief countered. "She's what you call a pre-teen or tween. She's close enough in age that it wouldn't be odd for her to act a bit like your standard teenager."

"Alright already. I get it she's a teenager alright!"

"Apparently you've never met anyone like my sister either." Ike said continuing despite the Mars Adept's wishes. "She gets very angry when she doesn't get her way. I remember when Rolf didn't give in to her pleas one day."

"Oh I remember that!" Mia said. "Didn't she want his chocolate or something?"

"Yeah and you never get between Mist and sweets. She actually took his bow hostage until he gave it to her."

The people of Weyard had no idea who Ike and Mia were talking about but it was funny thinking of a girl holding someone's bow hostage in exchange for chocolate.

"Well we should go set up out tents back in the camp." Mia said. The sun was setting and already the woods were dark.

"But we don't have any" Felix said in confusion

"That's what a supply tent is for. Haven't you ever seen an army?"

"Seen, yes. Been in, no. "

The twelve people walked back towards the camp where they asked a guard for directions to the supply tent. After weaving through the maze of red tents they came upon their destination and Ike's worst nightmare.

Aimee.

She was moving around the tent with a clipboard in her hand. She seemed to be checking off items as she went around.

"Felix go ask for some tents." Ike told the brown haired man. "I am not going over there. Not even if Ashnard was holding a sword to my throat and the only way to live was go to that tent."

The residents of Weyard looked at Ike as if they were seeing him for the first time. While most of them had only met Ike only a few hours earlier he didn't seem like the kind of man that would back down from anything. They continued to stare at him in hopes of some explanation when another girl walked into the tent. She was a wisp of a girl with lavender hair that fell over both shoulders. She had on a tan colored cloak over a grey-green shirt and very short purple skirt. She also had on a pair of knee high white boots.

The two talked and the girl that had walked in seemed to be asking the other woman for something she didn't have. Once the thin woman was turned away she spotted the group of twelve.

"Oh that looks like Mr. Ike. I wonder if he has any food." She said in a soft voice as she approached them.

"Ilyana Ikey-poo had left he's not here to feed you." Aimee said as she went after the girl to spare the poor soul she was going to beg from. Aimee then saw that Ike was indeed there. A ear to ear smile came onto her face as Ike paled.

"Felix just get us our tents." Ike said as he fled the area.

"Darn he got away again" Aimee said. "So what are you here for?" she asked the remaining stunned people.

"Tents" Mia told the shopkeeper.

Aimee went in and grabbed three sets and tossed them into the arms of Felix, Mia and Matthew.

"Normally I'd charge you for these but because you brought me back my Ike I'll let you have them" Aimee said with a wink. "Maybe I might move on to this man though" she said quietly looking at Felix. It was quite obvious what she was thinking about as she stared over the Venus Adept. Felix shifted uncomfortably under her gaze.

"Well thank you" Felix said taking off after Ike.

**(A/N): **Yes I know that Soren and Ranulf do accompany Ike if their support is high enough but for the sake of my story Ike didn't want them to come along. He wanted to test his own strength.

Character Levels

Mordecai

Tiger: Level 22

Lethe

Cat: Level 30

Lyre

Cat: Level 20


	6. Chapter 6

**(A/N): **Here is some of the Ike/Lethe pairing that I told you would happen. I'm having to much fun writing this to limit myself to posting once a week. Until I say otherwise I'll be posting these chapters randomly.

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem.

Chapter 6

With the three tents they were given it wasn't hard to figure out who was sleeping where. The girls Mia, Sveta, Karis, and Himi all shared a tent. The older guys Volug, Ike, Felix, and Eoleo shared another leaving the younger males Matthew, Tyrell, Amiti, and Rief with the last tent. Amiti and Rief weren't exactly happy with having to share a tent with Tyrell. He snored louder than anything. The only reason Matthew didn't care was his insane ability to sleep through anything. A trait he shared with Felix. They set up their tents on the very edge of the camp wanting as much space as possilble.

Ike woke up with the sun as always. The only one in his tent awake with him was Volug. Both beorc and laguz walked out of the tent leaving the two Adepts in the tent. Yune knows they will both need it. Speaking of said goddess, where is she? No doubt she is in some bird somewhere nearby watching everything.

Today was the day that Ike would once again grace the field of battle on Tellius soil. Once again he would be fighting to protect the ones he loves. What weighed on his heart was that he had to kill others in order to do so. It was a necessary action but not one he enjoyed like he had seen so many others.

"Volug do you think those kids will be able to handle this?" Ike asked generally concerned.

"Yes" Volug responded in the ancient language. "They are strong in body and mind." It was odd that the longer response was spoken in Common.

"Guess we'll find out soon enough. I'm going to head to the commander's. Want to see if Lethe will tell me why's she so mad. If Aimee stops by you do NOT tell her where I went." Ike made sure to stress the word not. He by no means wanted that woman anywhere near him if he could help it. By the end of the Goddess War Soren was the one who went to pick up anything Ike needed.

What Ike wouldn't do to be fighting alongside his old friends. True he had Mia an old ally from the Mad King's War and former Greil Mercenary but he hadn't grown up with her like he did with Titania, Oscar, Boyd, Rhys and the others. Another reason he led Felix back to Tellius was so that he could see these friends once again. Mist would be the happiest to see him though. She was so sad when he had left. While she didn't cry he could see the hurt in her eyes.

With any luck though they would be here in a few days. Tormod had always been one to move quickly and Ike doubted that anything had stopped him on the way to the fort. If he remembered the distance between here and the fort Tormod and the Mercenaries could very well arrive in a day or two. Actually knowing his friends they probably where going to appear today. He'd get an earful from Titania and Mist about how he should have come home first. Body and Oscar would ask him about his travels. Rhys would be worried about any sickness he caught and most likely give Ike a medical once over just to make sure he was healthy as he should be. Gatrie would ask him about the girls he had seen and Shinion… well he'd be Shinion and not really care that Ike was back.

He had reached the commander's tent to find the reason he was there standing outside. Lethe, Lyre, Mordecai were all standing outside the tent. Ike had suspected that the three would be there waiting for the "lazy beorc" to wake up. Ike chuckled at Lethe's predictability. She would certainly not be happy with him if she knew he figured out she be there so early. Well she'd be even less happy with him.

"Lethe" Ike called to the feline.

She visibly tensed as she whipped around to face Ike. Clearly he had snuck up on her. Mentally patting himself on the back Ike continued walking towards her.

"You only caught me by surprise because all you beorc smell the same. In need of a wash." She was quick to inform Ike. "I could not pick up on one stench above the other."

"Alright Lethe what's got you so angry?" Ike was bold and went straight to the point. Some people might call it blunt others might call it stupid. Right now it was a little of both.

"You abandoned your people." She spat at him. "What soldier leaves his people behind to seek glory?"

Ike let out a sigh. "Lethe I've met up with a few of our old friends. You're the only one that seems to have such a problem with me having left." Ike wasn't fully truthful in that. Mia had given him an earful the night he got back about how he had not taken her along with him. She was extra pissed when she learned that he met Felix, her rival, days after leaving. As he already thought earlier Mist and Titania were probably going to be a little sore.

"Yes well they aren't soldiers with a sense of duty like me." Lethe retorted.

"Lethe I was, am, a mercenary. I never swore to any single country like you have." Ike pointed this fact out feeling it was a good counter point. The poor fool.

"You led the united armies of the Begnion, Phoenicis, Gallia, and Crimea in the Mad King's War then in the Goddess War you led people of every nation against Ashera. During those two times did you not become a Lord? Is a lord not part of your silly beorc politics? You were ranked more important than a soldier and you left your people behind!"

Ike was taken aback at Lethe's outburst. She had certainly made a point. Ike had indeed led the nations in war. Due to politics Ike had to become a Lord in order for the stuck up members of Begnion and Crimea to actually listen to him. The second time he never officially left office. He technically was still Lord Ike the ambassador between Gallia and Crimea. His "manor" was the fort the mercenaries lived in.

"You're right Lethe." Ike said in defeat. "I did leave my people behind for my own glory. Now I'm back though and Gallia will be seeing more of me once we get rid of these Tuaparang."

If Ike could see into the mind of Lethe he would see a storm of emotions. She was still angry at him for leaving Tellius. She was truly angry at him for leaving his responsibilities. Beorcs just didn't seem to have the same sense of duty that the laguz did though she always thought Ike to be different. He had proved her wrong about that though.

What really caused Lethe to be so mad at him was that he had left her behind. It had taken her a few months after he had left to realize why she felt empty. At first she thought it was because she no longer had anyone to fight. Like any other laguz who tasted battle some part of her always wanted more. Lethe had gone on a fighting spree taking on anyone who dared challenge her. When that didn't work she threw herself into training new recruits. While she produced quite a few above average soldiers then she still felt something missing. It wasn't until she saw Ike in the woods yesterday that she realized _he _was the reason she felt like something was missing.

Lethe wasn't used to dealing with the emotions that were brought to head yesterday and so she acted out the best way she knew how. Physically. There was the start of a bruise of Ike's cheek from where she had hit him. There was also a slightly smaller one under where she had gotten him.

"We shall see if you are true to your word after this then." Lethe said in a voice that ended any chance of conversation and turned back towards the tent to wait for the lazy beorc commander to wake so she could leave.

-o-O-o-

Sveta was the first of the girls to awaken. Himi and Karis were sleeping peacefully while the woman named Mia was sprawled all over. She was surprised that no one mentioned the fact she had the same name as Rief's mother. It had made Sveta giggle when she first heard her name. Sveta felt the gloom of battle come over her as she left the tent and her sleeping companions. She witnessed Ike and Volug leave the camp in separate directions. Today was the day she would get to avenge her brother. Today would be the day she would get to kill a few Tuaparang. Sveta noticed that she didn't feel as excited about her revenge as she would have thought. Even though she would kill her prey she would still be taking the life of another creature.

_I cannot let revenge plague my life. What would I have left after it was finished? _Sveta mentally scolded herself.

Sveta walked past Matthew's tent. A part of her wanted nothing more than to use her Spirit Sense and peer into his sleeping mind. She knew she would be able to. None of the other Adepts were awake they wouldn't feel the small trace of Psynergy.

At least Sveta thought none of the others were awake. Back in the tent that Ike and Volug had come out of earlier Felix was starting to stir. While not fully awake he would be still be able to sense the power of an Adept.

The young Jupiter Adept decided against using her powers on Matthew though. Her curiosity would have to understand privacy. If she wanted to know what he was thinking she would have to do it the old fashion way and talk to him. If only he wasn't so good looking though. The last thought caused Sveta to stop and wonder about herself. Since when did she consider Matthew good looking? She knew she was attracted to him. But she was attracted to him for more Beastmen reasons such as his ability to lead their pack out of any situation. His strength in battle and kindness he showed his friends. Looks was something that the humans paid attention to. While Sveta had no problem with humans she wasn't sure if she was fine thinking like one.

As Sveta looked out into the forest thinking both Amiti and Rief walked out of their tent. Neither one looked like they had gotten a good night's sleep.

"God how does Matthew sleep through that?" Rief wondered aloud. "Tyrell snores like a volcano erupting. Mt. Aleph sinking into the ground probably made less noise."

"I think it has to do with Matthew being a Venus Adept. He sleeps like a rock." Amiti offered the only bit of logic he could.

"But even Himi complained when we were traveling."

"I don't know Rief!" Amiti said loudly. "All I know is we need to invest in earplugs or something."

"Agreed"

The offender that caused the two Mercury Adepts so much strife last night walked out of the tent face beaming.

"I'm starving where can I get some food?" he innocently asked.

Sveta let out a smile giggle. After hearing Rief and Amiti complain only to have him come out hungry struck her as funny. When her stomach let out a tiny growl she found herself agreeing with Tyrell. It was time to find some food. The only problem is that she didn't know where she was supposed to go to find it.

_Maybe Mia will know. She seems to know a lot about army camps. _

With this thought in mind she walked back into her tent to wake up the swordswoman. Karis and Himi were getting up already both of them brushing their hair getting it ready for the day. Sveta quite enjoyed letting her hair out of her braids and had kept it loose since. Every morning after she had used her control over wind to make sure her hair was not all over the place and left it at that. Mia was still lying on her face arms and legs going every which way.

"Miss Mia please wake up." Sveta asked the woman. "You are the only one here that knows where we can get food."

"Hummmmur" the sleeping form said.

"She seems to need more incentive to wake up." Karis said as she finished putting her hair into its ponytail. "Mia wake up Felix wants to fight you right now."

The night before Karis had asked why Mia had been glaring at Felix for most of the day. Mia told the girls a story about how she was supposed to face a warrior in white. When she first saw Felix in was in the same white clothes that he was wearing now. She had challenged him to a duel the second she saw him and many nights after but has yet to win. Mia told them how she wanted nothing more than to beat Felix in a duel.

This trick seemed to work. The Trueblade flew up onto her feet and grabbed the hilt of her sword as she rushed out to fight Felix. She was going to be disappointed when she found out Felix was asleep. It was slightly cruel to trick Mia like that. That was the thought until they heard shouting coming from the direction of Felix's tent.

"God damn it Mai I was sleeping! If it wasn't for Bane I'd be dead." Felix shouted as he thanked the stars that the Venus Djinn had been awake.

"But Karis told me you were ready to fight. I thought you were faking it." Mia said defensively.

"Why didn't you use your common sense and let me sleep? We're going to fight the Tuaparang today why would I want to fight you?"

"As a warm up. If Ike was here he'd do it."

"Do I look like Ike?"

"No your much more handsome." a soft voice said. Aimee walked towards the group. "Your companion Volug told me you were all still asleep and would probably miss out on breakfast if someone didn't show you the way. I just happened to be free and thought I could show you towards the mess hall."

With each word Aimee walked came closer to the brunette. By the end she was close enough to kiss him. Felix slowly backed away like you would from a dangerous animal. Then an idea struck him. He drew his Gaia Blade and started towards Mia. True to her speed her blade came out and blocked the swipe.

"Sorry Aimee Mia and I were just starting our warm up for the day. Looks like you'll have to show the others where to get some food." Felix told the woman as he parried a cut from his opponent.

"Oh alright." Aimee said as she went to get the others.

Eoleo had gotten out of the tent along with Felix. It was hard to sleep when a crazed swordswoman was attacking your friend in a small tent. The girls had came out of their tent when they heard the shouting while Rief, Amiti, and Tyrell had already been outside deciding how best to find food. The only one still asleep and in his tent was the fearless leader Matthew. Sveta walked over to go and wake the sleeping teen.

"Sveta NO!" Rief, Amiti, and Tyrell shouted. Using their Psynergy Rief and Amiti formed a wall of ice on the other side of the tent flap preventing the beastwoman from entering.

"I was just going to wake Matthew." She said.

The three friends ran over to her. "We know but what we don't know is if Matthew is sleeping or if he's up and changing." Rief informed her. "Either way you'd be seeing more of Matthew than is appropriate for a girl."

"Since when?" Karis asked. "How many times have you guys let me into his tent to wake him up?"

Every one of her male traveling companions had the courtesy to start looking anywhere but at Karis. Tyrell even started whistling.

"You four mean to tell me that at any point in our adventures you were willing to let me stumble ont slightlynakedMatthew?!" she rushed the last few words in order to get them out.

"Come on Karis it would have been funny." Tyrell said.

"I told them not let you do it." Amiti squeaked.

"I was with Amiti but Eoleo and Tyrell can be persuasive." Rief told her

"It's not like you wouldn't have enjoyed the view." Eoleo said smugly. "We were always amazed that you managed to never see anything."

"Himi would you mind getting me my bow?" Karis asked the young girl politely.

"RUN!" Tyrell shouted.

The four guys did just that. They flew by Aimee and into the maze of tents. Even Felix and Mia had stopped their duel to see what was going on. What they witnessed was four guys running past followed by a very angry Karis holding a bow.

"YOU FOUR BETTER RUN!" she shouted as she chased after them. "Men" she said under her breath.

Sveta and Himi weren't far behind Karis both with grins on their faces.

"Someone want to tell me what's going on?" came Matthew's voice from the other side of the ice wall. "And why there is a wall of ice as thick as Tyrell's skull?"

"Just use Flint to break it Matthew" Felix called to his nephew.

The sounds of a Djinn being released echoed through the camp followed by the sound of breaking ice. Matthew emerged from the tent Sol Blade in hand.

"Thanks the Sol Blade wasn't doing enough on its own." Matthew was honestly thankful that his uncle had suggested the use of Flint. "Also didn't want to accidently trigger any of its powers. So now why was there this block of ice and why did Tyrell yell 'run'?"

Sveta and Himi told the three what had happened between the five friends.

"I always thought Karis was brave coming in to wake me up." Matthew said absent mindedly. "I just figured she didn't care."

"Matthew do you have a thing for Ivan's daughter?" Felix asked a smile on his face as he teased his only nephew.

"Ew no. She's like my sister. I grew up with her."

Sveta threw herself a small party at the moment.

"Alright. Jupiter Adepts, especially those with Mind Read, do have some interesting talents." Felix hinted. Sadly though it went right over the young Venus Adept's head. Clearly Isaac raised him to be a gentleman or was it Jenna?

The teenagers and per-teen's stomach let out a growl. Aimee walked up with a smile on her face. "Come on let's get some food in those bellies before Ilyana cleans out the mess hall. If you see her don't fall for her tricks she's already had her breakfast and probably five others by now."

Aimee led the three to a very large tent with a knife and fork stitched on the side of it. After breakfast which was slightly better than the food they had eaten on the way the three didn't know what to do. The others they had come to Tellius with still couldn't be found. Felix and Mia were still probably dueling back at the tents. They had no clue where Ike and Volug were.

"Guess we just walk around till we find someone?" Matthew suggested.

"And get lost?" Himi pointed out.

"Sveta can always find the way back. Right Sveta?"

Sveta shook her head in the negative. "There are too many unfamiliar smells for me to pick up the faint ones that I'm accustomed to."

"Hey Matthew" came the sounds of a familiar voice. Udaya came running up to the three Adepts. "See you guys found the food easy enough. But where's the others?"

"Karis is chasing the boys" Himi told the older woman. "They did something very mean to her."

Matthew and Sveta agreed with their younger friend. Even though Matthew had been an unwitting part of it he felt a little bad for Karis.

"Well if you're looking for some to do you should head over there." Udaya pointed to the west end of the camp. "Most of the soldiers gather there when waiting for orders. It's the best place to find something to do."

The three made their way across to the area Udaya had pointed towards. Sure enough there was a large group of soldiers standing around in their armor. They looked ready to deploy at a moment's notice but every one of them also seemed relaxed. Most were playing cards around various makeshift tables. A few people in robes were gathered around deep in discussion each had a set of books attached to their hip. Some of the soldiers were sparing like Felix and Mia.

"Shall we show them what we can do?" Himi asked a half smile on her face. "I'm sure if I used Slaying Dragon they wouldn't know what to do."

Sveta gave Himi a quick cuff on the back of her head. "Himi it is not nice to scare the soldiers. We are going to be fighting alongside them."

"She does have a point though." Matthew added. "If the Tuaparang have any Umbra Adepts in their ranks these soldiers will have to know how to deal with Psynergy. Even we don't know the full powers of the Zenith Tribe."

"Hey what are you kids doing here?" one of the robed soldiers asked.

"We're waiting orders just like you guys." Matthew told them

"Funny but the army doesn't take in twerps like you." A heavily armored soldier told them

Himi turned to Sveta. "Now may I?"

"I think your dragons would be a little much for them. Maybe Mad Growth or Briar would be better."

The younger girl closed her eyes and to any with Psynergy you could see a glow come off her body. Vines erupted from the ground underneath the two soldiers and picked them up carrying them into the air. When Himi opened her eyes she cut of the Venus energy and the vines disappeared causing the two entangled to fall to the ground.

"What the hell was that?" an axe wielding soldier asked in shock.

"Psynergy. A very powerful force. Unlike our mages these kids don't need tomes to cast." Ike's voice answered.

"Sir Ike" a few of the soldiers gasped as he walked into the clearing.

"These 'twerps' as you called them are quite powerful. They have fought the Tuaparang before and won. Those of you that fought under me before should know that age means nothing. How many of you did my sister Mist save because she was out on the field?"

The soldiers that knew who he was talking about shifted uncomfortably as they remembered the young Valkyrie riding up to them and healing their wounds. After she would heal them she'd ride off to the next injured soldier using her staves to lend aid. There were even times when they had seen her take up a sword and hold off enemies to protect the injured.

A man on a horse rode up towards the group of waiting soldiers

"We leave for fort in thirty minutes men." A few females cleared their throats "and women" the messenger added.

Ike turned towards Sveta, Himi, and Matthew. "Hope you three are ready."

"So long as we're all together we'll be ready." Matthew said confidently.

The messenger rode up to the four heroes. "Sir Ike there is a group of people here to see you."

"Could you send them here" Ike commanded. The messenger gave a nod and went back towards the camp.

"Who do you think it is?" Matthew asked the older man.

"With any luck my friends." Ike told him.

Sure enough as they waited the other members of Matthew's group appeared. His male companions looked a little worse for wear. Each one was sporting a few bruises. When Karis stopped she simply dusted her clothing like she had done nothing. Felix and Mia weren't far behind them. Neither looked worn out or like they had done any damage to each other. Volug trotted up in his wolf form.

"Ike!" a girl's voice sounded over the noise of the soldiers getting ready. A girl with long brown hair ran up to Ike and wrapped her arms around him. She had on an orange top and a white skirt. Strapped to her back was a staff topped with a blue crystal and a sword hung at her waist.

"You really are back. Tormod wasn't lying."

Ike put his arms around the girl and picked her up in his hug. "It's good to see you to Mist."

A red head woman in gold armor walked up to Ike next. She was followed by a man with green hair it looked like his eyes were closed he wore green armor much like the red haired woman. Another green haired man also came up this on was in a red shirt with a spike shoulder pad. Following him was yet another green haired boy this one younger looking than the other two. He was dressed in blue and he had a bow in its case on his back. An orange haired man in white robes holding a staff similar to Mist's stood back. A blonde man with a big grin on his face and in thick blue armor stood next to a man that looked like he rather be anywhere but here.

Ike greeted each in the order they appeared. Matthew was quick to place the names of Ike's friends. In the same order they were Titania, Oscar, Boyd, Rolf, Rhys, Gatrie, and Shinion.

"Wait. Where is Soren?" Ike asked looking for the mage.

"He's talking with the captain to make sure we're getting paid for this." Titania told Ike.

"Works been weak ever since you left" Body said with a laugh.

Mist turned to face the Adepts. "I see you've made some new friends."

"Oh right. Guy these are" Ike pointed to each Adept when he said their name. "They have come from across the sea to help fight the Tuaparang."

"I don't think we'll be needing them too much." An almost emotionless voice said. "What can they even do?" the speaker was Soren. He was in black robes with a green overcoat. He had black hair and a red symbol on his head that marked him as a Branded.

"Oh Soren always thinking how best to win." Mia reminisced.

"Some of us like to plant ahead." Soren replied coldly.

"I think you'll find them quite useful Soren." Ike informed his old friend and tactician. "They can use what's called Psynergy. It's like magic but without tomes or staves."

The nine Adepts broke into elemental groups. Felix spoke up to inform Soren more on the powers of Psynergy. "We've broken up into the four elements we control. I'm Felix and standing with me are Matthew and Himi we are all Venus or Earth Adepts next to us is Tyrell and Eoleo both are Mars Adepts with powers over Fire. Following them are our Jupiter or Wind Adepts Sveta and Karis. The two blue haired boys are Rief and Amiti who have powers over Water and are called Mercury Adepts."

Rief spoke up to give a better explanation of Mercury's power. "I'm actually a better healer than fighter. I have Psynergy that call heal multiple people who are nearby. Most of my attack powers are water based while Amiti has more ice based powers."

Karis was the one to speak up for Jupiter. "I'm more Psynergy oriented than Sveta hear and rely more on the electrical powers of Jupiter while Sveta controls more Wind Psynergy."

Tyrell went to speak for the Mars Adepts but was cut off by Eoleo. "Me and Tyrell both lay waist to our enemies with physical strength but we do have some powerful fire attacks."

Felix resumed speaking for Venus. "Matthew and I are balanced with Psynergy and physical combat while Himi here is a Psynergy based warrior. Think you can remember all that?"

Soren just looked at Felix. "Yes. Since you all have magic and physical strength you are very unique. I'm guessing though that our enemies know of your strengths. In fact they probably have defenses that they can use against you already. They have been her only a month and haven't had enough time to perform counter measures against all out units. In other words you nine will probably hinder whatever group you travel with." The cold calculating tone of Soren's voice cut deep into the moral of the Adepts.

"Soren you could be a bit nicer about it. Ike did say they fought these guys before. They can be helpful." Mist scolded the mage. The young woman turned to face the Adepts. "Sorry about Soren he's not much of a people person."

"The Captain has given me control of the Greil Mercenaries along with the Adepts for the upcoming fight." Soren informed the group. He pulled out a map and placed it on the ground. He motioned for Ike to come over and Felix went to representing the citizens of Weyard.

"The Tuaparang are holed up in Fort Rogold. I managed to get a layout of the place from the captain. There is a side passage here. No doubt it's full of enemy soldiers so we'll have to close it off so they can't escape. The captain will be leading a frontal assault. What we need to do is find a way in that our enemy isn't going to expect."

"I believe we useless Adepts can help you there. Send us in and we can blow a hole in the walls. Not the most subtle approach but they already know we're coming."

"I rather have our group sneak in if you don't mind."

"Where's Ivan when you need him?" Felix asked himself.

"So who do you think we should send in?" Ike asked

"We won't be able to take everyone in the group would be too big to sneak around. Titania and Oscar will have to stay outside their horses would draw to much attention. I'd like to take Gatrie but his armor would give us away in a heartbeat. It'll have to be you, Mia, Boyd, Shinion, Rhys, and myself."

"You want to send in six people to take down the entire fortress?" Felix asked in disbelief. "Only half of you actually have a weapon designed for close combat. It'd be stupid not to take in at least four of us."

"He's right Soren. Whether the Tuaparang know them or not six people wouldn't stand much chance. We'll take in a heavy hitter from each element and the others can help attack the outside."

"Not a wise idea. Leave Amiti and take in Rief. If he's anything like his mother he's a damn good healer. The Pure Wish can heal a whole group of people from almost near death. It just depends on his Psynergy reserves."

"Alright since you all seem to be demanding I work the Adepts in we'll take Matthew, Sveta, Eoleo, and Rief."

"So how are we getting in?" Ike and Felix asked.

"With this many people we should be able to fight through the escape tunnels the run into the dungeons. They will have soldiers and the doors will be locked but with our group we should be able to get past them. Begnion actually did good when they made Fort Rogold."

**(A/N): **Character Levels

Mist

Valkyrie: Level 2

Oscar

Silver Knight: Level 3

Titania

Gold Knight: Level 10

Boyd

Reaver: Level 4

Gatrie

Marshall: Level 3

Shinion

Marksman: Level 5

Rhys

Saint: Level 3

Rolf

Sniper: Level 19

Soren

Arch Sage (Wind): Level 4


	7. Chapter 7

**(A/N): **For those who have only played Dark Dawn I'm using the old names for some Psynergy. Such as Fire Orb being changed back to Fireball. The result is exactly the same I'm just old school.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun.

Chapter 7

Following Soren's instructions the group split up. Of the Adepts Matthew, Sveta, Eoleo, and Rief would be going into the fort while Felix, Amiti, Tyrell, Karis, and Himi would join the rest of the army in attacking the front. The Greil Mercenaries were split into the same groups with Ike, Mia, Soren, Shinion, Rhys, and Boyd going in and the rest staying out with the military.

Matthew stood outside the entrance to the "secret" tunnel that led into Fort Rogold. He didn't understand why anyone would put a secret tunnel on a map of the place. It was clear as crystal that Soren didn't want him or his friends with the Mercenaries. It was also evident that he expected this tunnel to be lined with soldiers. Matthew could feel the adrenaline pumping through as he waited for Soren to give the go ahead. Leading the group would be Ike, Boyd, Eoleo, Rief and Matthew. Behind them would be Sveta and Mia ready to pick up anyone that got past the first group with help from Soren and Shinion while Rhys stayed back to heal. Soren made sure to stress the fact Rhys stayed in the back because he'd be used for healing anyone that fell behind.

Soren nodded giving the signal for the first group to run in. Matthew followed Ike into the tunnel. The darkness swallowed them as they ran in. The lack of light didn't faze the young Adept any. It was nothing compared to the darkness caused by the Grave Eclipse. Here he didn't have to worry about shadow monsters leaping out to attack him and his friends.

After a few minutes Ike had them stop. They had come to a door without any resistance. Figuring that the first force they would have to deal with was most likely behind the door Ike wanted to make sure everyone was ready to fight. With a silent nod everyone stood ready weapons drawn. Boyd stood on one side of the door with Ike on the other. Eoleo and Matthew stood in front ready to unleash a blast of Psynergy. Before the fight they had switched all but two of their Djinn allowing Matthew access to fire based powers that would be better suited for inner parts of the fortress. Rief stood back ready to heal anyone who got seriously injured and launch a Drench on any unsuspecting enemies.

Ike opened the door and they all waited for the charge of Tuaparang soldiers. When none came out of the room Eoleo launched a Flare Wall into the darkness. The light provided by the fire showed an empty room. Cautiously they entered. When no surprise attack was launched they headed to the other door across the empty room. Again they repeated the same setup and again they were met with an empty hall.

It carried on like this the entire time they moved through the basement of Fort Rogold. Carefully they explored the entire lower level of the building. A few times the two groups ran into each other as they back tracked. After they made sure to check every room they headed towards the stairs. This time when they reached the door at the top Ike put his ear to the door. He nodded and held his sword ready. Opening it Matthew and Eoleo could see the black uniforms of the Tuaparang. They both let lose a series of Fireballs.

Caught unaware the Tuaparang soldiers were blasted away. Taking advantage of the confusion Ike and Boyd rushed in. it was truly a sight to watch the Reaver and Vanguard take out the soldiers. Matthew and Eoleo almost had a hard time keeping up. Rief channeled his power through the Frost Jewel he had gotten from his mother freezing the legs of a few Tuaparang.

During the fighting the others had caught up with them. It was expected and had the desired result. The Tuaparang were expecting any more people to come out of the basement so when they saw their enemies double in numbers a few of them fled. It didn't matter that the number was only ten they knew at least that two of them were Adepts. Despite what Soren had thought they were not ready to deal with Psynergy. Not a single one of them tried to toss a Psy Grenade. With Fire, Wind, Water, and good old fashion muscle working against them the enemy fell quickly. A few time crossbow bolts would find their targets only to have the person healed by a Ply or Rhys' staff.

The group made their way through the fortress towards the main gate. If they could get it open then the rest of the army would swarm in and make quick work of the rest of the Tuaparang. Only a few members stood in the halls as they made their way towards their destination. A squad of twenty stood at the gate controls. Ike and Body ran in without a second thought. Mia followed after them in hopes of finding a single opponent before the two finished them off. Shinion picked off the ones that Ike and Boyd didn't leaving nothing for the Trueblade.

"Bravo." A voice said from above. "I would never have thought that you would find your way here."

A Tuaparang in thick armor and a dragon shaped helmet leaving only his mouth visible dropped down from the floor above. The only difference between him and the others was a picture a crescent moon on his right shoulder and the fact he had a sword rather than a crossbow.

"Now you will have to face a the true might of the Zenith Tribe." He looked directly at the four Adepts. "I hear you four defeated Blados and Chalis. Congrats on getting rid of such weaklings my people are much better off. I'm sure they told you that of the existence of the Umbra Adepts. In case you haven't figured it out I'm one of them. Bow before the might of Umbra!"

Dark energies swirled around the enemy leader. Monsters like the ones that had appeared with the Grave Eclipse came out of the shadows. Letting out a chuckle their foe charged towards Ike. Before the Hero of Tellius could raise his blade Sveta had gotten in front and stopped the slash with the Umbra Knuckles.

"Never thought I would need these again." She said as the leader jumped away.

"I see. The Umbra gear. Yes it would be useful in countering darkness. But do you really think you can battle darkness with more darkness little girl?"

"She doesn't need to." Rhys spoke up holding a tome. "Ellight!" White hot energy assaulted the Umbra Adept. The black energy around him weakened. As a direct result the creatures of shadow flinched and moved closer to the shadows they had come out of.

"Everyone protect Rhys!" Soren shouted. The group formed a circle around the Saint. Sensing the light of their adversary the creatures of darkness charged the circle. From inside the makeshift circle Soren sent out a Tornado spell while Shinion sent arrow after arrow into the hides. All the others blocked the attacks of the monsters and the Umbra Adept.

Twice the Tuaparang leader tried to go over the group only to be met with the powers of Ellight and a few Inferno attacks.

"Rhys don't you have anything stronger?" Mia shouted as she cut down a Dark Scuttler. The insectoid creature disappeared into the shadows upon death.

"I didn't expect to be fighting against creatures of darkness Mia." Rhys replied sending another attack against the human.

"It doesn't matter the strength of your powers. The power of an Umbra Adept knows no bounds like those of the lower elements."

A blast came from the other side of the gate that the group had tried to open. Splinters of wood shot forth onto the group. With a Whirlwind Sveta prevented the wooden shrapnel from hitting the group.

"What didn't you guys open the gate?' Tyrell shouted as he hefted the Darksword onto his shoulder.

-o-O-o-

_**Back at the start of the battle.**_

"Alright men the Tuaparang have holed themselves up in that fort you see. Our job is to get them out. I want Armored Knights up front with support from the Soldier, Myrmidons, and Fighters. Cavalry units stay clear till I give the signal. Archers and Mages you stay to the back and pick off whatever you SAFELY can. I don't want to see any friendly fire out there." The captain told the waiting soldiers. "Greil Mercenaries do what you do best."

Felix and the other Adepts were considered part of the Mercenaries for this battle. Titania had told them that they would be going in on the first charge and helping out the Armored Knights take out the front lines. The Adepts were to act like Mages and use their Psynergy first then their weapons only when they ran out of power or an enemy got to close.

The captain gave the signal and the first wave of Begnion's soldiers charged forth. Felix ran forth following Gatrie. Riding double was Ike's sister Mist and the boy Rolf. Mist had her sword ready and when they got a few feet away she swung the blade letting out a wave of dark energy. Rolf let loose arrows only a very few missing their targets. Oscar and Titania charged in swinging their axe or lance cutting the ranks of Tuaparang down. Gatrie stood like a human wall against the swarm of enemy troops crossbow bolts bouncing off his armor like twigs.

Tyrell launched a series of Supernovas into the back ranks. Karis called down energy with her Shine Plasma. Amiti called forth the powers of Mercury using his Supercool against the front most troops causing them to panic and get cut down by Begnion's soldiers. Himi sent her Slaying Dragon creation against the soldiers and use Nettles to trap them for her golem. Felix called upon the mightiest powers a Venus Adept could. The Tuaparang found themselves facing the might of a Grand Gaia.

On top near the gate sat two ballistae and a on the far sides of the fortress sat rock throwing ballistae. Anyone that got within range was soon shot down by one of the giant arrows or crushed under rock.

"Tyrell give me a Djinn" Felix shouted at the young Mars Adept. A red orb shot out from Tyrell and into Felix. Feeling his Psynergy change Felix called upon the powers of fire he could now command. He sent his own Supernova at the closest ballista. One of the benefits of the Golden Sun was that even with only one Mars Djinn Felix had access to a vast array of Fire Psynergy.

Seeing Felix's idea Tyrell sent another Supernova to the same site. Between the two attacks the war engine was no longer usable.

"Titania!" Felix shouted hoping to catch the attention of the red haired woman. She heard his shout and turned her horse toward him. "If you can get me close enough I can get rid of those ballistae."

"Get on" she told him as she held out her hand to help him up. Thankful for the assist Felix took her hand and let her help him up. Sitting behind her Felix felt a little awkward riding while holding onto the woman. It was his first time on a horse and he wanted to make sure he didn't fall off. He lent aid to her by causing vines to burst from the ground tangling the feet of nearby soldiers. While they tried to free themselves Titania's axe found them. When they got within range of the next ballista Felix gathered his power and sent two Supernovas in succession rendering it as useless as the one he and Tyrell hit.

He repeated this twice more with Titania ferrying him to the other locations. With the ballistae down the Begnion soldiers were able to move closer to the fortress without worry of a boulder coming down on top of them. The Tuaparang however still had to fear such a thing. Setting the Mars Djinn until he could find Tyrell Felix opened his normal Psynergy back up. Falling, I mean jumping, off Titania's horse Felix let lose a Clay Spire into the ranks of black armored soldiers.

Felix found himself fighting alongside a few the sword wielding Myrmidons with a few Soldier class lancers. It seemed that the Tuaparang relied heavily on their technology as not a one of them was outfitted with anything other than a crossbow. It was working on keeping the Begnion soldiers back though. Even the Armored Knights with their thick armor were falling to the piercing powers of the crossbows.

Begnion's own Archers were hiding behind their allies letting lose a barrage of arrows accompanied by fire, wind, and lightning from the Mages. Felix was curious on how a simple book allowed people to unleash such power. It wasn't Psynergy by any means. When one of the Mages sent forth their attack there was no glow and no feel of Psynergy from the person.

Even with the casualties that his side was racking up Felix could see that they were slowly pushing forward. The front gate that Matthew's team was heading towards was still closed though. It worried Felix as he thought that something might have happened to his nephew. Besides the guilt that would eat him alive for the rest of eternity at Matthew's death Felix would have to deal with a very pissed off and depressed Jenna. The only comfort was that Ike was with Matthew. The Vanguard was a one man army in battle. Felix had never seen a normal human have so much raw strength.

"Felix" Karis called to him.

"What Karis?" he asked as he sent a Mother Gaia out.

"Do you think you could set a Venus Djinn?" she asked "I've already used two of my Jupiter and I think Flora would be quite useful right now."

"You know the Flora chant? Alright give me a second." Felix unleashed Crystal closing the few wounds he had sustained along with the wounds of those nearby. Felix handed the Djinn-turned-crystal to Karis for the Flora summon.

"Thanks you were closer than Himi."

Karis held in her hand another two crystals purple in color along with the gold one Felix hander her. Knowing that it would take some time for Karis to complete the chant Felix stood by her to make sure nothing hit the young girl. No one attacked the two people that were literally standing still. The Tuaparang were all concentrating on the charging soldiers.

With a glow the three Djinn crystals flew into the air. Everyone seemed to notice the three floating orbs in the sky as they called forth the summon Flora. The pink clothed goddess emerged from the light and looked down upon the Tuaparang. Pink rose petals hovered in the air around the floating woman before she sent them down into the ranks of the black armored warriors. The petals cut through their armor like paper as a gentle breeze carried the pollen causing some of the soldiers to fall asleep. The Djinn crystals fell back down into Karis' hand. She gave Felix back his Djinn and ran off to attack the weaken foes.

Mist and Rolf came riding up to Felix. "What was that?" the brunette asked.

"Just a power we Adepts have when we work together." Felix told her. "I'll explain it in depth after the battle."

_Rather Flint or Echo will. _Felix thought to himself. _I'm so glad those two enjoy giving the spiel on Djinn. _

Seeming to accept the answer Mist urged her horse back towards the enemy. With more than a few of them asleep and a vast amount weakened by Flora the Begnion troops were making quick work of their opponents. Soon Felix found himself near the gate along with Tyrell, Amiti, and the Greil Mercenaries. Grinning like a mad man Tyrell gathered energy for an attack to blast open the gate. Felix reset his Mars Djinn and started to pull his own power into another Supernova.

From behind the gates Felix could feel the use of Psynergy. Concerned about what was going on behind the wooden gate he put more concentration into pulling his power together. With a nod to each other Tyrell and Felix unleashed their Psynergy right against the structure. Splinters flew inwards as the gate was destroyed by the intense pressure and heat.

Rushing in putting his Darksword up on his shoulder Tyrell shouted into the dust. "What didn't you guys open the gate?'

The rest followed him into the fortress and found their friends facing down a man cloaked in shadows.

"Be careful he's an Umbra Adept!" Felix heard Matthew shout. "He can call the monsters from the Grave Eclipse."

To prove his point one of the creatures lunged at Oscar only to be met by the Silver Knight's lance. The man Matthew called an Umbra Adept charged at his new prey only to be stopped when rays of light hit his body. Never one to pass up an opportunity like that Felix unleashed Echo as he swung the Gaia Blade. The sword hit the man square in the chest and was followed by a ghost of the Gaia Blade slamming into the same spot.

"Damn he's strong" Felix said when the man didn't seem fazed at all by the Djinn attack.

"We'll see how strong he is after I do this!" Tyrell said as a Mars Djinn appeared above his head. Red energy swirled over the weapons of those wielding melee weapons. Felix felt the familiar powers of Forge on his sword.

"Good thinking Tyrell" Karis said even though her bow was left out. Felix swore he heard Rief faint just then.

"Let us finish this quickly" Sveta said unleashing Fleet.

"How about some defensive power?" Matthew said unleashing Bark.

"You guys can't continue fighting injured as you are." Rief and Amiti said unleashing Surge and Coral respectively.

Djinn enhanced Adepts and Mercenaries stepped forward. It was an odd feeling for the Mercenaries who had never felt the power of the elementals flowing through them.

"Humph. I know when I'm beat. You haven't seen the last of us though." Their foe said as he sent out a cloud of darkness. It did nothing to the group save stop them from seeing where the Umbra Adept vanished to.

Felix walked over to Matthew and cuffed him on the head. "Why did you wait so long to use your Djinn?"

"Me and Eoleo switched. I forgot half the names of the Mars Djinn I have and using the only Venus Djinn I have would have messed with my Psynergy. Why weren't you guys using your Djinn?"

"We did. Karis summoned Flora."

"So I did see the flash of a summon." Sveta said.

"Can someone tell me what the hell these guys did to us?" Boyd asked holding his glowing silver axe in front of him.

"When we get back to camp I'm sure Flint will gladly tell you guys about the Djinn." Matthew assured the Reaver. "Just know that right now you are stronger and faster than you've ever been."

"Right now we need to go back into the fortress and see if they left anything we can use to figure out why they are here." Soren said turning back to the entrance. "Those that have been enhanced please move to the front."

"How long does this last?" Mia asked Felix as she moved to walk next to him

"Normally about ten minutes but it depends on the person who used the Djinn. Before you say anything I have never unleashed a single Djinn in our duels." Felix had traveled with Mia long enough to know she would at least think that.

The people who had been effected by the Djinn walked through the fortress picking off any Tuaparang that came their way. Boyd and Mia seemed to be enjoying their increased abilities as they moved about. The group found a room that was heavily guarded by a group of Tuaparang in thick armor with repeater crossbows and knives of their hips.

"Well we can't just blast them away." Tyrell said.

"Yeah and I can feel the Djinn power is gone." Matthew added.

"So we do this the old fashioned way before you crazy Adepts came to Tellius." Mia told them.

"Wait." Soren said in his calculating voice. "Felix do you guys have any more of these Djinn you keep talking about."

"Well yeah I have six on me. Hold on" a red orb flew from Felix to Tyrell "make that five. Why?"

"What can they do exactly?"

"Many things. They can heal, boost our abilities like you already seen, and many more of them can be used to do one incredibly strong attack sometimes with the benefit of inflicting poison or having the target fall asleep."

"Hmm." Soren said as he stood there processing the new information. "They clearly don't know we're here yet otherwise they would have started firing at us."

"You know I have a Djinn that would be useful right now." Sveta told the Arch Sage. "His name is Haze and he can cause this entire hall to be filled with fog."

"But then we wouldn't be able to see either." Soren pointed out to the beastwoman.

"I did not say you would strike them." Sveta replied. "With Haze I can take them out quickly"

"Sveta you sure you want to show them _that_?" Matthew asked.

"It would mean that only I would be hurt if things went wrong. If for some reason they managed to get me we have Rief here to heal me and the rest of you to finish them off. Do not worry so much Matthew I trust these people."

"Do you seriously think you will be able to take down those twenty soldiers on your own?" Soren asked in disbelief.

"Yes she most certainly can." Eoleo told the skeptical tactician. "You know those guys you call laguz? Sveta here has something like their transformation."

"You would be amazed at the power she has in that form." Amiti added.

Without farther waiting Sveta unleashed Haze into the hallway. They did not have time to debate whether or not she was going to do this. At any moment the Tuaparang could notice them talking and be ready to send their crossbow bolts down the narrow hall. Once Haze had finished his job Sveta used her remaining Djinn and tapped into the beast within.

With a soft growl Sveta transformed into her beastform. Lavender fur covered her body as she became more wolf-like in appearance. He face became the muzzle of a beast while her feet and hands fully became paws. A tail snuck its way out of her clothing and started to sway back and forth. Her normal haired darkened to purple and stood on ends.

Before she could hear the reaction of the Mercenaries she ran into the clouded hallway. Her padded feet made no noise as she moved towards the smell of the Tuaparang. Haze had filled the hallway with enough smoke that Sveta had to rely on her sense of smell to find her targets. When she got close enough her beast enhanced eyes could make out the dark shapes of people. She let out a howl announcing her presence before she killed the first soldier. Her claws tore into the armor like a hot knife cutting butter. Making full use of her strength and speed she moved from soldier to soldier taking their lives like a hunter would its prey.

It took her less than three minutes to finish off the twenty soldiers. Her only wound was a bolt stuck in her shoulder which she ripped out. Sveta changed back to her human form and used her Vital Boon to close the small hole. The effects of Haze were gone by the time she had healed herself. Sveta had always been thankful that the blood that stained her claws did not come back with her when she returned to her human form.

Ike was the first one down the hall. He approached the beastwoman with a smile. "Remind me to introduce you to a man named Skrimir." He told her as he opened the door the Tuaparang had been guarding.

Sveta just smiled at the acceptance. Even though she said she trusted these people you could never tell how someone would react. Matthew was not far behind Ike and he ran up to Sveta. He seemed to check her over first before speaking.

"Next time how about a little warning?" he asked her.

"Next time do not take so long to make an easy decision." She told him as she followed Ike into the room.

The rest of the group was there quickly a few still in awe at the power hidden inside the small girl. Tyrell and Eoleo were bragging for her. Making boasts about her power while in her beastform. Sveta blushed at the attention from the others she was getting and hid herself by searching the room.

The contents of the room didn't look like anything special but she knew from her time as Queen that the papers scattered across the room could hold valuable information. Sadly Tyrell did not understand this fact as he stepped on a few of the documents covering them with dirt. Karis spotted his bumbling and pulled him out of the room by his ear. This left Sveta, Ike, Matthew, Felix, and Soren to look through the contents of the documents. There wasn't enough room for the other to fit in so they went off to see if there were any other guarded rooms.

"Soren I think I found something" Ike said grimly. From his tone of voice it was clear that he had indeed found something.

He handed over the piece of paper to Soren who looked it over.

"What are they planning to do with Lehran's Medallion? Yune has already been released into the world."

"I don't know Soren. Do you think they might want to trap her back in it?"

"It would be possible but why would they want her back in?"

Felix was the one to offer a hypothesis. "A goddess trapped in a medallion. With the technology the Tuaparang have they could probably turn her into a power source for something. From what we've seen and what I've heard about them they are decades ahead of the rest of us in terms of technology."

"If that's true then we need to warn Yune. She has to stay away from the Tuaparang at all costs." Ike said

"Like I'm going to be afraid of some meat sacks." A voice said. A young girl in a yellow dress with red hair was sitting in the window. "They haven't been blessed by Ashera. Besides it has been a few since you last saw me Ike. My powers have returned."

"It doesn't matter Yune you must leave this to us and stay away from the Tuaparang. " Soren told the little girl. "If there is even the slightest chance they could capture you we can't risk it."

"You're no fun." She pouted. "Guess you guys don't want these then?" she held out two great swords. One was golden in color the other white. It was Ragnell and Alondite the two swords that had been used by Altina. Both had been used in the fight to seal Yune in the medallion in the first place and Ragnell had been used to slay Ashera. Either sword was as tall as the girl holding them.

"How did you get those?" Ike questioned the goddess.

"They belong to me. Little Sanki was just about tripping over herself when I came and asked for them. I figure you would want these again. Both still carry the blessing of me and Ashera." She teased swinging the swords in front of her.

"I'll let you have them if you 'let' me fight alongside you." From the way she said "let" it was clear she wasn't going to sit back while the Zenith Tribe hunted her.

"Fine since you are clearly going to be coming with us we might as well have Ragnell and Alondite." Ike said giving into the demands of the Goddess of Chaos. It is a little hard to argue with a deity. Even one you were friends with.

Yune jumped down to the floor and dragged the two swords over to Ike. She handed him the black hilt of Ragnell. "Now who to give this to?" she pondered tapping her free hand on her chin. "I know. You." She said pointing to Felix. "You see to be strong for a human." The child goddess walked over and held up Alondite. "Hey wait a second. You aren't a human. What's a demi-god doing here? Aren't you all supposed to be with Art?"

"That's my uncle Felix. He's as human as they come." Matthew informed Yune.

"Well if he's your uncle why don't you have his god-like aura? No it doesn't make sense. Wait" she said as if remembering something from long ago. "Are you guys from Weyard?"

"How did you know that?" Felix asked.

"Now it makes perfect sense. You released Alchemy didn't you?"

"Well yes. My friends and sister helped. In fact Matthew's parents there are two of the people that did it."

"Well I guess you aren't a demi-god. But you do have some of Namax's power in you."

"Who is Namax?" Sveta wondered aloud.

"He's the guy that saved your sorry buts when I sent the wave that well… drowned the rest of the world. He was also the one that helped your people seal Alchemy in the first place. So when this dumb dumb unleashed Alchemy the powers of Namax must have mixed into his body."

"Weyard was dying without the powers of Alchemy. We saved our world." Felix angrily informed the goddess.

She turned and faced him floating in the air so she could see eye to eye with him. "Yeah well because of that you have stopped aging haven't you? Enjoying that fact? Do you like watching your family grow old as you stay forever young? I guess your sister has been effected to but how many others have you watched grow old while you have stopped?"

Felix ripped the Alondite out of Yune's hand and left the room.

"That wasn't very nice Yune." Ike told the girl.

"It was his fault. He got me angry." She told the Hero of Blue Flames acting every bit the child she looked.

"Even still you should have lashed out like that."

"Fine when he gets back I'll apologize. So now that I've joined your little group what say we go kick some Tuaparang butt! Goddess of Chaos versus Armored Meat Sacks!"

"You have joined the Greil Mercenaries Yune. That means you have to follow the orders of Soren and myself." Ike informed her.

"But but… I don't want to take orders. Especially from someone so mean." She pointed to Soren.

"Yune what did I just tell you about being nice?"

"It's fine Ike." Soren told him. "People will always see those that are better than them as mean or evil."

Sveta leaned over and whispered to Matthew. "She is a goddess right? Why is she acting like a five year old?"

"Beats me" Matthew replied equally confused.

-o-O-o-

"You have failed me Kairos. With their fortress recaptured they will begin to look for more of us." a man shrouded in black robes said.

Before him kneeling was the Umbra Adept that the Adepts and Mercenaries faced earlier.

"I am sorry Emperor." Karios said bowing his head even father. "There were Adepts on Tellius. One of them was Felix of the Warriors of Vale."

"So that is where he disappeared to. Very well. Make sure you do not fail to find the Medallion and capture the goddess Yune. No doubt we will need Felix when we go to release the seal. You will need to capture him along with her."

"Yes sir." Karios got up and left the pitch black room. He would need to use the Teleport Lapis they had stolen from the Jupiter Adept Sheba to get back to Tellius.

(A/N): It took seven chapters but there you go. Some insight into why the Tuaparang are on Tellius. But what seal do they need to use Yune's power to break? Only I know for sure you guys can only guess.


	8. Chapter 8

**(A/N): **I started to wonder what it'd be like if the Fire Emblem characters interacted with Djinn. So in this chapter the Djinn come out if only for a little bit.

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem. If I did we Golden Sun fans wouldn't have waited so long for Dark Dawn and it would have been better.

Chapter 8

The Adepts and Mercenaries were back at the army camp having just woken up from sleep. They were gathered into small groups talking about what they had done during the battle. Tyrell was quick to tell of how he helped Felix blast the ballista and gate apart. Mia and Eoleo were telling everyone about the boring search of the basement. Titania and Mia stood with the people who had been in the room where Yune appeared. Flint and a few other Djinn were scattered around. He had explained the entire workings of the elementals to the Mercenaries the night before.

"So now that we have a goddess with us what changes?" Felix asked Soren.

"Nothing. We will have her act like a Mage. You are all to treat her like another member of the group. We cannot let the Tuaparang know that Yune is fighting with us.

"I still can't believe she gave Felix the Alondite." Mia huffed.

"If it'll make you feel better you can use the Gaia Blade." He said trying to reach peace with the Trueblade.

"Guys focus." Matthew told the older two. "And can she really use it? She isn't a Venus Adept?"

"Just a formality that a Venus wields it." Felix told his nephew.

"So we know that the Tuaparang want to capture Yune back in Lehran's Medallion but we are still unsure why correct?" Titania asked making sure she understood what was going on.

"Yep the best guess is that they want to use me as some sort of battery." Yune told Titania.

"Battery?" everyone asked in unison.

"Power source." The child informed them.

"What I don't get is why they bothered to take over Fort Rogold I the first place." Soren pondered. "They gained nothing in doing so. In fact we were the only ones who actually benefited from it."

"Then most likely they have troops elsewhere." Titania reasoned. "If they came here with no reason then they must have others working on something in secret."

"It fits the Tuaparang." Matthew agreed. "They got us to activate Luna Tower from behind the scenes. We don't even know if Alex is working with them."

"Wait Alex is alive?!" Felix shouted. "He was sent down with Mt. Aleph by the Wise One. How did he survive?"

"Don't know exactly. All I do know is that he was with us on top of the Apollo Lens. He did fight off Chalis and Blados for a while but either he ran or got beaten by them."

"If this is the same Alex he more than likely let ran and let them deal with you so he could farther his own goals." Felix said coldly.

"Let's not go adding more enemies until we are sure they are there." Yune said.

"We have to be careful though. If there is someone else we have to take that into account when we make our plans. Felix what can you tell me about this Alex?" Soren questioned the older Adept.

"Egotistical, cold hearted, wants immortality and the powers of a god. He tricked the whole village of Prox into thinking he just wanted Alchemy restored to our world. He also tricked the Warriors of Vale into thinking the same thing. By the time we knew differently we had no choice but to grant him his wish. Thankfully the Wise One had a countermeasure in place. We didn't learn that till weeks after we got back to the remains of Mt. Aleph."

"We can assume that he had to get at least some power from the Golden Sun. If you and the others on the Mars Lighthouse gained immortality we can only guess what power he got from the event." Sveta reasoned.

"So we're in agreement that this Alex is powerful and working against us?" Ike asked for clarification.

"Pretty much." Matthew said.

"We should ask the royalty to send out scouts for more of these soldiers." Soren said. "We can head home and wait news there. We don't know how long it will take for them to find others or if they even will."

"They will. I'd bet my life on the fact there are more Tuaparang out there." Felix wagered.

"Yes let the regretful immortal bet his life." Yune giggled.

"I thought you said you weren't going to mention my immortality?" Felix questioned the girl. "Or was that not a part of your apology."

"I forgot" Yune said sheepishly.

"Right" Felix mumbled.

"You two need to get along." Matthew told his uncle. "She's a god I wouldn't want to tick her off."

"I'll get along with her when she learns her manners."

"I could just smite you right here and now." Yune offered.

"You aren't the smiting kind." Felix countered

"How would you know you big meanie?!"

"You're too much of a brat."

Hearing the argument coming from Yune and Felix Karis walked up. "Lull help us out here will you?" she asked her Djinn. The little elemental popped out and started his tune. Peace one again came over Felix and Yune.

"You know normally I have to use Lull against charging monsters that want to eat us. Next time I'll have Waft knock some sense into you both. Goddess or Warrior of Vale doesn't matter to me."

Karis then walked away back to resume her conversation with Mist and Rolf.

"She scares me" Yune said.

"You aren't the only one she scares." Matthew said.

"Is anyone other than me worried about why Tibarn didn't come to fight?" Ike asked the group. "I can't imagine him sitting in Serenes Forest while there was a fight going on."

"It is odd that there wasn't a single member of the Bird Tribe here." Soren agreed. "There might be Tuaparang there preventing them from leaving. With their crossbows they would have the Bird Tribe at their mercy."

"Why would they be attacking Serenes Forest though?" Titania asked the Arch Sage.

"If they want to seal Yune back into the Medallion the best way to do it would be to capture Lehran or any Heron for that matter. I'm certain that they plan to capture at least one Heron and force them to assist in the capture of Yune."

"Looks like we're going to be paying a visit to Serenes Forest then" Ike said.

"Tibarn will be happy to see you Ike. I think every member of the Laguz Royalty has been anxious to see you again. They all complain about there being no beorcs strong enough to fight." Titania told the Vanguard.

"Let's get going then. I want to find out if the Tuaparang are really what's keeping Tibarn occupied."

After informing the rest of the group they started to pack up their supplies. Seeing as how the Adepts came to fight the Tuaparang Soren "allowed" them to come with the Mercenaries. It was an uneventful day as the entire army was packing up just like the group of heroes.

"Oh Ikey" Aimee's voice sounded over the shuffling sounds of the troops. "Muston overheard that you will be heading to Serenes Forest. We just _happen _to be heading the same way."

Both Ike and Felix let out a groan. Clearly the merchant group wasn't heading the same way and it was really just a way for Aimee to stalk them. It wouldn't have been hard to talk Muston into following the Mercenaries as they had always been a good source of income. For this same reason Ike couldn't argue and welcomed the caravan to come along with them. As Soren told him the Mercenaries needed new equipment if they were going to be doing anymore fighting. Already Boyd's axe and Rhys' staff needed to be replaced.

After everything was loaded up into Muston's wagons, another reason no but Ike and Felix complained, they headed off toward Sienne. There they would lose the merchant caravan and head towards Serenes Forest to check on the Bird Tribe.

That night as they made camp Aimee was beside herself with glee as she sat between Ike and Felix. Mia was sitting next to Felix eyeing the Alondite strapped to his back. While Soren was talking with Ike going over plans should they run into the Zenith Tribe in the forest. The three green haired siblings sat together along with Mist and Himi. Shinion, Gatrie, Eoleo and Tyrell were getting along well. For Shinion that means he wasn't making a lot of rude remarks and tolerated the Mars Adepts. Eoleo would stare over at Himi as if to check and make sure she was safe. Matthew, Sveta, and Karis were sitting with Titania, Muston, and Ilyana. The latter begging for more food even after she scarfed down her dragon laguz sized dinner. Daniel, Jorge, Amiti, Rhys, and Rief made up the last group. Yune just bounced between groups going her own way.

As they were eating Sveta's ears twitched alerting her to the presence of four approaching figures. With her beastman eyes she could see into the night around them. The four figures were Volug and the beast laguz that had found her and Matthew in the forest. Seeing them in their humanoid forms and _not _being threatened Sveta could see how people confused her for one of them. The only thing she was missing was a tail. Other than that she could easily pass for one of them.

The woman named Lethe walked into the camp all business. She went straight past Sveta and towards Felix's little group of people. When she got to the group she seemed to be talking with Ike about something. The sounds of the people next to her and the crackling fire were too loud for Sveta pick up what they were saying. From the looks of things though Lethe wasn't entirely happy and Ike looked plain confused. Soren picked up the conversation for his commander and Lethe walked over to the food and grabbed herself a bowl. Picking her own spot off alone she sat and started to eat the remaining stew. Seeing their leader do so Mordecai and Lyre followed suit and got their own bowl and sat with Lethe. Volug simply changed into his wolf form and lay close to the fire silent as normal.

Everyone went into their tents and grabbed some much needed sleep that night. Everyone woke up an hour after sunrise. They made a quick meal and continued on the road. Curious as to what Ike and Lethe had talked about last night Sveta walked up to Felix. The Venus Adept seemed lost in thought as he walked.

"Um Felix." Sveta said quietly. When she didn't get a response she tried again but didn't succeed in getting his attention. Matthew walked up to aid her.

"Hey Uncle" Matthew said much louder than Sveta did.

"What Matthew?" he asked looking at the boy.

"Sveta was trying to talk to you."

Felix looked at the girl walking next to his nephew. He noticed that the two always seemed to be near one another. The last time he had seen to people stick so close together was during his quest to bring Alchemy back to Weyard. Once Isaac's group joined his Jenna always seemed to be near him whenever she could. Felix wondered if these two even knew how they were acting.

"Sorry Sveta I was just thinking about how Weyard is now going to have to deal with the other lands I've seen. What is it you wanted to ask me?"

"What were Lethe and Ike talking about last night? I saw her come into the camp and go straight to him. She seemed mad at him about something and then she just went and sat down."

"Ah that. Ike left Tellius and his duties behind when I was traveling with him. Come to find out those duties involved being an ambassador to Gallia, the country Lethe comes from. She isn't too happy about that. You might say she is a little _too _angry about it." Felix told the girl.

"Wait. Are you saying that Lethe likes Ike?" Matthew asked his uncle.

"It's possible. You don't live for forty-eight years and don't learn something about women. I'm just saying that either Lethe takes her loyalty to her country way to seriously or she has something for the Hero of Blue Flames."

Both Sveta and Matthew questioned Felix on who the mentioned Hero was. Telling the two kids the story of what Ike did and how he earned that title took long into the day. In fact lunch had already come and passed by the time Felix was finished with what he knew of the story.

"Who knows what Ike left out in that story though. He's not one to talk about his deeds. It took me a few weeks to get that all out of him." Felix told the group of Adepts that had surrounded him as they overheard the story. Walking among a group of teenagers acting as a storyteller made Felix feel like a grandpa. This feeling was dampened by the fact he looked younger than Eoleo who had also started walking with them to hear the story.

"Wow Ike's a real hero." Tyrell said in awe. "He killed a god without any Psynergy."

That night around the campfire a few questions were asked of the Greil Mercenaries about the two wars that led Ike to become the hero that he is. Every one of the Mercenaries was fine with being asked the questions and gave answers the best they could. In some cases the person, Boyd and Gatrie, would brag about their power in battle.

Once again everyone went to sleep and rested to be ready for the next day's walk. After another quick breakfast they headed towards Sienne. If they didn't run into any problems, it would happen to these guys, they would arrive in Sienne two hours before sunset.

Despite all odds against them nothing eventful happened. The only thing that happened was Felix becoming even more certain that his nephew and the former Queen of Morgal had feelings for each other. Oh and Lethe seemed to become less angry though no one could tell you why. Maybe it was Ike's people skills that calmed the cat. Other than that nothing happened.

"Ok let's find an inn big enough to hold us all." Felix joked as they entered the city.

"Nope we're going to see the Apostle and get rooms in the palace." Mist told him. "It's great having a hero status in every country. We never have to worry about inn's while in the capitals."

"Do you think we will be able to get a bath there?" Karis asked hopefully.

"Of course. It's a palace they have like three baths for women in there." Mist told the Jupiter Adept.

"Just because it is a palace does not mean it is out fitted with a bath. In Morgal if you wanted to bathe you went to the river. Even the members of the royal family washed this way." Sveta informed Mist.

"Why did you have to do that?" Mist asked.

"It was too much work to keep the tubs free of fur. Even harder during the sheading season." Sveta was a shade of pink at the embarrassment of having to explain why Morgal didn't have baths.

"I thought you were like the laguz and changed into a beastform." Rolf said.

"Most of my people live don't have a human form like me. No one knows why I have a human form. Kraden said that it was most likely the effects of the Golden Sun that created my people granted me stronger Psynergy. The Alchemy that would have given me only one form changed into Psynergetic powers and limits my beastform. That was all he could come up with." Sveta's ears drooped with her mood.

"It must be difficult to be so different from the rest of your people." Mist said in a comforting voice.

"It made it easy to go into other countries though. I just needed to wear a hood and shoes and I could pass for a human." A smile appeared on Sveta's face as she remembered the trouble she would get into whenever someone found out she had done just that.

"Volechek almost had me imprisoned because he thought I was a human walking around the palace like that. He was sick so he could not tell it was me. The guards were very confused as to why Volechek wanted his sister tossed into the dungeon."

The four had been talking long enough that by the time they finished they were at the gate to the home of Sanaki. Once the guards recognized that it was the Greil Mercenaries standing outside they opened the doors letting them in. They were all led into the Throne Room where they found Empress Sanaki sitting looking rather board. She still wore the clothes that she was always seen in. They were just as much a part of her rank as a crown was for Crimea. She was taller as one would expect after three years. Her growth spurt was enough to let her stare over Himi should the two stand face to face.

"Goddess Yune" Sanaki said getting of her throne and fall down on one knee.

"Oh get up already. You know it makes me uncomfortable to have mortals bow to me" Yune said pulling the Apostle up.

"You are the Goddess it would be improper." Sanaki said with formality. Turning to the other people in her presence Sanaki addressed Ike. "I going to guess that you're here to take advantage of my hospitality?"

"If you wouldn't mind." Ike chuckled knowing full well that she wouldn't.

"Fine you'll have to sleep two to a room though I don't have enough rooms open for all of you."

No one could complain at having to sleep in pairs. Their group was over twenty in size. With a snap of her fingers a man dressed in fine clothes came into the room. Sakai told him to get the rooms ready and to tell the chefs to make sure they made enough to feed a small army. The sad thing she wasn't joking with the last part. With four laguz, Sveta, Ike, Felix and around eighty Djinn they would need a lot of food.

When they were taken to the dining hall everyone's stomachs were growling noisily. They sat down to a five course meal. The Djinn had popped out of the Adepts and sat on the table stuffing their faces into the food quite literally since none had arms. When the first one appeared Sanaki was enthralled with the little Mercury Djinn. Dewdrop had settled itself next to Sanaki's plate and was being fed like a favoured pet. Even Lethe had taken a liking to the Djinn. It was really evident by the fact Brand was sitting between her ears. Mordecai's gentle soul had attracted Djinn of all elements to him. There were at least six at any given time with the tiger. Everyone at the table had a Djinn sitting with them. The Djinn were treated somewhere between kid and pet. In other words everyone loved and doted on them.

Dinner wasn't all fun and games though. Ike and Soren gave a report about the battle at Fort Rogold. Even though Sanaki's army would be there in a day or two she wanted to know at least the gist of what had happened. The Apostle was also informed to be on the lookout for more of these soldiers as they tended to work behind the scenes. Soren told her their guess at what the Tuaparang were after and how they were going to Serenes Forest to check on the Bird Tribe. Sanaki assured them that nothing was going on in the forest that she didn't know about. There had been no reports about anyone going in. Nonetheless Ike told her that at least he wanted to see his friends in the tribe.

After dinner the Djinn reset themselves on their Adepts much to the disappointment of Mist, Yune, and Sanaki. Servants led them to their rooms. The girls were in one wing the guys in another. After they found their rooms they all took baths specially heated by "cute little" Mercury and Mars Djinn as the girl called them. The guys had to give up their Djinn to the girls for that to work. When they got their Djinn back Tyrell and Eoleo questioned their Djinn on how the girls looked. Either the Djinn just didn't understand or they had been sworn to secrecy. Either one was probable. Once cleaned they all hit the sack and slept soundly in soft beds.

Late in the morning the sounds of a person running through the halls could be heard. To the servants of the capital of Begnion the sight was something new. A red haired man with a black sword on his back was being chased by a green haired red faced girl wearing just enough clothing to be out in public. The servants moved out of the way of the two teens. They all thought it would be best to stay out of a lover's spat.

"I'M GOING TO KILL YOU TYRELL!" the girl shouted as she chased after the red head.

"I'm sorry Karis. I didn't know you were getting dressed! Matthew sent me to wake you." The boy shouted back at her.

"Haven't you heard of knocking?!" she screamed back.

"I thought you were asleep though!"

"You're dead do you hear me?! D-E-A-D! Dead!"

Tyrell rounded a corner and came upon the group of his waiting friends. He spotted a certain blonde haired Venus Adept holding his sides as he was laughing.

"You set this up didn't you?!" Tyrell shouted at him as he dove into the crowd of people.

"How would I know you would walk in on her changing?" Matthew questioned him as he pulled Tyrell out of the group.

"How did you know that's what I did?" Tyrell asked both scared and angry.

"It is hard to not hear Karis' voice echo in this place." Sveta said with a smile helping Matthew push Tyrell towards the fury of Karis.

After a very bloody assault leaving a broken Tyrell on the ground Karis headed back to her room to fix her hair and grab the rest of her belongings.

"You beorc are a strange group." Lyre told the laughing crowd of humans.

As they waited for Karis to return Tyrell question Matthew as to why he had sent him in the first place. There were nine girls that he could have sent to get her instead. Matthew just told him that the female laguz, Mist, Titania, Mia and Yune didn't know Karis well enough to deal with waking her up. Sveta and Himi had been eating at the moment and that he had volunteered to go and get her.

"It's your own fault for not knocking on a girl's door." Mia told the young Adept. "Didn't your mother teach you anything?"

"Yes she did I just happened to forget it." Tyrell said trying to be innocent.

"Tyrell's too much of a hot head to remember manners." Amiti observed.

As they all picked on Tyrell for not doing the obvious Karis had enough time to come back. She was dressed in her normal clothing her bow in its case on her back and the quiver hanging off her hip. Matthew half expected an arrow to find its way into Tyrell. In fact Karis' fingers were hovering over the quiver as if she was ready to grab one.

With a good-bye to Sanaki the group headed out of the palace. The sun beat down on the city. It was going to be a hot day. As they moved through the city people stopped and stared at the group. A few knew that it was the Greil Mercenaries that were walking by. A few women shout obscene things of what they wanted Ike to do to them. This caused the well-traveled hero to turn a deep shade of red and attempted to hide in the center. Gatrie hung his head as Ike was getting all the attention. The womanizer got no love.

Serenes Forest was close enough that it took only most of the day to reach the edge. Between trying to get a famous team out of a big city and how late they woke up it was already dark. Not knowing what they would find in the forest they all agreed it would be best to wait until daybreak to enter.

-o-O-o-

"Lieutenant there seems to be a group of people camping outside the forest." A Tuaparang soldier said bowing.

"I see. Do any of them look to be Adepts?" the low voice of the lieutenant asked.

"Yes. Just like in the report there are nine of them sir. Psy Grenades are ready along with the Vortex inducer."

"Good. They may want to help these sub-humans birds. Our orders are very clear. No one is to get in."

As the Tuaparang soldiers talked a shadowy figure stood in the trees above them listening. With a beat of its wings it took silently to the air and flew deeper into the forest. The soldiers were never aware that their plans had been overheard.

**(A/N): **Karis was lucky in never seeing a naked Matthew whenever she went to wake him up. Tyrell didn't have the same luck when he went to wake Karis. Or did he? Now my last chapter had 11 Visitors and I would like one of these people, other then The Unknowing Herald, to leave me some sort of review. I'm not demanding a review I just want to know what the other 10 Visitors think.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem. If I did every Fire Emblem game would have an English copy.

Chapter 9

Silently beating wings carried a young looking male into the forest. He was a member of the new Bird Tribe formed last year. Before that he was of the Raven Tribe. This man took pride in the fact that the wings of the Ravens were silent compared to that of the Hawks and Herons. The black-winged warriors were as silent as death and faster. It was for these reasons that King Tibarn had sent him out to spy on these Tuaparang. He was sent even though the King's "ears" wanted to go.

Returning to the hideout where only a few of the Bird Tribe had gotten to the Raven landed in the trees. All the Herons had managed to avoid the black armored beorcs, their king Tibarn along with his eyes and ears Janaff and Ulki, the old Raven King Naesala, and the old crow Nealuchi along with a few varying members of the tribe.

"My King there is a group of beorc warriors camping outside the forest. The Tuaparang seem worried that they will come into the forest. From what I could overhear they are afraid of certain nine that they called Adepts. I looked at these warriors they feared and noticed Ike and the Greil Mercenaries along with a few members of the Beast Tribe." The Raven told his ruler.

"If Ike is here then they will most likely be coming in the morning." One of the Hawks said.

"Why do we need these beorcs anyway? Are we not laguz?" one Raven asked.

"Do you want to die?" Janaff asked those who doubted his king. "They have crossbows that will tear through you before you even knew what hit you. They also have the rest of our tribe captured and under constant guard. If we attacked they would suffer."

"All the more reason to attack. We hit them before they see us and free our brothers and sisters." Another Raven said.

"No. Janaff is right." Tibarn told the group of restless laguz. "As much as I hate seeing our tribe tied up and under constant threat by these Tuaparang we need a plan."

"What's this? The Hawk King wants to plan?" Naesala joked. "Your time among the beorc has changed you."

"What can I say after seeing Soren come through so many times for us I took it upon myself to study tactic. Can't always be relying on him to save our feathers now can we?" Tibarn said with a chuckle. "We need to someone to go and talk to Ike though. We need to have his group free our brothers. We can handle the smaller groups while they head in."

"I'll go." Ulki said. "I can lead them around the groups of Tuaparang."

"Alright Ulki then go now while under the cover of darkness." Tibarn agreed with his left hand man.

-o-O-o-

It was late that night that the camp received a visitor. A winged person landed in the middle of the camp. He had brown hair slicked back like the wind had pushed it. Dark brown wings were spread wide as he landed. He wore dark shades of brown with black underneath. Like most laguz Matthew had seen his ears were pointed. His nose was beak-like in appearance and added to the seriousness of his expression. This man was clearly of the Bird Tribe that rested within the forest.

"Ulki what brings you here?" Lethe asked the bird-man. "Where is Tibarn?"

"The King is in the forest waiting to strike against the Tuaparang." Ulki told his fellow laguz. "He sent me here to ask for your aid."

"Tibarn needs our help?" Ike asked as he came out of his tent Soren on his heels. The rest of the camp had awoken when they heard people talking and came out of their tents to see what was going on.

"We have been attacked by a group called the Tuaparang. They hold our tribe hostage to prevent us from attacking."

Felix walked up and spoke. "We figured that they were here. What can we do to help?"

"Hey who died and made you leader?" Mist asked him.

"It's alright Mist. Felix just beat me to the question." Ike told her. "What does Tibarn want us to do?" Ike asked turning the attention back to the Hawk.

"I'm to lead you to our trapped brothers so that you can deal with the Tuaparang."

Tyrell ignorant of the reason the Bird Tribe couldn't attack asked, "Why can't you guys save them? Aren't the laguz supposed to be really strong?"

"Normally you'd be correct Tyrell." Mist told him. "But the members of the Bird Tribe are weak against bows and crossbows. Since that's all the Tuaparang seem to use it'd make sense that they could hold them hostage easier."

"Sadly that is exactly what has happened." Ulki said solemnly.

"Alright then." Soren said. "We'll follow Ulki into the forest now. The Tuaparang won't expect us to have a guide and it'd be best to make use of him before they find out."

A collective moan came from the younger members of the group and Eoleo. As quietly as possible they packed their belongings and those with horses saddled up. With the laguz leading the way they headed into the forest. Ulki's hearing and the general increased senses of the laguz allowed them to pass by any Tuaparang undetected. Once they came upon a small camp of ten. Shinion, Rolf, and Karis used their bows to pick them off before they knew the Mercenaries were there.

Within the hour Ulki had led them to a small clearing. There were a few makeshift houses in and around the trees with a bigger building in the center. Tuaparang soldiers were patrolling the area on the ground. On the porch of each tree house there were another three armed with repeater crossbows. The Mercenaries and Adepts were outnumbered three to one. Some would be afraid of these odds. Others would say that the Tuaparang should be afraid. It was a one sided battle.

"Felix can you use your Djinn on us again?" Boyd asked hopeful.

"These Tuaparang seem better outfitted than the ones at Fort Rogold. Unleashing our Djinn weakens us. For a battle like this it wouldn't be the smartest move." Felix told him as he pulled the Alondite off his back.

"Yune here use these." Soren told the child goddess handing her an Elthunder and Ellight tome.

"I don't need those." Yune told him blinking as she stared at the two tomes.

"You're supposed to be acting as a mage and mages use tomes." Soren said through gritted teeth forcing the tomes into Yune's hands.

Accepting the two books Yune put the Ellight in the folds of her dress. Either her god powers prevented it from falling out or she had an unseen pocket somewhere only Yune knew. Spreading out into small groups around the camp the heroes got ready to attack. There was an at least one Adept in each group. When ready an Adept would use some form of Psynergy to let the others know they were set.

Once every group was ready they burst out of the trees. Archers focused on the soldiers in the trees along with help from the magic users. Oscar and Titania charge forth drawing the attention of the ground soldiers. While they were distracted four beasts attacked with claws and fangs. Joining the fray Ike launched a wave of energy from Ragnell towards a group of soldiers. The Adepts used their Psynergy to keep the Tuaparang from fleeing. Eoleo and Tyrell had been forbidden from using their Psynergy since no one wanted to set the forest on fire. Karis and Sveta could only use their wind based powers forgoing the lightning for the same fear of sending the forest into flames.

Some of the Tuaparang guarding the main building reached into a pouch on their sides. They produced what looked like Psy Grenades. Tossing them at the heroes they let out a flash of dark energy. Rather than sap the Adepts of their Psynergy the energy drained their stamina. Everyone within range instantly felt weaker after coming in contact with the darkness. The only one that was hit and didn't experience any drain was Yune. Holding her Elthunder tome she sent out a blade of wind into the trees.

"Yune!" Ike shouted at her. No one thought to rename the goddess before the battle. Not that she would have gone with it. "You're holding an ElTHUNDER tome not an Elfire."

"Whoops" she said looking every bit the scolded child. "Think anyone else noticed?"

"Get the goddess!" a Tuaparang shouted pointing at Yune.

"That'd be a yes" Ike said with a frown on his face. _How did they figure out she was a goddess though? Wouldn't they just think she's an Adept like Karis or Sveta?_

"Protect Yune!" Soren shouted sending a Tornado spell at a group of Tuaparang. Titania and Oscar rode up next to Ike and Yune. Oscar pulled the little girl onto his horse and rode away from the battle. Ike declined Titania's offer and told her to follow Oscar and protect them.

"So you were stupid enough to come here and with the goddess no less." The voice of a familiar Umbra Adept echoed through the trees. "Surely you found our plans in Rogold. What possessed you to bring her right to us?" Shadows bent around a human shape as it emerged from the forest. He was holding a different sword than before. It seemed to ooze darkness much like its wielder. The remaining Tuaparang troops stood between the heroes and their leader.

"I didn't get to introduce myself last time. My name is Karios. Today shall be your last on this world." The shadow let out a laugh as an orb formed in his hand. "Men chase after those horses. Don't let them escape. These people don't stand a chance against me."

The Tuaparang soldiers looked at their leader as if he was crazy before following his orders. Using their grapple hooks in their gauntlets to escape into the trees they bypassed the grounded warriors.

"Ha now the laguz can help us." Tyrell cheered.

"You would think wouldn't you? Who knows what nightmares they are facing in their sleep though?" Karios chuckled and sent the dark orb into the canopy. It dispersed blanketing the area around them. If you looked above you would no longer see leaves or sky only a dark mist that sent shivers down your back.

"You see we sent these 'laguz' into a deep sleep where they will face their worst nightmares. One will break and tell us where the rest of their forsaken tribe is at. Once we have those white winged birds we will extract their power and use it to seal Chaos."

"Really you're going to monologue?" Felix asked. "How about we just skip to the part where we kick your ass? In case you haven't counted there are quite a few of use against one of you."

On cue more of the Grave Eclipse monsters appeared.

"You had to say something" multiple people said to Felix.

The monsters swarmed around the group boxing them in forcing them into a makeshift circle protecting the weaker members. A few of the monsters stood back as if they were waiting to see what the group would do.

"Before we start this fight answer me one question." Ike said. "How did you know it was Yune?"

"You're the genius that who shouted her name. Not that I needed you to. What other little girl would possess such power? The second she used her powers we knew it was her."

_Well at least it wasn't completely my fault. _Ike thought to himself as he sent a wave of energy into the nearest monster.

The single slash started the fight. With a piercing shriek Ulki dove down onto one of the creatures. Roars and growls came from the tiger, cats, and wolf as they pounced. The Adepts went to unleash their Psynergy on the monsters only to find nothing happen. A look of terror spread over their faces as they realized they were somehow cut off from their power.

"Found out you have no Psynergy?" Karios asked smugly. "You can thank the manufactured Vortexes hanging in the mist." He said pointing up towards the black energy floating above them. "Technology combined with Dark Psynergy. Truly our greatest triumph yet."

"So you were behind the Vortexes appearing over Weyard." Matthew said through gritted teeth.

"Yes we were hoping they'd lure your parents out of hiding actually. Get them away from their homes and out into the wilds again. So far it only worked on that Jupiter Adept Sheba. Somehow that Piers could always avoid our ships."

As one of the ghost monsters came at Matthew he unleashed Flint killing the monster in a single hit. While they were many of the creatures they were nowhere near as strong as the ones on the Endless Wall. Another ghost charged Matthew only to be met with the shield of Shell. Rief stood in the center holding his staff. Without his Psynergy he wasn't going to be much help. Himi and Karis stood with him along with Rhys, Soren, Shinion, and Rolf.

Geyser was unleashed sending its torrent of water into one of the bugs. Coral was bouncing around the group healing each person if only a little. Grateful for the help Matthew unleashed Bark to help keep their strength up. Forge's energy soon wrapped around the Sol Blade followed by a blue energy shield in front of Matthew and the feeling of increased speed. Everyone had unleashed their power increasing Djinn for the battle. Once a Djinn was turned to crystal the gem was tossed to one of the Adepts in the center. Slowly they were collecting the Djinn needed for summoning.

Boyd and Gatrie were fighting side by side defending each other from the assaults of the black creatures. Gatrie would spear one only to have three more jumped onto him. Boyd would then use his crossbow to clear the creatures off of Gatrie. If they got too many at once Gatrie switched to the sword he kept on him for closer combat. Together he and Boyd would swing their weapons turning the monsters back to shadows.

Ike and Mia were swinging their swords with the accuracy of years of training. Ike had such force behind his blows that it would tear into the steel like hides of the bugs. Mia's speed allowed her to move in between the monsters cutting off their limbs leaving them open for someone with the physical strength needed to break the shell. Much to Matthew's confusion she was using the Gaia Blade with ease. Mist the only mounted unit left rode around the circle lashing out with her Florete and healing anyone that the Djinn had missed or couldn't reach.

"Everyone get down" Himi yelled at the group. Karis and Rief finished the chant for their summons. Three purple gems flew into the air followed by three blue. Behind Karis a large bird like creature appeared and behind Rief a whale. Because they were too far away from open sky and sea Neptune and Procone's power were channeled through their summoners. Three high pressure beams of water shot out of Rief's staff into the monsters. Karis drew back her bow and sent an arrow out into the masses. It hit the ground and created a whirlwind pulling the monsters upward towards the sky. Once the powers of the summons were used Karis and Rief feel to the ground. Channeling that much power through their bodies had taken its toll on the two teens.

The creatures now greatly reduced in number started to stand back. Karios walked with determination towards the group. He was hit with a combination of Ragnell's energy, an Aura spell, and a Tornado spell.

"You might have weakened our Adept friends but you still have to deal with us normal humans." Ike told the Umbra Adept. "Rhys keep hammering him with Aura."

Karios took off into the woods away from the group of humans. He was followed by Ike, Soren, Felix, and Rhys. The others to occupied by their own battles to follow after them. They ran through the forest never letting Karios out of their sight. This was hard to do in the densely packed forest. Soon the trees thinned out and revealed Karios standing among them his sword ready.

Ike took no time in closing the distance between him and his foe. Swinging his sword at his opponent's head Ike expected to meet the resistance of steel. Karios simply shimmered and the blade passed through the man. He wasn't expecting that the surprise evident on his face. Not wanting to give his foe another chance Ike brought Ragnell up and went to pierce Karios' heart. This time the Umbra Adept did use his sword to swipe the gold blade away.

Seeing Ike having some difficulty with his opponent Felix dispatched the Dark Scuttler and went to lend aid. Ike had instructed him in the use of Alondite's power on their way to the forest. Drawing on the power of the blade was much like unleashing the Gaia Blade's power, Titan Blade, only much easier and he knew that it _would _work no luck involved. With a swing the energy shimmered around the blade and flew off towards Karios. Even facing Ike the man had dodged the attack from Felix.

Together Ike and Felix launched attack after attack the Umbra Adept only to be met with his blade or to have their attacks pass through him. Even Rhys' Aura spell didn't seem to affect him. When the light rays hit his body he would shrug off the remaining power of the attack and continue fighting.

-o-O-o-

"Himi how's it coming?" Matthew asked the youngest Venus Adept.

"I only have seven Venus Matthew!" she angrily shouted back at him.

"What how? I tossed you all my Djinn! I don't have a single on left!" Matthew told her as he blocked one of the creature's attacks with the Sol Blade.

"Yeah well I had to use a few summons to save our skin already."

"She's right if it wasn't for her calling Cybele and Azul we'd be dead." Eoleo told the blonde Squire.

"That is still only six what happened to the other three?" Sveta asked as she slammed the Umbra Knuckles into one of the ghosts causing it to revert to shadows.

"Well I'm sorry but I can't get them out of Karis' hand. She has quite the grip on them." Himi said regaining her normal composure.

"USE A WATER OF LIFE!" Matthew shouted at the girl.

"Don't yell at her!" Eoleo shouted at Matthew.

Smacking herself for overlooking the simple fact. Himi reached into her the pouch she kept on her hip and pulled out the golden water drop. Crushing the fragile item over Karis the healing effects woke the fallen warrior. Now that she was awake Himi could open Karis' hand to get the remaining Venus Djinn crystal she needed for the greatest Earth summon. Picking up a random golden orb Himi now held in her hand eight Venus Djinn and two Jupiter Djinn.

"Ferryman of the River Styx hear my plea. Send these souls to Hades. Let the elemental energy pay for their passage. Aid us in our time of need Charon."

As Himi chanted these words

over and over a purplish black energy formed around her. A pool of the same energy formed in front of the girl. Out of the vortex came a red clothed skeleton figure with black energy wings. The Djinn crystals flew to the figure transferring their energy into the skeleton once drained they flew back to Himi. The skeletal figure nodded its hooded head and gathered its own energy. Pointing a hand towards the monsters Charon blasted each of them with small orbs. When the black orb collided with a creature nothing was left. Once all the black monsters were gone Charon sank back into the ground.

The dark energy of Charon still lingered in the air though. As if feeding off the power of the ferryman more of the creatures came out of the forest. With a groan from the warriors they readied themselves for another round.

"Don't these things let up?" Boyd asked the Adepts.

"You know I don't think they do." Matthew told the Reaver. "There always seemed to be an endless supply back home. I thought it was because of the Grave Eclipse though."

"We can discuss how they got here after we kill them." Mia told the two as she brought the Gaia Blade down on a ghost.

-o-O-o-

"Any ideas Ike?" Felix asked as he looked their opponent over trying to find some sort of weakness.

"None that I think would work." Ike replied. "How about you Soren any plans?"

"He seems to be drawing power form that dark cloud he created. It doesn't make sense though. How can you draw power from something you created?" the tactician was for once stumped.

Soren was right. The black cloud above them seemed to crackle with energy whenever Karios phased through their attacks or whenever he shook of the effects of Aura. But how was it feeding him? By all logic the cloud should be draining him instead of increasing his strength. He created the cloud to render the Adepts Psynergy useless.

_Click_

If light bulbs were invented at this point one would have appeared over Felix's head. Karios said that there were Vortexes in the cloud draining the Adepts. What if the Tuaparang had figured out a way to channel that energy into their own Adepts? Or maybe the Vortexes themselves just naturally supplied Umbra Adepts with the energy. Either way they had to figure out a way to get rid of the Vortexes so they could fight Karios on even ground.

"Soren see if you can't find a way to get rid of that cloud!" Felix shouted at the Arch Sage. "There are Psynergy Vortexes draining us and adding the power to Karios. That's why we can't hit him."

Karios started to clap as Felix explained the situation to the others. "Finally figured it out have you? Took you long enough. Only problem with your little plan is that the cloud is linked to me. It can't be destroyed with me dying."

"That just means that the Vortexes must have a generator somewhere around here." Felix grinned. "There's no way you could create a natural phenomenon on your own."

"Who ever said the Vortexes were ever natural?" Karios smirked. "They are among the greatest inventions the Tuaparang have ever created. By draining the Psynergy, the powers of Alchemy, from the world we have made leaps and bounds with our technology. However this power isn't enough to fuel our greatest invention. That is why we need your pitiful Goddess. With her power we can get to the universes greatest source of Alchemic power. Namax."

"See this is why you let them monologue." Soren told Felix. "They always give away their plans. Ike, Felix, Rhys keep him busy. I'll have the others look for these generators." Soren turned and ran towards the group fighting the never ending supply of monsters.

Ike and Felix smiled at each other. Now it was only a matter of time before they would be able to finish off the idiot of a man standing before them. Sadly he was as strong as he was stupid. With a roar they both let out a blast of energy from their twice blessed Goddess swords.

-o-O-o-

"Sveta, Lethe, Lyre, Mordecai, Volug, Ulki come here." Soren called out as he walked up to the group. The laguz and beastwoman dealt swift blows to their opponents before running over to see what the beorc wanted with them. Shifting back to their human forms they waited for the man to speak. "According to Felix and our enemy Karios there are some 'Psynergy Vortex' generators laying around somewhere in the forest. No doubt they are giving off a lot of noise and are most likely made of metal. I need you five to use your senses to find and destroy them."

"I can't hear anything though." Ulki told Soren.

"It's most likely due to the fact you are surrounded by fighting. The noise of metal on scales or whatever these creatures have is drowning out the noise of these machines. As second in command I order you to find and destroy them NOW!" Soren said the last word with such force it shocked the laguz. Sveta didn't seem affected but she still didn't know Soren enough that such an outburst was uncommon.

"I cannot track well in this form." Sveta told the tactician. "With there being Psynergy Vortexes around I would be drained and revert back should I try to transform."

"Fine stay here and keep fighting then. The rest of you move!" Soren threw his arms into the air to get the urgency of his words across.

Before Soren's arms started to fall the humanoid laguz took to the forest to find the machines that were aiding their foe. Each took off in a different direction. Ulki however didn't head out to find the source of the Vortexes. He turned and headed towards the spot where his King stood waiting for his report. Flying as fast as he could Ulki made it to the hideout where his fellow tribesmen stood. Tibarn was perched on a branch arms crossed. The look on his face was one of impatience.

"Ulki what took you so long?" Janaff asked. "We were starting to worry."

"No time. There are strange machines set up throughout the forest. We need to destroy them." Without waiting to see if anyone was going to follow or even move Ulki took off again and headed deeper into the forest. With his ultra-sensitive ears and away from the battle site Ulki could hear an unfamiliar sound emanating from the woods. Behind him he could hear the sounds of wings. After being around them for so long he had memorized the unique sounds generated by his King and Janaff.

Leading the way towards the closest noise the hawks came upon an odd looking device. It was silver in color and shaped like a pyramid with a rounded top. At the base four arms came out and halfway up the device bent at a ninety degree angle inwards to the rounded top. Red jewels lined the half sphere. Around and around they lit up as if an unseen force was jumping from each to the next. Above the machine was a small black orb pulsating with power.

"So this is what we have to destroy?" Tibarn asked in his gruff voice.

"Yes. Soren told us that these things need to be destroyed. He didn't give a reason though." Ulki explained.

"Well the little beorcs hasn't led us astray yet." Without shifting the Bird King swooped down and delivered a swift kick to the base of the machine. Not made to withstand such force the metal broke under the strength of the laguz. The gems stopped glowing and the small orb disappeared.

"Alright Ulki take us to the next one." Tibarn commanded.

-o-O-o-

While Ulki led Tibarn around the forest Lethe and Lyre ran on all fours sniffing the air for the smell of metal. With feline grace they would jump over fallen trees as if they were nothing more than a small annoyance. Once or twice a monster would show itself to the two cats only to be met with four sets of claws before it turned into shadows. Soon they caught wind of metal within the forest. It wasn't coming from behind them and it too close to be Ike and Felix. Heading in the direction of the smell and soon sound they happened to find a small group of Tuaparang guarding a machine like the one the Hawks found. With an exchange of growls and meows the twins circled around the black armored soldiers.

Lethe was the first seen as planned. The Tuaparang clearly thought they had to deal with only the one oversized orange cat. Sadly for them as they focused on the one another cat came from behind and mauled them. Shock ran through the troops as they tried to flee the twin cats. Not a single one escaped the hunters. With a few swipes at the machine it stopped producing the black orb and the two headed out to see if they could find another.

-o-O-o-

Mordecai followed Volug through the woods. Having spent most of his life in his shifted sate the wolf laguz seemed to possess a great set of senses. As they traveled they kept an ear to ground and a nose to the wind in hopes of coming across one of the machines that Soren told them of. Unlike Lethe and Lyre they did not have to fight any of the black monsters as they walked. They did however come upon a machine under heavy guard.

Without making a single sound the blue tiger walked up to the Tuaparang soldiers. They trained their crossbows right onto the blue furred laguz. As they went to pull the trigger they heard the howl of a wolf in the distance. This caught their attention long enough for Mordecai to bring down his might paw on the nearest soldier knocking him down and into a few others. It was a funny sight almost like dominos as the soldiers fell. As they tried to get up the tiger and wolf held them down and managed to rip their throats cutting off any cries that could have called more troops.

The paw of the tiger brought down another machine. Silent as ever the two laguz disappeared into the dark forest ready to take out another group of soldiers and a machine.

-o-O-o-

Felix gripped his arm as blood flowed down. Karios no longer seemed to want to toy with them. After Soren had left rather than simply dodge and taunt them Karios seemed to sense the fact his time was running short. Ike was holding his ground against assault from the Umbra Adept's blade. Rhys had run over to Felix holding a Heal Staff. With a blue glow the magical staff closed the wound. Rotating his arm to get a feel for the new skin Felix glared up at the dark cloud.

_Whatever Soren is doing he better do it fast. _Felix thought as Ragnell once again passed through Karios. _Karios is actually fighting back now and we can't hit him. _

The first sign of help appeared at that precise moment. The black clouds visibly thinned. Karios must have noticed it also as Ragnell didn't faze through his body this time. It wasn't much of a hit it was a small cut on his arm. It was however enough to give a moral boost to the three heroes. With renewed vigor Felix and Ike teamed up using their strength in an attempt to get at Karios.

As the battle pressed on the clouds above them continued to thin. Each time this happened Karios received another wound. After seven times of thinning out the clouds vanished completely.

"How?" Karios asked in bewilderment. "They should have disappeared. How did you pathetic excuses for humans manage to shut down the machines?"

"We humans are quite resilient and hardly ever give up." Ike told him.

"You know Adepts are human" Felix said. "We aren't anything special. We just have more power and therefore we can make a greater impact on the world"

"Now I think it's time to finish this." Ike said grimly. "Aether"

Throwing Ragnell into the air Ike jumped up after it. He grabbed the hilt and brought the sword down Karios with such a force that the ground around them actually cracked. Karios' blade broke under the strain. Ike wasn't down however. Landing perfectly on his feet he slashed again at his opponent tearing through the thick armor as if it wasn't ever there. Ike turned around as the man they had been fighting fell to the ground dead.

"Let's see if we can't find Oscar and Yune." Ike said.

The Vanguard ran into the woods followed by a Saint and Squire. They had to make sure that the Tuaparang soldiers that were sent after the goddess did not complete their mission.

**(A/N): **Character Levels

Tibarn

Bird King: Level 5

Ulki

Hawk: Level 29

Janaff

Hawk: Level 31

Naesala

Raven: Level 36

Nealuchi

Raven: Level 28

Age: Insanely old.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: **You all know the drill by now I don't own anything other than the story.

Chapter 10

Yune had her arms wrapped around the waist of Oscar as they rode through the forest. She looked behind them to see if they were being pursued. In the trees jumping from branch to branch like monkeys was a group of the Tuaparang. A few times Yune had to defect their bolts from hitting the horse she was riding. It was fun to have so many people chasing after her. If only she knew why they wanted her.

"Hey Oscar" Yune said turning her head back to the green haired man. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"No there's too much weight" he told her.

"Well why didn't you say so?" she said in a mocking voice. With a flash of purple light the armor the horse was wearing fell to the ground with a thud. No longer burdened by the weight of its protection the horse picked up a little speed.

"Yune why did you do that?" Oscar asked mortified that his trusted mount was now more open to attack.

"Don't worry silly. Their attacks can't get past me." Yune said reaching an arm up to pat the back of his head.

As always though fate is a bitch. One would think that having a Goddess of Chaos on your side would help against this fact. Well you'd be wrong. As Yune was trying to reach Oscar's head the metallic _twang_ sound of a crossbow firing. Preoccupied by her own distraction the little Goddess didn't hear the sound. The bolt came screaming towards the horse and caught it on the cloth it wore. Rather than simply tear through and harmlessly pass by the material got wrapped around the bolt and was tugged off followed by a little girl. Yune landed on her back with a cry.

"Stupid meat sacks." Yune said reaching into her robes for one of the tome Soren gave her. Once she found a yellow covered tome she looked it over. "Guess I really don't need one of these." Yune tossed the tome behind her hitting a Tuaparang on his helmet.

"Yune!" Oscar yelled as he brought his lance down on another soldier that landed near her. He extended his hand down to her

Yune shook her head. "No I think we should fight!" she happily proclaimed.

It was at this moment that Titania caught up to the two. Without slowing her horse down she leaned over and pulled Yune up by her dress. With a yelp the Goddess was unceremoniously tossed onto the back of Titania's horse.

"Hey! We were going to show these Tuaparang whose boss!" Yune said angrily.

"Can we just knock her out?" Oscar asked pulling his horse up next to Titania's

Titania let out a small laugh. "What's a matter Oscar can't handle a little kid?"

"I did help raise Rolf you know"

"What the green archer? He has no spirit though" Yune giggled.

"Maybe we should" Titania said agreeing to Oscar's earlier statement. "What happened to your horse's armor?"

Oscar pointed to the girl clinging onto Titania. The red haired Gold Knight just shook her head in understanding.

Either they were lucky or there wasn't as many Tuaparang as they originally thought because they didn't run into any. The only members of the Zenith Tribe they could ever see were the ones pursuing them from the treetops. Yune would randomly send a ball of energy into the trees to have it explode. It didn't seem to harm the forest or anything for that matter. For all of the sound and light the only thing it did seem to do was scare the pants off some soldiers.

The trees started to thin out letting its inhabitants know they were approaching the edge. Two galloping horses flew out of the tree line like the devil itself was chasing them. If you asked Yune though she would have dismissed the existence of such a creature calling you crazy for thinking such a purely evil thing could possibly live. What they came out into though was enough to scare her allies.

Over a thousand crossbows were trained on the three. A man who looked much like Karios stepped forward. Without fear he moved closer to Oscar and Titania. They all knew should the two Knights make any movement they would be shot instantly. With as many as there was they had no chance of being able to dodge.

As the Karios look alike was almost within striking range a roar could be heard in the skies. Five very large creatures with leathery wings flew towards the forest. Two of these creatures were white another two red and the last one black. To the Tuaparang they were an odd sight never before seeing such a kind of dragon. To the residents of Tellius it was a welcome sight. Five members of the Dragon Tribe were coming to aid them.

The dragons landed in between the Tuaparang and the Knights. The black dragon let lose a roar marking him as the one who signaled their approach. A White Dragon opened its mouth and let loose the White Breath of its color. It was followed by an attack from the other dragons. The Ebon Breath of the Black Dragon wasn't aimed at the mass of black armored soldiers but at the man who was nearing the three on horseback.

"How?" Titania asked her voice barely above a whisper.

"Don't ask stupid questions, ATTACK!" Yune cheered. She kicked the side of the horse hoping to get it moving. When it didn't obey her 'commands' she started pounding on Titania's armor. "Get this thing moving already" she commanded.

Titania sent a slight kick into her horses' side. Recognizing the feel of its master's kick the horse started moving towards the line of archers. Being preoccupied with the dragon laguz the Tuaparang didn't notice the two knights moving towards them. Any chance of a sneak attack was thrown out the window and set on fire when Yune unleashed a fire attack equivalent to a Rexflame on the mass of soldiers.

Another roar caught the attention of Titania. She looked towards the source and witnessed the Karios look alike stab one of the White Dragons. Drawing the black blade out of the white scales the dragon reverted to its human form and fell down. The black dragon was on the leader in an instant using its Ebony Breath to blast the man. A small sphere of energy appeared around the man stopping the beam in its tracks.

"Your pathetic friends had a hard time defeating my shadow. What makes you think you'll be able to hurt me?" 'Karios' asked in a monotone voice.

"His shadow?" Oscar wondered aloud. "Then this guy is even stronger than what the others faced?"

"Don't let him fool you he's not the same person." Yune shouted. "He's like those two merchant guys. He's a… twin yeah that's it!"

"Now why don't you be a good little girl and shut up?" Karios' twin questioned glaring at Yune.

"Make me" Yune said sticking her tongue out.

An orb of black swirling energy appeared in the air above the man. He lifted his arm and sent it flying towards the Black Dragon. Caught unaware by the attack the dragon staggered back. Seeing the 'surprise' attack angered Yune. Gathering her own energy power far beyond what a beorc mage could call she sent a bolt of lightning at the Umbra Adept. The bolt hit the black energy shield causing it to shatter. It continued and crashed into the armor of Karios' twin sending him down to the ground.

Stunned by the electrical current flowing through his body the man couldn't get up when a Red Dragon came over and placed its foot on his chest. Red energy gathered in front of the dragon's mouth as it prepared to use its Red Breath. The remaining White Dragon walked over it to gathering energy. At almost point-blank the combined energy tore into the armor and then into flesh. By the time the two attacks were done there was very little remaining of the Umbra Adept.

"And he said he was stronger." Yune said smugly. "As if."

The dragon laguz transformed into their human forms. Three of them were known to the beorcs. One of the Red Dragons was Gareth. He had tan skin and a more square shaped face. He wore a completely red outfit which was complimented by his, gasp, red hair. Nasir was the White Dragon easily spotted by his light blue hair which came down just past his neck in a small ponytail. He wore the same brown shirt and pants with white cloak that he had before. The Black Dragon was none other than King Kurthnaga. His blue green hair was kept in the same style it had always been in. He wore a black overcoat fully buttoned. At the top you could see the top of a white shirt underneath. White pants led down to black knee high boots. The other Red Dragon was dressed in the normal Goldoa soldier outfit.

"Greetings friends." Kurthnaga said as he walked to his mounted allies.

"Hello Scaly King." Yune waved. "It's good to see you again."

Both Titania and Oscar just sighed at the goddess' greeting. It was par for the course with her. They all dismounted to better greet the dragons. Titania and Oscar bowed to the Dragon King as they gave their greetings.

"If you don't mind explaining how did you manage to get here so fast?" Titania asked Kurthnaga.

He let out a chuckle. "Begnion still had the ElWarp staff in their possession. The royal families decided it would be best to keep it and use it in emergencies. A threat to the Goddess is most certainly an emergency."

Yune crossed her arms and let out a humph. She was clearly not happy having people think she couldn't take care of herself. As they older looking people talked she wandered around the area. The laguz and beorcs were deep in conversation and didn't notice the small girl walk away.

Even after being released from the Medallion three years ago Yune was still entranced by the small things on Tellius. What caught her attention this time was nothing more than a simple frog. She watched it hop through the field letting out a_ ribbit _each time it took to the air. It wasn't a special frog just green with a black spot or two on its back.

As she walked after the creature head down she bumped into a pair of legs. She looked up to reprimand the person for getting in her way. When her eyes found the person's face she was met with a pair of violet eyes with orange hair slightly covering them. She had run into the mean cat laguz known as Lethe. For once in her life, after being released, Yune kept her mouth shut.

"Aren't you supposed to smarter than us laguz and beorc?" Lethe asked politely. Then her voice turned harsh. "Because wandering around away from your protection has got to be the most idiotic thing I've ever seen. Even beorc children know to stay with their guards!"

Yune looked dumbstruck and angry. "I can protect myself furball! If it wasn't for me they'd still be dealing with the Karios' twin guy. That's right I protected my so called guards."

Lethe's hair and tail fur stood on end as her anger boiled over. "What if something happened that knocked you out. In case you've forgotten you have been trapped before. Unless the stories are wrong it took only three people to do so. There is an entire kingdom after you!"

As Lethe was venting her rage on Yune the dragons, Titania, and Oscar noticed the fact Yune wasn't next to them. They hurried over going to save either Yune from Lethe's rage or the other way around. With those two it wouldn't take much for an argument to come to blows.

Lyre came out from the woods near Lethe and Yune and noticed her sister shouting at the goddess. With a sigh she went to go and save the little girl from her sister's wrath. Lethe could get downright evil when she started venting. If Lyre knew anything about her sister she had a lot a rage built up due to a certain blue haired beorc and Yune was getting the brunt of it.

Lyre and the others reach Lethe together. Lethe then turned on the dragons and two Knights asking very forcefully how they could manage to lose her. It was their job to protect Yune from the Tuaparang and how they could pop up out of nowhere and kidnap her if they weren't careful. Lethe was in full on rant mode. If Lyre wasn't already exhausted she would transform and fight Lethe to calm her down.

-o-O-o-

Matthew was running behind Ike and Felix in the direction that Oscar was last seen. If the front of the group was a Beastform Sveta leading the way. Enough Djinn had recovered for her to transform. Matthew could feel one of Sveta's Jupiter Djinn he was carrying set itself upon recovery. The awkward feeling of his Psynergy changing passed over him. If anyone was to come and fight them right now Matthew wasn't sure exactly what Psynergy he'd have at his disposal with three Mercury, two Venus, one Mars, and one Jupiter set. He felt like he was all over the elemental plain.

Volug and Mordecai joined up with them as they ran through the forest. Both laguz were still in their beast forms blood in their fur and dripping from their jaws. It was an unnerving sight even knowing they were on his side. Not long after the wolf and tiger joined the _caw _of a Raven announced the arrival of a few members of the bird tribe. There was an odd colored Hawk flying in the front. The feathers were green! Matthew had seen many a strange sights but never a green hawk. What looked like swans were flying in center of the birds.

A flash of light caught Matthew's attention. He looked at the cause and noticed Sveta was back in her human form. Even with the transformation she didn't miss a beat as she kept running. A smile came across Matthew's face as he watched the girl run, watched her muscles contract as she would jump over a fallen log, watch her as she nimbly dodged a low branch, which Felix would run headfirst into.

Sometimes the branch broke other times Felix simply swore and continued his running. It was funny as Matthew could hear Tyrell let out a curse or some noise as he hit, presumably, the same branch. After the fifth or so branch Felix regained whatever adventuring skill he had lost and was able to dodge the branches. The same could not be said for Tyrell who threatened to burn down the branches only to be knocked on the head by Mist who was riding next to him.

"Just look where you're going" she sighed.

With the addition of the Bird Tribe following after Oscar was much easier. Ike explained that two of the Hawks, Janaff and Ulki, were the best at tracking people. The two Hawks lead them out of the forest. Matthew felt his stomach flip at the sight before him. Over a thousand Tuaparang soldiers littered the ground parts of their bodies missing. It looked as if something had blasted them apart. There was one spot in front of all the others were a small depression could be seen. Whatever had attacked the Tuaparang was indeed strong.

"King Kurthnaga how could you manage to let Yune out of your sight?" came the sound of a female voice from Matthew's right.

The entire group turned to see Lethe yelling at a young man. Lyre, Titania, Oscar, and Lyre were next to the man along with three people Matthew hadn't met. They were clearly friends if everyone was just sitting back letting the Cat scream her heart out.

All the laguz changed back into their human forms. Matthew noticed that the green feathered hawk had brown wings in his human form. How did the feathers change color? Every other laguz Matthew had seen changed into the same color beast or bird as their fur or feathers. This was above Matthew's level of intellectual debate. He just chalked it up to one of those random things that happened. Rief could be seen staring wide-eyed at Tibarn however. The same thoughts were going through his mind as he tried to reason them out. During their time on Tellius Rief had started develop a twitch. When something appeared Rief couldn't understand his left eye would start to twitch.

"Hello Kurthnaga" Ike said as the group approached. "How did you manage to get here?"

The Dragon King gave the same explanation to Ike that he did to Titania.

"See what happens when you leave Ike?" Tibarn said with a laugh. "We figure out ways to deal with our own problems."

Once again the Adepts felt a little left out as the Mercenaries were greeted like old friends. The Dragon King was polite enough to introduce himself to the unfamiliar faces along with the other dragons. Each Adept gave their own introduction1. Soon though they were left to just listen as the Kings, Goddess, and a few Mercenaries talked about their new plans.

The Greil Mercenaries were used to waiting for Ike, Soren, and sometimes Titania to make the plan and tell them later. Even the laguz had resigned to let their Kings and friends talk as they relaxed. Matthew exchanged his Djinn with the others. Once he had all his Venus Djinn back Matthew was quite happy. The others had smiles as they got their specific Djinn back.

As the colored orbs of energy flashed between the Adepts it drew the attention of the Bird and Dragon Tribe members. Flint appeared sitting on top of Matthew's head ready to give the explanation. A Mars Djinn rammed into the Earth elemental.

"Let someone else do it Flint!" Fury yelled. "Everyone's going to think the rest of us are stupid if only you get to tell them about us!"

Fury along with Torrent and Breath who appeared took turns explaining a different part of what Djinn could do. Even the Adepts were a little shocked by the three elementals. Who knew they'd be so mad about Flint always giving the explanation? That day the Adepts got a new found respect for their partners.

After the explanation a white winged woman in a white dress with blonde hair that fell to the ground approached the little Djinn. She looked frail so much so that Matthew feared if he spoke to loudly she'd faint. The woman lifter her hands together making a little platform Breath situated itself on the Heron's hands. The woman use the hand the Jupiter Djinn wasn't sitting on to rub Breath's wings.

Another Heron walked up this one a man. He looked like a male version of the woman only not as frail. Matthew didn't feel like he'd hurt him by speaking to loudly.

"Leanne what are you doing?" he asked the girl. His voice was soft but you could hear an edge to it. The Heron had clearly had some hard times.

"Looking" she replied softly.

If Matthew's wasn't already in love with Sveta, though he wouldn't admit, the soft angelic voice of Leanne would have turned him into a blonde puddle. Nasir noticed the effect the Heron girl's voice had on the male Adepts and let out a slight chuckle. If her normal voice reduced them to such they'd die to hear her sing.

One of the Ravens walked up. He looked like a living fossil. This Raven was older than the hills. This guy witnessed the creation of the world. Kraden would look like a newborn babe next him. He introduced himself as Nealuchi.

"Miss Leanne what do you have there?" he asked

"My name's Breath. I'm a Jupiter Djinn." The Wind elemental answered spinning on its foot.

Leanne let out a small giggle as the Djinn spun. Not wanting to be left out of the fun the Adepts glowed as their Djinn once again decided they wanted out. The ground and air around the group was soon filled with seventy something Djinn, mostly Venus.

All was going well as the Djinn entertained the non-Adepts. That was until two Mars Djinn by the names of Glare and Stoke fought over who would sit on top of Lethe. Apparently sitting between her ears was a prime location. Normally two little things fighting wouldn't cause such problems. But these are Djinn, they have Psynergy. Fireballs were hurled as the Mars Djinn fought each other. One went astray and managed to hit the Bird King square between the wings.

Tibarn looked in the direction the fireball came from. Everyone pointed towards the two fighting Djinn who didn't notice that they even hit anyone. Tibarn stood behind Glare and cracked his knuckles. This is when they noticed the Hawk. As Tibarn when to hit them both they turned into energy and flew into their Adepts safe from harm.

"And stay in there" Tibarn threatened.

The others who had been conversing about what to do had come over with Tibarn. From the looks on their faces they had a plan but not everyone, Yune, was happy about it.

"Alright we have a plan." Ike told the group.

"Before anything though we need to talk to all the rulers." Soren said. "We must make sure they know what's going on. No doubt the Tuaparang have been recruiting people here on Tellius. From what Matthew told us they only brought a few of their airships. They shouldn't have had so many troops here without recruiting."

"Maybe we can rest while for a while." Tyrell complained. "We've had one day of rest the entire time we've been on this continent. Which was then followed by Karis chasing me through the halls."

"It'll take some time to organize a meeting between the nations anyway." Soren told the Mars Adept. "So once we reach Sienne you all have some down time."

"Give us two days to make sure our people are fine before we come" Tibarn told Soren. The Bird Tribe members took wing and headed off into the forest without waiting for a response from the Arch Sage.

"Are they going to be fine on their own? What if there are more Tuaparang?" Karis wondered aloud.

"I'll help" Volug said shifting back into wolf form and running into the forest.

"Gareth, Raleigh, Nasir would you help our brothers?" Kurthnaga asked the dragons.

"Yes sire" the three responded walking into the forest in human form.

"There you go Karis they have help" Tyrell said assuring her.

"Alright Djinn set yourselves" Felix told the elementals. An "aww" sounded from each of them as they glowed and returned to their Adepts. Brand however did not obey Felix and instead was hiding in the folds of Yune's dress. The girl knew he hid there and was content to let him.

"Wait. I'm missing one." Eoleo said. Eoleo counted the names of his Djinn off on his fingers. "Brand where are you?"

Yune giggled as the Fire elemental shifted. Brand moved farther into the folds making sure he was completely hidden from sight. Eoleo noticed Yune's dress moving as Brand tried to hide.

"Alright Brand I trust you'll be back by the time we head out for our next fight." Eoleo told the air acting like he still didn't know where his Djinn was.

The large group of people moved away from the forest and back to Sienne. Like the way to Serenes Forest the way back was uneventful. Members of the two groups talked amongst themselves. Most planning what they'd do with their days off. Karis, Mist, and Himi talked about shopping of all things. Mist even threatened to drag Rolf along with them. The young man looked like he rather face a squad of Tuaparang archers.

Mia made it very clear that she was going to challenge Felix again. He was given the choice of being in the training grounds after lunch or subjecting himself to a sneak attack. It was hinted the attack would come in his sleep. Some members such as Soren and Rief would take the time to exchange stories about their lands and see what similarities they had. Most though decided it would simply be a day to wonder the city and fight off boredom.

Once they reached the city of Sienne the sun was still in the sky. The entirety of their fighting and walk back had put them in the city not long before dusk. As they headed towards the citadel were Sanaki was most likely to be found at this time they again attracted attention. A few even knew who Kurthnaga was as he walked with the group. This time no one shouted things at the passing warriors. Rather they moved out of the way letting the pass.

"Ike we'll take everyone to the palace while you take Kurthnaga to see Sanaki." Titania said to her leader. "It won't take every one of us to explain what's going on."

Ike nodded and gave the order for everyone who didn't mind heading straight for the palace to follow Titania. Felix and Soren stayed behind to follow Ike and Kurthnaga. As the group of four made their way down the streets Kurthnaga started a conversation with Felix.

"So is your continent much different than Tellius?" the Dragon King asked.

Felix rubbed the back of his head. "Well not much really. We have different nations just as diverse as the ones here. I think ours are actually more so than Tellius'. We don't have any laguz though. Sveta is the closest thing to you guys."

"Interesting. I would have thought that laguz and beorc populated the entire world. Odd to see that there are beorc elsewhere but no laguz."

"Yeah. I have seen people change into dragons before though. One was a fusion of two Mars Adepts that Matthew's, Tyrell's, and Karis' dads had to face along with Rief's mom. Another two were changed by the Wise One into Flame Dragons to stop us from lighting the Mars Lighthouse. They turned out to be Karst and Agatio another pair of Mars Adepts. Finally we faced the Doom Dragon, again made by the Wise One, on top the same Lighthouse. This one was made up of mine and my sister's parents along with Isaac's dad."

"Yet here you are talking with a dragon." Kurthnaga said solemnly.

"I don't hold it against dragons, just the Wise One." Felix assured the King. "He's the one that changed them into the monsters they were. Abominations, not real dragons."

"I see. I'm glad you haven't let this Wise One's actions color your view. We Dragon Laguz are actually very peaceful."

"Ike told me how your father refused to get involved in any war due to the deal he struck with the Goddess of Order."

"Yes. That might have been the start of our peaceful nature. Even still most Dragons are reluctant to involve themselves in a fight. Once we start it's harder for us than any of the others to stop."

"So your own nature is a deterrent for you guys to fight. I honestly admire you for that."

The two fell into a silence as they continued down the streets after Ike and Soren. A large citadel loomed over them. Ike opened a door and the four entered. Many people were in prayer sitting in the pews. Sanaki was easy to spot as she was surrounded by the Holy Guard. Tanith and Sigrun stood on opposite sides of the Apostle. Both fully outfitted in their Seraph Knight armor. Tanith had a sword on her hip while a Sigrun held a lance.

The four stood up against the back wall waiting for Sanaki to finish. After waiting over an hour the young Apostle rose and headed for the door. Sigrun had already spotted them and noticed Kurthnaga standing among them. When the Empress reached the four formal introductions were exchanged. The temple was cleared out by the priests saying the Apostle had need of the Goddess' guidance in this meeting.

Ike and Soren informed Sanaki of the Tuaparang occupation. Sanaki wasn't too surprised. She revealed that she did have suspicions about enemies occupying the forest but the Senate was once again holding her back from helping. If Ike's group hadn't come when they did she was going to send a small group of her Holy Guard to figure out what was going on. That was why Sigrun and Tanith weren't with her yesterday.

"We need you to use the ElWarp Staff and call the other rulers her. I have a plan but I want to know what the other countries are going to be doing" Soren instructed the Empress.

"Keep yourself in line Soren. You may be familiar with Her Grace but you cannot order her around." Sigrun warned him.

"I'll have one of my trusted Bishops deliver the message to Daein, Gallia, and Crimea." Sanaki told the very bold tactician. They all started walking towards the palace surrounded by the Holy Guard. "Your rooms are still open for use and I'm assuming that's were there rest of you are?" Ike nodded. "Alright your room is ready Kurthnaga. I suppose I'll have to make sure Tibarn and the others will have places to stay while they're here. Sigrun make sure that we have enough space for everyone. Don't forget each royal member gets their own room. Have Micaiah's room the closest to my own." Sanaki stopped walking and shivered. "On second thought no. I don't want her _and _her husband so close to me. If her letters have any truth no one should be to close to their room."

**(A/N):** If only for a second didn't you think Yune ran into a Tuaparang soldier or something equally as bad? The Adepts have the Djinn that I set to them on my file. Just because they came with a certain Djinn by no means effects what ones they actually have.

(1) Seeing as how Matthew and Felix actually speak in the story and don't need someone to do it for them.

Character Levels

Kurthnaga

Dragon King: Level 6

Nasir

White Dragon: Level 31

Gareth

Red Dragon: Level 33

Tanith

Seraph Knight: Level 2

Sigrun

Seraph Knight: Level 9


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun. Nor do I own or come up with the following joke. It comes from Mitch Hedberg.

Do not psychs you out. Do, alright he does own it! Not, shit I need to read faster.

**(A/N): **I feel nice so here's another chapter after only what a day? Yeah I can this amount of awesomeness that fast.

Chapter 11

Felix woke up bright and early. Unlike his roommate who was still passed out in the bed. Eoleo lay in the bed making no sound other than the random squeak from the bed as he moved. Felix clutched his head as it throbbed. He really shouldn't have let Eoleo talk him into that drinking contest the pirate could pound them back. Even Psynergy and Djinn can't cure a hangover.

Heading towards the kitchen Felix groaned as the light hit his eyes. He was not looking forward to dealing with Karis and Tyrell or Yune for that matter. If those three wanted they could easily topple this Warrior of Vale. If he didn't get over his hangover by lunch he was going to have a hell of a duel with Mia. Felix had a trick up his sleeve though an old family cure for a hangover. WATER! And lots of it. It was so simple it was funny. No matter what anyone said Felix always felt better after he drank enough water to make a Dragon laguz's transformed bladder burst. He chuckled as he thought up an analogy that finally fit the amount of water he needed.

When he reached the kitchen he found Ike already down there talking with the cooks. It seemed he was making sure they had enough food prepared for everyone at breakfast. The head chef told him that they knew how much a laguz could potentially eat and were prepared for that fact. No beorc could ever prepare for the amount a Dragon could eat. Felix grabbed a pitcher and filled it up with water from one of the barrels. In seconds flat he downed the liquid and went back for more. It would have been easier to simply left the barrel and drink straight from it but Felix thought that might attract too much attention. After he had his fill nature took its course.

Wandering the halls looking for something to do didn't sound appealing to Felix. Like most Venus Adepts it felt more comfortable outside. He had met one Venus Adept that for the life of him wouldn't leave the cave Felix found him in. The man claimed the rocks spoke to him and they told him not to leave or his powers wouldn't work. Creeped out Felix had left him to his "talking rocks" and was quite frankly glad to be away from the crazy guy. That was three days before he set sail for home only to have a freak storm to blow him off Weyard. How was he going to explain that to Jenna?

_Oh sorry sis I was on my way home but fell off Gaia Falls into the water below. I spent the next three years traveling with a man named Ike who had apparently killed a goddess. _

Yeah that'd go over well. The truth or not it sounded farfetched even to Felix who had lived it. He only hoped that Matthew would be able and willing to back him up on the whole thing. Felix even thought about dragging Ike with him back to Kalay to have him support Felix. Jenna would just say that he hired Ike to help tell the elaborate lie.

Lost in his thoughts Felix had wondered out into the garden. His feet taking him to the hedge maze. Without even noticing the Venus Adept had already started his way in. Once Felix was done with trying to find a way to explain everything to Jenna he had already take to many turns to find his way back.

_Great how do I get myself into these things? _

Placing his hand on the grass Felix let the powers of the Earth flow through him. He could feel the hedges and mentally see the maze. Now all he had to do was memorize the way out. Sure that he found the way out Felix head off in the direction he was sure lead outside.

The poor _poor_ Venus Adept had no clue that Yune could seem him from her room's window. Ever the one to cause mischief Yune caused the hedges to grow or shrink changing the path before Felix had even started moving. Even as he moved through she changed the layout just to mess with his mind a little. After half an hour of having Felix turn in circles Karis called from outside Yune's room telling her breakfast was ready. Forgetting to actually open a path for Felix to leave through the Goddess of Chaos left the room.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Felix shouted towards the sky. "Who is messing with me?!" Felix's hand was once again on the grass as he went to feel his pathway out. As the maze formed in his mind he realized that whoever or whatever had started moving the plants hadn't left him a way out. Coming to the one of the edges of the maze Felix used his own powers over plant life to cause an opening to appear. It was completely on the other side of the maze he had started from but that didn't bother him one bit. He was out of the damn thing. He also had a sneaking suspicion on who had changed the maze to begin with.

Felix broke out into a run to go and find a certain red haired little girl. No one else had the power to do the things she did without Felix sensing it. If it was an Adept he would have noticed the feel of Psynergy in the air. From what he saw the only magic the people of Tellius had was light, fire, thunder, and wind magic. Plants did not fall into any of those categories.

The doors to the dining hall burst open as Felix made his way in. Yune sat near the head of the table next to Sanaki. Regardless if she was a Goddess, regardless if she was next to the Empress of Begnion, regardless of the fact she looked like a six year old girl, she was going down. Someone had to teach her manners and Felix was going to give her the crash course.

That was his plan until a dark blue haired girl wearing an orange outfit pulled him into the seat next to her. Mia had just unknowing saved Yune from Felix's wrath. With a rumble his stomach also sided against him. Felix took a plate and piled some of the food on his plate. He looked over at Kurthnaga's plat to find what looked to be the remains of a boar. It was a good thing Ike had talked to the cook if that's what a Dragon laguz could eat in a single meal. How the people of Tellius didn't constantly face famine was a mystery to Felix.

"So Felix you going to duel with Mia after lunch?" Boyd asked from across the table. "I'd like to see that match."

"I rather do it there than have her sneak into my room and try to attack me." Felix replied.

Mia simply sat there looking as innocent as can be. She carried on eating her meal as if Felix and Boyd weren't talking about her.

"So has she beaten you yet?" the Reaver asked.

Felix shook his head. "Not yet she's still lacking something."

"What would that be?"

"Resolve. I've seen a few of the Myrmidons you have here on Tellius. They all seem to rely on their speed and use it to jump in and out of battle. If you aren't close enough to fight your opponent you do nothing but give them the chance to close the distance and catch you unready."

"I see. Now that you mention it only the Armored Knights and Ike really seem to get in your face with a sword. Everyone else does what you said jumps in and out. Or in some cases ride in and out."

Felix continued talking about the Myrmidon sword style and flaws he found in it. Mia kept eating her food yet you could tell she was hanging on every word that Felix was saying. She wasn't dumb enough to let the information he was giving her pass over. At one point Felix even started pointing out flaws in Ike's swordsmanship. If Boyd had a pen and paper he would have been taking down notes.

Ike spoke up after Felix was done talking. He too added his thoughts about the Tellius sword style and the flaws within. Like Felix did to him Ike pointed out the flaws in Felix's form. Even though Felix was an apt warrior he was still an Adept. You could tell when he instinctively wanted to use his Psynergy or Djinn.

Breakfast passed by without any real interruptions other than a Mercury Djinn floating in the punch bowl. The Djinn, Mist, wasn't happy when he was fished out via his tail by Shinion. Whenever the Adepts sat down for rest the elementals would come out to play. Most of them were well behaved and simply looked for someone to pet them and converse with. A few would cause a small problem but nothing like yesterday's fireball incident.

Gathering his Djinn Felix was one of the first to leave the dining room. Mia was hot on his heels.

"Alright Felix don't forget it's today an hour after lunch." Mia winked as she took a different corridor.

"Why do I get the feeling it's more than just a duel?" Felix asked the empty hallway.

Well he thought it was empty until a young beastwoman walked up behind him. Her padded feet made no noise on the polished stone floors.

"Because Miss Mia has taken a liking to you." She said.

Felix literally jumped at the sound of Sveta's voice. As he landed his hand covered his heart as if it would cause the organ to beat at a normal pace.

"Don't do that" Felix told her.

Sveta looked down as Felix said that. Felix let out a sigh. He still was a little uncomfortable around the beastgirl. It had nothing to do with the fact she could change into a werewolf like creature and easily rip his guts out of him. No it was the fact he was talking to his nephew's love interest. Not only that she was trying to talk to him about a possible love interest for him.

"Just make yourself known before speaking to someone." Felix said politely. "We humans don't have the hearing to notice you walking up to us."

Sveta brought her eyes up and look at Felix. "Alright."

"Now what makes you think Mia has a crush on me?" he asked. Quite frankly he really wanted to know. The only other girl who had ever taken a real interest in him had been Sheba and that path, while fun, had led nowhere. Despite the fact he was about twice Mia's age he wasn't blind. She was a little bubbly at times but she could be serious.

"It is the way she looks at you. It is like the way…" Sveta trailed off.

"The way you look at Matthew." Felix finished for her. "Sveta men aren't completely blind. Don't let the other girls tell you otherwise." Felix wanted to dispel that rumor that women seemed to spread like it was the divine word of god. "Most guys notice a girl's attention. Matthew probably hasn't noticed because you've done nothing but travel trying to save the world."

"I see. Thank you Felix. Is it really that obvious I have feelings for Matthew?" Sveta looked hopefully at Felix.

_Great what do I say here? Echo help a guy out. You're an elemental you've been around for a few thousand years surely you know something I can say here._

_Nope sorry Felix you're on your own. _The Djinn replied.

"It's not overly obvious." Felix said searching for a safe middle ground. "I probably noticed because I saw Jenna doing the same kinds of things with Isaac thirty years ago. Now look where they're at. Married for twenty years and with a son."

_Little too much there Felix. Should have stopped yourself at the 'Now look where they're at' part _Echo voiced.

_Sure now you want to help. _Felix replied sarcastically.

"That sounds nice. I am not sure how Matthew will feel about being my mate though." Felix mentally rolled his eyes. It would be so easy to tell her and put the poor girl out of her misery. "Remember to be nice to Miss Mia if you do not want her attention." Sveta told him with a bow and left.

_She certainly is an odd one. _Felix thought to himself not taking the chance someone would overhear him and scare him like Sveta did. _Already thinking of Matthew as a mate. Wait a mate? Must be a beastman thing. _

Having a few **hours** to spend before lunch Felix headed out into the city. Thanks to Sveta he now had something he needed to mull over in his mind. He made his way to a local tavern and ordered a nonalcoholic beverage. He did not need to be tipsy during his fight with Mia. She always fought at one hundred percent and always used a real sword. The place was mostly empty being so early in the morning. So close to the palace the people inside were guards. A young red head girl stood behind the counter. She had thought him odd when he ordered 'anything nonalcoholic' but served him up a glass of milk anyway.

_Milk? What am I five?_

Now came the part Felix wasn't sure about. What did he think about Mia?

_Actually you know what, not now. As of right now I'm swearing off girls until Tellius AND Weyard are safe from the Tuaparang. _

_Right… and I'll spontaneously change into a Mars Djinn. _

_Echo why? Why do you have to go against me on this? Shouldn't you be supportive for me? Be all 'Yeah Felix ignore that hot swordswoman who has a crush on you!' Gods above does that sounds stupid. _

_My point exactly. You couldn't ignore Sheba when she wanted… that. What makes you think this Mia is going to be different?_

_I should really learn to put you on standby or something during… that._

_YOU THINK! I may be thousands of years old but in that department I HAD the mentality of a ten year. Also Felix you are forty-eight years old you can call it sex now. _

_Never! Least not when I'm talking with you, it's too weird._

Everyone in the tavern was looking at Felix because he tends to talk with his hands. Even when the creature he's talking to is in his head. It wasn't like his arms were flailing all over the place or anything. He was just doing the simple hand gestures everyone does when talking. The kinds of things you don't notice until someone points it out to you. Still it was creeping out the patrons of the tavern.

Felix noticed the predicament he was in. Finishing the glass of milk that he'd been sipping he rushed out the door. Once again outside among the streets of people Felix meandered through the crowd. At one point he was sure he saw Himi, Karis, Mist, and the green haired boy Rolf. It was hard to tell who the guy was as he carried everything.

_That's you in five years max_ Echo told him talking about Rolf.

Felix decided it was best to ignore his only talking Venus Djinn. The others were content to simply observe what their Adept did. Only Echo felt the need to chime in to bug Felix. If he wasn't such a good companion Felix would have dropped kicked him over the remains of Mt. Aleph years ago. He was sure Isaac felt the same way about Flint and it was part of the reason Matthew had him.

Wondering a city as big a Sienne takes a lot of time. Before Felix had even managed to see a quarter of the place it was already noon. Walking into an inn he ordered a simple soup. After he finished his lunch he looked towards the tower building that was the palace. He had to make sure to get there in time for his duel with Mia.

Thankfully most streets lead straight towards his destination. It was only a matter of not getting pushed into an alleyway by the citizens. Walking against the crowd of people was not the easiest thing in to do. After a while Felix stopped trying to be polite and simply shoved people away with his shoulder. If they weren't going to move and push him around he'd push back.

Arriving at the palace training grounds Felix was stopped by a guardsman.

"Halt citizen. Only members of the army are aloud beyond this point."

"I'm Felix. I'm pretty sure Mia obtained a spot for me and her to fight." Felix told the guard than added to himself. "She was a little vague on how she did it but she did."

"Oh sorry Mr. Felix and didn't know you who you were. Ms. Mia has been waiting for you in the center field."

"Great she's been waiting." Felix groaned as he pinched the bridge of his nose.

Another guard led Felix into the side building where the soldiers trained. He was lead through a few halls until they came to an open area that was in the center of the building. The entire ground was covered with dust and dirt from the scuffles that took place there. There were twenty rings were soldiers sparred and in the center most ring holding two bronze swords stood Mia.

"Felix there you are! I was beginning to think you weren't coming." Mia called the brunette over waving a sword up in the air.

"I feel sorry for you. Not a one of our soldiers have ever beaten her in single combat." Felix's guide told him.

"Just watch." Felix told him as he walked out to meet his opponent.

When he got to Mia he felt heat rise to his cheeks. She was dressed in her normal orange clothing but it was as if he just noticed how closely they hugged her body. He wasn't just looking at his sparring partner but a woman who was in her prime. Taking the sword Mia offered him Felix moved to the other side of the ring.

"Oh no. You're little Djinn can sit this one out. Put them on standby or whatever it's called. I want to face YOU."

Felix sighed as he put each of his Djinn into crystal from. He showed Mia the gems and tucked them into his pouch that hung on his hip. The sounds of clashing metal that surrounded the two swordsmen stopped. Felix could feel the gaze of everyone on him and Mia.

_Looks like they're expecting a show. _Felix thought as he stood ready for Mia's opening attack.

It was something she had always done every time they dueled. She would make the first move and attempt to catch him off guard. When she failed she would jump back out of his range. From their either he would close the distance and launch his own attacks or she would leap in and out trying to get a single hit on him.

This time it was different. Mia hung back there was no starting charge. Felix felt himself smile. She finally realized that the tactic didn't work against him.

_Alright than let's see how well you do against my opening attack. _

Felix charged straight at her. Mia raised her bronze sword up to meet his vertical slash. Felix didn't bring his sword down all the way rather he lashed out with his foot getting her square in the stomach. While some considered it bad from to use more than just a sword in a match neither Mia nor Felix felt this way. You used everything you had to win the match.

After reeling back from the kick Mia regained her footing. Felix brought his sword down on only to have Mia sidestep away and deliver her own attack. Before she had even finished sidestepping Felix had been ready for the attack. The two swords clashed. Felix grinned as Mia didn't jump back. Instead she tried another attack. Fast as a snake Mia's sword lashed out again and again at Felix. One of the bites got him in the shoulder. A small pin prick with just the tip of the blade.

As if satisfied Mia leapt away and flashed Felix a smile as she landed out of range.

_She really was listening, good. Still though she has much to learn it's time to show her the difference between us once again. _

Felix brought the sword up into a ready position. Felix calmed his mind as he readied himself to attack. Mia took it as an opportunity to attack the stationary warrior. Eyes closed Felix blocked her first attack. As the second strike came at him he moved his body just enough to have the attack miss. Clothe tore as the sword sliced the air. Felix gasped as a powerful kick was delivered to his side. The sword was a distraction and he fell for it.

Taking Mia more seriously than he ever had before Felix lunched his own attack on the Trueblade. Attacks stronger than most men could muster rained down on the bronze sword held by a swordswoman. Even without the natural boost from the Djinn Felix was a strong man. Mia kept up with his attacks making sure that not a single one passed through her defense.

Both the swords started to crack under the pressure. Felix noticed the nicks in the blade as it readied to break under the strain. Dropping down Felix used his leg to swipe Mia off her feet. She fell on her back and let out a gasp as the air was expelled from her lungs. Felix dropped to his knees one on either side of Mia. His free hand held her shoulder down as the tip of the sword was placed above her heart.

"Alright you win." Mia sighed as she caught her breath. "Now could you kindly get off me."

Felix didn't feel the small heat rise to his cheeks that he did when he first saw Mia today. He felt an entire inferno rise to his face. A Mars Djinn looked pink compared to Felix's face. He scrambled off the woman under him. Always the gentleman Felix extended his hand to help her up. She took it and let him help pull her up. As she was crouched Felix noticed that her shirt was slightly open from a sword strike. It revealed just enough to keep the blush on Felix's face.

Having sensed that the fight was over the Djinn had reset themselves.

_Wow there's a bit more there than you thought. _Echo voiced the thoughts Felix was having. _How does she hide it under the tight clothes though? _

_Echo if you don't shut up I will feed you to a dragon. I will have Karis and Rief summon Eclipse and then shove you down his throat. _

Mia actually noticed the red on Felix's face. It was kind of hard to miss.

"Gold piece for your thoughts." She said standing upright.

"Uh…" was all Felix could say. The guards in the training room though saved Felix from having to speak.

"The only person I've seen beat Mia was Sir Ike." One of them said. The guards seemed oblivious to the red on Felix's face either that or they chose to ignore it.

Each guard had their own question or comment on the fight and would leave the two swordsmen alone until they were content. It took an hour or so to fully satisfy the guards. In that time Felix had used his Psynergy to restore his spent energy and close the small wound. As always he used it on Mia restoring her energy to normal Mia levels. If wished Cure could be used to patch up clothing. Not a single person seemed to notice the slightly exposed skin.

_Alright Echo you win. I change my earlier statement. I won't WILLINGLY interact with girls that way until the Tuaparang are finished. _

_Let's see how well you resist. _

-o-O-o-

Felix's remaining time while waiting for the ruling bodies to gather was spent exploring the town of Sienne. He would wake up with the sun and head to the city to explore another section. Sometimes he would see an interesting store and look over the items. These ranged from weapon shops, not that he needed one, to apothecaries, to what could only be called a junk shop. Mia only made him duel her once more and like last time he left his Djinn in standby and beat her easily.

It was on the fourth day that Soren called everyone into the Throne Room since it was the only place that could comfortably fit everyone.

**(A/N): **Well there you guys go a very Felix chapter. Next will be a Matthew/Sveta chapter followed by Ike with some Lethe much like this was Felix with some Mia. After that I'll do a chapter that does a few random characters at once and then back to the normal plot moving story. If any of you have a request for who you want to see in the fourth "fluff" chapter let me know.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: **I, TheJadeDragon37 and every other persona I have, don't own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem or anything else that my happen to pop into the story that isn't mine.

Warning Extreme Fluff Content Ahead

Chapter 12

Matthew watched from his place at the dining table as his uncle burst through the doors. Felix seemed to be staring right at the human form of the Goddess of Chaos. In fact he was heading right to her it seemed. Matthew had to stifle a laugh as his uncle was pulled down into the open seat next to Mia. It was funny as the older Adepts was caught off guard and practically fell into the chair.

Yune seemed to be holding back her laughter at Felix's predicament also. Matthew had a feeling that the young girl had done something to his uncle to make so angry. He'd half to ask her about it later.

After he finished his meal Matthew headed outside into the inner gardens. He was greeted by the sight of many colored flowers. Many shapes and hues were spread out across the small area. Even with his vast knowledge of flora Matthew could only identify the rose. It seems that even on another continent the standard flower of love could be found.

Matthew looked over the unfamiliar fauna. Taking out his journal he wrote down the descriptions of each flower he didn't know. He didn't even bother with attempting to sketch them. With his lack of skills they'd all end up looking the same. Whether it was Matthew's own interest in the flowers or an interest stemming from his powers as a Venus Adept was up for debate.

While he was writing down the description for a purple flower he felt a presence approach him. He turned to face the presence and found Sveta walking towards him. Matthew stuck his journal back into his side pouch and stood up to greet her.

"Hey Sveta" Matthew said with a smile

"Hello Matthew" she replied. "What were you doing?"

"Writing down the descriptions for these flowers. I've never seen any like them on Weyard. Dad always said it's best to learn about the plant life of where you're at. Really I think he just meant the things that we could potentially eat or use but I kinda went all out with it. As a Venus Adept we can affect plants so it's best to learn about them."

"Would it not be easier to simply draw them?" Sveta asked innocently not knowing about Matthew's lack of drawing skills.

"I can't draw very well." Matthew said sheepishly. "If I tried you wouldn't be able to tell what the flower was. You might not even be able to tell it was a flower."

"I can draw them for you if you wish." Sveta offered holding her hand out for the journal. "Volechek made sure I took painting lessons like a proper lady."

"Thanks for the offer but it's my journal you know." Matthew replied.

"It's just a record of our journey is it not? Much like the Sun Saga books detail your parents adventure."

"There's a bit more to it than that." He told her. _Like my thoughts about you. Really don't need you accidentally reading that. _

"Alright I can respect your privacy." Sveta said with a smile. Her eyes though screamed that she wanted to find out the secrets hidden within the book.

"Thank you Sveta." Matthew said. He started to look around the garden. "Now if only I could find someone to give me the names of these flowers. You know a gardener or some equivalent."

Sveta giggled. "What else would they be called?"

"Who knows? We're in a foreign country and in a palace. If any place was to have it be called something different it'd be here." Matthew defended.

"True. I think it is still called a gardener though. We seem to share a language." Sveta pointed out. "And before you say anything back home the position was called a gardener."

Once again the fact Sveta had at least been a princess won her an argument. Matthew stood stumped on how to defend his thoughts. She had him with the whole princess deal and the fact they spoke the same language as those on Tellius. Then it clicked in his head. The potential for a win.

"Didn't even Soren complain about how over complicated Begnion made things? Who's to say that they didn't over complicate simple job titles?" Matthew rebutted.

"Who is to say that they did not leave the titles alone? Soren could have been exaggerating with his description of Begnion." Sveta countered.

"How about you both stop arguing about the name for a stupid job?" Tyrell's voice echoed through the garden. The Mars Adept walked into view looking bored as can be. "You two were getting as bad as me and Karis."

"Impossible." Sveta a hint of anger in her voice.

"You're crazy if you think that." Matthew said with equal anger.

"Testy aren't you two?" Tyrell said in mock hurt. "Oh wait a second." The red head's face light up like a Christmas tree. He pointed a finger at both Sveta and Matthew. "You two wanted some alone time didn't you? Did Sveta ask you to take her to see the pretty flowers?" Tyrell teased his best friend.

Both Matthew and Sveta turned red. The Venus Adept being the first to recover spoke up. "It's not like that Tyrell. I was already here when Sveta came walking through. It's not like I asked her to meet me here."

_Actually now that I think about it this does make a great spot for a date. If only Sveta felt the same way about me as I do for her._

**Flint's Corner**

_I was set to Sveta for a while during our journey. Matthew she feels the same way don't worry! _Flint the ever talkative Djinn though did not voice his thoughts to his Adept. _Oh Isaac is this a problem I should help him with or not?_

**End Flint's Corner**

"Do you really think Matthew and I would want time alone?" Sveta asked Tyrell

Ouch. Matthew felt like the Chaos Chimera had just hit him right in the heart.

_Is that how it really is for her? Did she come here and talk with me only because we're on the same team?_

"Well I'm going to go see if I can find a gardener or not. See you two later." Matthew said a hint of his thoughts seeped into his words.

Walking away Matthew stuck his hands in his pockets. He fingered his journal as he walked away from Sveta and Tyrell. His heart aching as his thoughts got away from him. Sveta's words echoed through his head. He passed a gardener on his way out of the inner garden but he was too lost in thought to notice the man.

**And switch to Sveta**

"Why did he look so sad?" Sveta wondered aloud. "Maybe I should go check on him."

"What for he just said he was going to look for a gardener that's all" Tyrell said in his normal voice. He completely missed the sadness in his friend's voice.

Sveta glowed purple for a quick second as Breath came out. The Djinn floated in front of its Adept for a second before turning on Tyrell. Using the Psynergy all Jupiter Djinn possessed it sent a Ray at the Mars Adept. It kept sending electrical attacks at the boy until he started running away from the Wind Elemental.

"Sveta control your Djinn!" Tyrell shouted as he left the garden Breath not far behind him.

Another Djinn came out and floated in front of Sveta. Bolt grabbed her shirt in its mouth and pulled her along in the direction Matthew had left. Like Flint, Bolt had been set to Matthew before and knew the plight of the young Adepts. Unlike Flint however Bolt was determined to do something to help them.

Not knowing what Bolt wanted and not having much choice in the matter Sveta allowed the Djinn to lead her. Once it realized that Sveta was coming willing Bolt flew ahead over her waiting to she caught up before dashing forward again. It was almost like a game of cat and mouse as Bolt lead the girl through the complex layout of Begnion's palace.

Sveta found herself outside the palace still following her Djinn. Only now rather than going through corridors she was going through streets trying to avoid bumping into people and still be able to see the flying elemental. Bolt hovered high in the air far away from the reach of any person.

Soon Bolt flew up onto the roof of an inn. The little Djinn fluttered around the top as it waited for Sveta to reach it. She looked over the inn. It wasn't anything special look that was for sure. It was a normal stone structure with a sign that said _The Swordsman's Bane _hanging above the door. She walked through the door and entered into a loud room.

Bolt hovered next to a set of stairs sending sparks into the air to catch Sveta's attention. A few of the people looked at the Djinn in confusion. Others ignored the electrical creature while still others tried to capture it. Bolt simply gave them a warning shock until Sveta collected him.

"What has gotten into you Bolt?" Sveta asked her Djinn as it floated above her hand.

"Go onto the roof." Was all Bolt said before turning into a purple orb of energy and flying back into Sveta.

Her curiosity got ahold of her as she went up the stairs. She had to go up two floors before she found the ladder leading up to the roof. Climbing up the ladder Sveta wondered what she'd find up on the roof. She pushed open the hatch and hosted herself out. Laying on his back staring at the clear blue sky was Matthew.

_Hmm why was Bolt so insistent on bringing me to Matthew? _Sveta thought as she made her way over.

Matthew continued to lay down looking at the sky. Sveta leaned over him blocking his view. She turned her head slightly conveying she wondered what was going on. The blonde warrior blinked as the shadow Sveta created messed with his vision.

"Hey again Sveta. Take it that was your Djinn that flew by?" Matthew asked lazily.

"Yes it was Bolt. He really wanted me to come here for some reason. Both him and Breath seemed to work together to bring me here."

"Odd I went to leave but Chasm sat on the door leading down so I laid down to stare at the sky." Matthew gestured up towards the blueness that is the sky.

_Are our Djinn trying to tell us something? _Sveta pondered. _If they are why did they not say something?_

"Matthew do you think our Djinn are trying to tell us something?" she asked not being able to reason it out alone.

"If they are I don't know what." He told her. "They have been acting strange since the garden though."

Sveta saw an opening. Like the predator that she is she pounced on the opportunity. "How did they start acting funny?"

"Well I could swear I heard Flint talking to himself but he denies it. Some of the others, in fact the ones I've lent you, started to stir and seemed like they were annoyed with me."

"Hmm. You have had Breath and Bolt before have you not? Do they sense something that we need to resolve?"

Both Adepts were stumped as to what their Djinn had been hinting at. If the Djinn had hands they would have face palmed at the stupidity of the two. In fact the Venus Djinn used their tails to do so. It took a lot of willpower for the seventeen Djinn to not burst out and declare their Adept's love for the other. They were going to have to take a more direct approach with this. Subtly was getting them nowhere. Not that they had been _real _subtle.

A gold and purple light enveloped the two Adepts. The light from Matthew caused Sveta to fall back while Matthew turned his head away from the purple light. Eight Jupiter Djinn and nine Venus populated the top of the inn. Each Djinn paired up with one of the other element. Steel, Garland, and Lull didn't pare up with any of the others. With music provided by Lull the seven paired Djinn started to dance.

Steel and Garland went over to Matthew and started jumping up and down. Confused he sat up which granted the two Djinn the access they needed. They stacked up on each other and pushed Matthew up higher trying to get him to stand. Getting the idea he stood up. The two seemingly hyper-active Djinn bounced over to Sveta. Again they jumped up and down until Matthew came over to help her up.

Once both Sveta and Matthew were standing the two Djinn kept bouncing into their backs pushing them closer together. When Sveta was practically blushing due to how close she was to Matthew both Djinn pointed their tails towards the dancing Djinn their faces explaining what they expected Matthew and Sveta to do.

"Uh would you like to have this dance Sveta?" Matthew asked shyly.

"I would love to Matthew." Sveta said taking his hand up from his side. She pulled his other hand and put it on her waist. Both Adepts blushed slightly. With their intertwined hand she moved it outward. Once she felt that they were in the starting position for the dance she was taught Sveta started the steps of the dance.

Together with their Djinn they danced to the tune of Lull. Sveta noticed that Matthew had a few minor missteps or sometimes he would forget one. She could tell that he knew the dance but the knowledge was buried deep down.

Lull's music changed to a slower song. The Jupiter Djinn landed next to their Venus partners. The tails of the Venus wrapped awkwardly around the Jupiter as they slow danced. Again Garland and Steel look up at Sveta and Matthew. Their faces told them they better do the same or suffer the wrath of seventeen angry Djinn.

Sveta felt her blood rush to her cheeks as Matthew wrapped his arms around her waist. She wrapped her arms around his neck and leaned into him. Sveta while slightly embarrassed by the situation the Djinn had put her in but very thankful. She could hear Matthew's heart beating rapidly.

_Is he enjoying the closeness the same as me? Is this what the Djinn were trying to tell us? Do I say something or just leave it like this. Do I sacrifice this comfort I have with him now for the potential for something more? _

Sveta nuzzled up against Matthew her hair tickling his chin. The soft music of Lull kept the two from speaking. Neither wanted to disturb the sounds made by the Djinn. Soft as it was it was loud enough to drown out the sounds of the streets below leaving the two Adepts in their own little world.

Once Sveta felt that her face was no longer crimson she pulled away from Matthew enough to look up at him. Her eyes met the blue of Matthew's. It was one of those star crossed lovers looks. Both of them had a small understanding of what was going on between them. Sveta leaned into Matthew who rested his head atop hers as Lull continued to supply the area with music.

The musical Jupiter Djinn's tune slowed and faded leaving a silence begging to be filled. Sveta just stood there arms wrapped around Matthew's neck as she hummed the music Lull had played for them. Even without the assistance of the Djinn the two swayed back and forth to the sound of Sveta's humming.

With a smile on her face Sveta grabbed Matthew's hands and pulled them away from her. She gracefully spun around and leaned her back against the boy's chest. Pulling his arms over her shoulders she kept hold of his arms as they stood there looking over the city of Sienne. With the sun halfway to its zenith the two Adepts thought the town looked lovely. Their view may have been colored at the moment though.

As they stood there looking over the city the hatch to the roof burst open as Breath flew over to Sveta.

"HE'S CRAZY!" the elemental shouted turning back into energy and hiding itself in Sveta. Seeing Breath leap back into the beastwoman the other Djinn turned back into energy and flew into their Adepts. Again Matthew and Sveta were slightly taken aback by the bright light.

Tyrell pulled himself up onto the roof. Once his hand was free from helping himself up a fireball appeared. A dangerous look was in Tyrell's eye as he turned to find Breath.

"Where is it? Come out here Breath!" Tyrell shouted. "You shocked me one to many times. Now it's time to get even."

Sveta couldn't see Matthew's face but from the look on Tyrell's when he saw them it must have been an unpleasant one. Tyrell dismissed the fireball, as it wasn't fully cast he still had complete control over it.

"Uh right. I'll just be going now. Sveta if you could would you be so kind as to teach Breath not to shock people?" Tyrell backed up as he spoke. Obviously he was walking right back to the hole where the ladder led to the roof. Tyrell being Tyrell of course had to fall into it. He just wouldn't be himself if he missed the hole.

Sveta had to stifle a giggle as she heard him land. Matthew on the other hand let his laugher out. Sveta could feel him laugh against her. The rise and fall of his chest and the shaking that accompanied a good laugh.

"I suppose I should go see if he's okay." Matthew sighed. He went to move his arms from around Sveta but she held fast onto his wrists.

"Allow me." She told him. Sveta closed her eyes tapping into her Spirit Sense Psynergy she felt for Tyrell's mind. Skimming the top of it she learned that he was embarrassed that he walked into such a private moment and possibly ruined it and the thing that hurt most was his pride. Pride at being a great warrior only to be bested by a simple hole.

"He's fine. Just sad that he ruined our moment." She informed Matthew. Neither one noticed that Sveta used a contraction.

"So we did have a moment. Good." Matthew sighed. "Glad it wasn't just me that enjoyed it so."

Sveta let go of Matthew's arms and turned to face him. "I think our Djinn know more than we thought they do. It seems they were quite intent at bringing us together today."

"Remind me to thank them later. Right now I think I'd just like to spend more time with you. But can we be clear on what this is exactly?"

"Yes I think we can. We are two people who care deeply for each other. I think we can both agree it is at least the start of love."

"You're right. It's definitely the start. I can't wait to see where it goes." Matthew grinned and pulled Sveta into a hug.

Knowing that Matthew cared for her so Sveta could tell there was a simple difference in the hug he was giving her. It was certainly different from how he held her during their dance. Not because it was a dance and this a hug. It was because they both opened up and shared their feelings with each other.

"So I wonder how Uncle Felix is going to feel about his nephew having a girlfriend while he's almost fifty and single." Matthew joked.

"Girlfriend? Was I not a girl friend before?" Sveta questioned teasingly as she stepped out of the hug and crossed her arms.

"Ah sorry must be a beorc term. Dang that term grows on you fast. It's what we are now Sveta. Girlfriend boyfriend are what you call two people who have deep feelings for each other and they openly admit it. Before that you were a girl and a friend." Matthew explained.

"I get it Matthew. We Beastmen have the same term. I was just teasing you." Sveta smiled as Matthew turned red with embarrassment. Sveta's demeanor changed to a more relaxed one rather than angry as she continued her earlier statement. "But your uncle may not be single for long."

"Really why do you say that?" Matthew asked genuinely confused.

"That blue haired swordswoman Mia. I am quite certain she has a crush on your uncle and I told him so. I didn't want her to have to deal with an unobservant male like I did." Sveta informed her boyfriend.

"Hey I'm observant. Just not when it comes to seeing that you like me." Matthew attempted the pathetic defense. "And hey it's not like you have room to speak about being unobservant."

"Is it not the male's job to make the first move?" Sveta pointed out. "Maybe I was simply waiting for you."

"Well maybe I like aggressive women."

"If that was true why are you not doing this with Karis?"

"Point taken"

"Besides I am quite aggressive. Have you not seen me on the battle field?"

"Yes I have and you look quite good out there." Matthew told her. "Now what do you say we go find our friends and let them know the good news?"

"That sounds good. I know Karis and Himi will be quite happy." Sveta said as she moved towards the ladder leading down into the inn.

"Why would they be happy to hear about this?"

"Do you know nothing of women Matthew? When we have troubles we seek the advice of others. Also Himi is quite the gossip and Karis is a romantic."

"Huh" was Matthew's thoughtful reply.

Together the new couple headed out the door of the inn and back towards the palace. Hand in hand they walked. At first Sveta noticed Matthew was entranced by the small circular pad on her hand. He kept moving his palm against as if surprised she kept it so smooth. Did he really think it'd be rough and scratchy like that of a dog's or cat's paw? If she didn't keep it soft and smooth it'd leave marks on glassware and make getting dressed a chore as it caught on the cloth. She knew about clothing catching as the pads on her feet always caught when she dressed.

Once Matthew had finished his "covert" feeling her paw over with Sveta moved herself closer to him. As they walked they're footsteps became synchronized. Both lifted and set down their right foot at the same time. It was something Sveta noticed and of course once you notice such a thing it messes up. She did feel a little giddy when she noticed though.

They ran into Karis and Himi on the streets of Sienne. They were with Rolf and Mist. You could only identify Rolf by the light green hair sticking up over boxes and bags. The ever observant Karis was the first to notice Sveta and Matthew's intertwined hands. Letting out a squeal she ran over and hugged the both of her friends. Sveta was crushed by the tight grip her fellow Jupiter Adept had on her. Despite her small figure Karis was strong.

Karis and Himi immediately started asking questions about how Sveta and Matthew officially became a couple. Matthew had no problems explaining that the Djinn had played matchmaker. He even told them about how Tyrell had actually caused them to speak their feelings aloud since Sveta read his mind to figure out if he was ok after his fall. They all had a laugh at Tyrell's expense. Mist pointed out that Boyd and Tyrell were actually a lot alike.

"Well you two should go out on an actual date sometime." Mist told the pair. "Just don't forget that the guy is the one that pays the bill."

"Wait is that why you're holding my wallet?" Rolf asked from behind the stack of boxes. "Mist I know how much was in there you better not have spent my money."

"Why else would she hold onto your wallet if she wasn't going to spend the gold?" Matthew questioned the older boy. "I mean come that's got to be the oldest trick in the book. In fact how'd you fall for it?"

"Since we got him to hold all the stuff he couldn't see his wallet hanging on his side so I offered to protect from thieves." Mist said. "Never said I would protect it from me."

"It's hard to feel sorry for you Rolf. You are the one who became a pack mule first off. Then you pass off your gold to women on a shopping spree." Matthew turned his attention to the girls. "By the way what are you three getting anyway?"

"Clothes first off. We Mercenaries go through them quickly. I don't know how many times these past few years I've had to sow patches onto something. A big chunk are vulneraries and other medicines that we need. Shinion is a great big baby when he gets a cold. I got two new Mend Staves and a Restore. And a surprise gift for Rolf." Mist listed.

"We got some new clothes to. Like Mist said we go through them quickly. I don't know how many of my clothes have rips from a sword, claw, teeth or what have you. That's not even counting the ones ruined the normal way through wear and tear. We did some girl shopping to though. Don't worry we didn't use any of the group money Matthew." Karis informed her leader.

"Even still how did you three get so much so fast?" Matthew wondered.

"Listen Matthew. It's the first time we've had a day to relax since we started our journey to get the Roc's Feather. I have a year's worth of shopping and relaxing to catch up on in about three days. In case you haven't noticed I'm not exactly the same _size_ I was when we started. Even Himi has grown." Karis continued.

Sveta knew exactly what Karis was talking about. Matthew however didn't seem to understand what the girl was talking about. To his eyes Karis looked exactly the same she had when they set off for the stupid feather. The beastgirl sighed at her boyfriend's lack of observation skills with women. Though she did feel happy about being able to think of him as her boyfriend.

"Oh Sveta." Himi said reaching into one of the bags hanging off of Rolf's arms. "We found a cute dress that we thought you'd like."

"Really but why?" Sveta asked the young Radiant Miko girl.

"Because you don't seem the type to spend gold on clothes is why." Mist told the beastgirl. "Every girl needs to have at least one dress that makes them feel a little special."1

Himi finished searching through the bag for a small rectangular box. The female Venus Adept took the lid off revealing a deep purple dress. Light purple embroidery was done around the neckline in the shapes of flowers. Himi handed it over to Sveta for her to hold up. A person walking by the group bumped into Himi as she let go of the dress causing Sveta to grab air. The dress fell to the street between Himi and Sveta.

The beastgirl bent down and picked it up. Despite the dust on it she did think the dress was lovely and like Mist said she wouldn't have spent money on it. Currently she had no use for a dress. It would be something she wore back when she was the Queen of Morgal. As an adventure she wouldn't be going out to balls anytime soon. Sveta's only problem with the dress was the v-neckline. It plunged down farther than anything she had ever worn before.

"It is beautiful." Sveta told the three girls handing it back to Himi. "If you would hold onto for me that would be great."

"Alright. Well we'll let you and Matthew go now. We still have a few more things to get before we head back." Karis said pulling Mist and Himi along with her. Rolf was left to navigate the streets by sound.

Sveta and Matthew headed back towards the palace. Both of them happy to be with the other. They spent the next few days enjoying each other's company as they waited for the royal members of Tellius to come to Begnion. One night they headed out to stargaze. They were having fun pointing out different constellations until the guards spotted them and thought they were intruders.

Each day they spent together the happier they were that their Djinn had decided to help out. If it wasn't for nosy elementals the two lovers might still be unaware of the others feelings.

**(A/N): **1) Yeah that was my ex-girlfriend's logic and she was quite the tomboy so I figure a more girly girl like Mist would have the same outlook.

**Jade: **So "Fluff" you really made an appearance in this chapter didn't you? I planned for Yune to cause some sort of disturbance but you overtook the chapter. The Goddess of Chaos and her mischief just didn't fit in this.

"**Fluff": **Yep sure did. You really packed me into this one.

**Jade: **Yeah honestly I didn't know this much of you existed in my head. Oh well hope the chapter was interesting at least.

"**Fluff": **If you agree with Jade that the chapter was interesting or you think he's a complete idiot on this subject then write him a review. Reviews let an Author know what they are doing right and that people are enjoying their writing or what they're doing wrong and that people think the story is a waste of time.

**Jade: **You hear "Fluff" give me a review please. Characters for Chapter 14 are still up for suggestion. It's kinda a first come first serve until I get enough characters to fill it. So far we have Mist/Rolf suggested by my good friend The Unknowing Herald.


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: **I'm just going with the statement of I don't own either of the two games that make up this story.

**(A/N):** Sorry for the delay on this chapter. First I had writer's block on it then I had the flu or something. Didn't stop there though not long after I get over the flu I get freaking chicken pox! That is NOT a fun experience and I wish that fate on no one.

Chapter 13

Ike left the training grounds feeling annoyed. Not a one of Begnion's "finest" had managed to land a blow on him. He was going to have to have a talk with Sanaki about the state of her army. If they were going to be facing the Tuaparang and Umbra Adepts the army was going to need better trained soldiers than what he just fought. After his three years traveling with Felix Ike had found that his swordsmanship had only improved. The Venus Adept was a great sparring partner and could even beat Ike. While he wanted to fight Felix at the moment and face an opponent that could actually defeat him Ike knew Felix would be hiding out in the town until his afternoon match with Mia. Even as dense as he was, and yes Ike knew he was dense, he could see something going on between Mia and Felix. Whether she had real feelings for him or just awe based on his skill Ike wasn't sure.

Walking away from the palace Ike wandered around the city. His feet had taken him to the Tower of Guidance. The looming white stone structure seemed to stare at him. Looking up at the tall building memories of what had transpired inside came back to him. It was in there that he had finally avenged his father and defeated the Black Knight. It was in that tower that he used the powers of Chaos to slay a goddess. It was at the base of that tower that, where he stood now, that he had decided to leave Tellius and search for adventure elsewhere.

Part of Ike now knew that to be a mistake. He should have stayed back and helped his friends rebuild Tellius. There were people here that needed him like his sister Mist. Two of his friends even offered to come with him but he declined out of selfishness. Standing at the base of the tower brought these mistakes to the forefront of his mind.

The other part of Ike though was glad that he had left. He had met new and exciting people. Seen things that he never would have thought could exist. There was one land that had just recovered from an attack by an evil king. The hero was a blonde haired teen clothed in green. Rumors said that he had traveled through time in order to defeat the monster that destroyed his country. He used a legendary blade and with the help of six sages and a princess the evil was sealed away.

Ike and Felix had spent a few months trying to track the hero down but they never did find him. It wasn't until they had decided to leave that they even caught a rumor of his whereabouts. He was supposed to be on a farm working as a ranch hand now. Both Felix and Ike understood the desire to be left alone and left the land never meeting the Hero of Time.

As he stood in the green grass looking up at the tower before him his warrior sense alerted him to an approaching figure. He turned and came face to ears with Lyre. Much like her sister had been recently Lyre did not look happy. Her light violet eyes that looked so much like Lethe's glared up at him. Not many things unnerved Ike like the glare from a girl. He could handle angry guys you just beat sense into them. Angry girls though shook him to his core.

"What does she see in you?" Lyre whispered quietly enough Ike couldn't make out the words. "You need to make things right with my sister Ike." She hissed loudly enough for him to actually hear. "I don't know what is going on between you two but you need to fix it so my sister can be happy again."

"It's not my fault she's still mad Lyre. If Lethe wants to hold onto her anger about my leaving Tellius then that's her decision." Ike told the younger sister. _Not like I could really change Lethe's mind about that anyway._

"You will go and talk to her today if you wish to continue living. Hero of the Blue Flames or not I will kill you if you don't fix things between you and my sister." From her tone of voice Ike had no doubts he'd find a very angry Cat mauling him in his sleep later tonight if he didn't.

"What exactly makes you think I'm the problem Lyre?" Ike asked her.

"Because I know my sister that's why!" Lyre told him forcefully. "There is no getting out of this so you best get it over with now."

Ike put up his hands in defense. "Alright I'll go talk to her."

"Good." Lyre said before walking off leaving a very confused Ike behind.

_What is going on with Lethe? Is Lyre right does it have something to do with me? _Ike questioned what exactly he could have done to make Lethe so pissed. Sure there was the fact he left for three years but Lethe should have been over that by now. She was a warrior and didn't let the small things get to her as much as others. It was one of the reasons he was glad she was here to help them fight the Tuaparang. That and her fighting ability of course. She was as fast as any Trueblade Ike had faced and just as strong.

Ike headed back towards the palace figuring it'd be the best place to find her at. She was normally training or in her tent when they had traveled across Tellius. He didn't think there was anyone in Sienne that Lethe would bother to visit at the moment either. Hell he wasn't even sure she had a friend in Sienne. In fact now that he thought about it he didn't really know Lethe beyond her warrior aspect and cold glare she gave people.

_And she fought alongside me in two wars. You're a class A act there Ike. Actually I'm more an S class act. _

Ike walked up the white marble stairs leading to the palace entrance. The guards noticed him and opened the door without hesitation. Ike asked the guard if he knew were Lethe might be found and was given a swift no for an answer.

It wouldn't do good to simply wander the halls of the palace he could very easily miss Lethe. He'd either need to just wait for lunch where they were all invited to eat in the dining room or find another laguz, maybe Sveta, to track her down. As Ike walked through the castle to the training grounds again he was met with one of the Adepts' Djinn. It was blue marking it as one of the Mercury Djinn.

"Geyser get back here" came Rief's voice from the corridor the Djinn hopped out of. The young healer had his hair in a mess as he bent over to pick the Water Elemental up. "I really wish Tyrell would control his Djinn." Rief said fixing his glasses. The Mercury Adept turned and noticed Ike standing there watching him.

"Lose something Rief?" Ike asked.

"No not really. Some of the Mars Djinn were picking on poor Geyser here so he ran away."

"I see. Have you happened to see Lethe around though?" Ike asked not really expecting for Rief to have actually seen her.

"Well no." Rief told him.

"I did!" Geyser squeaked from his hold in Rief's arms practically bouncing. "She was heading towards the west wing and boy did she seem angry. I wanted to ask her to help deal with the Mars Djinn but she was saying something about a "stupid blue haired idiot". I know she wasn't talking about Rief so maybe it was Amiti she was talking about?"

Ike left out a sigh. Apparently Lethe still had some issues with him. "I don't think it was Amiti she was talking about Geyser." Ike informed the Djinn.

"Oh yeah you have blue hair to!" Geyser said with a bubbly laugh. "Well you know what Rief says to do when you get a woman gets mad? Hide. Let her cool off than talk to her alter."

Rief shoved the elemental into the folds of his robes preventing him from talking anymore. "I mostly use that with Karis and sometime my older sister Nowell." Rief informed Ike.

"Wish it'd work with Lethe. She seems to constantly mad at me though."

Taking one hand away from Geyser Rief again adjusted his glasses as if in thought. "Maybe there's a specific reason she's mad at you. It seems if her anger never subsides it would be best to get it over with fast. Kind of like how it's best to rip a band-aid off so you don't feel much pain."

"Thanks Rief. You to Geyser." Ike said to the Adept and Djinn before heading in the direction of the west wing.

With a warrior's determination Ike headed off towards the other side of the palace. He walked through a few of the white halls before he came across his target. She was sitting underneath a tree arms crossed. It looked as if she was talking to herself about something. Ike chuckled a little at the similarity between the two of them. Sitting under a tree to work out his frustrations was something Ike had done often. Knowing better than to sneak up on her Ike made sure he created enough noise to get her attention as he walked towards her.

Ike could have sworn he heard her groan as he got closer. From the look in her eyes Ike had one choice. Get mauled by Lethe now or Lyre in his sleep. Deciding that the mauling he could see would be easier to defend against he kept his pace.

"What do you want?" Lethe asked coldly a twinge of hurt in her voice.

"Lyre sent me to talk to you. She says that I'm the reason you're so angry recently. From what Geyser said you're still mad at a 'stupid blue haired idiot'."

"Well looks like the Djinn knows what it's talking about." Lethe sneered.

Ike sat on the ground in front of Lethe looking her in the eyes. It was always better to be looking someone in the eyes when you talk to them. It's even more important when the conversation is a more serious one such as the one Ike was about to engage in with Lethe.

"Alright Lethe what's you problem with me?" Ike asked in a calm voice. "It can't just be because I left Tellius for three years and shirked my duties as ambassador either."

"You are wrong that is exactly the reason." Lethe said adamantly

"Alright if that's what you want it to be about than what can I do to fix it Lethe? You're a good friend and I don't want to lose that."He told her trying to assure her that he really did want to fix things between them.

Lethe's tail made a very small twitch when Ike had said "good friend" but he didn't notice as it wasn't visible to him at the moment. What he could notice was the fact her ears drooped ever so slightly. While normally they stood straight up alert to any sounds they now were down farther. Just enough that if Ike was a bit more observant he would have actually seen them move.

"What makes you think you can fix it Ike? You left for three years Ike! Do you know how your friends felt watching you walk off? It hurt us a lot." Lethe got up hands on her hips glaring daggers down at Ike. "So many people wanted you to stay behind. Ranulf and Soren offered to go with you and yet you turned your backs on them! Did you even consider my feelings when you left for your stupid adventure?!" realizing she said "my" feelings Lethe's hands shot up to her mouth.

Even Ike had caught the "my" that caused her to react so. This time Lethe's ears fell enough you'd have to be blind to miss it.

"Lethe is there something you want to tell me?" Ike asked in his most soothing voice. Lethe clearly didn't mean to reveal that bit of information. She also looked like she was going to bolt at any given second. Ike continued to simply sit and wait to see what Lethe would say or do.

"There's nothing" she said turning away from him.

"Lethe lying won't help matters." Ike said a little sternly.

"Fine Ike you want the truth of the matter?! I LIKE you but you're too dense to see it! I've liked you since we took down Ashnard you idiot. But you were too busy looking at that beorc, Queen Elincia." Lethe practically spat the name Elincia. Ike tried to say something but the Cat wasn't done yet. "Then you came and helped the laguz fight against Begnion and once more we got to fight alongside each other and I was happy again. Mordecai said he saw a change in me whenever I was around you Ike! My subordinate could pick up on my feelings for you. Why couldn't you?"

"Then I got assigned to be the ambassador and left Tellius… Lethe I'm sorry I didn't know." Sincerity could be heard in Ike's voice as he told her.

Lethe turned back to face him her eyes holding back tears. She looked scared. More than Ike had ever seen her before in the time he had known her. "Ike what are your feeling towards me?"

There it was the question Ike feared the second the conversation turned this direction. How did he feel about Lethe? Sure she was a great warrior and she wasn't that bad looking honestly. Did he care for her like what she was talking about though? No he didn't. Ike simply just didn't feel anything more than friendship with Lethe. Ike looked up at Lethe his realization written on his face plain as day.

"I-I see." Lethe said. "No need to say it Ike. I'll just be going then." Lethe turned and ran away from Ike weaving through the garden pathways and even jumping over the last row of flowers disappearing into the maze of the palace corridors

"I'm sorry Lethe I just don't feel the same way you do." Ike said to the retreating figure. "It's not because I feel for Elincia though, not anymore."

Elincia had made it very clear after the Mad King's War that she didn't have any interest in Ike. No her eyes were on a certain blue haired Paladin. Lucia though had been the one to point out the love between Princess and her knight to Ike. His heart was crushed before he even fully realized what he was feeling. Now Ike sat in one of the many gardens of Sienne's Palace were he had broken the heart of one of his friends.

Standing up part of Ike wanted to follow Lethe and go comfort her but he knew that it'd only cause more hurt. The Vanguard walked slowly out of the gardens and headed in the opposite direction of Lethe and out once again to the city. Outside Ike looked up at the sky to see that the sun was approaching its midday spot and that the members of his group would be heading in towards the dining room for lunch. In fact as Ike walked down the stairs leading into the city he noticed Sveta and Matthew walking up the beastgirl wearing the boy's scarf.

_Great! As if I didn't feel bad enough about not returning Lethe's feelings it looks like those two decided to hook up! _Ike brooded as he made his way into the town.

There was one tavern that Ike had frequented during his stay in Begnion six years ago. Shinion and Gatrie, well Gatrie really, had been the ones that'd taken him to it saying he needed to find a gal to take his mind off their quest. It was called _Fire and Ice _and was run by a couple in their early twenties. For the life of him Ike couldn't remember their names but he only heard them that first night. Gatrie had made sure that Ike was drunk enough that he didn't remember much of the first night other than the name of the tavern. Titania either knew what the two men had done and let them take Ike or they had managed to sneak him out.

Ever since Ike had gone with Gatrie to _Fire and Ice _during his first stay in Begnion he made sure to stop by at least once each time he found himself in the town. The patrons of the tavern were always nice and in high spirits as they drank their ale or what have you. The tavern even had its own drink called Volcanic Glacier that would definitely put some hair on your chest. It went down like ice cubes but it soon exploded in your stomach and you felt _heat _seep out of it. Ike swore that magic had to be involved in its creation.

Standing outside the stone tavern with its red and white-blue sign hanging above him Ike pushed open the door and was met with a well lit room. Circular tables spotted the room with benches against the wall and a fireplace on the right-hand wall. The bar was a straight shot from the door with there being a pathway created by the tables and chairs. There were four of the tables filled members of the beast tribe. Not a single beorc could be found sitting in the tavern. Other than Ike the only beorc in the room was a woman standing behind the bar. Glasses and bottles of various types of alcohol lined the shelves behind the black haired woman. The woman was pretty to look at in her dark green dress with an apron over it. Raven colored hair fell straight down her back ending just below her waist. Her most striking feature was a pair of gold colored eyes staring at Ike from behind her bangs.

"Oh a beorc." She gasped. "Or are you just a well-disguised dragon? Either way my name's Luna what can I get you?" she asked in a friendly voice.

"I'm a beorc and I'm just looking for some lunch." Ike told her. Luna pointed to a board were the meals were listed by price. Ike selected a roast and Luna walked over to a door on the far side of the bar.

"Hey Solaris one sweet style roast beorc sized!" she shouted. Walking back up to Ike who was had taken a seat at the bar she leaned back against the counter. "Anything to drink?"

Ike ordered some regular ale and paid for both the drink and roast as it was cooking. Sipping the frothy drink he waited for his food. As he waited he watched the people inside the tavern and watched them leave. Other laguz walked in but Ike never did see a single beorc walk in. There was one Cat that walked in that Ike knew instantly. Ranulf the right hand of Gallia's current king walked in. He still wore his, for lack of better term, hat that covered his ears but did nothing to hide his light blue hair. Like everyone else Ike had seen he found them wearing the same outfit he'd seen him in last.

"Oh hey Ike!" Ranulf said as he spotted the beorc sitting at the bar. "Bet you're wondering what I'm doing here."

"Yeah everyone's expected to arrive in few days. We just sent the call out yesterday after all." Ike told his old friend.

"Well that's exactly it. Once the messenger appeared, caught us off guard by the way gave both us and the messenger a fright, Skrimir sent me ahead to see if you actually were here. If I don't come back to Gallia by tomorrow then it means you are indeed here and for the King to make his way on to Sienne."

Luna walked up and took Ranulf's order yelling into the back room before she had to act as a waitress and leave the bar.

"So Ike what's got you down in the dumps?" Ike went to try to deny the fact he was feeling down but the male Cat stopped him before he could make an excuse. "It's obvious Ike. Soren would look like a kid with a new toy next to you right now."

Ike proceeded to tell his friend about the incident that happened between him and Lethe. During this time both roasts managed to come out of the back room. They were carried by a brown haired man with eyes just like Luna's. He wore a simple brown shirt and apron. Unlike Luna's the man's apron was covered in flour and other cooking ingredients. One of the roasts he carried was about twice the size of the other. He put the larger meal in front of Ranulf and the small beorc sized one in front of Ike. Without so much as a "there you go" the man, presumably Solaris, headed back into the kitchen.

"Next time I'm getting the laguz sized." Ike sighed as he continued his story between bites.

After his story Ranulf didn't look the least bit surprised that Lethe like him. "So she finally told you, well sort of."

"You knew?" Ike questioned

"It's the worst kept secret in all of Gallia Ike. Try as she might Lethe couldn't keep a secret from her sister once she got back after the first war. Lyre is a gossip and before you knew it the entirety of Gallia knew that the 'cold-hearted' Lethe wanted to be tamed by the beorc hero."

Ike preformed one of the world's most classic comedic bits, the spit take, as Ranulf said "wanted to be tamed by the beorc hero". The implications of such wording was more than he could take.

Clearing his throat Ike spoke up. "So now I have to deal with the fact that I broke her heart and we have another war to get through together."

"Well honestly Ike why not Lethe?" Ranulf asked. Ike looked at him in awe and confusion. "Stop giving me that look. But really Ike think about it why not Lethe?"

"I only know her as a fighter Ranulf. Unlike you I didn't spend any time with her between fights. Any time that I did actually spend with her was spent practicing. Besides the fact that even if we did get together we couldn't have normal kids Ranulf they'd be Branded."

"And that's what won her over Ike. Lethe is a warrior. She doesn't have any real hobbies outside of fighting and training the new recruits. Sounds like a certain beorc I know that swing a two handed sword around like it's a feather."

"You know Felix?" Ike joked.

"I'm going to assume that's one of the Adepts and move on. Now stop brooding here in this tavern and have some fun Ike. Whatever it is you do when you want to have fun go do it. If you can't think of anything then show me around Begnion. Weren't you a noble here for a while?" Ranulf asked trying to pull his friend out of the small depression he had gotten into.

"Alright Ranulf you win." Ike conceded with a small grin. "If I'm showing you around Begnion then we might as well start here. Luna could we get two Volcanic Glaciers please."

The woman mixed a verity of drinks together she even pulled a bottle from underneath the counter to top the two drinks off. "Alright" she pointed at Ranulf "no transforming for the next twenty-four hours or you risk going berserk while shifted."

Both Ike and Ranulf wondered what went in the drink that made it come with a warning for laguz. Ranulf shrugged and downed the small glass of alcohol. Ike did the same and felt the freezing drink rush down his throat. It hit his stomach and the fire started. Ike honestly thought that if he opened his mouth he could pretend to be a dragon laguz and breathe fire! Ranulf was floored by the power of the drink and lay down twitching as it coursed through him.

Luna passed Ike a glass of water which he quickly drank and the heat from the drink soon left him. Luna was crouched down next to Ranulf pouring a glass down his throat. She helped the Cat back onto his feet and warned him again not to transform for another twenty-four hours.

"Holy Ashera." Ranulf said holding his head. "Why didn't you warn me about that?!"

Ike laughed. "That's the fun of bringing someone here who's never had a Volcanic Glacier. Shinion and Gatrie did that to me six years ago. I was nineteen and it was the first alcoholic drink I ever had. Besides the warning Luna gave you wasn't enough?"

"That was about shifting not that it'd knock me down." The laguz replied. "Goddesses above what's in that?"

"Can't tell you. Tavern secret." Luna smiled.

"Alright Ike other than knocking your friends out with drinks what do you beorcs do for fun?"

"Same things the laguz do I'm guessing. I've been a mercenary for a while so my time has been spent fighting or getting ready to fight. Along with many odd jobs." Ike added the last as an afterthought.

"So you missed out on the whole 'normal' lifestyle haven't you?"

"Yep"

"Sightseeing it is than Ike."

"Wait didn't you decide that before the drink?"

"I did? Great not only did it knock me down it messed with my memory! If it hinders my ability to aid my king I'm coming after you first Ike." Ranulf threatened.

"Warning received. Now what's in Begnion that you haven't seen yet?"

The two friends left the tavern and headed into the city. The barkeep Luna was cleaning the glasses the two had used smiling to herself. "We really should get a sign made up with a warning for this." She said as she stared at the clean cup.

**(A/N): **So there's that chapter. Like I said I had writer's block on it so cut me a little slack. Still think it turned out good though. Next chapter will only feature Rolf and Mist apparently since not a single person other than The Unknowing Herald has put in a request! Come on I just got over being sick twice and I had writer's block. Leave me a review letting me know you at least care about the story if not me.

Character stats

Ranulf

Cat: Level 30


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun but I do own this story idea.

**(A/N): **Gods above I have lazy readers. I try to do a chapter for the readers and can't get a single one of them other than The Unknowing Herald to respond. So without farther ado here is a Mist/Rolf chapter with some more Lethe in it. I did fund it and it turned out nice I think

Chapter 14

Mist instructed Rolf to put the boxes and bags down next to her bed. They had just returned from the shopping spree with Karis and Himi. Rolf had already delivered their items to their shared room and the load wasn't much lighter for the Sniper. With a sigh Rolf set the _things _down on the bed. After carrying them around for over an hour they no longer seemed like simple boxes and bags. It was slightly worth it though it did get to spend the day with three pretty girls. Karis and Mist were a lot alike, so much so it was almost scary. Himi hid her real self behind a mask like any other politician Rolf had met and he quickly learned she gossiped way more than the two older girls.

Standing in the middle of Mist and Titania's shared room Rolf shifted uncomfortably. Sure he'd been in the room earlier that day but Titania was there at the moment. Now it was just him and Mist and she seemed to completely have forgotten the fact he was in the room. The Valkyrie was headfirst in a bag looking through the contents. Rolf stood there and watched her shift from bag to bag to box as if she was looking for something specific. Then he remembered that while she was talking with Matthew and Sveta she mentioned that she had gotten him a gift.

Mist finally found what she was looking for and pulled a long slender box out of a bag. She handed Rolf the box who took it. Whatever was inside was heavier than he expected. Taking the cover off the box Rolf's gaze fell onto a sheathed sword. Next to the weapon was a small whistle with a horseshoe engraved on either side. Rolf looked at Mist in confusion. He was a Sniper he didn't use swords and what was with the whistle?

"The whistle is for your horse silly." Mist told him. "This way you can stop riding on the back of Chestnut with me when we fight. I don't mind but he's not getting any younger and it'll be good for you to have your own horse."

Rolf looked at the whistle in box. Mist had bought him a well-trained horse if it responded to a whistle already. He had to admit that having his own horse would be helpful during a fight. Now while he took aim at his target his horse could ferry him away from danger or towards his next target. The only downside was that now he would get to hold on to Mist as they rode around the field.

"Ok but what about the sword Mist I use a bow in case you forgot." He said.

A smile crept across Mist face and the smile she had on would have unnerved even Soren. Mist walked up to Rolf and put a hand delicately on his chest and looked him right in the eyes. It wasn't hard since they both were the same height. "I figure that Ike can give you some lessons on how to use it. You know spend some time with your girlfriend's brother. Now that he's back you going to have to get used to him being around. You might as well start bonding now."

Damn her, she played the girlfriend card. How could Rolf say no to that? He couldn't Mist had him wrapped around her finger. She had since before they started dating two years ago. Ah yes two years ago Rolf had finally gotten the courage to ask Mist to be his girlfriend. He had worried about it endlessly for nights before actually asking her and obviously she had said yes since she was currently his girlfriend. At first Mist had wanted to hide it but due to the fact they lived a small little fort with seven other people it wasn't that easy. His brother Boyd had been the one to find them kissing behind Mist's horse. At first Rolf was worried because he thought his brother had feelings for Mist but the first words out of Boyd's mouth had been "about time" and he left his brother alone.

After that Boyd had spread the word around the group and Rolf soon found himself in Oscar's room getting _the talk_ and that he should be careful. Rolf didn't know why Oscar had felt the need to do that Rolf was nineteen at the time he knew what was going on and what could possibly happen. Living amongst soldiers had taught him that in no time flat. He still had nightmares about what some of them did in the tent next to his back during the Mad King's War.

Once they had found out that Ike was back Mist had stressed the fact that she didn't want her brother to know about the fact she was dating Rolf. She threatened the entire Mercenary group with various diseases that could be caused by plants and that even Rhys wouldn't be able to heal them if they told Ike. No one wanted to test her knowledge or validity of her threat and decided to keep their mouths shut. Her logic behind not telling Ike was because she didn't want him to feel like she was passing him. He never had a girlfriend during, well any time Rolf could think of.

"Uh can't you just teach me how to use a sword?" Rolf asked not really wanting to learn from Ike.

"Rolf I use the Florete a magically imbued blade to attack people. I really only know the basics of sword fighting. If it wasn't for the ranged powers of the sword I wouldn't be much of a fighter." Mist admitted and it was true. If you watched Mist fight she almost always used the energy attacks from the tip of the blade. Only in defense did she actually use the Florete as a regular sword.

"Well how about this then" Rolf offered "you teach me the basics so that way when I go ask Ike for help I already have some understanding on how to _not _cut my foot off."

"Fine" Mist sighed "But only the basics after that you have to go to Ike."

_Alright that'll give me some time to think of a reason to not train with Ike. From what I heard from Mia all his training is _very _hands on and I'll be sporting more cuts and bruises then I ever want to. _Rolf thought as he smiled at Mist.

"So now that we have some time to ourselves what do you want to do?" Rolf asked as he sat on Mist's bed.

"Well it's been quite a while since I've gotten a proper kiss from you." Mist smiled as she sat next to him.

The two young adults leaned in to start making out when Titania walked in. The Gold Knight rolled her eyes as they fell on the two younger members of the Mercenaries. It was just Rolf's luck that as he was about to kiss his girlfriend that something would just have to interrupt them. He really needed to start carrying around an Ashera Icon at this rate. Maybe with some divine intervention he could get lucky enough to kiss her again and that was just for a kiss. If Rolf wanted more he'd have to carry Ashera herself around with him to be lucky enough for anything beyond that.

"Really Mist what made you pick our room to start making out with Rolf?" Titania asked in her motherly voice. It was the one that she used when someone did something stupid. Boyd heard that voice quite often.

"I was thinking that you'd be out for the rest of the day." Mist informed the older woman her eyes were slits as she glared. "Don't you and Soren normally go over battle plans for days?"

Sensing a cat fight about to erupt before him Rolf tried to sneak out of the room but Mist had her arm wrapped around his waist possessively. When did that happen? Wait wasn't the guy supposed to be the one with _his _arm wrapped around the _girl's _waist? Rolf reached a new low at that moment. It became quite clear to him who wore the pants in his relationship. Despite the fact she wore very short very attractive skirts. Skinny as she was Mist had quite the grip on Rolf and he had no way of getting free without causing a scene. The last thing he wanted to do was draw attention to himself at the moment.

As the two hens clucked Rolf thought about what it'd be like to ride around next Mist using the sword she bought for him no doubt with his money now that he thought about it. He learned from Matthew to never let Mist hold his wallet while she was shopping. By the time he had gotten it back over three quarters of his gold was gone and Rolf was a rich mercenary. He never had to buy food as part of their earnings were taken for that from the start. He had stopped growing for the most part so he didn't need a new set of clothes every week. He could pass his old clothes to Mist who would patch them up good as new. The only things Rolf really spent money on were materials for making bows and arrows. Everything else had gone into his wallet to be saved for an emergency.

With a huff from Mist Rolf felt her pull him up off the bed as she stormed out the room. Downside to daydreaming he had no clue what Titania had said to get Mist so worked up. Now he'd have to either pretend that he knew as she complained about the Gold Knight or take a chance on Mist's mood not turning on him and ask what upset her so much.

"Mist where you taking me?" Rolf asked as he walked beside the girl his hand in hers as she attempted to drag him around.

"We're going to find somewhere more private Rolf that's where I'm taking you." Mist said with anger in her voice.

Rolf was torn in two. Private time with Mist would be great. Hey gentlemanly as he was Rolf was a twenty-one year old virgin and he was very much alive with a hot girlfriend. With the mood she was in Mist would be more likely to explore than normal. The other part of Rolf sighed as he knew that in the mood Mist was in he was going to have to be the shoulder to cry on for her as she vented her anger at Titania.

As they walked the halls of the palace Rolf heard crying. It wasn't coming from Mist he knew that much as the sound was to faded to be coming from a source so close to him. Stopping in his tracks and therefore halting Mist he stood listening for the source of the sound. Now that the sounds of their walking were no longer present Mist could also hear the crying. With a look at each other the couple nodded and tried to find the source of the sound.

The sounds lead them out the back of the palace, which the exit was only in the next hallway, where a small cluster of pine trees could be found. Whoever was crying was hiding out in the trees. Rolf walked in front of Mist down the stairs and towards the cluster of tree trunks. Together the young couple came upon a sight they never thought they would witness. Curled up with her back to a tree was Lethe. Her knees where brought up against her chest with her arms wrapped around her legs. They couldn't see her face as her head was hung down but there was no mistaking the orange hair and green collar with the ribbons ending in bells.

What worried Mist most about the situation was that it seemed they had snuck up on Lethe. Never in all the time she had known the Cat did Mist think anyone could sneak up on Lethe. As she approached Lethe Mist stepped purposely on a twig causing it to snap and draw the attention of Lethe towards her. Her eyes were red and wet with tears.

"Lethe what's a matter?" Mist asked her quietly and caringly.

"Men" Lethe said glaring at Rolf. "In particular your brother"

Mist turned to Rolf and made a shooing motion. He understood and left Mist alone with Lethe. Turning her attention back to the crying Cat Mist sat down next to her.

"What did Ike do now Lethe?"

"It's not what he did really Mist." Lethe informed the girl.

"Well what didn't he do then?" Mist prodded.

"I-I-I confessed y feeling towards him and he didn't return them." Lethe said slowly turning her head away from Mist.

Mist felt Lethe's pain. To tell someone that you love them only to have them shoot you down would be heartbreaking. Knowing her brother Ike didn't let her down easily either. No more likely he dropped her like a rock into a lake leaving her to sink to the bottom in despair.

"Who can blame Ike for not liking me in return anyway? Just look at me and look at the queen he fancies. What comparison is there?" Lethe asked the world.

Mist at first was confused as to who Lethe was talking about. It dawned on her when she listed the female royalty in her head. Micaiah was married and looked too young for Ike's taste. Sanaki was simply too young for Ike period. That really only left the Queen of Crimea, Elincia. Mist remembered when they first met her as a Princess and the crush that Ike had formed on her.

"Sure Elincia is pretty Lethe but so are you." Mist said trying to lift the laguz's spirit.

"Face it Mist your brother doesn't want a warrior. No he wants some pampered lady instead." Lethe sneered.

"I'm sure Ike would be thankful to end up with a warrior like you Lethe, who else could keep up with him? Besides I'm sure that there is a lady underneath your warrior exterior. I think that you just need some help letting it out though." Mist assured the Cat.

"What would it matter anyway? He already made it clear he doesn't like me." Lethe told the younger girl.

"You could do it to show him what he missed out on. You know torture him and tease him with something he can no longer have." Mist said rubbing Lethe's back. "Or at least something he'd have to work for now. Depends on how you still feel towards him."

"Do you really think so Mist? Can I really torture Ike like that?" Lethe questioned her hopefully.

"Lethe just leave it to me and you'll look so prim and proper you'll make Elincia look like a peasant." Mist told Lethe with a big grin.

"Alright Mist. Just don't do anything to drastic please." Lethe pleaded as she let the Valkyrie lead her back into the palace.

Mist took the semi-reluctant Lethe back to the Cat's room. Mist told her to stay there and if Lyre came back to send her away. Mist ran down the hall to the door leading into Karis' and Himi's room. With a knock on the door Mist tapped her foot waiting for someone to answer. Karis was the one to answer her hair out of its ponytail. Mist quickly explained that she was giving Lethe an _extreme _makeover and could use Karis' assistance and possibly Himi's. The two Adepts agreed to help and they ran into Mist's room. The gathered everything that they could possibly need in order to turn Lethe into a princess and left the room. It was a good thing that they had just gone shopping.

Mist kicked open the door to Lethe's room as her arms where full. A look of fear passed over Lethe's face as she looked at all the thing the three girls were carrying.

"Mist what is all that for?" Lethe questioned

"Doldrum hold Lethe for us will you?" Karis asked her Djinn.

The door to Lethe's room closed with a gust of wind. From the outside of the room you could hear the sounds of chairs toppling over. At one point you could hear a chainsaw despite the fact they weren't invented at this time in Tellius history. A cat screeched from the other side of the closed door along with every other cartoon makeover sound you could possibly think of.

Once all the sounds had subsided the door opened and three very messy girls walked out of the room along with a cloud of dust. Claw marks were found all over their bodies and their clothes were torn from the same claws. Their hair was all over the place as it looked like a typhoon had styled it for them. Lethe stood in the middle of the carnage in the room.

In a violet colored dress Lethe panted. It flowed from her waist out just a little hiding her long legs. There was a slit however on one side revealing the tan skin underneath teasingly. The girls had even thought to make a hole for Lethe's tail to slip through. As Lethe stepped forward you could hear the clack of heels. The top of her dress plunged down lower than was more appropriate for Karis to have owned. It pushed together the small breasts that Lethe had giving them the appearance of being twice their normal size. Gone was the green collar and in its place was an amethyst choker. Lethe's hair had been brushed and her hair framed her face perfectly drawing attention to it. Her ears twitched nervously as she tried to catch her balance as she walked towards Mist to strangle her.

"What did you do to me Mist?!" Lethe shrieked as she looked herself over. "I said nothing drastic! Look at these things!" Lethe shouted gesturing to her breasts.

"Well we had to make do with what you had Lethe" Mist told her. "Now get back in there we still have to do your makeup."

"Makeup?" Lethe asked as her face paled. "You want to do more to me?!"

"Just some eye shadow and some lipstick maybe a little blush." Karis said her finger tapping the side of her mouth in thought. "That's just what I can think of right now. I'm sure there's more work we can do once we set you in front of a mirror."

With each word Karis spoke Lethe turned paler and paler till she was practically a ghost. Before Lethe could hobble out the room the three girls ran back in and closed the door. This time you could only hear the sounds of Lethe's protests coming from the room.

When the door opened this time Mist was leading a very beautiful Lethe out. The beorc girls knew what they were doing and had brought to light Lethe's inner beauty. No longer was her face hard but her features were soft and she radiated nervousness and beauty. Lethe still had a hard time walking in the heels that the girls put her in but you could see her feline grace lending itself to her.

"Alright now we just need a test subject before we have my brother see you." Mist said.

"I know the perfect guy" Himi said running down the hall.

The others waited for the young Venus Adept to return with the so called "perfect guy" that'd let them know if their hard work paid off or not. Soon they saw Himi dragging a scarf-less Matthew down the hall. The older Venus Adept looked confused as to what was going on. You could tell the instant that his eyes fell on Lethe. His mouth dropped open and he just stared at her. His eyes looked her up and down before he spoke.

"Uh Lethe is that you?" he questioned.

"Yes that's Lethe, thank you Matthew." Himi said patting the blond on his back before pushing him back down the hallway.

Karis turned to face Mist. "You know Matthew was a good pick. He's not a pig like a certain Mars Adept I know and he's always honest. And you have to admit his reaction was pretty good."

"Alright Lethe now that you've been Matthew approved what do you say we go show Ike your what he missed out on?" Mist asked the dolled up Cat.

Lethe nodded her head and followed the Valkyrie down the hall towards the dining hall. The time it had taken to doll Lethe up had brought them extremely close to the appointed dinner time. By the time Lethe had hobbled down the hall, with the support of Mist, most of the chairs were filled. As they entered the room Lethe heard someone wolf whistle at her.

Mist sat Lethe down next to Matthew and Sveta. The Cat laguz was sitting between the beastgirl and Mist but most importantly she was across from Ike. Mist had chosen that spot for that exact reason. Now her brother would have to spend the entire meal staring at her handy work. Lethe looked good, Karis and Himi had really helped her out in fixing Lethe's look.

Looking at her brother's face Mist could tell that her work was not going unnoticed. Rolf sat down next to Mist and was looking past her towards Lethe. His face was asking the question his mouth couldn't. Mist told him that she'd tell him all about another time.

After they were all finished eating Mist took Lethe back to her room where they gave Lethe back her normal clothes. A quick trip to the bath washed the makeup from her face and soon the old Lethe was standing in her normal clothes in her room. She thanked Mist for her assistance and said that she did enjoy teasing Ike with something he couldn't have.

Mist headed back to her own room but found Rolf leaning against the wall waiting for her. From the way he was standing though he had fallen asleep waiting for her. She walked up to him and threw her arms around him and kissed him awake. It took him a second after waking to figure out what was preventing him from breathing normal. Once he figured it out though he returned the kiss with passion.

Breaking away from her boyfriend Mist lead Rolf through the halls and up flights of stairs till they reached the roof of the palace, well the upper balcony at least. Leaning against the rail in the night looking over the city was a beautiful sight. Mist made sure to shiver so that Rolf would get the idea to wrap his arms around her. Luckily she had trained him well as he walked up from behind and pulled her in close.

The fiery lights of the city of Sienne created quite the romantic atmosphere for the young couple. Mist heard something shift to her left and she looked over. Apparently she wasn't the only one who had the idea to look out at the city. Yune Goddess of Chaos was sitting on the rail overlooking the city. A grin was plastered on her face as she stared outwards. She turned and almost fell of the rail as she caught sight of Mist and Rolf. The Goddess waved at them before jumping off and landing in the streets below completely uninjured. Guards chased after the young girl claiming it wasn't safe for her to be wandering around alone.

Once they were again alone Mist turned herself around and kissed Rolf square on the lips. They stayed together like that for a few minutes. It wasn't long before they found their way over to the wall and sat down Mist using Rolf as a chair. They looked out into the night sky and stargazed until they fell asleep like that.

**(A/N): **Well it's shorter than my normal chapters now but I ran out of steam there at the end and figured it was a good place to end it. Next chapter we get back to the plot for those of you who care. Stupid non-reviewing readers *grumble*

Character Stats

Rolf-Class Change

Ranger: Level 1

For those who haven't played the GBA versions of Fire Emblem the Ranger is a tier 2 class (I'm using it as tier 3) that uses bows and swords while on a horse.


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem and I almost wrote I don't own Kingdom Hearts but that doesn't exactly make sense in a Fire Emblem/Golden Sun crossover. Might have to do with the fact I just finished writing Keyblade of the Heart Chapter 17.

**(A/N):** On that note about KotH I just want to remind you readers that I am working on two stories and the story with the more reviews tends to be the one I write more for. That being said, WRITE A FREAKING REVIEW PEOPLE! Now back to the plot!

Chapter 15

Sveta walked down the hall towards the meeting room where all the royal members of Tellius would be meeting to discuss the plan that Ike and Soren had come up with. Matthew walked alongside her a serious expression on his face. Even without using her Spirit Sense she knew what was on his mind. He was ready, along with everyone else, to find out what this grand plan was. Whatever it was Ike had been clearly excited about it. He didn't show it to the world but a simple glimpse into his mind had revealed as much.

She had tried looking for the information on the plan but Ike's mind was never actively on it. No instead his mind was on Lethe. He truly felt sorry for hurting her the way he did. It was plain as day if that's all his surface thoughts was about. Sveta had hoped that Ike would get over it enough by day three that she would be able to read his mind but even then the feline laguz was in his mind. Sveta swore that Ike thought more about Lethe then she did about Matthew.

When she and Matthew reached the doors leading into the meeting room the Venus Adept held open the door for his girlfriend. Sveta trailed her hand across his chest as she walked by him and into the room. She knew that he enjoyed a touch from her now and then as a reminder that he wasn't dreaming.

The room was lavish as the rest of the palace. Silk drapes hung over the windows letting in just the right amount of light. Priceless paintings and treasures lined the walls. Sveta had scoffed at first at the display of wealth that the Empress had in her palace. Back in Morgal Volechek had maybe half as much in the entire palace that Begnion had in one single room. When Sveta had taken over for the two weeks she certainly didn't change that fact. In the center of the room sat a circle table. In five of the chairs were carved symbols. From the design and careful carving they were most likely the family or nation crests for the nobility that would be visiting.

Taking a seat in one of the unmarked chairs Sveta looked around to see who was already in the room. Ike and Soren sat close to one of the engraved chairs. Ike's face was one of seriousness and fear. It was like he didn't want to be there and yet did at the same time. Continuing around the table was the rest of the Greil Mercenaries. It wasn't lost on Sveta the closeness of Mist's and Rolf's chairs. The last Mercenary was Rhys followed by Mia. The Trueblade was happily sitting next to her "rival" Felix. Her mate's uncle looked a little uncomfortable sitting next to the young woman. She was talking with Rhys about her last fight against Felix. The Saint didn't look terribly excited over the news of what new scar Mia may be sporting but the woman was very excited about her fight.

Rief and Amiti were sitting next to each other both talking the time away. Eoleo was in the chair next to Matthew and he looked half asleep. No doubt he had gone out to the taverns again and came back drunk. Himi sat next to him trying to poke the sleeping pirate awake. There were two empty seat and then Lethe and Mordecai. Neither of them looked exactly happy and Sveta could guess exactly why the Cat wasn't happy. Volug sat silently in his chair.

The last two chairs were taken by Lyre and a blue male Cat laguz named Ranulf. The newest laguz had come to Sienne during their first day of relaxing. Apparently he was the right hand to the King of Gallia and was sent to confirm that Ike was indeed in Sienne. No one though had been happier to see Ranulf then Lyre. The female Cat clung to him ever since he appeared. Whenever Sveta had seen Ranulf Lyre wasn't far behind him. One time she even heard Lyre _mew _like a little kitten to get Ranulf's attention. She though that all the flirting would annoy Ranulf but the man seemed to like the attention he was getting from the woman.

It seemed that the only people currently not in the meeting room were Tyrell, Karis, and the royals. She understood why Tyrell wasn't there. Matthew was to be his wake up call but he had snuck out early so he could meet up with her for a private morning. Karis though should have been there. She wasn't one to sleep in and surly Himi had woken her.

A bright white light flashed in the corner farthest away from the table. When the light died down four people could be seen. One was a simple Bishop that was to use the ElWarp staff and bring the Kings and Queens to Sienne. The first person Sveta spotted after the Bishop was a woman in an orange dress. It was quite simple really it looked like something that any woman in Tellius would wear. Her green hair flowed down her back and resting on her head was a golden tiara a symbol matching one on the chairs was etched into the front. It was a circle with three flowers on going up in bloom the other two going out to the side offering a side view of the flowers.(1)

Standing to the right of the apparent Queen was a man with light blue hair. He wore a dark blue set of riding armor much like Titania's and Oscar's. His face was serious and a little frightening. On the other side of the Queen was a woman with long hair the same colour as the man. She wore a white sleeveless coat that stretched all the way down to just above her ankles. Underneath she wore a dark red sleeveless shirt. She had on a pair of heeled boots that ran all the way up to the middle of her thigh where again you could see red on her legs. White fingerless gloves seemed to reach for a sword that wasn't there.

"Announcing the arrival of Queen Elincia Ridell Crimea and her two retainers General Geoffrey and Lady Lucia." The Bishop said in a very formal voice.

Elincia sat down in the chair with Crimea's crest Geoffrey and Lucia stood silently behind her. Another white light and the Bishop was off to bring back the next ruler.

"It's good to see you again Elincia." Ike greeted the Queen. "How's ruling Crimea been these past three years?"

"You will address Her Majesty by her title Sir Ike. Even someone like you who is familiar with the Queen must observe the rules of the court." Geoffrey said a frown on his face.

"It's fine Geoffrey. If anyone has earned the right to call me by my name it is Sir Ike." Elincia said waving her general off.

"Really Geoffrey you complain about Ike calling her Elincia when just before we came here that's what you were calling our Queen?" Lucia asked her brother.

"We are all friends here and I wish for you all to drop formalities with me please." Elincia told the group. "Geoffrey it doesn't matter if our friends are familiar with me you know I do not care for formalities to begin with."

"Yes _Queen _Elincia" Geoffrey said stressing her title.

"To answer your question Sir Ike it has been peaceful ever since we quelled the rebellion three years ago. The nobles have more or less accepted my rule and are working with me to keep Crimea running smoothly." Elincia told the man who had saved her kingdom.

The doors to the meeting room opened Tyrell walked a red hand print clear on his face. Karis came running in behind him finishing putting her hair up in its ponytail.

"Good I'm not late." Karis gasped.

"Not quite but what took you so long?" Matthew asked his old friend.

"_Someone _thought it'd funny to toss a mud ball at me right after I came out of the bathhouse." Karis growled glaring at Tyrell.

The Mars Adept shrugged. "Just trying to keep her on her toes. Never know when the Tuaparang will attack. I figured tossing mud would be better than a fireball."

Sveta felt Matthew sigh next to her. "Tyrell remind me to talk to you later. Clearly you have lost your mind and need someone to examine it." Sveta told the Mars Adept.

"I don't want my mind read though." Tyrell complained. "It's weird knowing that you're in there sorting through my thoughts."

The sounds of hands meeting faces echoed through the room as each Adept, save Tyrell, face palmed. Even Felix did it. It had been agreed that Sveta's Spirit Sense ability wouldn't be revealed until needed. The people of Tellius may have accepted the fact she was a Beastmen but mind reading was a whole other story. Both Karis and Felix had wanted this enforced as they both knew the troubles Mind Reading could cause.

Sveta even with her back turned to the table could feel the gaze of every non-Adept in the room. Slowly she turned around and looked at the residents of Tellius. She tried a small smile but couldn't bring herself to do so.

"You can read minds?" Soren asked calmly.

Sveta just nodded her head to afraid that if she spoke her voice wouldn't be loud enough and that she'd break into tears.

"It's alright Sveta." Mist assured her. "We don't think any different of you it's just that it _is _a little scary knowing that you can read our minds."

"Mist is right." Ike told the beastgirl. "I'm sure you would only use it if you really needed to. I trust that you wouldn't go around reading minds without reason."

"Speak for yourself." Shinion said. "I don't want anyone, especially some little girl, reading my mind. Who's to say she hasn't already? It's not like we can tell if she has or not. In case you all have forgotten we can't see them use Psynergy."

"Shinion that's enough." Ike warned the Marksman. "Sveta is our friend and you will treat her with respect."

"I've been with Sveta the past couple of days and haven't sensed her using Psynergy except when practicing." Matthew said standing up from his chair.

Shinion scoffed. "It's not like your biased or anything now is it?"

"Come over here and say that" Matthew growled.

Sveta pulled on Matthew's sleeve to get his attention. While she was enjoying the fact Matthew was defending her it wasn't worth the trouble it was causing. He looked down at her worry and anger on his face. Sveta closed her eyes and shook her head. Matthew's whole body sighed as he sat back down.

"Not that I don't trust you Matthew but Sveta, have you read anyone's mind?" Soren asked

"I was impatient and looked into Ike's mind for information on the plan." Sveta whispered. "I never saw anything really. His mind was too clouded to make sense of what was going on."

"See she just dives into our minds when she pleases!" Shinion shouted. "You can't let her get away with that."

A Stone Spire hovered over Shinion. White energy surrounded Felix to the eyes of the Adepts. The people sitting next to Shinion slowly got out of their chairs and moved away from him.

"You shouldn't talk about things you know nothing about." Felix said calmly. "I know two other people with Mind Read. It becomes second nature for them to read minds to gather information. The fact that she has read only Ike's mind shows great control for a girl her age."

Sveta felt pride in Felix's words. He was right in the fact that using her Spirit Sense had been second nature for her. There were many times she wished to use it to read the minds of her friends but had refrained from doing so. It was much faster than asking and waiting for an answer that might not even be true.

"Felix is right. Even though dad hates his ability he can't help but use it to speed things along." Karis added.

"Really Shinion if you could read minds without someone knowing wouldn't you do it?" Boyd asked from behind the Marksman. He was one of the ones that happened to have been sitting next to Shinion. "Hell I know I would. I'd do it for little things even just to learn them."

"I have to say I agree with Shinion." Geoffrey said. "If she can read minds there is no telling what she can learn. She shouldn't be here if all the royal families are going to be. There are secrets that need to be kept and are in danger if she is here."

Sveta felt like bursting into tears. She wasn't trusted anymore. The people of Tellius couldn't understand her ability any better than her own people. Her Spirit Sense was the greatest kept secret in all of Morgal. Now thanks to her own words she had let her ability become known. Yes it was partly Tyrell's fault for actually informing them but if she hadn't said she wanted to examine his head he never would have made his mistake.

"Come on Sveta." Matthew said grabbing her hand and pulling her out of her chair. "They don't want you here than let's go."

Letting Matthew pull her along Sveta held her head up high like she had been taught back when she was a princess. She wouldn't let them see how much they had hurt her. When they got to the door it opened admitting King Kurthnaga, Nasir, and Gareth along with King Tibarn, Naesala, Janaff, Ulki, Reyson, and Leanne. A flash of light came from the corner the King and Queen of Daein stepped out of the light.

"What is a matter?" Leanne asked slowly her headed tilted slightly as she looked at Sveta.

"You guys complain about Sveta's mind reading ability but never once have I heard you complain about the ability of the herons." Soren said in his usual calm voice. "Or did you forget that fact when you decided to verbally abuse Sveta?"

"What did we miss?" Sothe asked as he walked to the table.

"Shinion and Geoffrey being asses" Boyd informed the King of Daein.

"Boyd watch your tongue there are children present." Titania told him.

The Reaver was taken aback. "Who's a child." It then dawned on him who exactly the Gold Knight had been talking about. Himi was only twelve years old. "Oh right. Don't repeat that Himi. Wait. After all that from Shinion and Geoffrey you tell _me_ to watch my tongue?!"

"Enough!" came a voice from the doorway. "I can hear all of you from the end of the hall. If you can't behave yourselves then leave." Empress Sanaki fumed as she entered the room. "Everyone sit." Sanaki pointed to the empty chairs. Not wanting to anger their host any more than she already was those standing who had seats obeyed. "Elincia either control your general or send him out. Shinion one more rude remark about Sveta and you will find yourself in my dungeons where I'm sure the guards will teach you proper manners."

"At times I forget that you beorcs size betrays your power." Tibarn chuckled as he took his seat. "You all cower at the words of a teenager."

"I'd like to see you stand up to Sanaki when she's angry." Ike said. "It's not as easy as you think it is."

"No thanks I rather fight Kurthnaga over there" Tibarn replied.

The Dragon King simply smiled from his spot at the table so did the Empress of Begnion. She had Tellius' greatest hero scared of her.

"So all we are waiting on is Skrimir correct?" Micaiah asked the group.

"Yep he wanted to be the last one to be warped in. He said something about not trusting beorc magic and to let the others test it first." Sanaki told her sister.

"What about my Queen?" Volug asked.

"There was no way to get her here in time. Three messengers are on their way with a request to come here. If she comes we will tell her what the plan is but we simply can't wait." Soren explained.

Silence filled the room as they waited for the Bishop to bring the King of Gallia. Robes rustled, armor clanked, tails twitched, and wings fidgeted as they waited. Geoffrey and Shinion, while banned from saying anything, glared at Sveta. At first she shrunk back into her chair but a reassuring squeeze of her hand from Matthew helped her get over it. Her ears pulled back as she glared back at the two.

They didn't have to wait long before a flash of white light brought the person they were waiting for. Standing tall red mane combed nicely was King Skrimir of Gallia. The only person standing with him was the Bishop who had transported him.

"So Ike you are here. I have to admit that I was worried you wouldn't be." Skrimir said in his booming voice.

"Now that everyone is here can we please get on with this master plan?" Tibarn questioned a trace amount of excitement in his voice.

"Alright." Soren said standing up to get everyone's attention. "The basic idea came from Ike and was expanded on by me. As I'm sure you are all aware there has been a group running around called the Tuaparang. They come from the land of Weyard which is where the Adepts are from." Soren motioned to the nine people sitting together. "For reasons unknown they want to capture Yune. Before you ask where she's at she's at the temple guarded by the Holy Guard. Once the people figured out she was here they demanded to be able to meet her."

"Is it really safe for her though? I don't doubt Sigrun and Tanith mind you but from the reports you sent us say that these Tuaparang are extremely crafty and powerful." Sothe voiced.

"Don't forget that Yune does possess her own power and can use it to defend herself." Micaiah told her husband.

"Getting back to the plan." Soren said aggravated for being interrupted. "We are going to attack the Tuaparang on two fronts. The majority of us will stay here on Tellius and protect Yune from being captured. For this we would like at least four of the Adepts to stay here so they can deal with these Umbra Adepts. Another smaller group consisting of the other Adepts and a few warriors from Tellius will head back to Weyard and attack the Tuaparang's home."

"Why such a small force exactly? Shouldn't we send more to defeat such a powerful enemy?" Skrimir questioned interrupting the tactician once again.

"No. We need a small force for stealth. We can't let the Tuaparang get suspicious that we've sent a group after them. That and we plan to ask the Warriors of Vale for help." Soren continued and was again stopped by someone else asking stupid questions.

"Who are the Warriors of Vale?" it was Elincia who stopped Soren's explanation this time.

Rief cleared his throat and adjusted his glasses. "Allow me to explain that Soren." Rief said before launching into a story about the deeds his mother had performed and how the Warriors of Vale brought Alchemy back to Weyard. "That is who the Warriors of Vale are." Rief finished.

Half the people in the room had fallen asleep during the story. Each and every one of them had heard the Angle explain the story before, had parents that had taken part in it, or in the case of Felix had actually taken part in it.

"I done." Rief said loudly waking the sleeping people up.

"Huh wha?" Felix said groggily. "Gods Rief you make Kraden's stories interesting."

"I see a problem with you plan though Soren." Matthew spoke up as he rubbed his eyes. "We have no clue where Sheba is. She has the Teleport Lapis and can be anywhere on Weyard in a matter of seconds. While my dad may be ready and willing to fight the Tuaparang my mom has made it clear she had enough fighting to last her her very long lifetime. Though she also made it clear that when Uncle Felix came back she'd bring her staff out one last time." The mentioned Venus Adept gulped at the thought of his sister's rage.

"My dad is always ready to fight." Tyrell boasted.

"I know my dad should be glad to help. Once he sees those Tuaparang airships he'll want to take them apart to figure out how they work." Karis said dryly.

"Without me and Nowell at home mom is the only Adept in Imil. I'm not sure she'll want to leave them without a Psynergy healer." Rief added.

"There's also Piers. He's sailing around Weyard and could be hard to track. The Eastern Sea is vast." Eoleo told Soren.

"There went half of the Warriors." Soren groaned.

"More than half." Felix injected. "I'm staying here to help with the Umbra Adepts. I've had thirty-five years of training in Venus Psynergy you'll need me."

"Great we're down to three." Soren said through clenched teeth. "We'll just have to send more people from Tellius then. Ike and I have already decided that we'll be going. Those of you who don't mind leaving Tellius for an unknown amount of time please raise your hand."

The hand of everyone shot up. A chance to explore a new world was just too great to pass up. Sveta giggled as Soren face palmed. It was clear he wasn't expecting _everyone _to volunteer.

"Royals should stay here to run their countries." Soren said.

"It's no problem for me to leave. I'm sure Uncle Renning can handle Crimea for a while." Elincia said with a smile.

"If the Queen goes so do I" Geoffrey said with authority.

"No. Royals." Soren said slowly. "Now we should bring a member of each laguz tribe to be safe. Lethe, Nasir, Janaff, Reyson would you be willing to go?"

"I thought you said no Royals" Skrimir complained. "Isn't Reyson the Prince of the Herons?"

"Technically the Heron Tribe no longer exists. All of the Bird Laguz lives together." Reyson told Skrimir.

"Why those people though?" Sanaki asked the tactician.

"Simple. Lethe is a strong member of the Beast Tribe but holds no spot of great importance in their hierarchy. We need Nasir for his ship and the power of a White Dragon is great. As for Janaff his eyesight will be needed to spot Weyard as we travel and can be used to spot any Tuaparang attacks coming our way. Reyson is the best Heron because he has seen the most fighting of all the Herons and can handle the chaos from it better than Leanne." Soren explained matter-of-factly.

"I'll go" Lethe said

"If it's alright with my King I'll go with you" Janaff told them with a shrug. "Be nice to see a new world."

"While I'm sure you can find another ship I will gladly represent Goldoa in this expedition." Nasir said with a bow.

"Even if Tibarn says otherwise I will accompany you" was Reyson's answer.

"Well it looks like I don't get a say in this really. Janaff keep an eye on Reyson." Tibarn told his subordinate with a stern voice.

"Nasir make sure they get there safely" Kurthnaga said to the White Dragon.

"Now that that's settled we still need another four people to come with us. Since we aren't sure if Rief's mother will help us we'll need Rhys." Soren reasoned. "Boyd, Lucia, Gatrie should be the other members."

"Great a chance to take my axe right to the Tuaparang." Boyd laughed.

"Lucia will you please go with them?" Elincia asked the woman.

"Of course Elincia." Lucia answered.

"A whole other land with beautiful exotic women." Gatrie grinned.

"Of course I'll come. I only hope that I bring enough staves." Rhys worried.

Soren next looked at the Adepts. "Now which of you will be staying and who's going back home?"

"I need to check on my people." Sveta answered. "I left instructions to find a suitable replace for me and I wish to make sure it was done well."

"If we need the Warriors of Vale then I should go so I can try to convince mom to help out. It'll take both me and dad to get her to pick up a weapon again." Matthew replied.

"Even with Rhys going we'll need another healer and I'm the best out of us all. Besides like Matthew I have the best chance to convince my mother." Rief responded.

"I got to see how well this dragon steers a ship. If we're going out to the high seas you just might need a pirate." Eoleo said cocking his head towards Nasir.

"The rest of us should stay here then. This way both continents have an Adept of each element." Karis said. "Felix may already be staying but Himi has more Djinn and we might need them for summons."

"Agreed" Matthew said. Even though they technically were with the Greil Mercenaries Matthew was still the leader of the Adepts.

"Those who are leaving please exit the room." Soren said. "If the Tuaparang get a hold of anyone of you we don't want them to be able to find out about the plans for here on Tellius."

Those leaving nodded their heads and got up. No one complained that it was unfair. Soren had made a good point and everyone wanted to defeat the Tuaparang. No one even pointed out that Soren and Ike who knew the Tellius side of the plan would be leaving for Weyard.

Once everyone was out that needed to be Soren turned his attention to the remaining bodies. "We need to find a place to best protect Yune. I figured that having her cross the desert to Hatari. It is far from the rest of Tellius and has the best chance of being undisturbed by the Tuaparang. Once Nailah gets here I plan to ask her this but it would be best if the other royal families asked her also."

"Hatari would be a great place to hide her." Elincia agreed.

"If we must hide then we best do it far away from our enemies." Skrimir growled.

Kurthnaga was the next to add his opinion. "Yes the Tuaparang will most likely search the countries here before moving across the desert."

"You haven't steered us wrong yet Soren. If you think Hatari is the best place to hide her then I'll make sure Nailah agrees." Tibarn voiced.

"While it will be a loss to Begnion Yune can't hide here she's too well known. In Hatari she can be just another nameless child." Sanaki added.

"I am sure that Nailah will help us. She was so kind to us before when we took Daein back." Micaiah reminisced.

"It's decided then. We'll ask Nailah to hide Yune across the desert. The rest of us here will have to fight the Tuaparang. As the reports said they had far too may troops to have been brought over by the airships we've seen. Somewhere they must be recruiting. All of you need to patrol your countries for the black armored soldiers or anyone that looks like they don't belong. The laguz nations should be safer as the Tuaparang can't hide easily amongst them." Soren continued.

"Don't worry so much." Skrimir said. "We will take these Tuaparang out like we have done with every other foe we have faced."

"We need to go and pack Soren." Ike told his friend. "If we plan to leave for Crimea tomorrow then we need to get ready now."

"Why are you heading to Crimea?" asked its Queen.

"It is the best spot to launch the ship from. We can act like we are simply heading to Begnion first and then turn out to the seas and towards Weyard." Soren explained. "Which means that Nasir will need to bring his ship up to Crimea first King Kurthnaga, will you please tell him this."

"Of course. The less our enemy knows the better."

"That's our plan then. Sanaki will explain everything to Nailah and have a letter from each of the other Kings and Queens asking for her help while everyone takes care of the Tuaparang threat in their own country. There are no farther details so there's no need for questions. If you will excuse me I need to go and find Aimee" Soren told everyone as he walked towards the door.

"Alright everyone you heard him. If you wish you can be warped home or take the normal way home. Either way you are all welcome to stay her for the night." Sanaki told her would be guests.

Every one of the people in the room agreed to stay the night and decided to take the normal way home still unused to the feeling of being warped across the continent.

**(A/N): **(1) I got that crest from the Fire Emblem Wiki. If you want to get an actual picture of it in your mind go to the wiki and type in Crimea. Sadly I could only find Crimea's and not a crest for any of the other nations.

Character Stats

Skrimir

Lion King: Level 3

Elincia

Queen: Level 12

Lucia

Trueblade: Level 5

Geoffrey

Dead Meat... I mean Silver Knight: Level 12


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either Golden Sun or Fire Emblem

**(A/N): **You all are _evil_! I've been waiting nine chapters for someone to voice concern about Sheba. Remember at the very end of chapter seven Karios said he'd have to use the Teleport Lapis they had gotten from her. Do you all think she gave that up willingly or does no one care about her?

Chapter 16

It was early in the morning the sun sitting just above the buildings of Sienne when Ike got up out of bed. As Ike packed for his trip he thought about what he was going to be doing. Today he along with a few of the Mercenaries and four Adepts were going to be heading towards Crimea. Ike was going to Weyard a place he had searched for along with Felix for three years. True they had more been searching for a way to get Felix back _up _to Weyard. But now the world Felix called home had landed back down in the seas.

However after all these years the Venus Adept would not be returning to his home. Instead he would be staying on Tellius to protect Ike's homeland from the invading Tuaparang. Ike felt like he was cheating his friend out of returning home. Felix though had volunteered to stay behind on Tellius to help with the war efforts. The Tuaparang had powerful Umbra Adepts that could summon black shadow creatures. Tellius magic alone wouldn't be enough to stop the powers of Dark Psynergy.

Yesterday when Soren picked the team to go to Tellius Ike could have sworn that Soren hated him at that moment. Ike was hoping to use the time on Weyard to sort his feelings for Lethe out. It was going to be much harder with her accompanying them. Not only was she going to be on the ship with them now they were going to be escorting Elincia home and Lethe still thought Ike had feelings for her. He couldn't ignore Elincia the entire time they were going to be together but he couldn't upset Lethe who he would soon be stuck on a boat with. Angry Cat laguz on a boat was not Ike's idea of a good time.

Once Ike had finished packing he strapped Ragnell to his back and headed out. Perk of being a recognized hero was Ike could wear a sword anywhere he wanted. It would be a few hours before they were to leave. He doubted that many of those leaving were even up at the moment. From the tales of his friends Ike came to understand that Matthew wasn't the easiest person in the world to wake and enjoyed his sleep. Strolling through the silent corridors Ike looked around to see if anyone _was _up from him to talk with.

A door behind Ike close shut with a quiet click. Ike turned around to see Felix. No longer dressed in all white the Venus Adept had adopted a brown and dark green set of clothing.

"Ike I was hoping it was you walking around out here." Felix said. "I have a favour to ask of you."

Preempting Felix's request Ike spoke up. "I'll watch over him Felix. From the sounds of his adventures though he might be the one protecting me on Weyard."

"He's a teenager though Ike and can make mistakes. The Gods know that I made a few at his age. He's seventeen years old with a girlfriend and he's trying to save the world. If you can give him the chance to be a normal kid as much as possible."

"I'll try Felix. But until we find one of the other Warriors of Vale he'll have to be the group's leader. The other Adepts already defer to him."

"Thanks Ike. Guess I can't really ask for more. Can't help but worry over my only nephew though."

Ike chuckled. "Don't worry about it Felix. I do the same with Mist. Which speaking of her will you look after her to?"

Felix laughed. "Of course Ike. I used to worry about Jenna and I still do but after she set me on fire a few times I started worrying about _me_."

"So what's your home like?" Ike questioned. "You've told me the history of it and what you've done but not about the world itself or the people."

"Well there were two big seas the Eastern and Western. With Alchemy unleashed I don't know if there is a passage between the two anymore. Weyard was still changing when I fell off of it who knows what's happened in the three years I've been gone. The people are varied way more than the beorc here on Tellius. There are of course the Beastmen the closest thing we have to laguz. Relations with them and other countries were iffy at best. You'll find out more when you get there. Just know that Adepts are few and far between." Felix told Ike.

"Guess I didn't exactly explain Tellius before we came here. Only fair you leave me in the dark." Ike responded.

A few doors clicked open as more people in the hall woke up. A few of them where just members of the palace staff getting ready to go about their normal day. Two of them were members of the group. Geoffrey and Shinion both had gotten out of bed the same time. The two walked by Ike and Felix without so much as a hello.

"What did you do to piss that guy off so much?" Felix asked talking about Geoffrey.

"I wish I knew." Ike said honestly with a shrug. "He's been that way with me for as long as I can remember. He was always nice enough when we fought together but off the field he seemed to have a bone to pick with me."

"Men" a passing green haired Adept said.

"Wait Karis what do you mean?" Felix asked.

"Ike is a hero on Tellius. Elincia is a Queen that while she tells him to drop formalities calls him Sir Ike. I trust you can figure the rest out now?" Karis answered. "Now if you'll excuse me I woke up early for this. I have some payback to give Tyrell"

"How is that Ivan's daughter? Who is her mother?" Felix asked himself. "So wait you think that Geoffrey is jealous of you Ike?"

"YES!" Karis shouted from down the hall. "Now take this Tyrell!"

"But Lucia told me that Elincia is in love with Geoffrey." Ike said. "That was after the Mad King's War though. Think her heart has moved on?"

"OUCH!" came a shout from down the hall.

Karis walked by a smile on her face. The door to Matthew and Tyrell's room was still open. Felix and Ike ran over to the room to see what the vengeful Jupiter Adept had done to Tyrell. The fiery youth was sitting up in his bed his hair sticking even more straight up into the air than normal. Small metallic objects were stuck to him as he gave off electrical charges. Matthew stirred in his bed and sat up.

"Oh yeah Tyrell I forgot to tell you. Sveta taught Karis the Ray Psynergies in exchange for learning the Plasmas." Matthew said groggily rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.

"Next time a little more warning Matthew" Tyrell said before passing out.

"Alright Matthew since you're awake you might as well start packing." Felix said. "You're going to be leaving in an hour or so anyway."

"Alright Uncle Felix." Matthew got up and started rummaging around for his belongings.

The older men left the young teen to his work. No one was worried about Tyrell. Both Felix and Matthew had taken worse from their respective Jupiter Adept friends. Felix still had a few nightmares of Sheba controlling lightning.

"Well Ike if you don't mind I'll see you later. Got to see if Mia's going to make me spar with her today before we send you guys off." Felix said waving bye to the Vanguard. "You really should have warned me about her."

Ike chuckled. If he had remembered Mia's crazed need to find her white clad rival he would have let Felix know. Now though he wasn't sure if that was true. It was kind of funny how much Felix complained about having to fight her yet he always seemed more than willing to test her strength.

Ike finally continued down the hall he had started walking. The sun was higher in the sky and he could hear the sounds of the palace life bustling about. Servants would be making sure that the white halls were spick and span with no trace of dirt to be found. This task was certainly made harder by the sweating soldiers who tracked in dirt and dust from their training sessions.

Felix had been right when he told Matthew they had about an hour before they would be sent off. There was going to be a small banquet for them before they headed out as was custom for visiting royalty. But once breakfast was done everyone would grab their packs and they would set out for home or in the case of the Weyard bound group, Crimea. It was going to be an interesting meal to say the least with so many familiar faces gathered together. Ike only hoped that he would be able to survive it. Tension between a few members of the party could easily turn it sour.

Ike checked on his friends that slept near his room making sure that they were indeed up and getting ready to leave. Boyd had been in the middle of getting ready clothes spewing out of his pack. It looked like a volcano was erupting and he was trying to put a lid on it. Gatrie and Rhys had both been awake and ready when Ike knocked on their doors. Rief was wide awake his nose in a book with what Ike had come to understand as healing symbols on it. Eoleo wasn't awake but his pack was next to his bed filled to the brim. Nasir and Janaff he left alone figuring that their Kings would be sure to have them ready if they weren't already. Ike just plain wasn't worried about Soren being ready.

After he was done checking on the guys to see if they were ready he walked over to the women's living quarters and asked the maid to see if Lethe and Lucia were ready. Ike, unlike Tyrell, did not want to take any chances of catching the women in a bad mood as they woke up.

A still groggy Matthew waved hi to Ike as he passed by and wondered into the hallway leading to his girlfriend's room. Ike didn't doubt that if he walked into the women's quarter gossip would spread like wildfire. He was single and didn't have girlfriend as an excuse to walk into that hall. The women in the palace Ike had found out were the best at making up stories. After that one time he went to wake Mist, who had a room next to Aimee, Ike swore he would never set foot in the women's quarters again.

Instead of the maid coming back and letting him know Lucia and Lethe both walked out. Ike was on good enough terms with Lucia that he got a hello and she told him she was indeed ready to depart back to Crimea after the banquet. Lethe however simply stood there waiting for Lucia to finish her conversation with Ike. The awkwardness of the situation was great. It was so great in fact that even Lucia felt awkward standing there with Ike and Lethe.

After the two girls left Ike had nothing to do. He couldn't train because by the time he made it to the training grounds and got ready it'd be time to head back to the dining hall. Everyone was getting ready and would really want Ike around as they decided what they'd need. That only left those who were awake and ready. Of those not a one was Ike good friends with or they hated him. It left the Vanguard annoyed. He needed to kill about fifteen minutes and nothing was presenting itself. Ike would literally take Djinn induced chaos right now or even Yune induced chaos.

"Hey Ike" Mist's voice came from beside him. "What's that look for exactly?"

Ike hadn't realized it but he was wearing a very concerned look. "What look Mist?"

"The one you were just wearing that was all serious and full of thought."

"I was just thinking about how to kill fifteen minutes is all."

"Well you can do that walking with me." Mist said wrapping her arm around her brothers and pulled him down a random hallway.

A silence sat over the two siblings for a while. Mist still attached to Ike was content just to spend time with her brother before he would once again be leaving.

"Ike I know why Soren picked the people he did but why wasn't I chosen instead of Rhys? I haven't seen you in three years and here you are leaving again. I know where you're going this time and why but it still makes me sad that you're going." Mist told him her voice betraying the tears she refused to let fall.

Ike stopped walking and turned Mist to face him. "It'll be alright Mist." He assured his little sister. "I'll be fine. I'm not going to Weyard alone after all. You've seen how powerful the Adepts are and remember we'll have others even stronger than they are with us. Besides do you really think Rhys is going to let anything happen to me with him around?"

"I know" Mist said wiping away a tear that had gotten loose. "I'd just feel better knowing that if anything happened to you I was there to help."

"You need to stay here and look after the rest of our family. The Mercenaries need a healer and that's why Soren left you behind. With your sword and horse you're more versatile than Rhys."

Mist hugged Ike and spoke into his chest. "Just come back."

Hugging his sister back Ike assured her that he would. The siblings then proceeded to walk around talking about what they had done here in Sienne while they helped Sanaki during the Mad King's War. Each remembered things in vastly different ways. Mist remembered the pain of the people and the beauty of the surrounding area. Ike remembered the fighting and the feeling of accomplishment when he completed a mission for the Empress.

"Well it looks like we should be getting to the dining hall." Mist said as she observed Queen Elincia being accompanied by servants. The Queen of Crimea was politely trying to tell the servants to leave her alone and that she could get to the dining room on her own.

"Shall we rescue a Queen this time Ike?" Mist giggled rushing over to Elincia's aid.

"I expect a huge reward this time." Ike shouted as he ran after Mist.

Once they reached Elincia Mist kindly ordered them to leave telling them that they would escort her to the dining room. The servants bowed and rushed away to go about other duties that needed doing. Ike wondered how much work they actually did around the palace with so many of them.

"Thank you Mist." Elincia said to the girl. "They seem to think that I can't do anything by myself. I wonder if Micaiah and Sothe have the same problems?"

"They probably have more. After all they are related to Sanaki. No doubt the Holy Guard is escorting them. What I'd like to see is them try that with Skrimir and Tibarn." Mist said.

"Can you imagine them trying to wait on Skrimir and Tibarn? I think they'd be too afraid to anger them and would leave the second they got the chance." Ike added

As the three friends rounded the corner they almost walked right into Geoffrey and Lucia. The blue haired siblings said there hellos to Ike and Mist and bowed to their Queen.

"Queen Elincia pardon my tardiness but other matters kept me away." Geoffrey asked his queen. "I should have been outside your door ready to walk you to the dining hall."

"You were just a little too late Geoffrey." Mist smiled as she informed him. "Me and Ike already got rid of all the servants hovering around Elincia."

"It's alright Geoffrey you don't need to be with me constantly. I'm safer here than back in Crimea anyway. Tellius' strongest warriors are gathered here in the palace." Elincia told her General as she motioned to both Ike and Mist. "The only thing I have to worry about is too many servants crowding me."

"Come on everyone or we're going to be late." Lucia informed the small group. "You may not care for formalities as much as other nobles Queen Elincia but Sienne is certainly going to notice if Crimea's Queen is late to a banquet thrown in her honor."

"Then we best walk quickly." Elincia said leading the group through the hallways.

Geoffrey was right on her heels seemingly ready to assault any threat to his queen that may appear. Lucia was on the right side of Elincia conversing with the Queen. This left Ike and Mist to trail behind them and wonder if they were even noticed anymore.

They met up with Micaiah and Sothe. Like Mist had thought members of Begnion's Holy Guard were walking behind the King and Queen of Daein. Ike still couldn't get over how young Micaiah looked and know that she was older than her husband. It was actually slightly creepy the age difference between the two. Strike that, it was really creepy how much older Micaiah was compared to Sothe.

Seeing as how they now had The Hero of Tellius' protection the Holy Guard had no problems leaving the royal couple alone. As they walked away Ike could hear comments about how Sothe was a cradle robber. If only they knew the truth.

Their cluster of people grew steadily as a few of the Mercenaries joined up with them. Mia and Felix were soon walking with the group along with a majority of the Adepts. It was as if everyone had decided to come to the dining hall at the exact same time.

Seeing the enormous group walking towards the set of double doors two servants scrambled to open them. A few in the group muttered their thanks to the servants as they walked by. The two that had to shock them the most though was when both Elincia and Micaiah thanked them.

Everyone situated themselves somewhere at the long table. The royal families and retainers were seated closest to the head of the table where Sanaki sat. As if sensing the presence of everyone seated the Apostle walked gracefully and with power to her seat and then the food was brought out.

At first everything went normal. People next to each other talked about the little things in life. Ike was talking with Soren when he noticed the first signs of trouble.

Djinn.

"Ack no! Furrow put the slice of ham down. That's Boyd's food. If you're hungry then come over here." Matthew scolded the Venus Djinn.

Rather than listen to its owner the Djinn engulfed the entire slice, which had to be twice the size of its mouth, in one giant bite.

"Geode no!" Himi shouted at another Venus Djinn. This one was trying to wiggle onto Mist's lap.

All over the table Djinn could be found trying to get the attention of people or stealing food from plates. It seemed that the Adepts had not been giving the elementals enough attention. Mercury Djinn were drawn to both Lucia and Geoffrey. They figured it must have been the light blue hair that matched Rief and Amiti's.

"What manner of creatures are these?" Geoffrey asked "No scram little creature."

Geoffrey not knowing the power of Djinn smack one away from his plate as it tried to investigate what was there. The Mercury Djinn, Pincer, was not happy about being attacked. Every Adept in the room shouted at Geoffrey to move but they were too late. A torrent of water flew from the Djinn's maw and right into Geoffrey's chest. His attacker out of the way Pincer hopped onto Geoffrey's plate found nothing of interest and plopped himself in the open area next to Lucia's plate.

Ike tried his best but he couldn't hold it in. The Vanguard burst into laughter along with a few others such as Skrimir and Tibarn at the sight of Crimea's General being bested by a small creature that could stand in the palm of your hand.

"I'm terribly sorry about Pincer's behavior." Amiti said as he went over to help Geoffrey off the floor. "I don't know what has gotten into him."

Geoffrey waved the Prince of Ayuthay off and stood up on his own. Amiti apologized once again before returning to his seat. Geoffrey propped his chair back up and took his seat next to his sister. The Silver Knight glared at the Mercury Djinn who completely ignored him. Both Elincia and Lucia were stifling giggles as he stared at the Djinn.

Once the Djinn found themselves a home with someone everything settled down. The Bird Tribe members found themselves with a Jupiter Djinn sitting atop each wing. Both Reyson and Leanne looked at peace with the elementals while Tibarn just looked funny with them on his wings. Questions about the elementals came from the people who had never seen them. Everyone helped in the explanation about what Djinn were and how they were used to help Adepts fight. It was also explained that they angered easily and tend to fight back when provoked.

"I am glad then that I do not have to put up with them anymore after this." Geoffrey said still drenched from Pincer's attack.

"I don't know Geoffrey they're cute if you don't anger them." Elincia said with a laugh as she fed a Venus Djinn sitting in her lap.

"Hey you want that one Elincia?" Matthew asked "You can keep Pewter he's nothing but a big mouth with an ego problem."

"If it wasn't for me and my genius you guys would still be wandering around the forest looking for Tret and Laurel." Pewter spat at Matthew.

"We would have figured it out sooner or later you annoying little Djinn!" Matthew yelled back.

As Djinn and Adept argued Ike had to ask, "How do they work together?"

"They don't. Pewter is my Djinn." Himi answered. "As you can see Matthew and Pewter have problems. So when I joined the group he was given to me."

"So what problems do they have exactly?" Mist asked

By this point Pewter had gotten out of Elincia's lap, which was soon occupied by another Djinn, and was bouncing in front of Matthew with rage.

"Rime seal Pewter will you please?" Rief asked his Djinn that had stayed with him. "We don't need vines growing out of the stonework. Once you're done just change back."

The Mercury Djinn glowed and released his powers on Pewter. Rime wasn't a gem for long as he changed right back into his elemental form. Rief thanked the Djinn and let him eat right off his plate no problems.

"Pewter kept insulting Matthew telling him he was a horrid leader and was going to get us lost as we ran around the underground of Belinsk Castle." Sveta answered Mist's question. "He got quite graphic with the demise Matthew would lead us to. Ever since the two have been at each other's throats."

"It makes sense that an Adept wouldn't get along with at least one Djinn." Soren reasoned. "From what I've seen of them they each have a different personality and it was only a matter of time before you found one you wouldn't get along with."

"You have no idea about not getting along with a Djinn." Felix told them with a worried look on his face. "I forget which of Sheba's Djinn it was but it would zap me whenever I wasn't looking. For years I had to constantly look over my shoulder to see if it was there going to zap me again. Nothing makes you more paranoid than an angry Djinn."

"When were you with Sheba for years?" Karis asked leaning forward. "From what dad told me you guys had lit the last two lighthouses only seven months after Venus."

"Uh well we traveled together for a while seeing the sights as Weyard changed. Sheba has the Teleport Lapis after all. She needs to be able to visualize where she wants to go and so we traveled seeing the 'important' places." Felix explained a slight blush on his face as he was reminded of what exactly he and Sheba did on that little adventure.

"From the looks on your face you didn't just explore Weyard." Mia said poking her elbow into Felix's side. "Good to know that you're well-traveled."

Felix went red and Karis' eyes went wide as she figured out what Mia meant. "If you guys were together years then how come Matthew doesn't have any cousins?"

"I will not be questioned about my sex life at the breakfast table." Felix whispered loudly pounding the table with his fist. "If you must know Venus Adepts have a slight control over life forces that helps prevent such things. Why do you think Matthew is only seventeen if his parents have been married for almost thirty years?"

Himi nodded her head as Felix revealed one of the secret arts of Venus Psynergy. Mia much to Felix's dismay had a smirk on her face. It spelled out to every woman that Felix had a good chance with Mia and it just confused every guy as to why Mia was smiling about a conversation of sex.

The rest of breakfast went without incident. No more Djinn were angered, save Pewter. No more people were knocked out of their chairs nor was Felix questioned more about his sex life with Sheba or any other girl for that matter. It was somehow made clear that Sheba wasn't his last. You could blame the questioning powers of the female mind.

-PttD-

Everyone stood on the outskirts of Sienne. It was finally time for the royal families to head back to their countries and for the Weyard bound group to head to Crimea. Everyone had already said their good-byes and were ready to head on out.

It was agreed that Felix would accompany Micaiah and Sothe back to Daein, Amiti would head to Crimea, Himi would go with the Beast Tribe to Gallia, while Karis and Tyrell would act as Begnion's Adepts. Karis made sure to explain that since Tyrell was guarding a forest that someone would need to stay behind and keep an eye on him. Even Ike could tell there was more behind her reasoning.

Hefting his bag onto his shoulder Ike turned to Mist and gave her one last good-bye hug before he walked over to stand with the rest of those heading towards Crimea. As if every god in the universe hated him Ike's group had the addition of Aimee and the merchants. In the Daein bound group you could see Felix giving a silent thank you to every god in the universe for not having to deal with Aimee.

"You ready Your Majesty?" Geoffrey asked from atop a Begnion borrowed horse. "Everyone is here ready to leave when you are."

"Then let's be on our way Geoffrey." Elincia said from her seat in a carriage.

It was customary for ruling bodies to ride in carriages when traversing the country. It lasted about five minutes once they could no longer see the buildings of Sienne. When they were far enough away Elincia hopped out of the carriage in a riding skirt. Lucia handed her the reins to a horse and helped the queen onto its back.

"It is good to see that Elincia hasn't changed one bit." Ike said to Lucia.

"Our Queen has stayed the same ever since we came back from the Tower of Guidance. She became a strong person after such ordeals. You can see it in her ruling now even. No longer does she let the nobles walk over her but she kindly keeps them in line." Lucia told Ike with pride in her voice.

"Lucia I've been meaning to ask you. Are Geoffrey and Elincia together? Last I knew they both had feelings for each other, or so you told me."

"Geoffrey no longer holds the Queen's attention Ike. Are you hoping that you might get a chance with Her Majesty now that you are a world renown hero?"

"No I have enough relationship problems I don't need to add to them. But now it makes sense why Geoffrey has been extra distant when talking with me."

"Yes. My younger brother fears that Elincia's heart now belongs to you. Be careful around him Ike. When he asked Elincia for permission to court her and she turned him down it shattered his heart. He still loves her though and pines for her." Lucia warned.

"I'll be sure that I don't do anything to specifically upset him Lucia." Ike assured her.

"Thank you Ike. He is my brother after all I can't help but worry about him."

Ike chuckled as he had said the same thing about Mist to Felix earlier that very day. "I understand completely Lucia."


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem.

Chapter 17

Walking next to the rolling carriage Matthew wondered when they'd reach the Crimea-Begnion border. They had already been on the road for six days and Ike said that if they traveled at a good pace they should reach Melior in just over two weeks. Having never seen a map of Tellius Matthew didn't know how large Begnion was compared to the smaller nation of Crimea.

They were approaching a village according to Janaff so Elincia was once again in the carriage acting the Queen that she was. Elincia was a Queen that seemed to be very hands on. When they set up camp she helped out just as much as anyone else much to Geoffrey's dismay. The General of Crimea was not happy that his Queen was reducing herself to menial tasks. Lucia tried to assure her brother that it was fine but it didn't take. Geoffrey tried to treat Elincia like they were still in a royal setting and not amongst friends.

A faint touch on his arm grabbed Matthew's attention. Sveta had linked her arm through his as she came back to walk by his side. She had gone to talk with Lethe the two having similar traits had gotten off on a good foot. Matthew suspected that the two girls were discussing more than just the similarities between Beast Tribe laguz and Beastmen. Whenever he asked Sveta though about this she told him they were talking about girl stuff and other things he'd have no interest in. He didn't doubt her but still had the feeling in his gut that something more was being discussed.

Rief, Amiti, and Rhys spent a good portion of each day comparing notes about the human anatomy and in the Adepts' case they were getting the rundown on the anatomy of the laguz. Both thought it was a great way to spend the time finding new information to use in their healing abilities. While Rief and Amiti were only limited by the amount of Psynergy they had when it came to the amount they could heal the Mercury Adepts could be bested by the far reaching powers of the Physic staff.

Eoleo, Gatrie, and Boyd had all become fast friends. Without constant threat of attack, and no Himi, the pirate had revealed himself to be just as much a womanizer as the Marshall. Boyd seemed to be along for the ride and threw in a couple of jokes that kept the three laughing.

Matthew spent his time with Ike, Soren, and Reyson mostly. He knew from the stories that Ike had been the leader of the group during both wars and Soren was the tactical genius behind it all. Matthew wanted to absorb as much knowledge from the two as he could. During his travels to end the Grave Eclipse he had felt he wasn't ready enough to deal with the situations forced on him and his friends. Reyson was a joy to talk to also. The Heron would always answer any question Matthew had about Tellius. Sometimes Reyson would even bless the group with a song. He didn't sing a galdr but just a normal soothing song to help pass the time for the weary travelers.

Geoffrey was never far from Elincia's side. There were only a few times he actually left her alone. Matthew felt sorry that Elincia had to put up with it even. Lucia wasn't far behind her brother trying to get him to leave the green haired queen alone. As the days had progressed the two siblings seemed to argue more and more. Lucia always telling her brother to leave Elincia in peace while he made it quite clear he was going to be by her side until she was safely back in Melior.

Janaff was close to Reyson most of the time watching after him like Tibarn had asked. The Hawk wasn't going overboard like a certain Silver Knight but you could tell that Reyson was annoyed anyway. When Janaff wasn't checking in on Reyson he was up in the sky trying to spot the next village or town. The person that Janaff talked with the most, or tried to, was Lucia. The True Blade didn't have time to talk with the Hawk though as she rushed about after Geoffrey.

Traveling in the back of the line was the merchant caravan. Muston, Aimee, Daniel, Jorge, and Ilyana. Matthew never heard much from any of them other than Aimee and Ilyana. The former always hanging around Ike after camp was set up and the Sage begging for food whenever she could. Even though he'd been warned Matthew couldn't help but offer the toothpick sized girl a small part of his meals. He did wonder where it all went though. With as much as she ate she should be too large to walk around and yet Matthew was sure he could lift her one handed.

"Alright we're in sight of the next village." Soren informed the group.

Not sure if the Lethe and Sveta would be accepted by the people of the town they had at first decided to put cloaks on to hide their bestial characteristics. Janaff and Reyson with their wings couldn't simply just toss on a piece of clothing and expect to be hidden. Instead they got to join Elincia in the carriage until the passed through the town and were out of sight. Nasir was easy enough to hide as dragon laguz looked the most human.

The hardest part about hiding the laguz actually wasn't about any laguz at all. Sveta refused to wear shoes. Everyone had tried nicely to get her into a pair but she simply would not. Soren had taken to yelling at the beastgirl that if she didn't they would cause a scene and their trip could be greatly delayed by angered masses. Sveta argued that if she walked in the middle of the group next to other people no one would notice her lack of footwear. Not wanting a larger argument to break out Elincia offered to have Sveta come into the carriage along with the Bird Tribe members. This appeased everyone as Sveta was hidden and she didn't have to wear shoes.

The large carriage had more than enough room to fit the four people inside. Hell they could fit Geoffrey's armored horse in it and it'd still have room for a person. A small window on the side could be opened to let the people see Elincia without revealing the other three inside.

They entered the village which was rather small consisting of only a handful of houses. The people of the village stopped what they were doing to stop and stare at the group. Small groups of women clustered together and pointed at the carriage. Matthew could easily guess what they were saying. No doubt they wanted to know who was inside. In answer to their unasked question the small window opened up and Elincia waved to the people.

"Do you guys hear something?" Lethe asked her more sensitive ears picking up the sounds before the beorcs or even Nasir.

Soren gladly pointed that fact out. "What do you hear Lethe?"

"I don't know. I've never heard this sound before." Lethe told the tactician.

From inside the carriage everyone could hear movement.

"Sveta where're do you think you're going?" Janaff's voice asked.

"Janaff please move out of the way. I know that sound. It is a Tuaparang airship and it would be wise for us to get out there to help our friends." Sveta said in a kind voice.

"Well why didn't you say that in the first place?" Janaff kicked open the door of the carriage and jumped out stretching his wings. Reyson and Sveta soon followed along with Elincia the Amiti blade in her hand.

The sight of the two laguz and beastgirl drew a gasp from the townsfolk. Any thoughts they had though were soon crushed as the Tuaparang airship came into sight. It was a smaller than the ones that Matthew's group had seen cross the sea. In fact it looked like this one could fit inside the ones they had seen before. It was grey in colour and had blades on top of it spinning in a circle. Ropes came out of the sides of the flying machine and Tuaparang soldiers came down to the earth below.

Matthew let himself grin as now the Tuaparang had made the mistake of coming in range of his Psynergy. Yeah that was the downside to being a Venus Adept. He really only had one attack that could hit flying foes. Ragnarok and Odyssey, it just depended on how many Djinn he had set. Even then it would take skill to get Ragnarok to pierce the airship on its way to the ground.

"Alright everyone to arms we got some Tuaparang to get rid of!" Ike shouted.

Taking Ragnell of his back Ike led a charge towards the black clad soldiers. Matthew followed the Vanguard the Sol Blade in his hand glowing with the power of the sun. Feeling the power of Megiddo ready within the blade both Matthew and the Sol Blade let out a cry. A small meteor appeared in the sky above Matthew. Jumping up towards it using the power granted to him by the Sol Blade he smashed the rock into a group of Tuaparang soldiers.

Next to the crater were Lucia, Amiti, and Gatrie. The Marshall was walking forward protecting the True Blade and Aqua Master from the crossbow bolts. When they got close enough Lucia would dash out from behind Gatrie's armor and with speed unique to her class dispatched the soldiers with swift precise slashes. Amiti would freeze the soldiers allowing Gatrie in his slow moving armor to finish them off with his lance.

Sveta, Lethe, and Janaff had all transformed and were dealing devastating blows to the enemy. Try as the Tuaparang might they could not keep up with the Hawk's speed each of their arrows missing the brown feathered blur. Distracted by the flying enemy they were mauled by Sveta and Lethe.

Nasir stood back protecting both Rief and Rhys who were launching ranged attacks at the soldiers. Ice fell from the sky as Rief let loose and Ice Horn attack. Orbs of light converged on the enemy as Rhys finished chanting the spell for an Ellight. Anyone that happened to get close to the healers met a swift end by the White Breath of the dragon laguz.

Geoffrey on his horse stood back blocking Elincia from rushing into the fray. The Silver Knight wasn't going to let here take part in the battle is he had any say in the matter. Elincia informed Geoffrey that she had been taking lessons with Lucia and could fight at a Swordmaster's level while on the ground. Even still he would not let her past. With so many heroes on the field not a single Tuaparang managed to get near the two anyway.

Reyson and Soren were a duo no Tuaparang wanted to mess with. Using his galdr to keep Soren from feeling the fatigue of spellcasting the Arch Sage unleashed powerful ElWinds using his Flare ability. They weren't alone though as Eoleo and Boyd stood close by. The two axe wielders both were trying to one up each other as they made their way around the battle field.

The fight was over almost as soon as it had begun. With a loud _whirring _noise the airship pulled the ropes back in and flew off. It seemed as if it was just a random Tuaparang attack.

"What was that all about?" Boyd asked no one in particular. "Why would the Tuaparang come to this place?"

"Most likely they wanted another town under their control for more soldiers." Soren said. "With the few people here it wouldn't be hard to force the men into service. It stands to reason they pick on small villages like this to avoid attention."

"I can see if any of them had orders they were following." Sveta offered back in her humanoid form.

"How?" Soren asked. "We dispatched of all the ones that repelled down."

"My Spirit Sense can read the last thought of the dead." Sveta said. "It is not a particularly pleasant experience but if it is important to know why I will do so."

"It's not that important." Matthew interjected. "Soren is probably right anyways. It seems like something the Tuaparang would do anyways. Another dirty handed trick for them to bolster their ranks."

"If Sveta can confirm my theory though it'd be best." Soren told Matthew. "It's better to know something for sure rather than simply speculate."

"And I'm telling you it's not that important." Matthew said again more forcefully.

"I agree with Matthew." Rief said walking up to the two. "It's not worth having Sveta read their last thoughts. They will most likely be about their deaths anyway. These were all grunts after all. If one of them was higher ranked in the system it might be worth it then."

"Fine!" Soren said storming off. "We need to be moving on anyway."

"Matthew I was fine with reading them. I offered to do it there was no reason to get so angry with Soren." Sveta said.

"Sveta I don't like it when you use Spirit Sense on the dead. You retreat into yourself for hours afterwards. Who knows how many deaths you'd see before you found something we could use and that's saying that you would find something." Matthew told her in a concerned voice.

"I will not do it this time Matthew but only because we are leaving. If I offer to do something like that Matthew I know the consequences that may happen and I trust you to have faith in me." Sveta informed him.

"I.. I'm sorry Sveta" Matthew said hanging his head.

Sveta snuggled into him propping his chin on her head. "It's only because you care. I will try to remember that my actions affect you more than the others." She promised him.

"Hey break the little love fest up over there. We're moving!" Boyd shouted

Matthew felt Sveta move away from him and he let out a sigh. He was going to get Boyd for interrupting their moment. It wasn't often they got the chance to share things like that. It was hard to get privacy when you were with a large group of people. Janaff and Lethe made it even harder with their keen eyesight able to spot the two if they tried to sneak away. Following after everyone Matthew contemplated how best to get back at Boyd.

Now that the town people had seen the laguz save them not a single one had a look of hatred in their eyes. Instead a healthy dose of fear was seen there. They all moved quickly out of the way letting the heroes pass without so much as a thank you. Matthew wondered what was wrong with them. Had their group not just saved them from slavery? He wasn't expecting them to be shouting praise but even just one expression of gratitude would have been welcome.

As they reached the edge of the village one of the villagers did speak up. Yet he didn't say anything Matthew wanted to hear.

"That's right. Get those mangy sub-humans out of here!" a man shouted throwing a stone. The small rock hit Reyson in the back of his leg.

Janaff, appointed protector of Reyson, had to be held back by both Ike and Nasir. Lethe and Sveta both let out soft growls at the man. Sensing that he had made a huge mistake in tossing the rock he fled into the safety of his small home.

"Let me at him guys. I'll teach him not to chuck rocks at the White Prince!" Janaff shouted trying to escape the grasp of his captors. Ike and Nasir held strong though as they took a beating from Janaff's flapping wings.

"Some humans will never learn Janaff." Reyson said using the laguz slur for beorc. "If they haven't accepted us yet they never will. We simply have to wait for the next generation and hope people like Elincia and Ike are more plentiful."

Janaff calmed down and stopped trying to get away. "I'm fine now guys you can let go. Still want to break a few bones of his but Reyson's right."

Ike and Nasir let go but stayed close in case the Hawk changed his mind.

"Are we ready to continue then?" Geoffrey asked his voice uncaring. "We must get moving if we hope to reach the next town by nightfall."

"Another night in the wilderness won't hurt any of us." Ike said as he motioned for everyone to get moving.

"Sir Ike is right Geoffrey. We may all want a bed for the night but sleeping on the ground won't hurt anyone." Elincia said to the man.

"Of course Your Majesty." Geoffrey said with a bow.

Matthew fell in step next to Sveta who again wrapped her arm around his. The entire caravan of people was soon on its way to Melior once more.

-PttD-

The white walls surrounding the town of Melior came into sight during the afternoon of the fifteenth day after the Tuaparang attack on the small village. Soren was still peeved at Matthew for not letting Sveta use her Spirit Sense on the fallen soldiers. On their way to Melior they had stopped in a village called Ohma where they had met with a man named Brom, his daughter Meg, and a woman named Nephenee. Elincia warned them of the Tuaparang and told them that if they wanted to there were high ranking spots for both of the adults in the army should they wish to fight. They had all declined and said they would stay and protect their home should it fall under attack.

"It feels good to be look upon my home once more" Elincia said from atop her horse. "I hope Uncle Renning has been fine in my absence."

"Your Grace you should enter the carriage now." Geoffrey said.

"Of course Geoffrey we can't let the people see me riding on a horse like a commoner now can we?" Elincia asked in the most sarcastic tone Matthew had ever heard come out of her. If he hadn't watched her lips move he would have sworn someone else had spoken the words.

The sarcastic tone was lost on the Silver Knight though. He beamed as his Queen did what he thought was right with no argument. Jumping off his own horse he rushed over to help Elincia off her own. Elincia swatted his hand away though and got off all on her own like she had done numerous times before. The carriage stopped and let the Queen enter. Once the door was shut they took off again.

Two guards stood outside the gates leading into the city. When they spotted the General of the Royal Knights they called for the gates to be opened. With a loud rumbling the gates were opened in enough time for everyone to make their way into the city.

The capital of Crimea was filled with wooden buildings. Many people were bustling behind the safety of the tall white walls. Unlike the other towns they had passed through there was no need to hide the laguz from the citizens. Many stared at the group but Matthew thought it was more at the fact their Queen had returned then the sight of the group itself. So he thought until a few pointed towards Janaff and Reyson. Apparently Bird Tribe members where rare in Melior.

With Geoffrey leading them through the streets Matthew looked around the city as best he could. There were stores and a few scattered taverns throughout the entire walk towards the castle. Every store had to be on the main path and all the houses were farther back and not visible form the main road. The hustle and bustle always stopped when the group came into sight. Elincia of course had her window open and was waving to her people.

Slowly they made their way to the castle gates. Unlike the gates down at the wall these ones were already opened. Matthew got the feeling they were only closed during a siege. Elincia seemed like the person to have the gates open so her people could come and see her. Walking through the gates they were met with a group of soldiers clad in Crimean white. They were all happy to see the safe return of their Queen.

Walking out of the caste was a man with a regal air about him. His hair was a darker green than Elincia's he had a small mustache and beard. His face looked hard at first until he looked at the Queen climbing out of the carriage. He brightened and even in his heavy black and gold armor he walked swiftly over to her.

"Uncle Renning" Elincia said hugging the man.

"Sir Renning" Geoffrey said with a bow.

"Good to see you Sir Renning." Lucia spoke up giving him a bow like her brother.

"Where's Bastian?" Elincia asked. "He was here when I left."

"The Count of Fayre had to go to one of the eastern nobles. There were rumors of laguz slaves and Bastian went to investigate." Renning told his niece. "Now would you be so kind to explain to your uncle what all these people are doing here?

"Of course. But let's go inside for that alright uncle?" Elincia more told him then asked.

Everyone followed the two towards the castle. Those with weapons had to surrender them at before entering the halls though. Well everyone but Ike, Geoffrey, and Lucia. It's also hard to remove all the weapons Adepts and laguz have. So really the only ones that suffered where the Mercenaries.

The halls of Castle Crimea were nowhere as lavish as the halls of the palace in Begnion. They still showed that it was the castle of nobility with a few expensive looking items. For the most part the castle looked like an extremely large stone house.

"You guys don't have to come with us if you don't want." Elincia told the group. "I will just be explaining what Soren has already told all of you and I do not think you want to hear it again."

"Thank Ashera." Boyd let out. "Alright I'm off then. Gatrie Eoleo you coming with?"

The pirate and Marshall followed after their partner in crime and headed back out the castle. What was still a little shocking to Matthew was the conversation that happened when Janaff approached Lucia.

"So are you old enough to go out without a chaperon yet?" the Hawk asked her.

"What?" Lucia asked truly confused.

"Back during the Mad King's War remember? You said that once Crimea was rebuilt we should meet again. Well from what I just saw of the town I'd say you're pretty well rebuilt. It's been a few years now so are you old enough for your father to let you out without a chaperon?" Janaff reminded the confused True Blade.

"I am but this isn't the time Janaff." Lucia said regaining her composure though still a little flustered. What Janaff was proposing was dangerously close to sounding like a date.

"Oh sure it is." Elincia told her friend. "Just think of it as you helping form relations with the Bird Kingdom."

"Great. Now that your Queen's given you permission lets go. Show me what you beorc do around here for fun. My offer to pay still stands even." Janaff said pulling the blue haired woman down the hall.

Elincia giggled. "They'll make a cute couple."

Geoffrey turned ghost white as what his Queen had just said. Many people looked at each other as they realized that Janaff had just basically dragged Lucia to a day on the town. It seemed laguz beorc relations were going to do well between the Bird Kingdom and Crimea. The tension in the air though turned tangible as Ike stole a glance at Lethe. The Cat just glared back causing the Vanguard to turn his head away quickly. Next to Matthew Sveta let out a barely audible sigh. He was going to have to find out what the two girls talked about sooner or later.

-PttD-

The sun was setting over Melior a few stars were visible to the enhanced eyesight of Sveta. Ike had offered to refine Matthew's swordsmanship so Sveta was spending her time with Lethe. Sveta felt sorry for the feline laguz. She herself understood what it was like to fall for someone of another species. Beastmen and humans were as different as beorcs and laguz.

After learning from Lethe what happened to a laguz after mating with a human Sveta understood how much it hurt her when Ike didn't return the Cat's feelings. Lethe had offered her entire self to Ike. Had Ike returned her feelings Lethe very well could have lost a large portion of her identity. She could have lost her laguz powers and be shunned by her people. Not only her but any child that could have come for the relationship would forever be looked at as a creature that didn't belong.

Most of their conversations revolved around the differences between beorc and laguz that would make the relationship hard anyways. For example Lethe may look to be around twenty years old but laguz age slower than beorc. Lethe didn't give her exact age to Sveta but she understood she was significantly older then Ike.

The door to Lethe's room burst open as a short pink haired girl with blue eyes and a smile came into the room. She wore a white blouse and pants and she seemed filled with energy.

"Alright Lethe!" the mysterious woman shouted. "Elincia said that you've been moping about the entire trip here so I'm taking you for a girl's night out. You should be happy about this Elincia and Lucia are coming to."

Sveta backed out of the woman's way as she marched to the chair Lethe was sitting cross-legged in. She stood in front of the feline hands on her hips and glared right back at Lethe.

"Go away Marcia." Lethe told the woman. "I rather not go out."

"Not an option! I'm under orders from the Queen to get your tail out of the castle. So you can either go willingly or tied up and tossed on my Pegasus." Marcia informed the Cat.

"Um excuse me." Sveta said quietly from her spot in the room.

"Who said that?" Marcia asked whipping around to face Sveta. "Oh sorry didn't see you there. I tend to focus on my mission and ignore things. I'm Marcia the Seraph Knight of the Royal Guard. You must be Sveta one of the Adepts that came with Ike."

"Yes I am. Are you really under orders from Elincia to get Lethe out of the castle?"

"Yeppers. OH! Do you want to come along to Sveta? Can't be much fun hanging around with so many guys around here got to have some quality girl time after all." Marcia said getting excited at the prospect of having another person for her to drag along.

"I-I guess." Sveta stumbled. "Come on Lethe it could be fun."

"Go if you want Sveta but I'm staying right here." Lethe said stubbornly.

Marcia grinned. "I was hoping you'd say that." Marcia turned to the door and shouted. "She's putting up a fight!"

Lucia walked into the room holding a rope in her hands.

"See Lethe we take orders from our Queen very seriously. You can understand that can't ya?" Marcia asked Lethe. "We really will tie you up and toss you on my Pegasus if you don't come willingly."

"For the love of Ashera alright I'll come." Lethe growled getting up out of the chair.

Leading the group Marcia paraded out of the room and down the halls. Sveta was behind her beside a reluctant Lethe. Lucia brought up the rear in case the Cat decided to make a run for it. They met up with Elincia who was dressed very casually in a simple green dress to go with her hair. Rather than have her hair up it was let down giving the Queen a very different look.

"We got her Elincia!" Marcia informed with a salute. "Brought Sveta along to, hope you don't mind."

"Not at all the more the merrier after all." Elincia said.

"So where we going?" Lucia asked from the back of the group.

"There's this new place on Market Street called _Fire and Ice. _It's supposed to be the coolest place ever. It gets even better though. Tonight is a girls only night!" Marcia told the True Blade. "No men to try hitting on us as we party!"

Again leading the other women Marcia continued her march towards Market Street. Lucia and Elincia where in the back of the line talking with each other about something. Sveta's could pick up the conversation as they walked down the street.

"How did you manage to escape Geoffrey?" Lucia asked.

"Simple I asked him to go and train with Matthew and Ike. Told him he best learn how to face an Adept in case any of those Umbra Adepts come to Crimea. He jumped at the chance to prove himself. After he left I dismissed the other guards telling them I was going to visit you." Elincia told her sister-like friend.

"You have learned a lot of deception these past few years Elincia. I fear Bastian has taught you too well." Lucia commented.

"He only taught me what I need to know in order to deal with the nobles. I wish there was no need for such tactics though." Elincia said truly sad she had to deceive people.

After a few minutes of walking Marcia let them know that they had arrived at the tavern. It didn't look like anything special other than the sign in the window that read _**Girls Only Night**_. Opening the oak door the four women and one teenage girl entered.

The place was practically deserted. There was three other girls in the place all sitting around a circular table. A counter was off to the right hand side and a fire place directly across from the door. Behind the counter was a tall woman with gold blonde hair kept in the same style as Marcia's. She had a pair of gold colored eyes set in a soft tanned skinned face. A tight fitting red revealing dress was her outfit of choice. She was cleaning the counter as she waited for more customers.

As the door closed behind Lucia a small bell rung letting the people inside know that someone had entered. It wasn't as if the cold night air rushing into the warm building was announcement enough. The woman behind the counter looked up to see the set of new potential customers.

"Welcome to _Fire and Ice _the Crimea building." The woman said.

"The Crimea building?" Elincia asked.

"Yeah my brother and his wife run a tavern exactly like this in Begnion. I'm Mika by the way. Our signature drink is the Volcanic Glacier! So strong it comes with a warning." she bragged. "Does great in Begnion, knock the socks right off the soldiers and then knocks them onto their asses."

"Sounds great! Give me one." Marcia ordered.

"Alright sweety. Not a laguz are you?" Mika asked.

"Nope I'm a beorc why?"

"Cause the warning is for laguz only really. Those Dragons are sneaky. Got to pay close attention to find their tell. But I see you have two laguz in your little group. Cute little cat girls it looks like." Mika said with a wink.

Mika turned around opened a book and followed the instructions as she prepared the drink. You could tell she wasn't used to making it as she had to go back to the book after every step. Once she was finished she turned around and offered the glass to Marcia.

"Got to warn you it's mighty powerful. Really has a punch to it." Mika said as Marcia took the glass.

"That's fine. Tonight's about partying and getting Lethe here to cheer up." The Seraph Knight said as she sipped the drink. "Oh goddess that's cold."

Mika held up her hand and counted down from five with her fingers. Once the last finger went down Marcia started to sweat.

"Wow! It's like a furnace now. You have got to try this!" Marcia said holding out the cup for the others to try.

"Wait! If the Cats are trying it you have to know that you can't transform for twenty-four hours. The secret ingredients, which are protected by law thankfully, tend to have laguz go a little crazy in their transformed state.

"How is that legal?" Lucia asked. "Anything that like that shouldn't be allowed."

"I don't know why don't you march up to the castle and ask the Queen?" Mika shrugged.

Elincia leaned over to Lucia and whispered. "We'll check the laws tomorrow. Tonight is supposed to help Lethe get out of her bad mood remember?"

"Fine" Lucia whispered back.

Each of the older women tried the drink. Sveta kindly passed it up saying that she wasn't ready to drink something that might not let her transform. Lethe was the last one to take the glass and downed the remaining half a glass.

"It takes more for us laguz to get drunk." Was her explanation. "Clearly that's what you want me to do."

All three women had shivered as the liquid went down their throats and then started to sweat the five seconds later.

"Hmm a drunk Cat could be fun." Sveta heard Mika whisper to herself. Then loudly enough for everyone to hear she asked. "So what's the occasion ladies? Why we trying to cheer up the beautiful feline?"

"Yeah Lethe what's got you so down?" Marcia prodded. "You can tell us. Not like it'd be anything shocking."

"Order me another one of those and I just might." Lethe said licking her lips at the remaining taste of the drink.

Mika held out another glass already ready. "On the house hun. Tonight seems to be about you after all."

A few more orders of drinks were placed along with a meal for those who were hungry. A few rounds into the night the older women were a little loopy. Mika had seemed to have the ability to see into the future and know exactly when one of them ran out of their drink.

"So Lethe what's got you so down?" Marcia asked again her speech slightly slurred.

"The bane of women everywhere Marcia. Men." Lethe responded.

"I hear you there hunny." Mika said patting the Cat on the shoulder.

"What man has caught your sights Lethe?" Elincia asked sweetly.

"The same man that you have your claws in." Lethe growled. "Don't worry though Ike doesn't feel anything for me. So just let him chase after you. You have my blessing" Lethe had a few tears falling down as she spoke the last bit.

The three beorc women stared at Lethe slack jawed. Once they managed to pick their mouths up off the floor Elincia spoke up first.

"I didn't know you had feelings for Ike. Am I the reason he doesn't return your feelings?" the Queen asked.

"Wait hold on a sec. Ike? Hero of the Blue Flames and the new standard for men everywhere Ike?" Mika asked. "Always thought he'd chase after Queen Elincia. Know I would."

The drunken minds of the women didn't exactly process what Mika had said. Sveta however knew that she was going to have to tell them a very interesting story the next morning. After she asked Matthew about it of course as Sveta didn't know for sure if this was just common interaction between human females. She wondered how many other women were like Mika as she sat there and listened to Lethe explain more to her friends.

"Ike's been hounding after you like you were a cat in heat and him a great big tiger." Lethe informed the green haired woman. "I don't know what I thought telling him I had feeling for him. Clearly I wasn't in my right mind at the time."

"No no Lethe." Lucia said. "Ike's just hard headed. You got to take him on and make him see reason. You two would have the cutest kids." Lucia didn't get drunk very often but when she did she became extremely relaxed and very very feminine.

"Auntie Mika!" a small voice came from upstairs. A young girl holding a stuffed dragon doll came down the stairs. She had black hair and gold eyes just like her mother Luna. She had on a blue dress and walked over to Mika barefoot.

"You said you'd read me a bedtime story an hour ago! You said you were going to close early to spend time with me tonight." The small child pouted.

"Ack." Mika let out as she dropped down to the child's height. "Sorry Tsuki I forgot. Your Auntie Mika got some customers tonight and it was a slow day so I had to let them stay. Go on back upstairs I'll be there in a minute I promise." Mika held out her pinky finger which the little girl then wrapped her own around before trudging sleepily back upstairs. "That one is all fire just like her mother."

"She was so adorable!" Marcia said. "Who are her parents?"

"My brother Solaris' and his wife Luna's. She's staying with her me, her favorite Aunt, for a few months for certain reasons of the child producing kind. But you heard her gals. Finish up so I can close up shop."

The women passed up on finishing their drinks saying they had actually drunk more than they had intended. Sveta finished up the last of her meal and hopped of the stool she had been sitting on. The four older girls had troubles walking in a straight line but were assisted by Sveta on the way out the door. With a sigh Sveta instantly felt like she was the oldest one of the group at age sixteen.

On their walk back up to the castle the girls ran into a very big problem. This problem came in the form of four men. Renning, Geoffrey, Ike, and Matthew. The first two looked pissed and rightly so. Their Queen had snuck out of the castle to get drunk with her friends. Ike looked mostly confused as to what was going on and worried that Elincia and Lethe were together. Matthew just looked relieved he had found Sveta.

"Lucia how could you let Elincia out of the castle without an escort?" Geoffrey asked his sister.

"Geoffrey it's fine." Ike chuckled. "I mean look at them. Clearly they had a good time. Never seen Lucia and Lethe look so happy before."

"That's the final straw Ike!" Geoffrey shouted. "I will not let you brush me off anymore! Draw your blade now. We will settle this bad blood between us now."

**(A/N): **That's the end of the chapter. Who knows what's going to happen?! I do of course. Maybe a few of you can guess but I'll tell you now. You're only partly right.

_**!READ THIS!**_

Alright I'm being the evil author now. I'm breaking out the review whip. There are enough of you that I should at least be getting another review from time to time. I understand that you have things to do but you can leave your thoughts behind at least once. So until I get 3, yes count them 3, reviews the next chapter isn't going up.

That is all.

Character Stats

Marcia

Seraph Knight: Level 8

Renning

Gold Knight: Level 14


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem

**(A/N): **See it's possible for you guys to write a review once and again. I've been waiting to write this chapter since Chapter 11. That's how long ago I had this chapter planned out and I have to write chapters in order cause I never fully know what is going to come out.

Chapter 18

"That's the final straw Ike!" Geoffrey shouted. "I will not let you brush me off anymore! Draw your blade now. We will settle this bad blood between us."

"Geoffrey are you insane?" Renning asked the man.

"This man has done nothing but undermine me at every turn. Hero or not he will respect Crimea's General." Geoffrey said.

"Even still what are you going to fight him with, your hands?" Renning asked pointing out the fact Geoffrey wasn't even carrying a lance.

"You really want to do this Geoffrey?" Ike asked. "If so when I win you leave me alone."

"Of course I want to do this you idiot. Meet me in the sparring yard in ten minutes." Geoffrey said running up the path back to the castle. He had completely forgotten the tipsy queen he had been worried about only seconds ago.

"Let's get the girls up to the castle." Matthew said walking over and lending his stability to Marcia. Sveta took Lucia the closest to her, Renning had Elincia, leaving Ike with Lethe. At first the Cat protested but let out a squeak when Ike wrapped his arm around her waist to keep her from falling over in her attempts to get away from him. She was too drunk to fully care that he was the one who was leading her back to the castle anyway.

"What did they drink Sveta?" Ike asked the beastgirl as they walked.

"They all had a little of something called Volcanic Glacier. Lethe had another three are here own and I do not know what the others had. How they could stomach the fruity smelling drinks I do not know." Sveta answered.

"Heh. Even when you party you stick to wine don't you Elincia?" Renning chuckled. "Next time you want to get drunk simply raid the royal stores Elincia we have plenty."

"But it was so much fun. No one knew I was Queen." Elincia told him.

"I'm more worried about Lethe here now." Ike said. "_One_ of those things literally knocked me and Ranulf flat on our backs. How did Lethe manage to drink almost four?"

"Cause unlike you men we women take our time with our drinks." Marcia said as she leaned over looking like she was going to lose her dinner. Matthew thanked the gods that she didn't because she was aimed right at him.

"Lethe you remember the warning that came with the drink right?" Ike asked the girl leaning on him.

"Yeah yeah can it Ike." Was her reply. "Just go chase after another skirt why don't you?"

Ike was baffled by Lethe's answer. Finding out where that had come from would have to wait for later. "Lethe do you remember the warning or not?" he asked her again.

"Yeah don't transform for... well I don't remember how long I can't." Lethe answered him dismissively.

"Twenty-four hours Lethe. You hear me? You can't change for twenty-four hours." Ike reminded her in a stern voice.

"She has to wear those dingy clothes for twenty-four hours?" Marcia asked. "Glad I'm not a laguz then."

Those drunk erupted into giggles and stifled laughter while the sober ones hung their heads at Marcia's wordplay. Continuing up the street the guys question Sveta about what had been going on and why they were out here in the first place. She explained that it was to cheer Lethe up from her bad mood. Matthew and Renning wanted to know what the cause of said bad mood was but Ike already knew.

Reaching the open gates the soldiers looked away from the scene not wanting to see their queen in such a state. The guys and Sveta went to lead the women back into the castle and to the maids so they can be put to bed. That was the plan until Lucia spoke up.

"Sveta don't take me inside. I have to watch my brother to make sure he comes out fine." The True Blade told the girl.

Sveta turned to take Lucia towards the training grounds. She couldn't fault the older woman for wanting to watch out for her younger brother. It reminder her a little of Volechek and how he would always come and watch her training matches.

"OOOH! Matthew we can't miss that." Marcia said leaping onto Matthew's back. "Come on you blonde pegasus to the training grounds!"

Matthew looked at the others his face pleading for help. Matthew the son of two Warriors of Vale, powerful Venus Adept, a hero of Weyard, pretend pegasus to a drunken Seraph Knight. Ike, Renning, and Sveta were no help as they nodded their heads for him to get moving.

"I suppose you want to watch to?" Renning asked the Queen. Elincia just nodded her head and let Renning lead her towards the grounds.

"Of course I want to see you get your ass kicked" Lethe told Ike without him even asking if she wanted to come.

Everyone changed direction from taking the women to the maids to leading them towards the sparring ground where Geoffrey should be waiting. It was late enough that the only people out and about were the soldiers patrolling the grounds. Each carried a torch and had a sword or axe strapped to them. They walked right past the group of eight as if they weren't even there. It wasn't a soldier's duty to question what the royals or Hero did in their spare time.

When they reached the area designated by Geoffrey they found him clad in his Silver Knight armor holding the Brave Lance. It was a bit better looking than the training area in the barracks near Begnion's Palace. The grounds were covered by a stone arch as a walkway for the castle stretched over the field. Ropes were laid out in circles creating rings for soldiers to train in. Benches lined the walls on one side for spectators. You could see it dawn on Geoffrey that he had left Elincia in the streets with the others. Ike led Lethe to a bench under the covered area and sat her down gently. The others did the same for those they supported or carried if you were Matthew. With a huff he let his "rider" off and fell onto the bench next to her. After training with Ike he was not ready to have supported a full grown woman on his back.

Ike took Ragnell of his back and stepped into the ring Geoffrey was standing in. One might think that Geoffrey would be at a disadvantage without a horse that came with the rank of Silver Knight. He was full of surprises though and had trained on and off his horse with equal vigor. With a horse Geoffrey was a Silver Knight. Off a horse he was a Sentinel that knew how to use a bow.

"You promise to let go of this grudge you have against me if I win?" Ike asked as he stood ready.

"I will win this match Ike. My honor is on the line here but fine. Should you win I will drop this grudge. However, should I win you will no longer undermine me." Geoffrey said clutching his lance and standing ready for Ike.

"Haven't done it on purpose Geoffrey." Ike told him. "If you listened to the wishes of the Queen you care so much about than we wouldn't have a problem."

Geoffrey let out a rage filled cry as he ran forward at Ike. The tip of the lance was aimed right at Ike's heart. Swatting away the lance with Ragnell Ike shoved his shoulder into Geoffrey knocking the man back. The fact Ike rammed his shoulder into the cold steel of Geoffrey's armor didn't show on the Vanguards face. Wanting to finish the fight as quickly as he could Ike followed up with an attack of his own.

Sparks flew off the blue armor of Crimea's General. The holy blade of Ragnell left a large gash in the armor. Had Geoffrey been any closer to the sword it would have met skin and drawn blood. With the extra speed from the Brave Lance its wielder lashed out in a series of swift jabs. Crimson drops fell from the blade of the lance. Geoffrey smiled as he landed a blow on Ike.

Trying to keep the momentum going Geoffrey launched another barrage. This time though Ike was ready and back flipped out of the way. Calm as ever Ike lashed out with Ragnell's magic attack. The dark energy sailed through the air and into Geoffrey. When hit with the attack the Silver Knight grew even angrier as most of his chest armor was being rendered useless.

Ike took charge on the field and closed the distance on his crazed opponent. Slash after slash Ike used his natural strength to overpower the lance wielder. Having already been used for so long cracks appeared in the shaft of the Brave Lance. With a roar Ike took a page out of the laguz's book of fighting and punched Geoffrey in the face. The unexpected blow knocked Geoffrey down to the ground.

Taking the opportunity to end the fight Ike knocked the lance out of the fallen general's hand with a quick flourish of his sword. Weaponless Geoffrey lay on the ground Ragnell's tip pointed at his broken chest plate.

"Do you yield?" Ike asked

"Yes" Geoffrey spat.

Ike took Ragnell's point away from Geoffrey and put it once again on his back. Not even offering to help Geoffrey up Ike turned and walked towards the benched observers. What happened next no one was prepared for. Geoffrey reached over for his lance. Everyone thought he was simply picking it up as he got up. As to not betray his intentions the Silver Knight was silent as he moved to stab the tip in Ike's back. Everyone who could see what was going to happen was to slow to react as the lance point pierced Ike's flesh. While it had only gotten his side the lance had torn a rather large chunk out of the Vanguard. Ike feel to his knees as he clutched his side as if he could stop the blood from flowing.

Elincia gasped and buried her head in her uncle's chest. Lucia stood horrified that her brother had sunk so low. Marcia looked surprised to as her commanding officer and friend did the worst thing a knight could. Months of traveling and fighting monsters allowed Matthew and Sveta to react to the situation better both racing over to check on Ike.

The one that really reacted to Geoffrey's betrayal was Lethe. The Cat hissed and the light of laguz transformation surrounded her. An orange cat raced past the Adepts and at the disgraced Silver Knight. Geoffrey caught sight of Lethe in time to put of the lance to block the fangs that were heading for him. With a powerful chomp though the already cracked lance snapped in two under the pressure.

Lethe wasted no time in pouncing on Geoffrey knocking on his back again. This time however instead of a sword tip hovering over his protected chest a large angry Cat stood on top of him. The claws of the enraged laguz tore into his remaining armor. It wasn't long before the claws broke through the metal and started ripping into flesh. Lethe's fangs found flesh and ripped a chunk out of Geoffrey's shoulder. The enraged Cat didn't stop there however as her claws and fangs found every inch of skin that wasn't protected by armor. A few times during her assault on him the leather bands of his armor broke allowing the Cat access to places previously protected. Throughout the entire time Geoffrey's screams echoed through the air.

"Sveta can you stop her?" Matthew asked the beastgirl his voice full of authority. No longer was he Matthew the seventeen year old boy. He was Matthew the leader of a group of teens, and Eoleo, who had put a stop to the Grave Eclipse.

"I can try." Sveta said before she transformed to match the sheer power and speed Lethe had.

By the time Matthew reached Ike the blue haired hero way on the ground. Kneeling next to him Matthew looked the wound over. It'd be a stretch if he could heal such a wound. Not wasting any time though in second thoughts Matthew cast the Revive Psynergy. Nothing happened which meant the Ike still had a good amount of time before the blood loss became life threatening. Next casting Potent Cure Matthew tried to help Ike's body heal on its own. His healing powers just weren't enough though. Turning to his next fastest option Matthew released the powers of Garland but the wound was too large even for the Djinn.

"Renning!" Matthew shouted. "Get Rief and Amiti down here as fast as you can! My Cures aren't working on Ike."

The older man nodded and gently but quickly moved Elincia off of him as he raced into the castle to grab the Mercury Adepts.

A large crash sounded near Matthew. He turned to see a large orange cat lying against a wall. Sveta in her Beastform dashed after the cat and picked her up in and jumped into the air. Energy collected around Sveta as she used her Psynergy Slam on the laguz. Knowing that Ike was fine enough for now Matthew moved over to Geoffrey.

Looking at the remains of the Silver Knight the young Venus Adept almost upchucked upon sight. He'd seen animals mauled by large cats and other predators before but never a human. There was an almost perfect circular hole in Geoffrey's armor that lead to the bloody mess that Lethe had left before Sveta had gotten to her. Matthew didn't even need to try using Cures or Revive. There was no longer any life in Geoffrey's eyes.

"Ivy help out Sveta!" Matthew yelled unleashing another Djinn.

Appearing above Matthew's head the Earth Elemental flew over to Lethe and stared directly into her eyes. Slowly starting from her paws the Cat laguz started to turn to stone. The effects of Ivy only lasted for so long but Matthew hoped it'd be enough for them to get help. Having two people fighting near an injured person was not the best healing environment.

Taking a break from her attacks Sveta returned to her human self. The power of her Djinn no longer aiding her she was panting hard. Matthew ran up next to her.

"Sveta Djinn swap now." He instructed. It wasn't an easy task as recovering Djinn preferred to reside in their Adepts. With a little coaxing though they had managed to switch all Sveta's recovering Djinn for Matthew's set Djinn. Now when Lethe returned to normal Sveta would be able to return to her full powered Beastform.

The sounds of running footsteps caught Matthew's attention. Renning had Rief thrown over his shoulder and Amiti not far behind him.

"We were already awake and on the way here." Rief said as Renning set him down. "It's hard to miss the energy release from Sveta's transformation and someone screaming bloody murder." Already the Angle was next to Ike glowing with the powers of Mercury.

"Renning didn't explain anything he just picked Rief up and told me to follow." Amiti said as he lent his weaker healing abilities to Rief.

"You'll get an explanation later." Matthew said from his spot next to Sveta. "Just be ready to have another patient in a bit. Renning you got a sword I can use?!"

The Gold Knight took his own sword off his hip and tossed the sheathed blade to Matthew. Catching it the Venus Adept drew the long sword out of its case and turned to face the statue known as Lethe. Renning then walked up to Ike and took the Ragnell off his back.

"Matthew Sveta don't worry about everyone I'll protect them. Just focus on taking Lethe down." Renning told the teens. In time with Renning's last word the powers of Ivy started to melt away as Lethe turned back to flesh.

"Sveta we have to knock her out. Remember when we were first told about laguz? They revert to human when knocked unconscious." Matthew reminded her as he got ready to cast the Growth Psynergy.

Once Lethe was fully flesh again she moved to pounce on Matthew. Sveta transformed and Matthew called forth vines from the soil to tangle the Cat's paws. Feeling one of the Jupiter Djinn set itself Matthew immediately unleashed it. Vortex shot out of Matthew covered in fog slamming itself into Lethe. A bit of the fog hung around Lethe's head clouding her vision.

With her increased strength Sveta slammed a fist into Lethe's side. The Cat let out a growl as she tried to swipe at Sveta. The vines of Growth were still attached and slowed the movement enough for Sveta to retreat.

"This isn't as easy as I'd thought it'd be." Matthew said. "Alright here goes nothing."

Psynergy poured out of Matthew as he readied on of the more powerful Venus Psynergies. Ready to unleash a Mother Gaia in close quarters when a Jupiter Djinn set itself. At first Matthew was worried that he no longer had access to the Gaia strand of Psynergy but he could still feel his control over the earth below their feet.

With the release of his power the Apprentice cast Mother Gaia under Lethe. The ground opened up and gold earthen energy poured out and engulfed the Cat. Stone and rocks smashed into the feline's body. Matthew did his best to keep the Psynergy attack from hitting the stone walls of the castle but a few stray stones managed to bump into the walls chipping a bit off. Nothing was large enough to cause structural damage but someone was going to have to patch it up tomorrow morning.

Catching the Cat out of the air Sveta held her down against the ground. All fours sets of claws scratched at Sveta's arm. She howled in pain but still held fast. Ice crept up from the ground freezing the laguz to the dirt. Amiti appeared next to Matthew energy flowing out of him and into the Ice Queen Stone then out towards the ice.

"How's Ike?" Matthew asked

"Rief has him stabilized at the moment. The wound is rather large though and he will need a few days to rest and constant care of healers." Amiti informed Matthew never once breaking his concentration on incasing Lethe in an icy prison.

The problem with Amiti's tactic was that Lethe was very powerful and with her movements she was breaking the ice as fast as it was surrounding her. Matthew called on the powers of Growth once again and used the vines to wrap the front two legs together and did the same with Lethe's hind legs. Once tied up Amiti was able to incase Lethe even more in the ice of the Frostbite Psynergy.

Sveta let go and backed away before her arm had been trapped along with the laguz. Reverting back to her normal form her breath was labored and she was clutching her arm that had held Lethe down. Matthew was quick to cast a Potent Cure stitching the cuts and leaving no trace behind. Amiti was still casting Frostbite making sure the ice was solid enough to continue to hold Lethe.

"We're going to have to move her to a locked room quickly." Amiti said cutting of the Psynergy flow. "She won't be able to stay frozen for long without it causing harm."

"We'll take her to a cell then." Renning said. "She attacked and killed Crimea's general. Not only that there are no other rooms with a door strong enough to stand a continuous attack from a laguz."

Matthew nodded and with Renning's help they lifted the block of ice containing the Cat. Renning led the way towards the dungeons. Amiti followed opening up the doors Renning instructed him to. Never was Matthew more thankful that he wore gloves as he was at that moment. He could have gotten a case of frostbite from carrying the catsicle down to one of the cells.

The guards on duty rushed to open an empty cell, of which there were many, for the two carrying the ice block. Placing it on the ground and walked out of the cell one of the guards took out the keys and locked the door.

"Ok now how do we unfreeze her?" Renning asked

"Didn't think that far ahead" Amiti admitted.

"Oh for the love of god." Matthew murmured. "Spire"

The stone work under Lethe changed into a spike and shot up the side of the ice sending spider web like cracks over the surface. With the weakened prison Lethe had no troubles breaking out of the ice. The vines of Growth fell apart, the cold from being frozen weakening them, as she rolled over to stand on her legs. Lethe prowled her cage and lunged at the bars causing only injury to herself.

"I want to know the second she reverts back to her human form" Renning informed the guard standing with them carefully watching the new resident of the prison.

"Yes sir" the guard saluted.

"We better get back to the girls." Renning said walking out of the dungeon with purpose in his stride.

Matthew and Amiti almost had to jog to keep up with the long stride of the Gold Knight. Returning to the scene they had left Matthew noticed the abundance of more people standing around. Guards were holding back maids and servants from gazing upon the scene as Rief, a few of Crimea's own Bishops and Priests, and Rhys was gathered around Ike and Geoffrey.

Lucia and Elincia were both kneeling next to Geoffrey looking at the damage that had ended his life. Both of them had tears falling down unhindered as they mourned the loss of a brother. Marcia was over with Ike talking with the healers to find out his exact condition.

"Matthew" Sveta's voice called to him.

Standing off on her own the beastgirl looked lost as to what she should be doing. Pain was reflected in her eyes. Matthew could tell that watching Lucia loss her brother brought Volechek's death to Sveta's mind. Reaching out to the girl Matthew held her close and started stroking her hair calming her down.

"Matthew I think I should..." Sveta started to say before Matthew cut her off.

"If you have the strength left do it Sveta." He told her reassuringly. "I know you wish you had the chance to do so for yourself. If you don't do it for Lucia and Elincia you'd only regret it later." He stroked her hair a little more before he let her go to the two sobbing women.

Sveta approached Lucia and gently tapped her on the shoulder to get her attention. The blue haired woman turned her eyes red from crying. Sveta crouched down and offered her hand out to the True Blade with a sad smile on her face.

"I cannot bring him back to you Lucia but I can share his last thoughts with you if you wish." She offered.

"You can do that?" Lucia asked forgetting about Sveta's Spirit Sense ability.

"I can use my Spirit Sense to read what went through his mind at the end. If you take my hand you will be able to hear what I hear. It is your choice but the thoughts are best read as close to death as possible. They become muddled with time." Sveta told her.

"Thank you Sveta." Lucia said taking the girls padded hand.

"Lucia would it be alright if I listened to?" Elincia asked. "I can understand if you don't want me to though."

"No Elincia it's fine. He was your brother in all but blood." Lucia said wiping a few tears away with her free hand.

Sveta held out her other hand to the Queen who took it with her own shaky hand. Closing her hands around theirs Sveta closed her eyes and dived into her Psynergy pool. Extending her senses out she found the mind of the dead man before them. Calling to the remaining spirit of Geoffrey Sveta learned what his last thoughts were as he passed away from this world.

_Elincia what have I done? All I wanted to do was prove that I can be your hero just as much as Ike. The pain of seeing you light up around him was too much to bear. Lucia sister I guess this leaves you in charge of protecting our Queen. I know she is in good hands. I wish that I had realized sooner that nothing good was to come of this grudge against Sir Ike. He never wished me harm and he was right. I should have paid more attention to what Elincia wanted rather than what I thought she need. Now I will never be able to let them know that I have seen the error of my ways. Elincia, Lucia, Ike. Forgive me._

The thoughts stopped flowing into Sveta so she cut the connection off. Elincia and Lucia let go of Sveta's hand. Both women threw their arms around the young girl fresh tears falling down their faces. Even though she had helped them Sveta wasn't sure what to do anymore. She chose to simply let the two women hold her and let them cry the remaining amount of tears out. Renning came up and took Elincia from her spot attached to Sveta.

"Uncle." Elincia sobbed. "Even as he died his thoughts were of me and making sure I was safe. How could I have let this happen to him?"

"You didn't let it happen to him Elincia. No one could have seen this coming." Renning told her. "Come on it is best if you get to bed now. You will have a long day tomorrow and let's not forget the headache that will come."

Elincia let Renning lead her away from the body of Geoffrey and to her room. A few Priests that had been hanging back letting the loved ones mourn quietly walked up. One of them tapped Lucia on her shoulder.

"Lady Lucia. If it is alright we need to move Sir Geoffrey's body now so we can clean him up." The Priest said in a soft caring voice.

Lucia stood up and nodded her head letting them know it was alright for them to move Geoffrey. Two of the Priests produced a stretcher and lifter Geoffrey onto and carried him away. Lucia followed after them silently a small amount of her normal calm returned to her.

"Who taught you idiots how to move a body?!" Rief's voice echoed through the yard.

Next to Ike another set of Priests were attempting to move Ike onto another stretcher. Rief was red faced as he glared at the white clad men.

"You don't just flop him onto it! I don't care how heavy he is you lower him down gently!" the Mercury Adept instructed loudly. "I just finished putting those bandages on and I'd rather not have to replace them due to your inability to simply move a person!"

Rief may normally be the calm scholarly type that didn't really get aggressive. But once he had a patient you stayed out of his way and did exactly as he instructed. Rief's temper when he was in healer mode made even Karis cringe in fear.

With strength you wouldn't think Rief had he helped pick Ike up and lower him onto the stretcher. Happy with how it went this time Rief called over two guards to pick the stretcher up not trusting the strength of the weak Priests anymore. Rhys stood dumbfounded next to the Angel wondering where the calm little teenager he knew a moment ago went. Rief pushed up his glass and followed after the soldiers to the castle's infirmary. Rhys clutched his Mend staff and ran off after what he had thought was his patient.

Matthew placed his arm around Sveta's waist as they watched their friends leave the area. She leaned her head on his shoulder as they both stood there collecting their thoughts. With nothing left to look at the crowd of people diminished and headed back to their rooms. The death of Geoffrey and the fight with Lethe had left them both physically and mentally exhausted. Matthew no longer wore the mask of a leader but was back to his normal self.

"Matthew would it be alright if I could sleep with you tonight? I do not think I could stand being alone after all this." Sveta asked as she looked up at him.

"Of course Sveta." He said giving her a little squeeze. "I don't think any of us should really be alone tonight."

Matthew thought of Lucia alone with no one but the Priests to comfort her while she stood with the corpse of her brother. He thought of Lethe pacing in her cell still transformed no doubt she would be confused once she returned to her senses. Thoughts of Elincia alone in her room as she cried herself to sleep over the man who had been like a brother to her. No tonight was not a night to spend alone. It was one to spend with those you loved and hold them close.

Sveta felt Matthew take her hand as he led them to his room. As they walked through the halls of Castle Crimea neither of them spoke a word. When they reached his room Matthew opened the door and let her enter first. Even though Matthew had probably only spent a few hours in the room at most Sveta could smell his scent in the room. It was as if he had been pacing and the smell flowed out and covered the rest of the room.

The bed that sat in his room was certainly big enough to hold them both quite comfortably. Sveta heard the sounds of cloth on cloth and turned to see Matthew taking off his gloves and tossing them on a nearby chair. Next came his jacket and the sword he had forgotten to return to Renning. He sat down in the chair and took his boots off and placed them underneath the chair out of the way. Standing up Matthew's cheeks started to turn a light shade of red.

"Uh is it alright if I don't have a shirt?" he asked carefully.

Sveta's ears pricked up and she remembered their time camping before the attack on the Begnion fort. From what Tyrell had said Matthew generally slept in nothing or quite close to nothing at least. Her own cheeks turned crimson as her bestial nature thought of what it'd be like to be in a bed with an unclothed Matthew.

"That is fine Matthew. I have helped Rief stich you up a few times after all." She told him in a voice much calmer than she felt.

Matthew took the shirt off and Sveta stared at the muscled frame of her mate. Small white scars could be found over his chest and back. They were proof that Matthew had led them on a journey fighting monsters to the point where they couldn't waste Psynergy healing every wound. Sveta felt even more blood rush to her face as she looked him over. She clearly hadn't thought how good he would look by simply taking his shirt off.

"Alright well we should get to bed then." Matthew said

Sveta nodded and went over and lay on the soft bed. She pulled the covers up over her and waited for Matthew to get into the bed with her. Instead the Venus Adept smiled and grabbed one of the pillows off the bed and went over and sat in the chair he had laid all his clothing next to. He propped the pillow up behind his head and curled up in the chair ready to go to sleep.

"Matthew what are you doing?" Sveta asked him.

"Trying to go to sleep, what's it look like" he said as he shifted trying to get comfortable in the chair.

"But why in the chair?"

"I... I..." Matthew said as he stumbled for a reason. "It's the proper thing to do."

"Well you can be proper tomorrow. Tonight I want to sleep next to you Matthew. As I told you before I do not want to spend the night alone." Sveta said with conviction. "And do not tell me I am not alone with you over there." She added preempting a chance at an escape route for the Venus Adept.

Sveta watched Matthew sit there trying to think of what he could say to not climb into the bed. He was putting more effort into it than she liked. Her faced scrunched up a little in anger and that was enough to send the teenage boy out of his chair and into the spot next to her on the bed. She smiled at him letting him know she was happy with him once again.

Wrapping her arms around him Sveta buried her head into his chest. She felt him wrap his stronger arms around her and hold her close. Lying with him like that under the covers of their shared bed Sveta felt safer than she had in a long time. There was a simple comfort in simply laying there while the one you loved held you close. Sveta soon unwrapped her arms and rolled over so her back was against Matthew's chest and together they drifted off to sleep.


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem.

**(A/N): **I have not forgotten about Felix and the other characters I have spread out, don't worry. I just find that writing this part of the story is more interesting at the moment but I do plan to show you what the others are doing. In fact Chapter 21 we will go and see what Felix is doing.

Chapter 19

Lethe woke up to find herself lying on a stone floor. A roaring headache reminded her of what she had done last night. For the third time in her life Lethe swore never to get that drunk again. She went to pick herself up off the floor but found that she lacked the strength to do so quickly. Her muscles screamed at her as she moved into a sitting position. Lethe had her eyes closed preventing the light of the torches from assaulting them.

"It's about time you woke up." A deep voice resounded. "I take it from the look on your face you don't remember what happened last night?" the voice asked her.

Images flashed in Lethe's mind. Marcia and Lucia with a rope, her along with others in what looked like a tavern, Ike holding Ragnell in his hands, and then Ike clutching his side as blood poured out. After that the only thing Lethe could remember was feeling intense rage and pain. What had happened last night certainly was not a clear picture in her mind.

"I don't" Lethe admitted to the voice.

"Then allow me to remind you. You along with Elincia, Marcia, Lucia, and the young girl Sveta went to a tavern. There you had a few drinks and everything seemed alright. Ike, Geoffrey, Matthew, and I came and found the five of you. All but Sveta were quite drunk and had a hard time standing up." The voice continued to tell her.

"I can remember going to the tavern. The next thing I remember is Ike with his sword." Lethe said hoping to speed the story up.

"That was because Geoffrey challenged Ike to a duel. Geoffrey was angry with Ike and felt the need to work his aggression out physically. Ike accepted the challenge and so we escorted you girls to the castle and you all wished to see Ike fight Geoffrey so we let you come with us. If we knew then what we knew now we would have sent you all to sleep." The man said with deep regret that he hadn't done so.

"Ike of course won the duel. Great as Geoffrey is with a lance he was no match for Ike. As Ike walked away though Geoffrey stooped to a low no one thought he would. With Ike's back turned to him Geoffrey stabbed him in the side. That was when you leapt up and transformed. Unprepared and weakened Geoffrey didn't stand a chance against your attack. You killed Geoffrey Lethe. You killed a man who was like a brother to the Queen of Crimea and the General of our armies."

Lethe sat there letting the words the man, who she had finally identified as Renning, sink in. As they did a few memories of the night flashed in her mind. Vaguely she could remember standing atop the Silver Knight and using her claws and teeth to tear him open. The rage she had at him for attacking Ike had been the only thing present in her mind at that moment. Try as she might Lethe couldn't believe that she had truly done such a thing. A few tears left her closed eyes as she knew she had to come to terms with what she had done.

"It doesn't stop there however." Renning continued. "It took Sveta and Matthew working together to weaken you enough for Amiti to incase you in ice. If I remember right Sveta had a bloody arm from when she held you down. You will stay in here and await trial. I cannot say what the outcome may be but you best prepare for the worst Lethe."

"Renning. Is Ike ok?" she asked.

"Rief and Rhys have been with him throughout the night making sure that he won't suffer any lasting damage. With both Psynergy and magic healing him he will make a full recovery. He may feel some pain for a few weeks afterwards but he will be back to normal."

"Thank you Renning" Lethe said.

As much as she wanted to Lethe couldn't feel happy that Ike was going to be ok. The fact that she had caused the death of a friend weighed to heavily on her mind. Lethe let her body fall to the ground ignoring the pain that shot through her as she landed on the unforgiving stone. She finally opened her eyes and not for a second did she regret the pain that the light brought to her head. Lethe truly felt like she had hit rock bottom.

-PttD-

Today was not going to be a good day. Solaris just came out of his sister's tavern, another version of the one he ran back in Begnion. Apparently Mika had severed a laguz girl named Lethe one of their signature drinks and she had transformed, gone berserk, and killed Sir Geoffrey who just happened to be Crimea's General. The real kicker was that everyone knew that Queen Elincia treated Geoffrey and his sister Lucia like siblings. What Solaris didn't understand was that the Volcanic Glacier drink shouldn't have affected Lethe in the way it did. The drink didn't make them go berserk, at least not in that way, unless the drink was prepared incorrectly. Knowing his older sister there was a slightly good chance she messed it up.

Pinching the bridge of his nose Solaris walked up to the castle. He was going to argue on behalf of his tavern. After all the drink was his creation so he should be held responsible for the trouble it caused. He told the guards that greeted him what he was there for and they let him pass. Every fiber in Solaris' body prayed that Queen Elincia was still overcome with grief and he'd have to deal with Renning.

"Your Majesty" a guard said as he poked into the room beyond the doors Solaris stood in front of. Solaris groaned as he realized that Renning wouldn't be addressed as "Your Majesty" and that he was going to have to deal with Queen Elincia.

"There is a man out here to talk to you about what happened last night. He says he is the creator of the drink Lethe had."

That cinched it. Today was not the best out there. Already he had dealt with an overzealous daughter at the excitement of seeing her parents. He'd dealt with his older sister hitting on his wife. He along with Tsuki had cowered in fear as the women argued about Mika's lack of responsibility. Now the cherry on top of the cake was going to be dealing with an emotional Queen as he talked with her about the death of her brother.

"The Queen will see you now." The guard said opening the door fully.

Gathering his thoughts together Solaris walked into the room. Sitting on her throne was Queen Elincia alright. She was wearing a black dress fit for a Queen in mourning. Her eyes were slightly red as is she had just stopped crying a few minutes ago. The normal radiance people said Queen Elincia had was not there.

Solaris himself was dressed in black robes that hung over his slim mage frame. They honestly looked about three sizes too big for him but it was what people in his occupation wore as mark of their power.

"Queen Elincia" Solaris said with a bow. "My name is Solaris and like the guard said I am the creator of the Volcanic Glacier."

"I have one question for you before we begin. What made you create such a drink with dangerous consequences?"

"Yes well the drink doesn't actually make laguz go berserk quite like that. Our warning simply states the go a little crazy. Or that is what Mikaela was supposed to tell you. Unless the ingredients are mixed incorrectly the most you are going to get is a... well... you're going to get a frisky feline is the best way to put it." Solaris stammered out the last part not really sure how to put it. That was exactly why the warning simply stated a 'little crazy' as he never wanted to tell anyone it makes sex crazed laguz.

"What are you saying exactly?" Elincia asked him innocently.

Solaris was sure both Ashera and Yune had abandoned him at the moment. He was going to have to say it. Not only that, he was going to have to say it to what seemed to be a slightly innocent Queen.

"It means that our drink should only cause a transformed laguz to seek a mating partner for the next few hours." A feminine voice said from behind Solaris.

The Goddesses hadn't abandoned him yet! The voice belonged to his wife Luna. Her bluntness was going to save him for once!

Luna walked in the room shrugging off the guard trying to hold her back. She had on a green chest plate over a white shirt. A matching green knee length skirt flowed out from under the armor. Her long black hair was pulled back into a high ponytail.

"Sorry Queen Elincia for barging in here like this but my husband here isn't exactly a good at speaking with others. It's why I run the front part of our tavern back in Sienne." Luna said.

Solaris hung his head. Eight years they had been married and still she brought up his inability to speak with the general public whenever she could. The real reason that she worked the front of the tavern was because she couldn't cook worth shit.

"So you two are saying that Lethe shouldn't have gone insane and attacked Geoffrey?" Elincia asked to clarify.

Solaris spoke up again having this part of the conversation already planned out in his head. "Well she's certainly not the one responsible for his death. Sadly the cause of Sir Geoffrey's death is more accurately put on my sister's shoulders." That's right Solaris just gave his sister up. "As I had said before the drink if mixed incorrectly can make a laguz start attacking people instead. Mikaela most likely either forgot a step or read them out of order."

"I see." Elincia said. "You are saying that your own sister should be the one to pay for the murder of my General then?"

"Well technically no. See Crimean law prevents imprisonment or death for these such incidents. Normally the circumstances apply to apothecaries but there is nothing in the law books that state my drink doesn't fall under that safety net." Solaris told the Queen. He felt like the world's biggest ass for shoving the Queen's own laws in her face to exploit a loophole but Mika was his sister.

"Very well you seem well versed in Crimean law Solaris." The voice of Renning said as the man entered the room.

"Thank you Sir Renning. Knowledge is power they say after all. I have studied many subjects in my years." Solaris said with a bow to the Gold Knight.

"Your robes. They mark you as a Summoner do they not?" Renning questioned intensely.

"Yes they do. Begnion has lifted the ban on such arts though. I am once again free to study the powers of the darker side of magic." Solaris said his voice gone cold his eyes narrowed.

"Since you and your creation have caused the death of our General I think drafting you into our army will be your sentence." Renning told the practitioner of the dark arts.

"Uncle Renning. As sad as I am about Geoffrey's death Solaris is right. He, along with his sister, are protected under Crimean law and we cannot bend that no matter what." Elincia said in a commanding voice.

"It's fine Queen Elincia." Luna said once again talking were Solaris felt uncomfortable. "There's a reason I've donned my armor and Sol his robes. We planned to enlist in your army anyway. After learning about this group called the Tuaparang we thought we could lend a hand. Begnion has enough of an army that we aren't worried about them. We're only two people but we want to help out here."

"And what can you do exactly?" Renning asked Luna.

"Glad you asked Sir Renning." Luna said with a grin. "I studied scrolls that Sol here gave to me years ago. My class is the old Hero class. I have a matching shield that carries my sword or axe. I'm slower than Trueblades but I back more of a punch. Magic butt over here needs my protection though so if you do take us in we have to stick together."

"You are welcome additions to our army. But Solaris I know what a Summoner can do. You best stick to your tomes alone and no using the other part of your magic." Elincia told the magic user.

"If that is what you wish Queen Elincia. I can use staves also." Solaris informed them.

"Then you are dismissed to go and practice with the other members of our army." Renning said.

-PttD-

Rief stood next to a sleeping Ike. Both he and Rhys had worked through the night in turns making sure that the wound didn't get infected. The powers of Rhys' staff were a sight to see that was for certain. The Mercury Adept wondered if the power came from the crystal set on the staff or if the entirety of the staff was needed for the powers to work. It was clear words were needed to activate the healing powers much like the chants of Psynergy. As he had watched Rhys work Rief could have sworn that some of the words were the same ones he used in his Ply Psynergies.

Castle Crimea's infirmary was a joke though. If his mother was here she'd have a cow. Whoever was in charge of this place was not doing their job and Rief wanted to meet the person so he could have a conversation about how to store herbs. Rief had gone through the cabinets with Rhys looking for something to help stop the bleeding. A few of the plants Rief had recognized and others he had to ask Rhys about. Both the Angle and the Saint threw out more than half of the stocked items. This simply meant that Rief had to dig deep and use his Psynergy to help stop the bleeding rather than using a simple herb.

A woman in a white dress walked into the room. She looked like she knew where she was going so Rief let her move about the room undisturbed. It wasn't until she started opening cabinet doors and slamming them shut that Rief started to get annoyed. Ike had finally fallen asleep and that woman was going to disturb him if she kept making such a racket.

"Where are all my herbs?" she asked turning to both Rief and Rhys.

"We had to throw them out." Rief said. "Rhys helped me and found that most of them were either prepared wrong or stored wrong and would more hurt the soldiers than help them. We did you a favour."

"I am the healer here and you have no authority to throw out my perfectly good herbs." She informed him.

It was times like this Rief wished he could command Fire instead of Water. He would singe the dress of the idiotic woman before he informed her once again that she was putting lives as risk with her "perfectly good herbs".

"I was asked by Renning to come here and look after Ike. If you have a problem with me being here and saving lives then you can go and take it up with him." Rief replied coolly.

"Rief is right miss. Many of your herbs were stored incorrectly. Some were even mislabeled which could be very harmful to a person. If you have a problem with us trying to save people than please talk to Sir Renning or Queen Elincia." Rhys said backing his fellow healer up.

"I will talk with them. No two-bit little wannabe healer is going to come in here and throw away my herbs without their being consequences." The woman said before storming out the room slamming the door.

Of course the loud noise had to wake Ike up. Rief internally raged at the woman as he moved over to Ike. Rief checked the wound first to make sure that nothing had happened while Ike stirred. A wound as large as it had been could easily just open right back up and then they'd be back to square one. Ike groaned as he opened his eyes.

"Rief?" he asked "What happened? Last thing I remember is dueling Geoffrey. Then Lethe transforming and rushing by me."

"You shouldn't be worrying about others right now Ike." Rhys told him. "Geoffrey dealt you a rather large wound. Rief and I are doing our best to make sure that it heals properly and that you won't be affected by it."

"Rhys I'll be fine now you guys tell me what happened. I'll be able to sleep better if I know what happened." Ike said to the two healers.

Rief and Rhys exchanged worried looks. They were both seemingly asking each other if they really should tell Ike what had happened. Rief took his glasses off and unnecessarily cleaned them. It wasn't going to be a pretty story to tell the man lying on the bed. With some help from Rhys and what they had heard from Renning the two healers told Ike what they knew had happened. Ike seemed to take it all well until the very end of the story where he went to get up.

"Ike you have to stay in bed." Rhys told him trying to hold Ike down gently.

"I have to get Lethe. She doesn't belong in the dungeon." Ike said pushing against Rhys.

Rief came up on the other side and helped Rhys keep the Vanguard down on the bed. "Ike I will personally go and get Lethe if you promise to stay here." Rief bartered with the man. "You are way to injured to be up and moving for whatever reason."

"Fine. If you aren't back with Lethe in the hour though I'm getting out of this bed." Ike grumbled as he lay back down.

Rief let out a sigh. How was he going to get Lethe out of prison exactly he didn't know. What mattered though was that Ike would be in bed for another hour or so depending on if he fell asleep or not. Rief made sure that Ike was lying nicely on the bed and again checking to see if the movement had caused the wound to open back up. After his double check Rief left the room and went to go find Renning.

Asking around Rief found out that Renning was last spotted in the throne room and that he should head there if he wished to fine him. Walking at a brisk pace Rief set off for the throne room. The layout of Castle Crimea was a simple one to memorize for the young scholar. Like he lived there his entire life Rief made straight for the throne room.

At the doors to the room he asked the guards outside if Renning was still there. They informed him that Rief had actually just missed the man and that he was heading towards the dungeon next. Hoping that Renning was going to anything drastic to the laguz Rief left the guards and practically ran towards the dungeon. If Renning hurt Lethe then the man was going to need a healer himself after Rief was done with him. No one got in the way of him helping is patient and right now that feline was the only thing that was going to keep Ike in bed. Rief couldn't help but chuckle at the fact a girl was going to have to keep Ike in bed.

Skidding to a halt at the dungeon entrance Rief spotted Renning walking down the stairs. Seeing his goal so close Rief stopped running and started walking after him catching his breath a little at the same time. When Renning was talking with the guards Rief made his presence known.

"Excuse me Sir Renning." Rief said.

Renning turned to face him. "Oh Rief what is it how fairs Ike?"

"He's fine for now. However he found out that Lethe's down here and he's only waiting an hour for me to bring her to him before he's going to try coming down here on his own." Rief informed Renning.

"Well Ike can rest easy. Lethe has been cleared thanks to a man named Solaris. Guess in our anger and grief we forgot about the drink they she had. I'm here to let her out in fact you can take her directly to Ike then." Renning said with a half-smile. He clearly thought that someone needed to be punished for the death of Geoffrey but the law was preventing him from taking such actions.

The guard Renning had been talking to led them to Lethe's cell. Rief stood next to Renning as the guard unlocked the cell. Inside lying down staring at the ceiling was Lethe back in her human form.

"Alright Lethe your free to go." Renning said to her.

The feline humanoid slowly got up and looked at Renning with red puffy eyes. Like many others Lethe had been crying.

"Evidence has come up that has let us know that you were drugged and no longer in control of your own actions. Elincia has made it clear that had you been in control you wouldn't have killed Geoffrey. For now though you will need to accompany young Rief here to the infirmary. Ike has demanded to see you and threatens to come find you should you not appear in his room within the hour." Renning said in a voice of cold emotionless logic.

Lethe just nodded her head and let herself be led by the Mercury Adept. As Rief walked with Lethe he could sense the depression coming off of her. He could only imagine what she had thought about while she laid in the cell with nothing _but_ her thoughts. If only Rief had one of Eoleo's Mars Djinn as Lethe seemed to enjoy the Fire Elementals. He hoped that whatever Ike said was going to help Lethe to.

Entering the room only twenty minutes after he had left Rief walked in to find the white dressed woman packing. With any hope Elincia had fired the woman and Castle Crimea would get a real healer to treat the wounded. Ike was still on his bed thankfully with Rhys sitting on a chair watching his sleeping patient.

"You actually got her" Rhys said somewhat amazed that Lethe was out of the dungeon.

"Yeah she was drugged really so it wasn't her fault really." Rief told Rhys what he'd been told.

"Lethe?" Ike asked waking up. "Did Rief get you out of the dungeon yet?"

Rief motioned for her to walk up and talk with Ike. Lethe silently shook her head no and stayed in her spot next to Rief out of Ike's line of sight.

"Listen Lethe I can only imagine what you're thinking about yourself right now but I need you to go and talk to Ike. You must care about him if you changed to attack Geoffrey in the first place. The first thing Ike wanted after he woke up was to know what'd happen. Right after that he demanded to see you. He cares about you to Lethe. He just has a problem showing it." Rief said to her giving her a slight push to Ike.

"How do you know?" Lethe asked him quietly.

"You'd be surprised what people say when you're healing them." Rief chuckled. "It's how I know Matthew and Sveta would end up together long before anyone else. Now get a move on."

Rief gave her more of a shove and the unsuspecting woman was pushed into Ike's line of sight. Rising his hand over his head Rief motioned for Rhys to follow him. Together the two walked over to the white dressed woman linked her arms on one of theirs and lead her out of the room.

Lethe looked down at Ike unsure of what to say. She wasn't ready to face him yet. In fact Lethe didn't feel like facing anyone just yet. Regardless of what any of them said she knew they would blame her for the death of Geoffrey.

"Lethe it's not your fault. I know you have heard this already but you have to believe it." Ike said to her his voice somewhat strained as he fought down the pain from his wound.

She had heard many times in the past few minutes. What Lethe couldn't bring herself to do was believe it. Drugged or not as they say she was it was her own claws that had ended the life of the Crimean General.

"Why Lethe? Why did you transform in the first place?" Ike asked her.

Violet eyes flashed to Ike's bandaged wound. It was a question Lethe had asked herself while she was in her cell. What had made her transform and attack Geoffrey? Only one answer had come to her while she had been lying in the cell. She wanted revenge on the man who had attacked the one she loved so disgracefully. Could she tell Ike that though? He already knew her feelings about him but how would he think of her if he learned it was those feelings that had caused her to lash out?

"Lethe?" Ike asked her quietly. It wasn't the kind of quite that an injured person spoke in but the quiet of understanding.

"Because he attacked you while your back was turned." Lethe told him. "I couldn't just stand by and let him get away with it. You may not return my feelings Ike but I still feel that way about you and it clouds my thoughts sometimes."

Lethe had told him her reasoning and she no longer felt like being there next to him. In fact she wanted to go to her room and just lie down for a while. As she went to walk away though she felt something grab her hand. When she looked to see what it was she found Ike's own gloved hand holding fast onto hers.

"Lethe. I thought that might be the reason." Ike told her. "I have something to admit to you though. When I first figured that you felt that way about me I was shocked. I gave you the first excuse that came to my mind on why we couldn't be to together."

"Ike don't lie to me." Lethe pleaded as she tried to pull her hand out of his grasp. Either Ike was stronger than Lethe even in his weakened state or she didn't really want to pull away.

"When have you known me to lie Lethe?" Ike asked with a smile "Remember back during the Mad Kings War when you were training to me to fight like a laguz? You agreed that if I ever came to Gallia you'd continue to train me. Lethe I looked forward to that trip. I was happy that you agreed to continue to train not because you were a familiar face. I was happy because deep down I had a crush on you. Still do."

"Then why Ike? Why didn't you tell me that back in Begnion?" Lethe asked him no longer faking trying to pull away.

"Like I said I was afraid. All the implications of laguz and beorc relationships came to my mind. Lethe you're a warrior. Would you really give that up to be with me? You know as well as I that it's possible you'd lose you laguz powers if we started actually dating." Ike told her with a frown.

"You idiot." Lethe said her voice more it's normal self. "Do you think I hadn't thought of that myself? I knew what could happen when we spoke back in Begnion. I knew the possible outcome of what I had suggested."

"I'm sorry Lethe. If you are willing to forgive me though, I'd happily return your feelings."

"Get better first and then after I remind you which of us is stronger we can 'date' as you beorc call it." Lethe said.

-PttD-

Matthew walked down the halls after dinner. Today had been an uneventful day for the Venus Adept. He knew that Lethe had been cleared and he was happy with that. Not as happy as Sveta had been when she found out her friend had been freed.

The only thing Matthew had done today was gone to the practice yard to find a woman in a green chest plate with a matching shield and skirt. A practice sword was in her hand and she was thoroughly beating her opponent. Seeing a chance to get some good practice in Matthew asked her if she'd mind sparring with him.

It was one of the tougher matches Matthew had ever been in. The woman was balanced in speed and strength. Not only did she strike out with her sword but she used her shield as a weapon just as often bashing him. Matthew still won but barely. He still had a bruise on his left shoulder where her shield hit him hard. If it wasn't for his Djinn increased power though he would have lost. If Tellius had more people like that woman, who he found out was named Luna, then they had nothing to fear from the Tuaparang.

Opening his door Matthew walked in and found a sight he wasn't exactly sure how to feel about. The gentlemanly instincts that his parents had drilled into him yelled at him to avert his eyes. Another more beastly and teenage part of Matthew screamed in joy. Standing in his room in nothing but a nightgown was Sveta. The white gown fell down to her knees and was the lowest cut thing he had ever seen her wear. It actually exposed the tops of her breasts. Even in her bedclothes Matthew's yellow scarf was around her neck. Matthew felt that he had to have been staring for an hour before she spoke up.

"I hope you do not mind Matthew but I moved my things into your room." Sveta said in a calm voice though her face was slightly red. "It is too lonely in my room. I am used to listening to someone else sleep in a bed near mine.

Matthew was flabbergasted. Sveta had just up and moved into his room. He could see her travel bag set next to his the Umbra Goggles resting on one of the bags clasps. Her normal outfit was hanging up neatly in the opened closet. Had Matthew walked any faster he would have walked in on her changing.

"Besides," Sveta continued, "I quite enjoyed sleeping next to you last night. Your heartbeat is very soothing. Do you have a problem with me just moving in here Matthew? I could leave if you wish."

Sveta looked down and her ears followed. Matthew tried to get his mouth and mind to work together to let her know that it was fine that she moved in. He was ecstatic about it in fact but since he wasn't saying anything Sveta moved to the closet and started to gather the clothes she had hung up.

"Sveta it's alright." Matthew finally got out. "You just shocked me is all. I didn't exactly expect to come in and see you in a nightgown after all."

"Thank you Matthew" Sveta cried with joy as she ran over and hugged him dropping the clothes in her hand to the floor. "I was worried that Janaff was wrong when he said I should try moving in with you."

"Wait what?" Matthew asked in shock

"Janaff, the Hawk Laguz, said that with us a couple it would be alright that I did so." Sveta said.

"Well normally humans wait a little longer but I have no complaints." Matthew assured her.

The two talked about what they had done during the day and Matthew showed Sveta the bruise he had gotten from that Luna woman. Sveta had grinned and told him that's what he got for underestimating her. What was annoying was that Sveta was right. Matthew had gotten that bruise because he was sure he could win against her.

"Oh Matthew I wanted to ask you last night but I forgot. When we were at the tavern the person there was a girl and she kept flirting with Lethe. I think actually that she was flirting with the others to. Is it normal for human girls to do such a thing?" Sveta asked like it was a normal everyday question

Matthew burst into laughter. He couldn't decide what was funnier. The fact Sveta wondered if it was normal for girls to hit on one another or the fact that four women had been too drunk to notice they were being hit on by another woman.

"No Sveta it's not exactly normal." Matthew said between fits of laughter. "From the sounds of it this Mika woman is what's called a lesbian which is just a fancy word for women who find other women more attractive and uh other things, then men. Normally they aren't so obvious as Mika was but that's because many people think it's wrong for two women to fall in love with each other."

"Why did she not hit on me then if she was so forward with the others?" Sveta wondered aloud.

"Probably because you're constantly wearing my scarf and give off the taken vibe. Or simply you were too young for her." Matthew said. "Alright with that explanation out of the way I'm calling it a night."

The two teenagers climbed into the bed and fell asleep Sveta wrapped in Matthew's arms.

**(A/N):** Because I got the reviews I asked for you guys got this chapter quicker than I originally planned. Sol and Luna have become a part of the story now actually. I love my OCs to much to leave them out. Like Rolf's new class their classes come from the GBA games, more accurately Sacred Stones.

Solaris "Sol"

Summoner: Level 3

Luna

Hero: Level 3


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem.

Chapter 20

Ike had spent the next two weeks in the infirmary before Rief and Rhys felt he was fit enough to leave. Both had made certain that Ike knew he would still have to be careful and that if they found him in the practice yard he'd be stuck in his room until they left for Weyard. During the time he had spent waiting to be let out everyone had visited him at least once. Lethe and Soren had been the two that saw him the most. Soren had gone over the plans with Ike about what they would do once they landed over on Weyard. Lethe had been there to simply talk with Ike and try to cheer him up by telling him stories of what had happened while he was gone from Tellius. Ike wasn't fully used to the happier side of Lethe especially after having her mad at him for so long. It was a pleasant change of pace.

Now that he was released Ike had no clue what he was going to do. He'd already gone through the plans more times than he thought possible. Despite Rief and Rhys' warning Ike wanted to get back into action and stop lounging around. Sure he could go see his friends but it wouldn't satisfy his need to move. Ike had currently settled for going to his room and seeing what he had needed to have packed for when Nasir's ship arrived. After lying down for two weeks straight Ike's body wasn't fully up to walking around. He was about half way to his room when he started feeling tired. He should have realized that after receiving such a wound and doing nothing for so long his body wouldn't be up to preforming its normal exertion.

Hand on a table that was hold a decorative vase to hold himself up Ike thought about what he was going to do. Either direction he went, to his room or infirmary, he was in for about the same amount of walking. Ike swore under his breath is he stood there trying to think of how he was going to manage getting to either place. The gods shone down on him though as Lethe had been on her way to visit him along with Soren though neither of them knew the other had been going to see Ike. When they both rounded the corner they at first stared at each other. A sort of rivalry had sprung up between the two as they both wanted time with Ike and the other constantly got in the way. They continued to stare at each other as if doing so would force the other to leave.

Ike still supporting himself on the table for once in his life decided to be subtle and let out a loud cough to get their attention. Both beorc and laguz turned towards the sound and noticed the very person they were going to see standing in the hallway. Once it dawned on them that he wasn't fully supporting himself they rushed over to him. Without a word Lethe threw Ike's arm over her shoulder and let him lean into her for support. Ike let out a sheepish chuckle as both Lethe and Soren gazed at him waiting an explanation.

"I was release today." Ike said rubbing the back of his head with his free hand.

"That's clear." Lethe said. "Now what are you doing using Elincia's decorations for support?"

"He's been in bed for weeks after taking a severe wound. He hasn't had time to regain his strength. I though a laguz would understand that." Soren supplied for Ike, though Ike would have left the last part out.

"As fun as it is standing here can we go to my room?" Ike requested.

"Right" Lethe said and started walking with Ike towards his room.

"I was coming to tell you Ike we have word from Nasir. It seems there was some trouble getting all the way to Crimea. It appears that the Tuaparang have taken over one of the port towns, Toha to be exact, and are using the ships to form a blockade. With their advance technology they have fortified the town rather quickly and the ships have ballistae that reach farther than anything we have." Soren informed Ike as the three walked. His voice was toneless as ever giving nothing away about what he felt on the situation. "Elincia has already dispatched a group to go and take the city back. Along with the knights she sent Matthew, Sveta, Eoleo, and Amiti to deal with any possible Umbra Adepts."

"Did anyone else from our group go with them?" Ike asked.

"Yes Lucia went to lead the knights into battle. With Geoffrey gone she's acting General until we leave. Janaff also went to lend some aerial support as little as it'll be. Reyson of course felt he should help out so he followed despite many protests. Boyd and Gatrie have gone to not wanting to sit the fight out. So everyone but we three, Rief, and Rhys of the Weyard group have managed to make their way to the port." Soren answered.

"Then I want you to get some horses ready Soren. If everyone is already there then we might as well depart from Port Toha after we take it back." Ike commanded.

"I don't think Rief and Rhys are going to let you ride a horse Ike." Lethe pointed out. "Those two are worse than any mother I have seen."

"They are simply doing their job and making sure that Ike makes a full recovery." Soren replied.

"Ike is made of sturdier stuff than you. He can easily make the trip to Toha." Lethe hissed.

Ike had to play the diplomat again. "You are both correct. I know they will argue about me going but they'll be coming to and can watch over me. Soren just go ask Elincia for some horses and let's get going. I'm sure the others will be able to use the four of you." Ike made sure to leave himself out. Even he doubted that he'd be well enough by the time they got to the port city to be of use.

"Fine Ike. You better be ready to deal with Rief and Rhys though." Soren said as he left Ike and Lethe to go talk with the Queen about procuring horses.

When Lethe and Ike finally made it to his room he collapsed on his bed with a groan. Ike took some time to just enjoy lying down again and not have his muscles protesting. While he wasn't exactly looking forward to being in the saddle he was glad to be going to do something. Sitting back up Ike quickly surveyed his room and found out that his pack had been emptied out by servants and his _clean _clothes were most likely hanging up in the closet or packed into the dresser.

He tried getting up but found getting out of the softy fluffy bed was harder than getting into it had been. With sheer determination, and Lethe pulling him up after watch the pathetic attempts, Ike made it off the bed. Grabbing the pack hanging on a hook Ike made his way to the dresser and started putting the clothes into it.

"You going to be fine alone?" Lethe asked standing near him in case anything went wrong. "If we're leaving I'm going to need to pack to."

"Think so. Go get ready" Ike told her waving her off.

Lethe nodded and left him to get ready on his own. Stuffing everything into his bag Ike still felt weak and that maybe he should have had Lethe stay with just in case. When it came time to move over to the closet Ike used the wall as a support and slowly made his way over. Once he reached the closet door he swung them open at the same time his room door burst open admitting an angry small blue haired boy dressed in white wearing a pair of glasses. The young Mercury Adept looked to be steaming.

"Ike" Rief said calmly. "Did I hear Soren right when he was asking Queen Elincia for horse so that we could travel to Port Toha?"

"Yes you did Rief. I know what you're going to say, I'm not fit enough to ride a horse." Ike said. "I do feel well enough to ride a horse though. I don't plan on fighting once I get there either."

Rief smiled as he pushed up his glasses. "I just wanted to make sure that you knew you won't be allowed to fight once we get there. Riding a horse will probably hurt you but for some reason I don't think you care about that."

"You're right about that Rief." Ike confirmed. "So did you hear if Elincia is going to lend us the horses or not?"

"She stopped me to ask if I thought you'd be well enough to travel. I told her yes and so we're leaving as soon as everyone is packed up." Rief said holding up his own packed bag.

Turning around Ike stuffed his remaining belongs from the closet into the bag. Taking a quick look around the room to see if he had missed anything he didn't manage to find anything else of his. Swinging the bag over his shoulder Ike made for the door. It was a wobbly undertaking but he made it there with no problems.

With a little help from his friends Ike and the remaining members of the Weyard bound were soon headed for Port Toha. Rief and Lethe neither of which used to riding horses were riding double with Soren and Rhys respectively. The Arch Sage wasn't happy about sharing his rather large mount, specially bred to carry two people, but he was happy that he had Rief instead of Lethe.

-Pttd-

Matthew hated marching. Walking throughout the day when it was just him and his friends had been fine. Now however with the routine that the soldiers had trained in Matthew was annoyed. They woke up earlier than Matthew thought people should get up and barely had anything to eat before they packed up and started the days walk. Then it was nothing but walking. There was nothing to do as they walked. When Matthew had traveled Weyard they would stop and look and the interesting sights. Even when they had walked from Sienne to Melior they had stopped every once in a while, but that was for Elincia's benefit at Geoffrey's insistence.

What got Matthew the most however was that he wasn't allowed to share a tent with Sveta despite the fact most of the castle knew that they slept in the same room. In the week and half that they shared a room Matthew had gotten used to sleeping with her in his arms and waking up to her face. Instead he was sharing a tent with Janaff, Amiti, and Reyson and woke up to see the Hawk Laguz's face. Even after seeing the two winged humanoids change into new clothes Matthew couldn't believe how they did. It was still simply a mystery to him as how they got their shirts on over their wings, even after seeing how they did it.

Marching alongside the soldiers Matthew wondered how far they were away from Port Toha. They had already been out for four days and the soldiers seemed to be getting restless. Matthew took it as a sign that they were getting close. Going into a steady jog Matthew made his way up Lucia who was the General of the army. Janaff and Reyson were walking alongside her. It wasn't odd to find the two bird tribe members near the Trueblade. In fact it was where Janaff spent most of his time so far during the march.

"Hello Matthew." Janaff greeted causing the other two to turn to him.

"We're almost there Matthew." Lucia said anticipating his question. "We should arrive within the hour. Get your friends ready will you." The tone Lucia used made the request more of a direct order.

With a nod of his head Matthew stopped walking and let the army pass him. Eoleo and Amiti would tend to walk towards the back of the army favoring the slightly slower pace of the carriages. Sveta however could be anywhere in the mass of yellow and white clad soldiers. She had found a way to entertain herself by trying to move through the mass of soldiers without touching anyone. Getting her attention the only way he could figure out Matthew channeled a small amount of Psynergy, just enough that she would be able to sense him as she walked by. Sveta must have been close by as she appeared out of the throng of people in a matter of seconds with a frown on her face.

"What is it Matthew?" she asked. "I had almost broken my record. Fifty-three minutes without running into anyone. Another ten minutes and I would have broken it"

"Lucia said that we're about an hour away from the town and to get ready." Matthew relaying the message.

"And you called me why?" Sveta asked

Matthew went to tell her so that she could make sure everything was in order but Sveta's Umbra Gear didn't need to maintained. Unlike Matthew's armor which did require a small amount of maintenance. The Sol Blade had never lost its edge even by a smidge the entire time that Matthew had used it and he knew for a fact that Felix had used it years before him. All the Adepts had taken to keeping their item bags on them. It was a habit from traveling Weyard and running into hordes of monsters.

"To let you know you only have an hour left." Matthew said sheepishly.

"Now I don't have a chance to break it. There is not enough time." Sveta said sullenly.

"Sorry Sveta"

"There's always the march back I guess" Sveta told him with a smile on her face.

"You had thought about that already hadn't you?" Matthew questioned when he saw her smiling.

"Of course Matthew. If we walked here then it would make sense that we would have to walk back. Crimea's army might not move back home as swiftly but it would still be a march." Sveta assured him.

Waiting for the carriages to start appearing the two just stood there watching the army pass. Queen Elincia hadn't taken any chances and sent a rather large army to deal with the Tuaparang occupation of Port Toha. She made it clear to everyone that she wasn't going to have anyone controlling her cities while she still drew breath. Matthew didn't know the total number of troops just that it was around a fourth of Crimea's total army. It was still small compared to the army Matthew had been with in Begnion.

When the carriages holding all the armies supplies came up to Matthew and Sveta they both used a small amount of Psynergy to call Amiti and Eoleo to them. The two lazy bones were riding in the back of one. They waved to the driver as they jumped off and walked over to their friends. Together they started walking alongside the caravan.

"Were you two comfy?" Matthew asked one eyebrow raised.

"Oh come on Matthew we were just resting for the battle." Eoleo said with a grin on his face. "This way when we get there we aren't tired from all the marching. We'll be ready to fight at our peak."

"Or you two are just lazy and didn't want to walk." Matthew replied.

"Matthew we aren't used to walking so far for so long. In our trips we stopped occasionally. I have to admit I was not ready for this." Amiti told him.

"That did not stop me and Matthew from walking the entire time like the soldiers." Sveta countered.

"Yeah well you're a beastgirl." Eoleo pointed out. "You naturally have more stamina then we humans. I don't know about Matthew though. Maybe the earth gives him energy as he walk since he's a Venus Adept."

"Anyways. Lucia wants us all to know we have about an hour before we reach the town and to make sure all our gear is ready. I know most of our weapons don't need it but it can't hurt to double check some things." Matthew informed.

"My axe is as sharp as ever." Eoleo told Matthew with a serious look. "We'll be ready in time don't worry. Just got to get our armor out of one of these carriages and slap it on."

When they found the carriage with their armor Matthew and Sveta jumped on first and help each other attach the clasps of the armor. For Matthew he donned his Valkyrie Mail, Minerva Helm, and Hover Greaves. Slipping the Cosmos Shield on his arm Matthew felt the shield's elemental power wash over him protecting him from magical attacks. Sveta donned the entire set of Umbra Gear attaching the Knuckles to her belt to put on later.

Eoleo and Amiti hopped on next and didn't assist each other in the least as they put their armor on. For Eoleo he wore the Planet Armor, Lucky Cap, and Knight's Greaves along with a Mirrored Shield which he could use to delude most common enemies. His Herculean Axe was strapped to his back ready for him to use. Amiti wore the Storm Gear along with a Mail Cap and a Virtuous Armlet that could help heal small wounds. His Tisiphone Edge sat at his waist waiting for the Aqua Master to draw it.

Fully outfitted in their armor they walked with the other soldiers. It only felt like a few minutes before they were called to halt. Lucia had sent a soldier back to find the Adepts and bring them forward. When the four got to the front they found the Trueblade talking with the officers, Boyd, Gatrie, Janaff, and Reyson. They were all gathered around a table that had many scrolls and maps laid on top of it.

"You guys look different in armor." Lucia said as the Adepts approached.

"We only really use it when we know we're going to be fighting tough enemies." Matthew said.  
"Since we know the Tuaparang have outfitted this town we can safely say it's going to be hard."

"What about Fort Rogold. I heard you guys helped quite a bit and weren't wearing any armor." Reyson pointed out.

"That's because we didn't know how strong the Tuaparang force was exactly." Matthew replied. "Simply put we weren't expecting them to have so many troops in one spot."

"I also heard from Soren that you guys used your Psynergy to take out the ballistae so the soldiers could get close." Lucia said with a slight trace of hope in her voice. "Do you think you guys can do it again?"

"That wasn't us." Eoleo said. "Amiti was the only one of us on the outside. Even then I think it was mostly Tyrell and Felix that took the ballistae out."

"Which means Uncle Felix and Tyrell must have swapped Djinn and used Fire psynergy to take them out. I don't think Ragnarok or Stone Spire could do much damage and a Gaia strand Psynergy would have taken out the walls." Matthew thought aloud.

"A Shine Plasma should be enough to take one out." Sveta offered. "I might be able to use Tempest on one to help stop the bolts but I do not know how effective it will be."

"Our ballistae are meant to withstand strong winds." Lucia said shaking her head. "If the Tuaparang have reinforced them than I doubt any storm you whip up will do much."

"I don't think their Psynergy is going to be much use anyway." Janaff put in as he pointed to the sky above Port Toha.

Looking at the town for the first time Matthew saw the task that was set before him. A sturdy stone wall surrounded the town all around until it met the sea. Sitting on top the wall were no less than eight ballistae. High above the sky though in what looked like the four corners of the town were Psynergy Vortexes. It seemed that the Tuaparang were expecting the Adepts to help Crimea in this fight.

"Four Psynergy Vortexes." Matthew sighed. "Janaff's right. Until those are gone we won't be able to use our Psynergy."

"What about our Summons?" Amiti asked.

"And unleash that onto the town?" Sveta asked horrified that Amiti would suggest such a thing. "We would only be able to use a two Djinn Summon and they would not have the strength to do much against that wall."

"I thought Rief, Karis, and Himi used those in Serenes Forest." Janaff stated.

"Rief and Karis focused the Summons through their bodies rather than out into the open. It's dangerous though and can knock you out like it did to them. Himi did summon Charon but that didn't go to well as the dark creatures the Umbra Adept called forth absorbed Charon's dark energy." Eoleo said to Janaff.

"So for now you Adepts are just another set of warriors?" one of the officers asked.

"We can still use our Djinn's normal powers but for the most part yeah, we're normal warriors." Matthew confirmed.

"Powerful though." Boyd specified. "I saw Matthew training with Ike and holding his own for a while."

"So what are we going to do General Lucia?" another officer asked.

"We will wait until night and have the mages try to take out those ballistae. If we can't get rid of those we won't get close enough to the wall to overtake it." Lucia said as she pointed to a map displaying the layout of the town. "Once we get in though we will have to focus on taking those machines creating the Psynergy Vortexes." This time Lucia pointed to the general areas the Vortexes appeared to be. "That way the Adepts can start using their Psynergy again. Their ability to command nature is great and can help turn the tide of this battle quickly. After we get the machines taken care of we wipe out the Tuaparang wherever we find them and make for the port."

"Do these kids really command that great of a power?" the first officer spoke.

"Are you kidding?!" Gatrie laughed. "These squirts pack a big punch. You should have seen their friends at Fort Rogold taking out the enemy left and right with their powers. I can only imagine what these ones are capable of. They made magic look like it was going out of style."

"When Lady Lethe was poisoned and went berserk it was Matthew, Sveta, and Amiti that stopped her assault." Lucia said remembering that sad night. "Matthew opened up the ground and called forth a pillar of energy that could have destroyed the castle had he let it."

Matthew, Sveta, and Amiti looked away as the officers stared at them in awe. All the while Eoleo drank up the attention with a damn-right-we're-that-strong look on his face.

"Either way though we're going to have to wait for their Psynergy until after we destroy the Vortex machines." Lucia continued. "Haman I want your squad to focus on the northeast machine while Roger your group will attack the southeast. Amil's will take out the northwest and Azantis' the southwest. Now you are dismissed go inform your troops."

The four mentioned nodded and took their lower ranking officers with them to do as Lucia commanded.

"Are we really that powerful?" Sveta whispered to Matthew.

"I never thought about our powers in terms of war before. But thinking about it, if we didn't want to care what happened to the town we could easily take it down now. We've grown strong after the Apollo Lens event Sveta. Haven't you noticed your Psynergy seems stronger now than before?" Matthew commented.

"I have but I did not think we had become so destructive." Sveta said sadly turning her head down and away from Matthew.

"We're only destructive as we want to be Sveta." Amiti said. "Remember that your Boon Psynergy is stronger to. Along with Matthew's Cures and my own Plys."

"Think of it this way Sveta, now you can really _Slap_ some sense into Matthew if he gets out of line" Eoleo joked.

The four Adepts laughed at Eoleo's joke while the others looked on in confusion not knowing there was a Slap Psynergy. Now with a smile on her face Sveta looked at the city they would be attacking. It was already late in the day and the sun would be setting in only an hour or two. Then the mages would attack the ballistae and hopefully remove the biggest problem for Crimea's army. It was going to be a bloody fight and she would have to fight against her bestial nature again. The beast in her longed for the fight and the chance to prove her strength to her mate while the girl in her cried at the fact she would be the one that ended so many lives.

Lucia approached Sveta and Matthew could tell that the Trueblade wanted something from her. He was proven right when the blue haired woman spoke up.

"Sveta I have a favour I need to ask of you." Lucia said calmly. "Can you help lead the mages towards the wall? Janaff will already be going but another set of eyes that can see well in the dark would be appreciated."

"Of course Lucia. There was no need to ask. I am as much a part of this army as any one of your soldiers. Please do not think you have to ask me to do these things." Sveta assured the Crimean General. "I do have a request to make of you though."

"What would that be?" Lucia asked curious as to what the beastgirl would ask for.

"You let Matthew accompany me of course." Sveta said cheerfully. "I have seen your mages fight and a few warriors along will be a good incase something goes wrong."

"I already have soldiers ready to go with the mages but I don't think one more will hurt." Lucia agreed.

After that they were all dismissed while Janaff, Sveta, and Matthew were told to go and eat something now so they wouldn't be operating on a full stomach. They were told the meeting point in the camp where all the mages and warriors would gather. When the three got their food, which happened to be some sort of stew like meal, from the chef and ate the entire thing Lucia approached them no longer wearing her normal white clothing. Instead she was dressed in full grey and Matthew could see the glint of chain mail underneath the outfit. It was apparent from her clothing that Lucia was one of the soldiers going with the mages.

"Once it gets dark head to the meeting point." Lucia instructed.

They nodded in understanding. Lucia walked off and went to remind a few others that would be going on the night mission.

It was hard waiting for the sun to go down. At time it seemed as if it would never move and that it hung in eternal twilight while at others it seemed as if only seconds had passed by and it was already dark than before. Matthew could feel the anticipation as he sat on the ground his eyes locked on the town he would soon be heading to under the cover of darkness.

**(A/N): **Cut a little short but this makes a good place to stop. Next chapter is a Felix chapter! That's right you'll have to wait a few chapters to see what goes on at Port Toha. Now as for how I plan to split the story.

Matthew and Ike will be the main two that cover the adventure to Weyard and what happens there. I will use a few of the other characters in the group but those two will be the most used.

Now for what goes on in Daein I will use Felix. The focus there will be on him 90% of the time and you'll get random tidbits from the other characters.

In Crimea I'll use my OCs Solaris and Luna again using other characters to gain a different view on things. Amiti isn't that interesting of a character to me nor is Elincia. It's part of the reason Sol and Luna came to Crimea.

Down in Gallia Ranulf will be the character while in Begnion we'll have a plethora of characters as there is a large grouping of them there. Remember that's where the remaining members of the Greil Mercenaries are at along with Sanaki, Karis, Tyrell, the Bird Tribe, and let's not forget the Goddess of Chaos Yune.

Golda won't be a focus point but I will have characters_ from _there. Even the Tuaparang rightfully fear the Dragon Tribe.


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun. If I did you people wouldn't have this story.

Chapter 21

Felix lay in bed wondering what he was going to be doing today. He had arrived in Nevassa two days ago and was waiting to figure out what he was going to be doing in Daein. Would he just be sent out to face Tuaparang when and wherever they appeared or would he be patrolling the country on his own. Well he wouldn't be on his own that much was certain. There would be a certain Trueblade following him no matter what. Felix had started to wonder about the mental state of the young woman. No matter how many times he soundly beat her she always wanted a rematch. He did have to admire her determination to win though.

A knock sounded on the door prompting Felix to get out of bed. He stood up and stretched causing a few popping sounds to echo throughout his room. Felix opened the door to find Mia standing there in her normal orange outfit. Strapped to her back was the Gaia Blade that he'd given her in exchange for her not getting the Alondite that was leaning against a chair in Felix's room. The large sword was a little out of place paired with the slender frame of Mia.

"Couldn't even bother to put a shirt on could you?" Mia asked

Looking down at himself Felix realized she was right. "You're point is? You've seen me shirtless before." Felix asked trying to move past his half nakedness.

"Yeah for like ten seconds." Mia retorted. "You're pretty buff though. Not Ike buff but still."

"Mia what do you want?" Felix asked.

"Micaiah needs to see you and I was already going to come wake you. You promised to teach me a new form today." Mia reminded him.

That's how dedicated she was. It was no longer just sparring against Felix it was now training sessions. The good thing about being a forty-eight year old warrior in the body of a twenty-four year old was that Felix had studied many sword styles. He could put in the dedication to learning and not have to worry about being too old to perform the new styles. Already Felix had seven deferent styles under his belt with just the sword. He had learned at least three axe styles and had started learning how to use a bow before he fell off Weyard. All this meant that Felix could combine styles as needed and had worked out a few new moves for himself and that he actually had the knowledge needed to teach Mia.

"Alright where is she?" Felix asked as he headed back into his room to find a clean shirt.

"How about the war room, where else?" Mia told him.

"Dining room, gardens, streets of Nevassa, wherever she pleased." Felix replied as he tossed a shirt on.

"Well Mr. Smarty Pants it's the war room so get moving."

Felix strapped Alondite to his back and walked out of his room. Heading through the corridors of Daein Keep he made his way towards the war room. A few guards gave him nervous looks. They knew that Micaiah trusted Felix but seeing a stranger walk around with a legendary blade on his back put them on edge. He was even stopped by one of the newest guards and told to hand over the weapon as they weren't permitted within castle grounds. Mia, who had been following Felix and was known by the soldiers, stepped in and told the new recruit who Felix was exactly. The guard stumbled through an apology before letting the two pass.

The war room was on the second floor of the Keep in the right wing. Felix and Mia walked into the room to find General Tauroneo along with Queen Micaiah and King Sothe waiting for them. The royalty dressed in normal clothing the only thing even marking as the King and Queen were the crowns on their heads. Tauroneo was in his armor, the General never seemed to be without it on. Micaiah and Sothe were sitting down at a table with what looked to be a map of Daein. Tauroneo stood behind them pointing at spots on the map and conversing with the two. Taking the seat closest to the door Felix waited for them to finish their conversation. Mia took the seat next to him.

"Felix good to see you." Tauroneo said in his deep voice.

"What do you need me for?" Felix asked politely.

"We were trying to figure out how best to put you to use actually." Sothe informed him. "After a bit of thinking we came up with a few ideas."

"We do want to hear what you would like to do though before we give you our ideas." Micaiah added.

Felix nodded and put thought into what he could do to help Daein with the Tuaparang. Already he had two ideas of what he could do. Another idea popped into his head. The best thing to do would to be train Daein's soldiers how best to overcome an Adepts powers. While each element was different on a base level all Adepts had similar weaknesses. An Adept couldn't unleash Psynergy if they were too distracted in battle. It took a great degree of concentration to use Psynergy and that could be broken by close combat. What Felix would have to teach the soldiers is how to avoid Psynergy as some of it like Quake had instant effects. Another way would be to have the Adept use up all of their Psynergy. Both ways were dangerous but it would leave Daein in better condition than Felix trying to meet every threat individually.

Telling the others his idea they agreed that it would be the best plan of attack. It was in fact the plan they had been hoping to do. Felix would train the old Dawn Brigade members along with others who would than make an elite squad of anti-adept soldiers. Already a call went out to every Bishop and Saint to help fight the Umbra Adepts. If their Light magic was even half as useful as Rhys' had been they would be invaluable in fighting off the wielders of Dark Psynergy. The rest of Daein's soldiers would be put under a sterner training regime to get them ready for the upcoming battles.

"How do you plan to train these people though Felix?" Tauroneo asked him.

"There's really only one way. I'll have to use my own Psynergy on them unless you guys can somehow create earthquakes on your own or have stones magically appear out of the sky and drop down on their heads." Felix answered.

"Yes good point. There is nothing like training against the real thing. We will have to take volunteers though if they are to be put against such power." Tauroneo thought aloud. "I will go and see who will be willing," The General bowed to his rulers, "with your leave that is."

"Of course Tauroneo." Micaiah said dismissing him from the room. When the old General left Micaiah turned her attention to Felix. "I believe that you won't be needed until tomorrow Felix. Is there anything we can get for you that will make this easier?"

Felix nodded his head yes. "I will need a large area outside the city set aside."

"What for?" Sothe asked.

"As a Venus Adept my powers revolve around plant life and the very ground we stand on. I plan to use my powers on a large scale and if I did that within the confines of the city one misplaced Quake or Gaia can cause much destruction." Felix answered in such a way that it wasn't a boast of his powers but just a pure statement to the power he controlled.

"I can't imagine what war on Weyard is like." Micaiah said in a soft voice.

"Much like war here I would imagine." Felix replied. "There aren't very many Adepts and the ones that do exist aren't as strong as I am. All the Adepts you have met have experienced an alchemic event that has boosted our powers beyond normal limits."

"That means that we shouldn't run into to many Umbra Adepts than should we?" Sothe questioned.

"No we shouldn't but we have to be prepared. The number of Adepts has been increasing since the release of Alchemy on Weyard."

"I'll have a piece of land outside the city set aside for you." Micaiah said to Felix getting back to the previous question. "If there is anything else you need please come tell either myself or Sothe. Now if you'll excuse us we have a ball to plan." Micaiah got up from her seat and headed to the door.

"We're still going through with that?" Sothe groaned clearly not happy about the fact as he followed his wife.

"Of course Sothe." Micaiah answered him. "Now more than ever our citizens need a distraction."

The odd couple left the room debating the need of the upcoming ball. After learning what Micaiah was and how old she actually was Felix had been shocked. Like him her looks hid her true age. From the sounds of what Ike had told him she was almost old enough that she could have had Sothe, almost being the key word. At first Felix was appalled that Micaiah had married someone so much younger than herself. It dawned on Felix as he had walked with them to Nevassa that he was pretty much in the same boat as the Queen. Back home there were only three girls that were going to age like him. One was his sister, another he had already dated, and the last was already married and had kids. He was going to end up like Micaiah and dating or marrying someone vastly younger than himself. As it was he was forty-eight years old and single.

With a sigh at the remembrance of that conclusion Felix got up to head out of the room and find something to occupy his time with. He was stopped however by Mia standing in the doorway her arms crossed. Felix nodded his head knowing exactly what she was going to ask of him. He hadn't forgotten but he did hope that she had. Mia moved out of his way and proceeded to follow him towards the barracks where they could start her training.

Then it was like Felix was struck with the Sol Blade's Megiddo. He was developing feelings for the Trueblade that was following him. On a physical level he had been attracted to her from the day he met her. Over the past few weeks though he had started to notice himself wondering what she was doing when she wasn't sparring or hanging around him begging him to spar. Her peppy personality and smile was contagious and often brought a smile to his face without him realizing it. Hindsight though was twenty-twenty as they said. Felix now dreaded the moment he was going to be alone as he _knew_ Echo would come out and taunt him over this revelation. In fact he was shocked the elemental didn't come out at this very moment to bug him about it. The only reason Felix could think of for why the Djinn wasn't gloating was that Echo didn't want to reveal anything to Mia.

As they continued on their way to the barracks Felix was concerned about his feelings. He honestly felt like a teenage boy discovering he had a crush on a girl. There was the whole does she like me back and how do I tell her problem running through his mind. Felix had only dated Sheba and she was the one who had made her feelings known first making it much easier on Felix. Back when he lived in Vale there hadn't been a girl that caught his eye enough for him to court. It was times like this that he wished he was more like his sister and was more outgoing.

When they got closer to the training area more and more soldiers could be found. A few of them gave Felix an odd look but most just walked by without sparing him a glance. A man with a sword in the barracks wasn't that odd of a sight. The only thing truly odd about it was that Felix had the goddess blessed sword Alondite on his back. A small few knew the previous wielder of the white blade and what he had done for Daein. To see it again in the hands of someone who was going to help their country brought a smile to the small few.

Off to the side talking with some of the soldiers was General Tauroneo. It was hard to mistake the lavender-white coloured armor. Deciding to talk with him first and see how he planned to select volunteers Felix headed over to the group Tauroneo was talking with. When Felix got close enough he was spotted and beckoned to come over.

"For those of you who haven't seen him walking around the Keep this is Felix." Tauroneo introduced him as Felix approached the General. "You will treat him with the same respect you would show me. Felix is a hero in his homeland and will be the one training the volunteers."

"He's the great warrior you were telling us about seconds ago?" one of the gathered soldiers asked. "He doesn't look like much to me. General Tauroneo you can't expect us to believe that this man is as strong as you say."

Murmurs of agreement chores through the crowd. All it had taken was the one man voicing his thoughts to change the mood of the crowd. Tauroneo was about to speak when Felix put his arm out in front of the General. Shaking his head Felix walked to the man that had spoken up against him. In the standard Daein armor it was hard to get a good look at the man underneath.

"If you doubt me than let's duel." Felix said. "Should you beat me than Daein will have nothing to worry about."

"Agreed." The man said as he walked over to a nearby weapons rack and pulled off a sword.

"Felix are you sure you want to do that?" Tauroneo asked him concerned for the soldier.

"Don't worry Tauroneo." Felix assured him. "I'll only do enough to show him what Adepts are capable of."

"Just don't wear yourself out!" Mia shouted at him. "You still have to teach me!"

The rest of the crowd that had gathered around Tauroneo had formed a circle around Felix and the soldier he was about to face. The black clad man stood ready his sword held at his side. Faced him and with his first two fingers called him over. At first the soldier looked shock as Felix hadn't even bothered to take Alondite off his back. Any shock though was lost as he charged and clearly expected to hit Felix. He gasped though when vines shot out of the ground and tangled his feet causing him to trip and fall. Extending his arm outward, the palm of his hand facing the man, Felix casted Spire. The rock didn't fall all the way floating just above the man's back.

"This is why you will be training under me." Felix told him calmly. "The enemies we face have powers like mine. Those that volunteer will be taught how to face an Adept." Felix dismissed the vines and the Spire fell to the ground next to the man harmlessly.

"So you have special powers big deal. I bet you aren't even a good warrior if you use such tricks." The soldier spat as he got up.

"Feel free to test that." Felix said standing perfectly still his arms folded over his chest.

After he got up the soldier charged Felix again. This time Felix didn't bother with Psynergy and let him come close enough so that Felix was in range of the man's sword. When the slash came Felix stepped forward reached up and grabbed the soldier's wrist stopping him mid swing. With his free hand Felix punched the soldier in his face. This caused him to drop the sword and grab his nose in surprise. Picking up the dropped blade Felix held it to the man's throat a cold look in his eye.

"And you would be dead." Felix stated. "It was foolish of you to judge me solely on how I look and the fact I have Psynergy. Many Adepts are skilled in physical combat so we can fight even when after we have tapped our reserves. Beyond that there are many other things in play you have no understanding of."

"I knew Felix was strong but I didn't know he was this good." Tauroneo whispered to Mia.

"Yeah he's really strong." Mia said proudly. He was _her _rival after all. "Ike told me that when they spar it ends up in a draw more often than not."

"To have such power at a young age." Tauroneo admired.

Felix had overheard the conversation the two were having and when he walked over to them he corrected Tauroneo. "I'm older than I look. I'd wager a guess that I'm actually quite close to your age General. In fact I might be older."

"Yeah yeah you're an old coot. Now let's get on with _my _training" Mia said pushing Felix away from everyone.

"I feel sorry for Felix. Mia is not one to train lightly." Tauroneo chuckled to himself.

Allowing Mia to push him away from everyone else Felix let out a sigh of defeat. She was, pardon the pun, quite a pushy girl. When she was satisfied that they were a good enough distance away and had enough room to do whatever it was she felt would be needed she stopped her pushing. Moving around to the front of him Mia stood waiting for her instructions. Taking Alondite off his back took his normal battle stance while Mia did the same with the Gaia Blade.

"Show me what you remember from last time." Felix instructed.

Without a sound Mia moved forward and made a slash at Felix who went to block. Instead of the Gaia Blade coming down like it looked Mia pivoted away. Repositioning Alondite to his side he blocked the real attack. Felix felt the vibrations of the two swords meeting after he felt the pressure of Mia's blade leave his own Felix hopped back in an attempt to get some distance between them so he could figure his own plan of attack.

Mia had fought Felix often enough by now to know that was his plan. She followed after him and continued her previous assault. Like he had taught her she used her speed to preform many feints to confuse him into creating an opening for her. When she found such an opening she would strike out with more force than her previous attacks. Never fully dedicating to one attack allowed her to move around Felix with blinding fast speed. The attacks that did connect with him or his sword were never as strong as his but the vast number of small cuts would wear him down. Mia couldn't help but feel happy with each small knick that appeared on Felix. Each one was proof that her training was paying off.

What got her though was the smile Felix had as they continued the duel. It was as if he too was happy with her progress. He brought Alondite down and where at first she would have tried to block the attack she used her natural grace to evade the attack and block the following weaker side slash. She had learned that her previous style of attacking and blocking whenever she could had been an accident waiting to happen. Felix had been kind enough to teach her that with her speed it was more practical is she concentrated on evading. It still didn't matter at the moment though as she blocked the horizontal slash she felt the bite of Alondite. The white blade cut deep and ended the duel.

With a grin on her face Mia just looked at Felix in awe. Whether his power came from his Djinn or natural ability she didn't care. He was the best opponent she had ever faced and a great teacher. Mia shivered as she felt Felix's Psynergy wash over her knitting flesh back together. She got the same feeling whenever she was healed with a Staff.

"Damn Mia." Felix said. "You really had me going there. Half the time I wasn't sure if I was blocking the real attack or just another trick. Another week or two and I might have to start using my Djinn again."

"Well I'll just have to get you to use them sooner." She replied. "But Felix, instead of a new technique or form today, I want to learn how to dodge Psynergy. I'm coming to your normal class but I want a head start."

"You sure about this Mia? Psynergy is just as deadly as a sword and much faster. There's less room for mistakes when it comes to Psynergy." Felix informed her. "While it's the best plan I'm worried about injuring those that come for training."

"Well than this is perfect!" Mia exclaimed. "You get to practice not hurting people during training and I get to practice against Psynergy."

"Then we'll have to head outside of the town. If you have some vulneraries then I suggest you bring them."

-o-O-o-

Standing a few miles away from Nevassa Felix waited for Mia. The area around him was a flat grassy patch of land. There would be nothing to accidently hit or destroy during the upcoming training session. If he was going to be using Psynergy to attack her he wouldn't be able to heal her as often so like he requested she had gone to get some healing supplies. None of his Djinn were meant to heal another so he wouldn't be able to use any of those. Of course now that he was alone a certain Djinn just happened to come out.

"I. TOLD. YOU." Echo stated as he bounced around happily on the ground.

A Stone Spire hit the Echo on his head causing him to stop bouncing around. "You're point is?" Felix questioned the Earth Elemental.

"I'm right." Echo replied. "So what do you plan to do about it?"

"Nothing yet. In case you haven't noticed we're in the middle of a war. It's not the time for such things." Felix said.

"You're so boring" Echo groaned. "What's wrong with admitting your feelings now?"

"Right now not only we fighting a war I'm also her teacher. It wouldn't be right."

"Or it could be fun. Didn't Sheba wan.." another Spire hit the Djinn before he finished his sentence.

"There's a line Echo and you're close to it." Felix warned. "I have more important things to worry about right now than deal with you anyway."

"That's the other reason I'm here." Echo said in a serious tone. "Just give Mia one of us and she'll be able to see you use Psynergy. She can't unleash us or use Psynergy herself but this should help things get started."

"Thanks Echo. I take it you want to be the one to set to her?"

"I'm already out here so why not?"

The Djinn and Adept stood waiting for Mia. As annoying as Echo could be he was one of Felix's closest friends. Ever since they met Echo had his back and was always there to lend an ear. During his travels to restore Alchemy to the world Felix had voiced his concerns to the Elemental. After Felix stopped traveling with Sheba and went on his own Echo had been the one that talked with him when no one else was around. Odd as it was to have an Elemental as a best friend that was the case for Felix.

A few more minutes passed and Mia came into view. She had a small pouch hanging off of her hip now most likely filled with healing items. Felix waved her over and Echo jumped up from his spot on the ground up to Felix's shoulder. When she finally made it over to them Felix could see a worried look in her eyes. Mia reached into the pouch and handed him a white envelope with the Queen's seal.

"What does Micaiah have to say to me that she had to send it in a letter?" Felix pondered aloud.

"Just open it and find out." Echo said from his perch.

Felix did just that. He broke open the seal and took out the folded letter inside. As he read the letter over he could feel his blood leave his face. The contents of the letter were among the most horrifying news that Felix had ever read. It was an invite to the ball that the King and Queen were throwing five days from now. As such an esteemed warrior and personal guest of the two ruling bodies the letter told him in no uncertain terms that he was expected to appear. The nobles of Daein would be there and would wish to meet the man who was going to help protect their country. What irked Felix the most however was that it was a formal occasion. The last time Felix had worn anything formal had been at Jenna's wedding and Felix had wanted that to be the last time he had to wear anything formal.

"Oh boy." Echo said patting the Adept with his tail. "Glad I don't have to get all dressed up."

"Micaiah is evil!" Mia shouted holding out another open letter. "She demands that I have to wear a dress and leave my sword in my room. Do you have any idea how hard it is to fight in a dress?!"

Felix covered Echo's mouth before he could say anything. Last thing he wanted was for the Djinn to make a comment about what he'd look like in a dress.

"No I don't Mia." Felix told her. "I'm a guy, guys don't wear dressed. I can't be worse than the monkey suit that I have to wear though."

"Yeah well we have five days to worry about this." Echo told them both. "Aren't you two out here for a reason?"

"Echo's right." Felix agreed. "Speaking of this half pint, he has volunteered to help you with this training. With him set to you you'll be able to see me prepare my Psynergy. You still won't know what I'm going to do but this will give you a heads up. Once you can dodge my attacks that way we'll move on to no Djinn."

Without warning or consent Echo turned into energy and shot himself into Mia. With a back step Mia shook her head as she became aware of the Elemental residing within her.

"This feels weird." She stated. "Do you feel the inside of you constantly?"

"Yes. Try having nine of them at once." Felix answered. "Don't worry though soon enough you'll be able to ignore the feeling and it won't bother you as much. Just don't talk to him and you should be fine."

"Wait I can talk to him like this?" Mia asked in surprise. "Is that why you sometimes are staring off into space and not answering anyone?"

_Yep. Felix likes to converse with me from time to time. We've been together for a while and if he talks with me he doesn't end up talking with himself. _Echo said to Mia.

"That's even weirder." Mia groaned.

"Echo talk to you?"

"Yeah. Now I have a voice in my head. People can really call me crazy." Mia joked.

"Let's test this out though." Felix said as he got ready to cast Spire.

Mia looked at him and saw the white energy gather round him. Again Echo spoke to her telling her that what she was seeing was Felix preparing an attack. He didn't tell her what attack he was going to do but with the knowledge that something was coming Mia was alert. From above she felt something similar to what was coming off of Felix. Jumping out of the way Mia heard the sound of something crashing into the ground. Right where she had just stood was one of Felix's Spires that she had seen him use before.

"Couldn't you have done the vine thing as a test?!" she shouted at him

"Growth would be to east to dodge. You can see the vines coming out of the ground. With Spire you have to rely on Echo for now." Felix informed her. "My hope is that you will learn to observe even the air above you for signs of Psynergy."

"Alright. Let's do this then." Mia said getting ready to evade whatever Felix threw at her.

**(A/N):** Next chapter is back to Matthew's group. Hope you all still remember what's going on over there. Questions, comments, concerns? Leave any of these in a review.


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer: **I doubt I need this by now but it is habit. I don't own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem. But I did just pre-order Awakening.

Chapter 22

Under the cover of night Matthew followed Sveta and Janaff towards the port town of Toha. Lucia along with six Fire Sages and another six Swordmasters followed behind them. Their goal was to take out the ballistae that lined the wall of the town. When the group got halfway to the town Janaff told them that there was a total of seven ballistae on the wall that they would need to take care of. Lucia cursed at the news. She had been hoping to attack all the ballistae at once so the Tuaparang wouldn't be able to man any of them while they moved about.

"Janaff." Lucia whispered to the Hawk Laguz. "Can you carry any of us without transforming?"

"I could probably carry Matthew or Sveta if they lost their armor." Janaff replied.

"Matthew" Lucia whispered loudly at the teen. She herself couldn't go because she was the one who was going to orchestrate the entire attack. She would be running from group to group to make sure they were ready and then give the signal to attack.

"On it." Matthew said, already undoing the straps on his armor.

Quietly he stripped off his armor and placed it in a nearby bush in hopes that no one would find it. The things he had done to obtain some of those items alone made them worth hiding from the Tuaparang. Marking the bush with a small trace of Psynergy he could detect later Matthew felt fine with leaving it behind. He didn't not however feel fine about rushing to a walled city filled with Tuaparang troops that could easily turn him into a human shish kabob. His common sense yelled at him telling him he was a moron for agreeing to such a thing. A tiny clank sound barely audible came from the bushes as Sveta tossed her own armor into the same bush Matthew had tossed his.

"Janaff can you please take me up after you have taken Matthew up? I would like to be there to watch his back." Sveta requested of the Hawk Laguz.

"Of course Sveta." Janaff answered.

"Let's get going then." Lucia said already heading towards the walls again.

Matthew gave Sveta a look as if to say that he was fine on his own. Sveta shook her head glaring at him letting Matthew know that the matter wasn't up for debate and that she _would _be accompanying him up the wall to destroy the last ballista. With a slow blink and nod of the head Matthew admitted defeat. There wasn't much up for debate anyway. He was going to need someone else there with him. Janaff wouldn't be much help as the Tuaparang used crossbows the Bird Tribes weakness.

They reached the eastern end of the wall. Lucia touched two people, one Sage and one Swordmaster. They were to stay while the other continued along the wall until Janaff or Sveta stopped them to point out the ballista that was above them. They continued down the wall dropping off the pairs of troops until they reached the end where the four warriors stood looking up the wall at the final giant crossbow their enemy had outfitted. Janaff walked up behind Matthew and stretched his wings out to their full extent. Matthew held up his arms and Janaff wrapped his arms around Matthew. With a beat of his wings the humanoid hawk lifted the Adept into the sky. Even in the dead of night with nothing more than the tide to cover up the sound Matthew had to strain his ears to hear the Hawk's wing beat. Janaff deposited Matthew on the wall and flew back down to get Sveta.

Taking the Sol Blade off of his back Matthew tried an advanced Adept power. The ability to sense human life. Mars Adepts could trace them by the heat they gave off. Jupiter Adepts could sense the wind displacement and some could even sense the small amounts of electricity the body produced. Mercury Adepts could sense the water inside humans and had the easiest time since most of them were healers and worked with the human body quite often. Venus Adepts however sensed the very life force that lived in each creature. There was a reason Venus Adepts were the ones that could learn the Revive Psynergy.

Not feeling anything Matthew kept trying. At the very least he should be able to sense Sveta, Janaff, and possibly Lucia if she was still down below. Matthew didn't feel anything even when he heard Sveta land next to him. The sounds of her claws clacking against the stone wall were what had given her away. Janaff waved at the two before flying back down to see wait for Lucia. The Trueblade General would run and check to make sure the others could see their target and would be able to reach it with the Meteor Tome they had been given for this job. Once she had gotten the okay from each of them Lucia would head back to Janaff who would transform into his Hawk form and let out a shriek. That was the sign for the Sages to destroy the ballistae. At that point they wouldn't have to worry about the sound Janaff made because the explosions caused by the magic would have woken up the Tuaparang anyway.

Standing there looking at the ballista Matthew tried to figure out how best to destroy it. The simple solution would be to cut the rope that launched the bolts. They probably had spares though and it wouldn't take them to long to replace it. Short of releasing Megiddo on the war machine Matthew had no clue on what he was going to do and as luck would have it the sword wasn't even brimming with the power of Purgatory. The Sol Blade was made of a stronger metal than other weapons but even it wouldn't be able to cut through the thick steel pieces of the ballista.

"Matthew I can destroy it." Sveta told him as he continued to study the machine. "I can feel the Shadow Cannon within the Umbra Knuckles."

"Looks like I'll be watching your back then." Matthew joked.

From down below came a flash of light. It was soon followed by a loud cry, the sounds of a hawk closing in on its prey. Matthew moved away from the war machine as Sveta coxed the energy of the Shadow Cannon out of the Umbra Knuckles. A dark purple aura surrounded her right fist as the energy boiled forth. Sveta pulled back her and then fast as lightning punched the air in front of her and the Shadow Cannon erupted out of the Umbra Knuckles. The purple beam of energy hit the ballista causing the metal to crumple under the force of the cannon. When the energy beam ended the only thing left of the ballista was a heap of crushed metal. Normally Sveta unleashed the Shadow Cannon as a ranged attack. Seeing the damage it could deal at close range Matthew was glad that no living creature had ever experienced such force.

All across the wall Matthew could see meteors the size of a large boulder slamming into the other ballistae. The ones that weren't destroyed on impact had their wooden pieces set aflame. Some of the metal even bent due to the heat of the attack rendering the ballista useless. Someone inside the city started to ring a bell. The Tuaparang now knew that Crimea's army had launched an attack on them.

Janaff appeared on the wall still in his Hawk form. Swooping over the wall he picked Sveta up in his talons to take her away from the wall and coming soldiers. She protested saying that she'd have a better chance against the Tuaparang in the dark but she was already in the sky by the time she had finished her sentence.

Say what you will about the Tuaparang and how stupid they were to leave their machines of war alone they responded to that alarm faster than Matthew thought humanly possible. It was only a few seconds after Janaff had taken off but already Matthew had four of the grunts standing in front of him with their crossbows trained on him. The sound of the lever release was the cue Matthew had been waiting for. With a cry he unleashed Chasm who absorbed the bolts they had sent at him. Next he unleashed Brick who coated him in a thin layer of alchemic stone. It wasn't much but it would help protect against a few of the bolts before the rock armor broke away.

Matthew took out the crossbow of the grunt closest to him. The Sol Blade may not be able to cut the thicker metal that had made the ballista but the hand held crossbows the Tuaparang used were like butter against it. Matthew followed up his slash with a kick to the soldier's chest. A crossbow bolt glanced off his armor chipping some of the stone away. Another two bolts were blocked by the flat side of the Sol Blade. The yellow blade flared bright as the sun as it unleashed Centurion. Matthew cut with the blade which was followed accompanied by a strong gust of wind. The wind came from the Jupiter power that fueled Centurion. Black armor was sliced in half by the unleashed fury of the Sol Blade. The grunt fell to the ground clutching his chest no longer able to fight with the gash on his chest.

Not wasting anytime Matthew leapt at one of the two remaining Tuaparang and unleashed Flint. Venus energy flowed over the sword and when Matthew's attack landed the soldier had no hope of living. Another bolt hit Matthew this time getting him in the shoulder. The stone armor of Brick stopped it so that only the tip of the bolt actually pierced flesh. A series of quick slashes cut through the crossbow, the armor, and the solider who wielded them.

A cry cut through the air as more Tuaparang started to surround Matthew. Janaff had returned to pick up the young Adept. Unleashing yet another Djinn Matthew this time called upon Vine to tangle his foes. Up from around the walls green vines acted like snakes and ensnared the Tuaparang giving Janaff enough of an opening to pick Matthew up. The stone armor disappeared as Janaff's talons latched onto Matthew. A quick beat of his wings took them both into the air and out of the range of their enemy. Matthew instructed Janaff to stop by the bush he had marked so he could retrieve the armor that he and Sveta had left behind. A few beats of his mighty brown wings and Janaff changed course to move towards where Matthew had pointed.

Landing on his feet as graceful as a cat Matthew rushed over to the shrub that carried the feel of Psynergy. He picked up the pieces of his armor and as fast as could be strapped them on just enough tight enough they wouldn't bother him when he started running back to camp. He noticed that the Umbra gear was already gone another Psynergy mark that felt like the wind was on the ground letting him know that Sveta was the one to claim the items. Matthew started his sprint towards the Crimean army's camp while Janaff flew above him keeping an eye out for anything coming their way.

The way to the camp was lit by both the moon and the roaring flames caused by the Fire Sages from behind Matthew. With the six large bonfires still going Matthew could easily make out the bumps in the ground before him. Having been so close to the city where four Psynergy Vortex were he no longer could use his abilities to sense the path before him. It was an unnerving feeling not being able to sense the stone and plant life that he commanded.

When Matthew reached the camp he was attacked by a purple blur. By the time his mind registered that Sveta was hugging him she had already pushed away and a padded hand slapped him across the face. It didn't hurt that much it was more of the shock that got him. Matthew looked down at Sveta as he rubbed his cheek. The fact she wasn't happy with him was written clearly on her face even her ears were pulled back in anger. Sveta's ears were a great way to judge what she was feeling.

"Why did you tell Janaff to take me back first?" she asked him. "You know that I would have an easier time dodging their crossbows than you Matthew." Matthew glared at Janaff for ratting him out. "Janaff did not tell me. I read your mind to confirm my suspicions."

"Did you really have to Spirit Sense me?" Matthew asked slightly annoyed that she had done so. It was also a testament to how drained he was that he didn't feel her do it.

"I... I should not have done that." Sveta acknowledged her ears drooping a little. "But you shouldn't have told him to take me first."

"Can we call it even then?" Matthew bargained.

"Not until you stop treating me like I am one of those woman who cannot help herself. I am a warrior and an Adept Matthew. I can protect myself and if necessary you." Sveta said with a huff.

"I'm sorry Sveta. I know you're strong. I'm just doing what mom and dad taught me to do and what my mind tells me to do." Matthew said in apology.

"I guess I cannot blame you for following your instincts." Sveta admitted. "From what I have heard of your mother I have a hard time she taught you to act that way."

"Dad always said mom has two sides, the warrior and the romantic." Matthew told Sveta. "Sometimes the conflict with each other and mom just gets mad at everything then. I have to say I rather be slapped than what dad got after he saved mom a few times. She'd torch his scarf."

Sveta laughed. "You only got slapped because I used my remaining power to use Spirit Sense. Had I any energy left you would have wished for Karis' wake up shock."

"Ouch." Matthew said mentally thinking about the amount of electricity that would be sent his way. "I've seen what she does to Tyrell. He should be able to cast Ray on his own by now he's been shocked by it so many times."

"Yes well I would not have shocked you _that _badly. Just enough to have gotten my point across." Sveta assured him.

Matthew held his arms out and smiled. Sveta walked into his embrace their argument over until Matthew put Sveta's safety before his own again. Lucia walked up to the young couple and cleared her throat to get their attention. Sveta moved quickly out from her spot against Matthew the tips of her ears red with embarrassment for being caught. The Trueblade was no longer in her grey attire but back in her normal white.

"You two did well out there. With their ballistae gone we should be able to overtake the wall easier. We will still have to be careful about their crossbows but I rather have to worry about just those." Lucia told them.

"If only if wasn't for those Psynergy Vortexes." Matthew said as he looked back at the city where four dark purple orbs hung in the sky. "We'd be more help than simple soldiers."

"Don't worry about it too much Matthew. Tomorrow we will try to take the wall and move into the city. Then we _will _take the Vortex generators out. I must ask that you two along with the Amiti and Eoleo stay back until. We will need you four at your peak."

"Sveta you have Wisp right?" Matthew asked looking towards his girlfriend.

"Yes. Karis switch me for Ether. She figured that sense I will be with other Adepts I should have Wisp instead." Sveta informed him.

"Perfect." Matthew grinned. "Looks like we'll be coming to take the city with you then Lucia. Wisp can restore our lost Psynergy once the Vortexes are gone. I'm sure that Eoleo has Flare to. With both of them we should have enough power back to do enough damage."

"I take it you are talking about your Djinn?" Lucia asked for clarification.

"Yeah." Matthew answered. "Too bad we don't have any Venus or Mercury Djinn that can restore Psynergy."

"Alright you two if you're going to take part in the battle it'd be best if you get some sleep while you can. We move not long after sunrise." Lucia said with a yawn. "I think I'll take my own advice in fact."

-o-O-o-

The sun was casting its warm glow over the Crimean army. Matthew stood with Lucia, Janaff, and the other high ranking members of the army around another table going over the plan. Lucia had come up with a plan to get them over the wall and into the town. It was going to be risky for quite a few people but it was also rewarding if they could do it. Crimea's Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders would transport warriors to the top of the wall. Three years ago Sanaki had sent Elincia baby wyverns and pegasi to train for her own flying division. The flying units had become highly valuable to the Crimean army. They would have cover fire from the Sages and any Archer until the first squad landed. The first squad that landed would have to take out the fortification allowing other members of the army access to the gate so they could break it down. From there swarm the four corners of the town and destroy that Vortex generators. Eoleo and Sveta would unleash Flare and Wisp respectively allowing the four Adepts to start taking out Tuaparang soldiers with their Psynergy.

"Lucia the Adepts should go in the first charge" one of the Captains said. "Sir Matthew held his own on that wall while Janaff brought Ms. Sveta back. Surely they can take out many of the enemy on their own even without their powers."

"I did so well because I knew I didn't have to save my Djinn." Matthew informed the man. "This battle is going to be longer and we'll need to use our Djinn sparingly. But you're right we should be among the first."

"Matthew are you sure the four of you will be able to handle that? Have you guys been in a fight against so many? It's not the same as fighting against only a few." Lucia asked him.

"While in Belinsk when the Grave Eclipse started we were swarmed by monsters. We couldn't go two feet without running into another one." Matthew answered his eyes misty as he remembered all the lives lost on that day. "So yes, we have faced many at once."

"Alright. Janaff will be the one to take you to the wall." Lucia told him. "Go tell your friends what they're expected to do and get ready."

Matthew nodded his head and left the meeting area the Sol Blade clinking against his armored back as he walked. He clenched his hands into fists as he thought about all the trouble that the Tuaparang had caused. So many deaths lay at the hands of the Zenith Tribe and Matthew was going to stop them from causing anymore. He found Sveta, Amiti, and Eoleo talking with a few soldiers. Telling them what he had signed them up for they were all fine with taking the risk of being among the first squad sent out. Eoleo said that so long as he ride one of the wyverns and not the girly pegasi he was fine with it. Amiti had the opposite feeling not wanting to mount one of the brutal looking wyverns. Sveta was the only one who didn't care which she had to ride.

A bell rang once telling the camp to move into position the time had come to launch their attack. The Adepts ran over to where the flying units were gathered. Janaff had found Matthew and stood next to the blonde warrior using his shoulder as an arm rest. Matthew just let it be and looked to see if he could see anyone else among the warriors that he knew. Other than the Adepts he only spotted Boyd standing among the group a large silver poleax on his back. Both Amiti and Eoleo had gotten their wish and were sitting on their preferred flying creature. Sveta had found a Pegasus Knight willing to let her on though the winged horse was unsure of the beastgirl. A few words from the owner to the mount and Sveta was allowed up on its back. Gatrie would be too heavy in his armor and Rhys along with the other healers were to be part of the group that broke through the gate. As General Lucia had to lead that same charge and even though she wanted to she couldn't be among the first squad.

"I thought pegasi and wyverns hated arrows." Matthew said to Janaff as they waited for the takeoff signal.

"They do and I can't say I blame them." Janaff replied. "Lucia is taking a gamble with this attack sending so many fliers towards bowmen.

"It'll pay off though." Matthew said with confidence. "I'm sure that the Sages and Archers will give us enough cover to get there without getting hit."

"You're pretty sure of an army you've never seen fight." Janaff chuckled.

"At the very least you're too fast to let yourself get hit." Matthew joked.

"You got that right. Those Tuaparang won't be able to even see our approach." Janaff boasted.

An explosion could be heard off in the distance as one of the Sages unleashed their magic on the wall. That was the cue for all the flying units to take to the sky and head towards the wall. Janaff transformed and gripped Matthew in his talons. Trying not to feel like a piece of meat being carried off by a to large bird Matthew mentally prepared himself for the fight ahead. Wing beats of the flying creatures made a deafening roar as they took to the sky. Matthew noticed that the pegasi didn't exactly use their wings to get airborne but more ran up into the sky and used their wings to steady themselves. As Janaff took to the sky Matthew his arms get lifted up first followed by the rest of his body. Not being attacked by Tuaparang at the moment allowed Matthew to fully appreciate the feeling of flight and the feeling of almost having his harms ripped out of their sockets.

The group headed towards the town of Toha. Matthew could already see fires along the wall from where the Fire Sages had attacked. A few spots along the wall were covered in chunks of ice from a Wind Sage's Blizzard Tome. There were even less scorch marks from the Bolting Tomes that the very few Thunder Sages had. Elincia had made sure that the Sage had been outfitted with the ranged tomes knowing that the Tuaparang's crossbow reached farther than any produced on Tellius.

Crossbow bolts flew through the air and towards the Crimean army that had gathered outside of Toha's walls. From up in the air Matthew could only watch as soldiers were caught by one of the bolts and fell to the ground either injured or dead. Either the Tuaparang hadn't noticed the large group flying to them or they weren't worried because not a single bolt had been fired towards the sky. Then out from behind the wall a large boulder was flung into the sky. The Tuaparang had a catapult in the city. Matthew was far enough away from the Vortexes to still have a small amount of Psynergy. He cast Ragnarok on the boulder at the same time the glow of Shine Plasma struck shattering the stone into tiny piece. Even the small amount of Psynergy that Ragnarok took had drained Matthew of his last bit of Psynergy, they were too close to the Vortexes now. He had bought the soldiers below some more time though.

When they were within only a few feet about half of the Tuaparang on the walls turned their attention upwards and started firing on the fliers. With so many firing at close range they managed to hit a few of the pegasi and wyverns. Luck was on the Crimean army's side though as only one fell to the ground from the damage they had taken. Many of the bolts had been deflected by the two riders. Janaff though had managed to fly out of the way of the bolts that had been shot at him and Matthew.

For the second time in twelve hours Matthew was dropped out of the air and onto the wall of Port Toha. He rolled forward to avoid injury from falling. When he got up the Sol Blade was in his hands and Matthew made his way to the nearest Tuaparang soldier. Cutting the black armored grunt Matthew danced his way through the enemy looking for Sveta, Amiti, and Eoleo. They would need to stick together for when the Vortexes were gone. Matthew found Sveta and Amiti taking out a group of soldiers. A heavily armored soldier stood in front of him. He looked a cut above the rest and had a large hammer for a weapon instead of the standard crossbow. Matthew smiled and thanked the gods that the Tuaparang were finally branching out to other weapons. The Venus Adept charged forward and readied Flint to take out the man in the thicker armor. Before he reached the heavily armored man Boyd appeared and got to him first clearing the way for Matthew.

Matthew made his way to his two friends about the same time Eoleo appeared from the other side. The four nodded in confirmation to stick together. Like a well-oiled machine the four Adepts were a blur of attacks. Matthew and Eoleo drew the attention of the soldiers away from Sveta and Amiti. The two faster warriors would dart around punching and slicing the distracted soldiers. Matthew felt the unleash of a Djinn and the speed increase it brought. The purple aura that settled over him let him know that it had been a Jupiter Djinn. He mentally kept track of the amount of Djinn Sveta and Amiti used. There was still one summon that Amiti could use that wouldn't destroy the town.

With normal Crimean soldiers the four Adepts headed down the wall and into the town. Sitting in the middle of the town was the catapult a new boulder ready to launch over the wall and crush the soldiers outside. Matthew pointed it out to his friends and they started running towards it. On the way to the catapult they ran into more of the heavily armored melee Tuaparang. They had axes and swords this time. The Sol Blade glowed with Furrow's power while Eoleo's axe was red with Lava. Together the two powers of Venus and Mars Djinn struck one of the sword wielding warriors felling him instantly. Amiti released Sleet making for the third Djinn he had released. Sveta just need to unleash a Djinn and they'd have unleashed enough for the summon.

"Sveta use Haze!" Matthew commanded.

Calling out his name Sveta unleashed the Jupiter Djinn covering the area in a thick fog. A purple veil came over the Adepts eyes allowing them to see through the alchemic fog. It wouldn't do well to unleash Haze if they couldn't see either.

"Amiti summon Coatalique!" Matthew ordered. "Everyone protect Amiti."

Three Jupiter Djinn crystals floated from Sveta over to the Mercury Adept as three of his of Djinn crystals floated up to join their elemental brothers. Amiti began the chant that would summon the goddess that carried the water of life. The Crimean soldiers didn't know what was going on but they obeyed the Venus Adept without question moving to from a circle of protection around Amiti. Matthew, Sveta, and Eoleo kept their assault on the thick armored foes taking them out one by one.

Amiti raised his sword to the sky at the end of the chant the six Djinn crystals flying high into the sky. Where the crystal converged a blue haired woman in a white dress hold a jug of water appeared. She poured the contents of the jug down on Amiti and those near him the drops of water missing the Tuaparang solders. Part of a summon chant was a description of who to exclude when it activated. The small cuts that the soldiers and Adepts had sustained started to heal on their own. Coatalique was the only summon whose sole purpose was to aid the party. The waters of life would stay with them for about five minutes healing minor wounds. The Crimean soldiers looked at themselves in awe as they were healed. Amiti got their attention back to the battlefield and they all continued to heads towards the catapult.

Defeating soldiers on the way they reached the war machine. The wooden structure was defended by a large number of Tuaparang. Even in large numbers they weren't a match for the Crimean soldiers and the Adepts. Making quick work of the enemy they soldiers of Crimea started to take apart the key points of the catapult rendering it useless. Up in the sky a Psynergy Vortex collapsed in on itself before disappearing. The army had made it through the gates already and had dispatched of the first generator.

As Matthew's group ran through the streets taking out the enemy units he wondered where the citizens of Toha were at. Hoping against everything that they were safe Matthew took out another crossbow Tuaparang. He was going to save any of them that still lived and prevent these soldiers from taking any more lives even if that meant ending their lives. Matthew understood that in war there was death. His job was to make sure that is was his enemy that died and not his friends.

Tuaparang soldiers kept coming at Matthew and his group of soldiers as they headed towards the north-east generator. It was the one that was would be the hardest to get to. There were buildings all over making alleyways that were hard to navigate and gave the ranged Tuaparang an advantage. The length of the battle was taking its toll on Matthew. He had never fought for so long. Even back in Belinsk they had more run away from fights to get to their ship than stay and take out the monsters. Facing the intelligent Tuaparang that could work together proved more of a challenge than Matthew originally thought.

Another two generator had to have been taken out because Matthew could only see on Vortex hanging in the air now. He didn't know how the Crimean army was moving so quickly through the streets but he was thankful that they only had one more to worry about. Rounding a corner Matthew was greeted with a bolt in the side. He moved back behind the house for cover and looked at the bolt embedded in his side. He started to pant and realized that the bolt had to have been tipped with poison. A heat was coursing through him. He remembered feeling the same after some monster had clawed him back on Weyard. He didn't have Clover with him to get rid of the poison either and Rief was the one with Dewdrop.

"Matthew what's wrong?" Sveta asked dropping next to him as she pulled the Umbra Goggles up to get a better look at him.

"Poisoned bolt." Matthew said.

"Amiti!" Sveta yelled instinctively. "Matthew has been poisoned!"

The blue haired swordsman rushed over and looked Matthew over. "I can't cleanse him Sveta." He told her sadly. "There's still a Vortex up and I have no power left."

"Solaris we got one over here!" a female voice yelled. "Bring that Restore Staff on the double."

A man appeared out of the group of white clad soldiers. He was wearing black robes and was holding a staff that had a green orb set on top. Seeing Matthew on the ground with Sveta and Amiti next to him it wasn't hard to figure out who he needed to heal. Chanting in a language that was foreign to Matthew he watched as energy poured out of the orb and washed over him. The heat from the poison started to leave his body. Now all that he was left with was the bolt still stuck in his side.

"Thank you." Matthew said to the man.

"No problem young man." Solaris said. "Next time look before you round a corner. I won't always be there to heal you."

"Come on Sol." The same female voice from earlier said. She appeared out of the crowed wearing her chest plate with a large shield on her left arm. A silver blade in her right hand sparkled in the light. "Let's show those Tuaparang what happens when they poison kids."

"I agree Luna hun." Sol said as he pulled a black book out from his robes. "I think Flux should do."

"You have to be old school don't you?" Luna sighed. "Most Druids use Worm now you know."

"If I was a simple Druid I would use Worm to. I however am a Summoner my dear and have more knowledge than those pitiful practitioners of the dark arts can hope to comprehend." Sol informed them all casually.

"Right right whatever let's just go." Luna said as she pulled her shield up to cover her before she rounded the corner.

"She's so happy to be back on the battlefield." Sol said with a smile as he followed after her. "Domestic life just wasn't for her."

Matthew turned his head to peer into the alleyway that the two had just entered. Luna held up her shield and the crossbow bolts dug into the metal but she kept her charge. Sol stood behind her and chanted a spell. When he finished a black orb appeared above his head before it sunk into the ground. Underneath one of the Tuaparang a black circle appeared before the orb came out of the ground and exploded in his face. Not knowing what had happened the other soldiers looked for the source of the attack only to find Luna's blade instead.

"All clear!" Luna's voice echoed through the alley.

As Matthew was side tracked by the awesome display of power the two had just displayed Amiti ripped the bolt out from him. Two Djinn were unleashed and patched him up before he could understand what had happened. There was still pain as the Djinn only had enough power to patch him up enough so that he could start healing on his own and continue fighting. With more help from Sveta than he would have wanted to admit Matthew got back up on his feet. He wasn't in the best condition but once that Vortex was gone he'd be able to Potent Cure himself into shape. Or just give him a Tuaparang to hit with Steel and he'd be fine.

Walking briskly, not running, Matthew headed down the alley that Sol and Luna had cleared for them. The older couple took the lead and checked each alley before they headed down it. When they ran into trouble Eoleo and Luna would charge down while Sol, shielded by the two warriors, would continue to cast his Flux spell on the Tuaparang. Sveta was helping Matthew walk down the alley after the soldiers and using Breath when the Djinn had enough power to heal again. Soon enough the group of soldiers came to a square opening where about forty Tuaparang soldiers stood guarding the last generator.

"Alright than how best to take them all out." Sol thought aloud. "Eoleo I want you and Luna to head out first followed by the rest of the soldiers. Grunts" Sol said to the normal soldiers who didn't seem to be anything special. For some reason Amiti was included in this group. "I want you to get into groups of three then pick a Tuaparang soldier and take him out. Once you've killed him move on to the next one until we've killed them all."

"Ready fire hair?" Luna asked Eoleo as she got ready to charge.

"Fire hair?" Eoleo asked as Luna rounded the corner and went to go take out the soldiers. "I didn't say I was ready!" he growled as he went after her his Herculean Axe in his hand.

"She's not the best when it comes to nicknames is she?" Sol asked nobody in particular.

"I've heard worse." Matthew said. "Tyrell is about the same caliber when it comes to nicknames."

"I supposed I should go help them." Sol said holding his tome as he strolled out to the open area.

The second he walked out he waved his hand outward. One of the dark orbs of Flux appeared and sunk into the ground before appearing in front of a Tuaparang soldier. Eoleo and Luna were a two person army as they quickly took out many of the black clad soldiers on their own. The groups of three soldier, and Amiti, weren't dispatching them as quickly as the Pirate and Hero. A few Crimean soldier fell but most lived through the attack leaving the generator open for the group to destroy.

"Sol would you do the honors?' Luna said pointing her blade at the machine. "Don't want to ruin my blade trying to hack that thing to pieces."

"You'd just get a new one." Sol said as he flipped through his tome to find the correct spell. "I'll do it in your name though." Sol told her before he started chanting. At the end of his incantation he shouted "Luna!"

A black symbol appeared behind Sol before it vanished and moved next to the machine. Dark magic assaulted the machine causing it to break down and the last Vortex was removed from the sky. Without hesitation Eoleo and Sveta unleashed their Psynergy restoring Djinn. The powers of Mars and Jupiter flowed into Matthew restoring his Psynergy. Amiti wasted no time in using his Plys to heal a few of the Crimea soldiers of their wounds. Matthew casted a Potent Cure on himself and felt like he could actually fight again. Sveta, like Amiti, was using her Boon Psynergy to aid the injured soldiers.

"Alright guys!" Eoleo shouted as he was brimming with Mars power. "Let's get these Tuaparang out of the city.

Matthew, Sveta, and Amiti nodded their heads and got their Psynergy ready. Amiti had a Supercool ready, Sveta a Shine Plasma, Matthew readied a Mad Growth, while Eoleo had a Cycle Beam charged and ready. The four Adepts head towards the docks the place that all soldiers were to head towards once the Vortexes were gone.

With their Psynergy restored they made quick work of the Tuaparang soldiers that stood in their way. Coatalique was summoned once again to keep them going as they made their way through the streets and alleyways of Toha. It didn't take very long for the Tuaparang to realize with the Adepts unleashed and facing the army filled with Sages they weren't going to stand a chance. They didn't have protection against such forces. Most had started fleeing towards the harbor which suited Matthew just fine as it cleared the path for them and he didn't have to use Psynergy to get rid of soldiers.

When they reached the docks the largest group of Tuaparang stood with their backs towards the water crossbows trained on the streets waiting for anyone to come through. Matthew spotted Lucia and Janaff, who was in his human for, two streets over. Lucia pointed towards the Tuaparang and nodded her head letting them know that they were to go all out on the remaining group.

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A voce said from within the cluster of enemy soldiers. "I can feel you gathering your Psynergy young Adepts."

A man purple armor walked out towards the front to where everyone could see him. Like all Tuaparang soldier his helmet covered his face so you couldn't tell what he looked like. Like the melee soldiers his armor was thicker than the normal standard issue armor the others wore. His however had gold on the edges and a black cape flowing off his back.

"I'm sure you have been wondering where we've put you lovely citizens of Toha." The man said. "If you look real closely at the soldier behind me you'll see that some of them don't have any weapons. That's right folks. We've dressed them up as one of us. How many of your own people did you kill out there? Did you just kill anyone in our armor or did you notice that some didn't have weapons and let them live?"

Matthew felt sick. To use such a tactic was barbaric. How could they send the citizens out in Tuaparang armor to get killed? How had he not noticed that some of the soldier didn't have weapons? How many did he kill that were innocent?

"You're a monster!" Lucia shouted at him. "Using innocent people to protect yourselves."

"Aw come on deary." The man laughed. "This is war and all is fair. Now our ship is coming in to pick us up and unless you want to blast your own people into the water you'll let us board and we'll be on our merry way. This town will be yours. I have to say you fought hard for it."

As the man spoke a ship entered the harbor and docked as close as it could to the Tuaparang soldiers. Something looked off to Matthew though. From what Lucia said the Tuaparang had outfitted each of their ships with one of their supped-up ballistae. This ship though didn't have such a weapon mounted on it anywhere,

"Speakin' of our ship here it is." He said. "Remember now your own people are mixed in with us."

He turned and started walking towards the ship. Black armored Tuaparang and Tellieans boarded the ship.

"Get those citizens to the bottom deck on the double!" the leader shouted. "Store them away from us I don't want to see their ugly mugs while I'm on that ship!"

"You're in idiot!" Lucia shouted at the man. "You should have check who was piloting the ship. Come on men lets aid the dragons!"

A series of flashing lights appeared from the ships as red and white dragons started to take out the Tuaparang on the ship. The dragons had separated the soldiers from the citizens like the leader had asked of them making it easy for everyone to tell who they needed to take out.

Matthew ignored the normal grunts though and headed straight for their leader. If he could sense them readying their Psynergy that meant that he was most likely an Umbra Adept himself. Sveta, Amiti, and Eoleo followed after him knowing what Matthew was doing. A Stone Spire dropped on the leader as a Megacool appeared under his feet. A beam of red energy burst out of Eoleo as he cast Searing Beam. From the heaves Spark Plasma rained down on him. All the Psynergy attacks were met with a black barrier of Dark Psynergy.

"You may have had your powers increased by the Apollo Lens kiddies but you have no chance against the powers of darkness." The Dark Adept said. "Now have a taste of you own attacks!"

Blackened energy shot out in the same style of Eoleo's Searing Beam. A red aura appeared around Eoleo as he jumped in front to take the blast. Reflux sent the energy back at the Umbra Adept but Eoleo had still taken the brunt of the attack. Amiti appeared next to him and cast a Pure Ply to heal Eoleo. The effects weren't as great as they should have been though. The dark energy from the attack had messed with Amiti's healing.

Matthew kept on running though knowing that Amiti would take care of Eoleo no matter what happened. Unleashing Steel the Sol Blade glowed with the Djinn's energy and stole power from the Umbra Adepts to heal Matthew. Sveta used one of her own Djinn her Umbra Knuckles glowing with the elemental's energy.

Together the Matthew and Sveta rained a barrage of Djinn enhanced physical attacks on the barrier their foe had created. It started to crack and the man raised his fist ready to fight. When the barrier shattered Matthew used a Quake to upset his balance while Sveta jumped into the air to avoid the effects if the Psynergy and came down with a kick to the Umbra Adepts chest.

"You'll pay for all the deaths you caused!" Matthew shouted as the ground under his foe erupted with the powers of Gaia.

Before the Psynergy fully resolved Matthew slid his sword into the gap between the legs and chest plate of the Umbra Adept's armor. The Sol Blade came back out its yellow blade dripping with the blood of its victim. Raising the blade above his head Matthew brought it down on the injured warrior cutting through his armor with some difficulty but cutting through nonetheless.

This Umbra Adept had been nothing but a joke compared to the one they had fought in Serenes Forest. They had to be like normal Adepts and vary in power for there to have been such a difference in strength.

"Good job Matthew" Lucia said as she approached him.

"How did you know that the ship was filled with Dragon Laguz?" Matthew asked her.

"I spotted Nasir at the helm is why. If you look at the flag its flying you'll see a small dragon on the corner to." Lucia pointed out. "We had a feeling that the Tuaparang would try to use the citizens to get away. I've been in contact with Nasir since we left the castle. It was his idea to bring his ship into harbor with his dragon brethren to take aid us."

"How many did we kill in the city though?" Matthew asked Lucia.

"Don't worry Matthew the soldiers knew to look out for anything suspicious and we didn't get anyone. The soldiers you traveled with didn't see anyone without a weapon." She assured him. "This was planned out ahead we knew what we were doing."

"Thanks Lucia. I feel better knowing that we didn't kill anyone by mistake." Matthew ran over to Sveta and his other friends to tell them the good news.

"Are you sure you should have lied to him like that?" Janaff asked Lucia as he walked up to her. "What if he finds out that we didn't know they used your people against you?"

"Just go with it for now Janaff." Lucia told him softly. "They're kids. They weren't ready for this war like we are. Just let them think they did good without hurting our people."

"You have a good heart Lucia." Janaff told her.

"Thank you. Let's go and see Nasir now." Lucia said as a tear fell for those who had fallen in battle.

**(A/N): **For those who have only played Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn the two spells Sol uses are real Dark Magic spells. Flux was the standard Dark spell in the two GBA games while Luna had low accuracy but would ignore an enemy's Resistance making it great for taking out Mages.


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun. I do wait for news of Golden Sun 4.

Chapter 23

"Ike are you okay?" Lethe asked as Ike winced in his seat as the horse walked down the road.

"Just bumpier than I thought it was going to be Lethe." Ike assured her.

"We should stop and check it out though." Rief said from his and Soren's horse. "It's been a few hours and I need to make sure it's healing right anyways."

"If Elincia had given us pegasi liked I had asked we wouldn't have this problem." Soren said as he slowed the horse down to a stop.

"If beorc were meant to fly you would have wings." Lethe said as she hopped down from the horse she rode with Rhys. "You do not see any of the Beast Tribe trying to fly."

"Besides can you see Ike on a pegasus?" Rhys asked.

Everyone stopped and though about it and almost broke out laughing. Soren merely smiled at the thought. Ike was a "man's man" and it would look just wrong with him seated on one of the girly looking horses. That and the poor pegasus would have a hard time lifting such mass. Pegasus riders were generally female because the pegasi could only support their smaller frame.

Rief had Ike lift his shirt up so that he could inspect the wound. The area where Geoffrey's spear had punctured Ike was still ghost white. Sun had barely touched the skin and so it stood pale against Ike's tan body. Gently Rief placed his hand on the wound and closed his eyes. The powers of Mercury flowed through him and gave the Adept a diagnosis of what was going on within Ike's body. The tissue underneath was still knitting itself together to become as strong as it once had been. Rief poured a little Psynergy into the wound to give energy to the process so the cells could work faster.

"Alright that should help ease the pain to." Rief said as he lifted his hand off of Ike's side. "The damage will still be done you just won't feel it as much so take it easy still."

"Are you sure that was a good idea?" Soren asked. "Ike tends to only stop when there _is _pain."

"Then this is a great time for him to learn to stop before." Rief said as he pushed up his glasses and moved to mount the horse.

After a few attempts he had managed to make it up onto the back of the animal. Soren walked back over and mounted the horse like he'd been riding his whole life. Lethe did the same and hopped up behind Rhys. Together the three horses started back down the trail. They had been traveling for three days already and if they kept the pace they were going at they should reach Port Toha by noon tomorrow.

It wasn't often but they did have to stop for Ike from time to time and wait from him to catch his breath again. Ike always grumbled when he was the cause of the stop. Rief or Rhys would make sure that Ike was fine and then they would head off once again. Due to this fact the journey took longer than they wanted but they were actually making pretty good time considering.

When it came time to set up camp Rief dropped, almost literally, off the horse and checked on Ike again as the others went about setting up camp. It was a nice warm day with not a cloud in sight so they didn't bother pitching a tent as they'd rather stare up at the stars. Without tents there wasn't much to do in the ways of camp set up. Wood was gathered to start a small fire for the fish that Lethe would get from a nearby river that ran a few feet from the road. Everyone propped their bags where they though was the best spot to sleep and waited for the Cat to come back with fresh dinner. Rief had tried helping Lethe last night catch some fish but she had made it clear that his "bumbling" had gotten in her way. Rief was a little insulted. He knew how to catch fish. During the summers in Imil when there weather wasn't so bad his dad had taken him to rivers and shown him how to catch fish bare handed. When he'd started traveling with Matthew he'd been the fisher of the group until Sveta came along then they both shared the work of catching fish.

Night came and went without any problems rising. No Tuaparang assaults or bandit attacks. When the sun came up over the horizon its yellow-gold light shining down on the people of the world Rief pulled his blanket up over his head. It was too early in the Adepts opinion to be up no matter what the sun said. He didn't get much of a choice though when Soren woke up and demanded that the others do the same. Maybe if Soren slept in more he'd be in a better mood, slime chance but maybe.

After a quick meal of trail food, yay, they saddled up the horses and moved on towards Port Toha. Rief pulled out a book on beorc anatomy he'd gotten from Elincia and started reading. The people of Tellius had the same physiology as the humans of Weyard but the book contained knowledge that Rief hadn't learned yet. More of the birthing process than what his mother had taught him and more of the female anatomy in general. His mom had been hesitant to teach her fifteen year old son about a girl's body. Nowell had been taught about a male's but for some reason Mia had neglected Rief's training. All Rief wanted to do was be a healer like his mother and a scholar like Kraden. He'd travel all of Weyard looking at ancient ruins and lending aid to towns that he visited along the way.

The closer they got to Toha the more Ike looked anxious. It was easy to tell that Ike would want nothing more than to join the battle and it was going to be a difficult task to keep him from charging in should he decided to try. Well not too difficult seeing as how he was still injured and Rief could remove the Psynergy pain killers that were currently helping the Vanguard stay on his horse.

It was in hour before noon when the port town came into view. Smoke was trailing up into the sky a sure sign that a battle had or was taking place within the town. The horses were urged into a run and Rief had to hold onto Soren for fear of being thrown off otherwise. Lethe had let out a grumble of protest as she too had to clutch Rhys in order to stay seated on the galloping steed. Ike's face was scrunched up in pain as he rode his horse at top speed towards the town. Rief called upon his Psynergy, which was a lot harder with in his current situation, and checked Ike's wound from a distance. The pain that Ike was feeling would be intense even with the pain deluded by Rief's Psynergy. The wound itself wasn't getting any worse though which is what Rief was worried about.

Approaching the gates to the town Rief could see that they had been knocked over in an attempt to overtake the town. There weren't any sounds of fighting which fill the Mercury Adept with hope that his friends were done with the fighting and that they had all made it through the ordeal just fine. Bodies of Crimean and Tuaparang soldiers littered the town's streets each of them lying in the ground unmoving. So much death over a single town. Even if he wasn't a healer Rief would have been appalled by the shear amount of lost lives. Soon they saw living Crimean soldiers moving the bodies of their fallen comrades. It brought relief to Rief when he saw the white armored soldiers were the ones that were moving the dead instead of the black armored Tuaparang. Crimea had won the fight.

Soren lead the horse to the port on the far edge of town where he figured that Lucia would be set up. Sure enough when they got to the port in front a hastily put up looking tent stood Lucia talking with members of the Crimea's army. Around the tent were various soldiers that weren't on clean up duty. They sat in groups and were conversing about their deeds they had done during yesterday's fight. Many were sounded impossible but it seemed that everyone was impressed with the strength of the young Adepts that they had seen fight. Stopping the horse Soren jumped off and Rief followed suit. The horse was given to a soldier to take care of. Rhys and Ike did the same thing with their mounts and all five walked up to Lucia.

"Nasir is your ship ready to take us to Weyard?" the General asked the Dragon Laguz standing in front of her.

Nasir had is arms crossed as normal when he answered Lucia. "We need a few more supplies if what Eoleo said is correct. It had taken them to months of straight sailing and they had almost run out of supplies before they spotted Begnion. What more it seems that the young Adepts had used their Psynergy to speed the process up."

"Can we expect them to be able to do so again?" Lucia asked.

"I don't know. But you can ask the young man standing behind you." Nasir said as he unfolded his arms and gestured to the arrival of Rief and the others.

"Ike you finally made it." Lucia said as she turned around and saw the Vanguard standing there. "I received word from Queen Elincia that you would be meeting us here."

"Yeah. I thought that since most of our group was already here in Toha that we should simply head to Weyard from here." Ike told her.

"Lucia you had a question for Rief?" Nasir prompted.

"Yes." Lucia said with a nod. "Rief from what Eoleo has told us you, Amiti, Sveta, and Karis helped the ship along the way to Begnion. Would you and Sveta be able to do so again?"

"I honestly don't know. I wouldn't plan on it though. Even with Amiti's help keeping the waters around the ship calm during storms was taxing and we could only hold for a few minutes at best. Sveta might be able to help keep wind in the sails easier but you'd have to ask her." Rief informed them.

"I'll do that." Lucia said. She turned towards one of the guards sitting nearby. "Soldier. Make yourself useful and please bring Adept Sveta here."

The soldier stood up and saluted Lucia before running out into the crowd to find the beastgirl.

"Speaking of Sveta." Rief said. "Where are my friends?"

"Sveta and Matthew are both most likely hold up in one of buildings upwind, Sveta couldn't stand the smell she said. Amiti is seeing to the wounded while Eoleo is on Nasir's ship giving it his 'person inspection' to see if it'll hold up to the sea." Lucia answered.

"If you don't mind Lucia I'd like to help the healers." Rief said.

Lucia asked another guard to show Rief the way to the house where they were tending to the wounded. Rhys followed after holding onto one of his many Heal Staves. There was a silence the fell over the group as the Mercury Adept and Saint left. It was clear that something had gone wrong in the battle and no one wanted to bring it up at first. Soren, being the most sensitive of the group, was the one to speak up.

"What happened Lucia?" he asked flatly.

Lucia took a deep breath. "They had dressed the citizens in Tuaparang armor and sent them out against us without weapons. We didn't know and we ended up killing many of the people we had come to protect."

"It seems that these Tuaparang have no honor if they resort to such cowardice." Lethe grumbled. "Tellius will be much better off without them here."

"I can't say I disagree with you Lethe." Nasir said. "Luckily though most of the people of Toha were gathered here and we managed to save them."

"I see." Ike said. "The faster we can depart then the better. We can hopefully rid both Tellius and Weyard of these Tuaparang."

"Agreed." Soren added. "Nasir what do we need to get on our way?"

"We have enough water to cover our trip but it's enough food that I'm worried about. We laguz will have to have to deal with smaller portions than normal if we are going to be able to make it across the sea." Nasir answered.

"How much longer until we can sail then?"

"With any hope tomorrow morning. The townsfolk are letting us buy the supplies that we need." Lucia informed them.

"They certainly bounce back after being occupied." Nasir commented.

A soldier approached the group of heroes. "General. We cannot find Adept Sveta or Adept Matthew. My men have looked all over the town and have not found any sight of them. However a few of the townsfolk say they saw a young laguz girl and beorc male leave the city earlier today."

"Post men at the gate. Tell them that if they see Matthew or Sveta to send them here." Lucia instructed.

"Ma'am" the soldier said with a salute and went to carry out her orders.

"You should all get some rest if you've been on the road. We have a few buildings set aside where you can get some sleep. Do whatever you feel you need to, we set sail tomorrow morning for Weyard." Lucia told the group.

Everyone nodded and dispersed into the city. Ike walked through the groups of sitting soldiers and listened to their tales of the battle. He knew from experience that it was best to hear from the soldiers own mouths what they had thought of the battle. After getting a few retellings of yesterday's fight Ike felt he had a pretty good idea of what had transpired. They had successfully destroyed the wall's ballistae during the night and the following morning overtook the town. A small squad had taken the wall via Pegasus Knights and Wyvern Riders. After that they had taken the town's gate and destroyed more of the Tuaparang's Psynergy Vortex machines. After that when they reached the docks they had run into an Umbra Adept which the Adepts had taken care of. While that had been going on the dragon ship had docked, secured the townsfolk, and created an opening for Crimea's army to put an end to the battle. It had sounded very exciting and Ike had wished that he'd been there and able to fight.

Every soldier Ike had talked with had been happy to inform him of what had happened and each one had told him of the Tuaparang's dirty trick. The soldiers' moral was high though having won their fight and they were ready to fight again should the Tuaparang strike them here or anywhere else in Crimea. It was good to know that the army was ready to take on more battles because they more than not were going to be experiencing more than they wanted.

What hadn't occurred to Ike though was that Lethe had been following him throughout his tour. She was as silent as a shadow as she had paced behind him. Ike figured that it was because there wasn't anyone else for her to talk with. Lucia was much of a conversationalist and had an army to prepare for her absence. The only other people that Ike had seen Lethe talk to were Sveta and other Beast Tribe members which now that Ike though about it Sveta wasn't that far off from being one of. This wasn't to say Lethe didn't get along with other people she just didn't talk with others very much. Like Ike she was more concerned with keeping in shape and getting ready for the next fight. So with no one to train with or talk to Lethe had followed him around.

Now that Ike had gone through the camp getting stories from the soldiers he didn't know what he was going to do to fill the time between now and when it was time for sleep. He certainly felt fine and his side wasn't bothering him anymore. Ike decided it was time to test out how much he had recovered and start practicing. Ike told Lethe what his plan was and she offered to be his sparring partner and take it easy on him so that he could test his limits. The two left the city as there wasn't an open space for them to fight in. Ike hefted Ragnell off of his back and stood ready for a match with Lethe.

Their match wasn't much of a fight at all. Ike would wince when he went to swing Ragnell and it would mess up his attack. Lethe didn't even bother with attacking and simply gave Ike a target to try and hit. After a few minutes Ike conceded unable to keep swinging Ragnell around. The blade might be blessed by Ashera but that didn't change the fact it was a heavy two-handed sword. Ike plopped down against a nearby rock and set Ragnell next to him. Lethe rolled her eyes annoyed that she didn't get as much fighting in as she wanted but still had an understanding look in her eyes. She leapt over Ike and sat atop the rock.

"Sorry Lethe I thought I was better." Ike apologized.

"Yes it was quite disappointing. You still owe me a fight though." Lethe reminded him. That had been her condition to accepting Ike's offer of dating.

"I know. When I get back to my full strength I'll fight you no problems Lethe." Ike assured her.

"I expect that you won't hold back?" Lethe asked.

"When have you known me to hold back Lethe?"

"Good point. But when I win I want to make sure that I truly beat you so make sure you remember to give it your all when the time comes." Lethe answered.

"That's if you win." Ike chuckled.

"Bah. You might be a great warrior Ike but you haven't seen the training I have undergone." Lethe said. Even though Ike couldn't see her he could hear the grin on her face.

"Is that so? Had to take special classes to learn how to take me down is that it?" Ike joked.

"I trained under Giffca. He might be a Lion but he knows how to train a Cat. He put me through a very rigorous training course and I have come out strong for it." Lethe boasted.

"Then I look forward to our fight. Hope you don't hold back on me." Ike said.

"Quiet Ike, I hear something coming." Lethe said suddenly.

The feline jumped down from her rock and stood between Ike and the nearby woods. The fur on Lethe's tail stood up on ends as it swished back in forth in anticipation of what was coming out of the woods. Two figures came into view and Lethe calmed down when she saw who they were. It was Sveta and Matthew the later carrying a deer over his shoulders. The animal looked as if had met a gruesome end at the hands of a wild animal, or a transformed Sveta by the size of the claw marks on its throat.

"See Matthew I told you there was someone nearby." Sveta said as they approached Ike and Lethe.

"I don't have your sense of hearing or smell Sveta I really couldn't tell they was anyone close by." Mathew responded.

"What were you two doing in the forest?" Ike asked them.

"Hunting." Sveta said as if was the most obvious answer. Really it was. Why else would Matthew be luging around a dead deer? "I felt restless sitting in the city doing nothing after our battle yesterday. Matthew agreed to accompany me this morning on a hunt so that I could do something. I am sure that the people of Toha will appreciate some deer."

"I felt useless though." Matthew grumbled. "Surrounded by plant life and I still couldn't catch a deer and yet Sveta comes running through the forest and just gets the deer in no time flat."

"That is only because you are not built to hunt like I am Matthew." Sveta said sweetly.

"Beorc cannot match a laguz either Matthew. Don't worry about it too much." Ike told the Venus Adept.

"Yeah I guess. I just want to know how this thing managed to dodge my Mad Growth attack." Matthew said.

Since she was standing next to Matthew he couldn't see Sveta's ears twitch. From the look on her face Ike guessed that the deer didn't exactly dodge the Psynergy on its own. There might have been some interference by his fellow hunter.

"Sveta you need to get back and see Lucia. She was wondering if you'd be able to help the ship at all once we get out to sea." Ike said as he remembered Lucia posting guards to keep an eye out for the beast girl.

"I might. Wind is a free element though and does not like to be controlled." Sveta said.

"Well we should get back and let Lucia know. She wants to depart tomorrow morning." Ike told the Adepts.

"So she finally figured out when she wants to leave." Matthew said.

"Yeah so if guys have anything you need to do you're going to need to get it done today."

"I cannot think of anything that we need to do." Sveta said.

-o-O-o-

Sitting in a pitch black room Sheba meditated. It had been three months since the Tuaparang had captured her and stolen her Teleport Lapis. She had been exploring a set of ruins that had appeared near the southwestern Gaia Falls. With the expansion of the Falls old lands had been restored. When she had headed into the ruins she was met with a group of the black armored soldiers. They tossed a few black orbs at her that exploded and drained her of her Psynergy. She tried fighting them off with her staff but their crossbows had sent to many bolts at her to dodge at once. There was a spot on her left leg where one had gotten her that still hurt if she put too much pressure on it. They had made sure to cover her head before they lead her out of the ruins forcing her to walk on her injured leg. It had been such a saddening feeling when she left the ruins and couldn't feel her Psynergy call out to the wind around her.

The three months she had already wasted in her cell was starting to get to Sheba. It was three months since she had last felt the wind across her face. For a normal person this was a bad thing but it was sheer torture to a Jupiter Adept. What was really annoying Sheba though was that no one had bothered to talk to her for the past three months. The guards that stood outside her cell door didn't even talk with each other as they stood there. She only knew they were there because she could hear the clatter of their armor as they shifted. If it wasn't for the few Djinn she had on her she was sure that she would have gone mad by now.

Now you might be wondering what was stopping Sheba from unleashing a storm and busting out of the cell. The Tuaparang had come up with a nifty solution for keep captive Adepts. Sheba had on a pair of black shackles with purple veins running through them that drained her Psynergy. The drain was weak enough that her body still produced Psynergy like any other Adept but she was left with so little she couldn't even make a microscopic spark. She was left with enough to keep her alive as an Adept would die if they didn't have Psynergy. The shackles were somehow able to also drain the Djinn to a point of uselessness, there was no chance of unleashing a summon either.

With nothing to do other than sit and wait for her next meal Sheba had taken to meditating on her life. She still after years of searching with Felix hadn't learned a thing about her parents. It hadn't bothered her so much when she was a teenager but as she got older she felt a need to find out where she came from. That had sparked a journey around Weyard with Felix who was her boyfriend at the time. Thinking about Felix brought up some painful memories. She hadn't exactly been gentle when she had broken up with him. A few years after Jenna's marriage to Isaac, Felix had started to question her about whether or not she would want to get married. Sheba was twenty-two at the time and not ready for anything that serious. She enjoyed her time with Felix and could possibly see herself years later marrying him but his question had scared her and so she decided to leave him. Now twelve years later she could admit she was had been a bitch in the way she had dumped him. She had basically told Felix that she would never want to marry someone who so cold to others and kept his emotions bottled up inside. Felix had been through a lot during the start of his teen years and had been forced by the Proxeans to keep his emotions to himself. She had known that he was still having troubles opening up because of that and he had been working on it over the years and improved but he still kept many things inside. After she ripped his heart out and stomped on it she had Teleported away and hadn't seen him since.

Her past was now haunting her as she sat on the floor of her insanely dark cell. With a moan of annoyance Sheba fell onto her back and looked up at where the ceiling would be if she could actually see it. That one mistake that she had made had cost her all of her friends. Jenna and Isaac cut her off right away for being so cruel to Felix. Both Garet and Mia tried to act like they didn't mind and tried to understand why she had done it but couldn't bring themselves to do it and soon stopped talking with her all together. Piers was always been sailing around Weyard patrolling the world and hadn't been in touch with her much anyways. Only Kraden really talked with her and it was only about the new ruins that appeared. Sheba honestly doubted that any of them where missing her or even noticed that she had gone missing. After all she had been Teleporting all over Weyard so she would be hard to track anyway. But somehow these Tuaparang had done it.

As she lay down on the floor Sheba heard footsteps coming closer to her cell door. It couldn't be time for a meal already. She had just pushed the empty tray out before she started her meditation. That meant that either someone was being put into a cell next to her or the person was coming to see her. If she had any strength she probably would try to attack them and make an escape but she was far to drained to try it. The sounds of armor shifting outside caught her attention and she could just hear the sounds of keys jingling together as the holder tried to find the right one to open her door.

Light shone through as the door open and Sheba had to avert her eyes from the doo to protect her eyes from the sudden entrance of light. While her eyes still adjusted to the light she felt someone grab her hand and pull her off the floor roughly. Sheba almost fell right back down when the hand let go of her but managed to stand on her own. Her injured leg wasn't happy with her and reminded her that it was still hurting. Whoever had pulled her off the floor was now standing behind her and pushed her out the door and into the hall. She was led this way down the hall and up a flight of stairs. They went up three floors before she was led down another hall this one wasn't made of the same black stone that had decorated the dungeon she had been in. Instead the walls were made of normal grey stone that you saw in most structures around Weyard. At one point Sheba tried to look back and see who was leading her but he quickly delivered a smack to her face and she didn't try looking back again.

Sheba was lead into a room with a fireplace and two chairs. Her escort told her in a gruff voice to take a seat and not to touch anything. She did as she was told seeing no reason to put up a fight and plopped into one of the chairs. Now that she was in a lit room Sheba looked herself over. Her normally white shirt was covered in grime and her pants which had started off as tan were now as black as the shackles around her wrists. A door on the other side of the room opened up and admitted a very familiar face.

"Alex." Sheba practically hissed.

"Dear Sheba is that anyway to greet an old friend?" the blue haired man said as he sat in the chair opposite of her. "I am her on behalf of the Emperor of the Tuaparang. He would like you to join his cause."

**(A/N): **There we go. I threw some Sheba in just in case any of you wondered what exactly happened to her.


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer: **I don't own the rights for Golden Sun or Fire Emblem.

Chapter 24

Matthew stood on the deck of Nasir's ship. It wasn't that long ago that he felt the feel of the sea's wind rushing through his hair. He had spent only three months on Tellius before he had to turn around and head home. It was a good feeling thought despite the reasoning behind it. Soon he'd be back home and be able to see his mom and dad again. He hadn't really gotten to spend much time with them after his adventure on Weyard before he was sent off again. Would his dad still be in Kalay with mom and Ivan or would he be back at the cabin trying to get into Mt. Aleph?

They had already been at sea for a month and a half and were starting to get tired of one another. Lethe didn't look too excited about being on a boat. Matthew figured it was because she was a Cat Laguz and normal cats didn't like water to much. Ike spent his time working on gaining his strength back and sparring with anyone he could. Matthew had fought him yesterday and could tell that Ike was pretty much back at his normal level of strength, a month and a half of almost not stop training will do that for you. Nasir and Eoleo were both quiet and stayed near the ship's wheel most of the time taking turns and comparing the way the other ran a ship. Those two were really becoming pals over a thing as simple as sailing. Janaff took to the skies around the ship being one of the two on the boat that could actually leave the confined of the ship. Reyson joined him a lot but when Janaff wasn't flying around the ship he could be found flirting with Lucia, hardcore obvious as all anything flirting. Lucia was eating it up like no guy had ever paid her a compliment before. Which Matthew knew that wasn't the case as Ike talked something about a guy named Bastian who was just as much a flirt with Lucia as Janaff was being.

Rief had spent the first part of the journey fussing over Ike and Lethe the later suffering from seasickness. Now he spent his time reading books he'd gotten from Elincia and making sure the Lethe could keep her food down. Gatrie and Boyd were the ships trouble makers trying to keep everyone in light spirits by messing with the other ship members. They weren't helping though and ended up making the others simply mad with them instead. Rhys talked with anyone who needed an ear and was the most upbeat member of the group always wearing a smile on his face.

Matthew's saving grace on the ship was of course Sveta. They kept each other sane and from strangling Gatrie and Boyd. Nasir had been kind enough to give the two their wish and they shared a cabin. To prevent a lot of annoyance though neither of them spent much time in there except to sleep. Lucia was clearly annoyed that Nasir had let two dating teens share a cabin. If they did happen to spend any time together in their room it wasn't long before Lucia would come and interrupt them even though all they were doing was talking. Did she really expect them to go at each other on a ship full of people?

The remaining few weeks on the ship passed by slowly for those aboard. It was a glorious day when Janaff and his amazing eyesight spotted land on the horizon. Thanks to his insanely good sight though they were still hours off from landing. Everyone stood on the deck of the ship trying to be the first to spot the landmass. Well Lethe sort of hung over the side of the ship and waited to see if her last meal would be added to the churning waters below while Ike rubbed her back soothingly as he kept an eye out in the direction that Janaff had pointed earlier.

Boyd was the one that spotted land next and pointed it out to the others. Everyone shifted to see if they could get a better view. As they got closer to the land off in the distance Matthew could make out where they were exactly. They were approaching Nihan. Gaia Rock or as it was named by the citizens of Nihan, Mt. Mikage could be seen in the distance. Matthew had heard tales of his mom's journey to the mountain. They had fought a dragon there and his uncle had learned a new Psynergy called Sand that had proved to be helpful throughout their journey. In terms of Matthew's own journey to Yamata city where they had recruited Himi and started the quest for the Umbra Gear with her new Search Psynergy.

Matthew heard Nasir ask Eoleo what the island was and the pirate gave him the name of the small place. The largest settlement on it was Yamata City. Eoleo told Nasir that they would have to stop there and let Susa, Himi's father, know where she was at. Nasir understood Eoleo's request and the group needed to stock up on supplies anyway. They still had enough food for a few more days but it would be nice to gather some fresh supplies to go with them and eat real food in Yamata. Like they had to do in most places on Weyard Nasir had to drop anchor at a nearby beach and they took two rowboats, which they had made sure to have, to the beach. It was the first time anyone Tellius had set foot on Weyard soil.

They headed through the open areas and were met with a true Weyard greeting. Bulky Bugmen and Vile Dirges had surrounded them in no time flat. The giant purple beetle like insects and the blue winged avians wasted no time in trying to turn the heroes into their lunch. Ike sent waves of energy off of Ragnell and into the nearest Bulky Bugman the energy tearing into the hard shell and reducing the creature to a slop of bug juice. In only a minute the entire swarm of bugs and birds were gone. The Tellieans were great in the fight not letting the monsters catch them off guard.

"So you guys dealt with those things during your journey?" Boyd asked cleaning the bug guts off of his silver axe.

"Yep." Matthew answered. "These guys were pretty strong when we first came across them. The more often we passed through the easier they became. You've guys seen the Eclipse monsters we faced. We didn't run into anything stronger than those so you should be fine."

"I hope our weapons hold up then." Lucia said noticing the niches in her silver sword.

Matthew dug into his pack and brought out a small notebook titled _Shops of Weyard_. He leafed through the pages until he came to the one he was looking for. Matthew read down the page before he looked up at the group.

"Well since we'll be stopping in Yamata City you guys should stop by the armory and pick up a weapon. I'm sorry Gatrie but no one here sells lances. In fact I don't think anyone tried to sell us lances." Matthew said.

"We still have some mythril silver though that we can take to great-grandma to have her forge something for him." Eoleo said reaching into his own pack to pull out the item.

"Should we really give Gatrie a weapon forged by Obaba though?" Rief asked the other Adepts. "She makes really powerful weapons after all."

"We also don not know if she will even take a request. She normally just made what she felt we needed." Sveta added.

"We have a ways before we reach Champa so let's wait until we head out to sea again before we decided if we have Obaba forge Gatrie a weapon." Matthew said.

"You are forgetting one thing though Matthew. We don't have that much gold on us." Soren pointed out holding up a small bag of coins. "We spent most of what we had buying tomes and staves along with elixirs, vulneraries, and food for the journey."

"Check the bodies of the monsters." Matthew instructed. "They love shiny objects and most likely have a bit of gold with them."

Sure enough tucked in the shells of the Bulky Bugmen were piles of gold. Matthew informed them that the Vile Dirges most likely swallowed the gold and they had only taken gold out of their stomachs when they had been really desperate for money. They had also drawn sticks to see who had the messy chore of doing that job during their adventures. The Tellians agreed that they weren't _that_ in need of gold at the moment and took only from the Bulky Bugmen. Sveta did spot a Sacred Feather on one of the Dirges though and plucked the lighter blue feather from the monster. Psynergy in the air would gather in the feathers of monsters and produce such an item. Sveta tossed the feather into the air and it shone with a light that bathed everyone.

"That should prevent more monsters from attacking us. They don't like the Psynergy aura the feather creates." Rief explained to the confused.

Thanks to the effects of the Sacred Feather the rest of the walk to the city was met without incident. Entering the town Matthew pointed them in the direction of the shop. Lucia and Boyd would head over to pick up new weapons. Soren went to hand over the small sack of gold they had left but Matthew stopped him. Reaching into his pouch Matthew produced a smaller pouch that held his own gold. He tossed it to Lucia trusting her with it over Boyd. He told them to check the artifact section of the store as they had sold a few rare items at the shop that might still be there. Ike shouted after them to make sure to find out what the item was for as an item such as an Elixir might have a different effect than they thought. When asked how Ike knew that he simply reminded them that he had traveled with Felix to many other lands. Lucia and Boyd were to meet up with them at the palace up ahead.

Matthew led the rest of the group to the palace where Susa and his wife Kushinada would surely be. As they passed a pair of guards Matthew stopped them to let them know that a woman with long blue hair and a man with dark green hair would be coming in after them soon enough. The guards assured Matthew that his friends would be allowed inside without hassle. As the laguz walked past the guards Reyson and Janaff were given odd looks as no one had seen a bird beastman before. Lethe for once didn't get a second look at all as the people of Yamata City just thought her as another one of the beastmen like Sveta.

Once actually in the palace they walked up stairs to where Kushinada had lead the prayer vigil when Himi had collapsed into her coma. While there wasn't a prayer vigil going on there were the sounds of people praying. Kushinada was knelt before the altar alone chanting. She stopped when she heard the thundering footsteps of everyone walking up the stairs. Let's face it a group that large isn't going up a set of stairs quietly. Kushinada got up and faced the group of heroes. Like her guards she was a little taken aback by the sight of the Bird Tribe members.

She spoke in a quiet voice that had a ring of authority to it. "Where is my daughter?"

"Is Susa around I'd like to explain it to you both at one." Eoleo requested.

"I will fetch him, please wait here." Kushinada said as she left the room.

"That's Himi's mother?" Boyd asked.

"Yeah. Kushinada. Why do you ask?" Eoleo answered.

"Well Himi's loud and she looks like a quiet lady." Janaff said gesturing in the direction Kushinada went.

"WHERE'S MY DAUGHTER?!" Susa's voice was recognizable to the Adepts and they cringed as Susa came storming down the hall.

"Himi takes after her father." Eoleo told Janaff but it wasn't really necessary anymore.

"YOU!" Susa shouted pointing at Eoleo. "You promised me my daughter would be safe if she traveled with you!"

"Calm down Susa." Eoleo said. "Himi is just fine."

"THEN WHERE IS SHE?!"

"Well you see..." Eoleo, Pirate King of the Eastern sea, was slightly scared at what Susa's reaction would be when he told him that Himi was still across the sea staying with in country full of beastmen-like people. "Himi has some things that she still needs to get done over across the sea. She's staying with a good friend of ours and she's in the best care Susa I promise."

"I can vouch for that." Ike said. "It's my friend Ranulf that's looking after her and you won't find anyone better to protect your daughter than him."

"Sorry if I do not take you at your word sir but I have no clue who you are and cannot tell if you can actually vouch for this, Ranulf." Susa said in a calm but highly irritated tone.

"Susa." Matthew spoke drawing the man's attention to him. "You know my Uncle Felix right? He helped you thirty years ago to defeat the Serpent."

"What does your Uncle have to do with anything young Matthew?" Susa questioned.

"My Uncle traveled with Ike and they became friends." Matthew explained.

"Is this true sir?" Susa asked turning to Ike.

"For a long time it was just Felix and I traveling together and I would say that I'm his friend." Ike answered.

"Hmmm." Susa murmured as the thought. "I suppose if Felix trusted you enough to travel with you than you are a man of good character and would not lie to me about the safety of my daughter."

"She's in the hands of some of the strongest people I know." Ike said trying to reassure Susa that his daughter was in good hands.

"She better be." Susa said in a tone that made it clear the conversation about Himi was settled. "Now what brings you to Yamata City?"

"We need a few supplies before we head off to Kalay." Eoleo told him.

"Thank you Eoleo for bringing news of my daughter. You are all welcome to stay here for the night." Susa said to the group.

The group thanked Susa for his generosity. As everyone exited the palace Lucia and Boyd were walking up the stairs both were sporting new weapons. Dangling on Lucia's waist was a blade that Matthew remembered Amiti using a lot, a Tisiphone Edge. There were a few of them in the world and they were found in odd places such as the inside of a Great Dragon from their time at Crossbone Isle. Bouncing against Boyd's back was the Giant Axe. Matthew's team had only eve found the one at a shop. Once Eoleo had gotten his Herculean Axe they had sold the Giant Axe here in Yamata City while they were stocking up on herbs and the like. Matthew wondered if the two would be able to use the unleash powers of the weapons or if it was something only Adepts could perform.

Ike filled them both in on what had happened and told them that they were going to be staying the night at the palace. Boyd practically leapt into the air with excitement at being able to sleep in a real bed again instead of the bunk he had on the ship. Everyone set off to explore the city and for the Tellieans it was a great getting to experience an entirely new culture. The Adepts walked around talking with the citizens of Yamata City to see if they were having any problems with the Tuaparang. Nothing was amiss in the city but they had heard of a few people going to Mt. Mikage and running into monsters that weren't normal around there. It looked like they were going to be paying Gaia Rock a little visit before they set off for Kalay. With any luck Matthew hoped that he'd be able to learn the Sand Psynergy like his Uncle did the last time he was there.

After talking with Ike and Soren it was agreed that a team of five would head over to Gaia Rock and see what was going on over there. Soren wasn't exactly thrilled about taking the extra time to investigate a silly town's worries but when Matthew made told the Arch Sage that there was a good chance he could learn a new Psynergy the tactician was more open to the idea. The team that would be going was Lucia, Boyd, Matthew, Rief, and Sveta. The first two wanted to come so that they could get used to their new weapons before they had to face the Tuaparang with them.

Quickly heading out of Yamata City the five warriors headed towards the large mountain that dominated the island nation. A few more of the Bulky Bugmen and Vile Dirges tried to attack the small group but they all met a quick end at the hands of experienced fighters. Reaching the mountain the five stood outside the entrance but so far had not noticed anything out of the ordinary. It seemed that they would have to traverse the inside of Gaia Rock in order to find what the people of Yamata City had been talking about. Walking into the cave opening everyone stood ready for what might leap out of the shadows. There were a few unlit torches on the walls as they headed in signs that the people of the island still frequented the cave. With a bit of flint they lit the first torch and took it with them lighting the passageway as they went.

Scuttling sounds echoed in the dark cave and Matthew could feel the presence of monsters. It was the simple sense of a trained warrior alerting him to the shifting in the dark reaches of the cave. They reached a passageway where a few stones laid in their way. Matthew used his Move Psynergy to remove the obstacle from their path. Then they came to a room with three exits plus the way they just came. Growing in the center of the room was a small flour leaf clover looking plant.

"Alright which way?" Lucia asked as they stood in the middle of the room trying to figure out which path was the best.

"What's with the plant?" Boyd asked as the clover twitched in the still air.

Matthew, resident Venus Adept, took a look at the moving plant. There was no reason for the plant to be moving. Curious as to what would happen Matthew supplied the small plant with a tiny bit of Psynergy. One of leaves started changing as it absorbed the Psynergy when it had its fill the leaf changed into an arrow shape pointing towards one of the exits.

"Uh well. That's what's with the plant Boyd." Matthew answered.

"Do we?" Sveta questioned.

"Don't see why not." Rief said with a shrug.

The five took the doorway that the plant was pointing to and came into another room that looked like a carbon copy of the room they had just left. Matthew approached the plant in the center and supplied it with Psynergy again. Like before the plant grew an arrow pointing in another direction this time. This time they didn't question the decision of following directions from plants and headed through the door. After a few more rooms of casting Growth on plants the gang came out into a hallway littered with pieces of metal. Without a word everyone took out their weapons and prepared for what might be at the end of the hall.

Coming out at the end there was a large room with four crystals and a giant dragon statue in the center. The detail on the statue was amazing. Matthew could see every little scale and even a few gashes like it had been in a battle. Those two things looked natural in the room. All around the rest of the room were machines that were hooked up to the four shining crystals and the dragon statue. There was a great whirring sound as the machines did whatever it is they were doing. A few Tuaparang grunts stood at the machines fiddling with the dials and making sure that everything in the room was going according to their plan.

Before they could start their approach on the Tuaparang soldiers Eclipse monsters appeared out of the shadows. It looked like the people of Yamata City had been right about different monsters being here. Cursed Soldiers and a few Fenrirs appeared and the Soldiers started the assault on the heroes. Lucia's Tisiphone Edge met black steel of a Cursed Soldier and the two started a duel. The others were soon engaged in their own fights. The Fenrir monsters were savage in their attacks biting at the legs of the fighters. The Soldiers would charge in and start trying to cut one of the heroes in half while the Fenrir kept trying to go after their legs. It made for a very tough fight having to fend off sword attacks and teeth from two separate monsters. The three Adepts didn't want to use their Psynergy in case any of the Tuaparang grunts over by the statue turned out to be an Umbra Adept in disguise. While it took them awhile to defeat the Eclipse fiends they did manage. All five were a little out of breath from the attacks of the two monster types.

Turning their attention towards the still working Tuaparang they all heard the clicking sounds of crossbows bolts being loaded in. Boyd cursed as everyone looked up to find the ceiling hold a dozen or so Tuaparang soldiers hanging by their grappling hooks their crossbows all trained on the five. Saving Psynergy no longer mattered to Matthew and he let loose a Stone Spire. The stones appeared from the ceiling directly above the hanging Tuaparang and dropped down. Rief and Sveta unleashed Ice Missile and Destruct Ray on the fallen soldiers making sure they wouldn't be getting back up any time soon if at all. Now they had the full attention of the working Tuaparang.

"Don't let them get to the machines!" one of them cried grabbing a crossbow from a nearby desk and loading it with a bolt from his belt.

The twenty plus workers all produced weapons. Six of them had long swords and the thicker armor. As Lucia charged forth into the fray she dodged bolts like she could see them coming at her. Boyd wasn't far behind her trying to close the distance as bolts flew at them both. The Adepts supported the two Tellieans with Psynergy. Matthew used Earthquake to try and get the grunts off balance and caused a small number to fall to the ground before they could fire their weapons again. A raging Tornado appeared within the group as Frostbite started to crystalize in the air around the soldiers before it exploded outward in a spiky ball.

Lucia's Tisiphone Edge started to glow and it let out a cry as energy inside came out in the form of the sword's Vorpal Slash attack as Lucia attacked one of the heavier armored Tuaparang. The unleashed attack managed to hit one of the other soldiers next to Lucia's original target. At the same time Lucia's weapon performed an unleash Boyd's Giant Axe did the same. Stones leapt up from the ground and followed the Giant Axe as Boyd tried to cleave a normal Tuaparang's crossbow. The axe blade made quick work of the weapon and the stones slammed into the wielder with enough force to knock him out. Matthew no longer needed to wonder if non-Adepts could trigger a weapons unleash even though Felix had told him that they would be able to. Maybe it was with the newer weapons that had been forged after the release of Alchemy that could unleash no matter whom used them. Either way the Tuaparang were getting their butts handed to them by the team of five.

When there were just three crossbow wielding soldiers left a purple light appeared on one of the machines. A great rumbling filled the room as the dragon statue began to glow with the same eerie purple light. Cracks ran up and down the statue and soon it was no longer a statue but a living breathing very hungry green scaled dragon. If Matthew had a free hand he would have smacked himself silly for not realizing that the so called statue had in fact been the petrified remains of the Serpent that his mother and uncle defeated alongside Sheba and Piers. Now somehow the Tuaparang had revived it from its stony state. The four crystals that shone around the Serpent shattered along with the stone that had incased the Serpent. Now remembering the story that his mother had told him they had used the light of those stones to weaken the Serpent before fighting it _and_ that was after Susa had been feeding it Dragonsbane.

From what his mother had told him Matthew knew that the Serpent had an ability to regenerate even in its weakened state. Matthew only hoped that having just awakened the Serpent wouldn't be at its full strength. An earth shattering roar echoed throughout the room as the Serpent woke from its sleep. What was odd looking about the creature though was a black collar wrapped around its neck. One of the remaining Tuaparang let out a laugh as he took something out from a pouch on his belt. It was a black rectangle box with a dial on it. The soldier turned the dial and the Serpent roared louder as if something was now causing it pain.

"Now my beast, attack these invaders." The soldier holding the device said.

Instead of heeding the commands of the man the Serpent turned him into a thirty year late lunch. Armor and all went down the creature's gullet after a few seconds of crunching. Rather than try to command the Serpent like their fellow soldier did the remaining two Tuaparang members tried to make a run for it and one ended up under the beast's claws while the other met the same fate as the man with the device had.

"We really should help him." Matthew said pointing the Sol Blade at the trapped Tuaparang soldier.

"I suppose we should." Boyd agreed hefting the Giant Axe onto his shoulder.

With a cry the two charged the Serpent trying to get its attention away from the man under its claw. The tactic worked like a charm, maybe too well in fact. A long green tail came whipping around from the back of the monster and slammed Boyd right into Matthew. The sheer momentum they were hit with sent them flying into the wall. Rief was next to them so fast you would have though he had the Teleport Lapis in his possession. Casting Pure Wish on the two Rief helped them back onto their feet. Sveta and Lucia were now trying their luck at an assault on the green scaled Tuaparang eating fiend. Their attack went much better than Boyd and Mattthew's. When the tail came whipping around again the both leapt over it like it was nothing. A light purple energy surrounded Sveta's fist as she slammed her Umbra Knuckles into the Serpents face. There was a flash of a Jupiter Djinn as her fist connected and lighting shot through the monster. Lucia's blade cut deep into the back of the creature causing it to roar in agony as pain rippled through its body. Both girls jumped away from it as its jaws tried to shut around them.

That's when things became disheartening. Scales started to grow over where Lucia had slashed and the scales scorched from the lightning of Sveta's Djinn faded away leaving the Serpent looking even better than it did when it had first woken up. Well Jenna certainly hadn't exaggerated the healing abilities of the Serpent. Matthew readied Ivy. He hoped that the Djinn would be able to not only hold the Serpent still but also prevent it from healing. It was a long shot but it wasn't like there was a blaringly obvious another option. Golden yellow energy gathered above the Serpent as Ivy released its power.

"Now!" Matthew shouted.

Rief and Sveta had seen the Djinn appearance and had already readied their attacks. Sveta transformed into her beast form and dashed forward with incredible speed. Her claws tore into the hide of the Serpent. The earth around the Serpent opened up as the power of Mother Gaia erupted below it slamming stone and Venus energy into the frozen maw of the beast. Boyd and Lucia joined Sveta in her attack on the beast. Rief cast Ice Missile causing dagger like shards of ice to appear and tear into the hide of the Serpent. Once their Psynergy faded away Matthew and Rief leapt into the battle with the others and used their Djinn to cause as much damage to their foe as they could before the effects of Ivy wore off. It wasn't long after the two joined that said Djinn's power started to fail. They all unleashed one more attack on the Serpent before the jumped back and out of the way.

Sveta reverted back to her normal self to save her Djinn from draining as they waited to see what was going to happen. With another mighty roar the Serpent shook off the last effects of Ivy and started to turn to stone from the claws up. The Tuaparang grunt was still stuck under the petrifying claw and wailed as he realized he wasn't going to get out of there anytime soon. Realizing its death was soon at hand the Serpent stuck its neck out as far as it could and tried to bite Matthew in two. Before it could even attempt a snap the dragon was once again stone. Everyone walked over to the stone claw holding a Tuaparang soldier.

"I have a deal for you." Lucia said to him as she glared down. "You tell us what you were doing here and we'll get you out from under there."

"Deal!" the man said quickly. "This group is part of a team that's trying to gain control of all of Weyard's stronger monsters. I don't know the specifics, I'm just a soldier, but every few days a squad would come in with Psynergy Crystals to power the machines. I heard that they supplied the Serpent with Psynergy that it would need to revive itself. The collar on its neck was supposed to help control it but we all saw how well that worked. There that's all I know now get me out of here!" he pleaded.

"Sveta would you mind checking his story?" Lucia asked the Jupiter Adept.

"Not at all." Sveta replied as she closed her eyes. Rief and Matthew felt the use of Spirit Sense and could see the thought waves being transferred to Sveta as she dived into the man's mind. "He speaks the truth." Was all she said.

"Boyd." Lucia commanded.

The Reaver took his axe and slammed it into the Serpent's petrified claw. Stone chips flew through the air as Boyd did what someone should have done thirty years ago. Felix's old team really should have done something about the petrified remains of the Serpent just in case this ever happened. The Tuaparang soldier tried to hightail it out of there but was caught by the collar of his undershirt. Lucia held firmly onto the man as she turned him to face her.

"I said we'd get you out from under the claw. I never said you were free to go." Lucia told him. In the blink of an eye she unwrapped the cloth belt the soldier wore and used it to tie his hands behind his back. "Let's go back to Yamata City shall we?" she asked everyone with a small smile.

"Damn that was awesome." Boyd said in reference to Lucia's capture.


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun.

Chapter 25

They were on the ship once again this time heading to Ayuthay. When Boyd, Lucia, Matthew, Rief, and Sveta had come back with the Tuaparang soldier Susa had locked him up on the spot. His crimes were for the Grave Eclipse and for awakening the Serpent from its apparent slumber. Everyone had slept well that night in their comfy beds and awoke ready to be on their way. Susa told them that their ship should be stocked with enough food to last them to Champa, saying it was the least he could do for them after they killed the Serpent, if they wanted more they would have to purchase them.

When they got back to the ship it was agreed that they'd stop in Champa to get Gatrie a new weapon from Obaba even though they still weren't sure if she'd forge them a lance or not. When they had landed off the coast of Champa they headed up to the city they found Obaba waiting for them in the same place she had been during the events of the Eclipse. Champa itself was looking better now that people had moved back in and were repairing all the damage that had been done. Houses once again were standing throughout the mountain side village.

Eoleo asked his great-grandmother to forge Gatrie a lance with the Mythril Silver that he had. Obaba had looked Gatrie over with a critical eye before saying that she would make him a weapon. They spent the day in Champa waiting for Obaba, who might I add has to be around Kraden's age and wasn't effected by the Golden Sun event, to finish the weapon. Everyone was huddled in Champa's inn eating fish when a guy interrupted them telling them that the weapon was done and if they wanted it they better hurry up before she tossed it down the cliffside at them. The Tellieans thought the man was joking but when the Adepts got up and ran out the inn door they thought better about sitting there and followed after the Adepts.

Obaba handed Gatrie what looked to be a normal Silver Greatlance like the one he normally carried around. The craftsmanship though shone with the sunlight in a way that the Telliean weapon did not. Everyone could see that the lance was something special despite its quite normal look. They thanked Obaba for her work and she told them that if they wanted to repay her to make sure that they brought her great-grandson home safely, it was about time she had some great-great-grandchildren. No one doubted that Obaba would be there to witness the birth of any child Eoleo had.

Again they slept in comfy beds instead of heading out that night. Come morning Obaba all but threw them out telling them that the sooner they got off their lazy butts the sooner they could be done with their business. In the instance of Matthew who slept like a rock he was thrown out of bed by Obaba. Even Sveta hadn't been able to wake him up that morning. From Champa they started sailing down along the coast of Angara towards Ayuthay.

No matter how long he had spent on a boat Matthew could never get used to the boredom that it brought along. Only so much could be done on the seafaring vessel. At least when they were traveling on land they were walking. Days on the ship could only be passed by staring at the open sea and sparring with the others on board. There was nothing on the ship other than people, food, weapon supplies, and cabins to sleep in. Being a Venus Adept just made it ten times worse as Matthew could no longer feel the life force of the earth calling out to him and his Psynergy responding to the call. With luck though they were to land near Ayuthay in the next two hours according to Eoleo's map. From Ayuthay they would head towards Kalay to meet up with Isaac, Garet, Jenna, and Ivan. It was going to be a long walk from one country to the other but at least it was a walk and not standing around doing nothing.

Two hours dragged by for those aboard the ship. Everyone, even Eoleo, was getting tired of the constant sailing they seemed to be doing. When they finally caught sight of Ayuthay's capital city there was a chorus of rejoice and Nasir landed the ship off the coast like they always did. No one on Weyard seemed to want to build ports and had ships just anchor offshore instead. The list of ports could easily be counted on one hand.

As they approached the home of the Alchemy Well they were met with Ayuthay's guards. Matthew explained what was going on and that they only were here to pick up a few things before they were headed off. The guards understood that they didn't have the time to meet with King Paithos. Rief was the one who informed the guards were Amiti was at and that he was doing fine and forging relationships with the kingdoms across the sea. You know the nice things that Amiti was doing and not the fact that he was there to fight off evil Umbra Adepts for a country.

Fully outfitted once again the group headed west. Monsters would attempt an attack from time to time but they were easily gotten rid of. No one ever seemed to get hurt from the attacks leaving Rhys feeling just a little useless as the group's healer. Even Soren was getting annoyed as he had to save his tomes for when they faced the Tuaparang. The Tellieans were all irritated by the sheer number of monsters that kept trying to attack them. The Adepts just chuckled and remembered the week that Tyrell had worn the Lure Cap. That had been an eventful and difficult week.

Unlike the Lure Cap week the weeks it took to reach Kalay were uneventful. They had fended off monsters, set up camp at night, packed up and headed out towards Kalay in the morning. Even with the boring routine everyone was happy to again be on dry land, a certain feline a tad happier than others. On the dawn of the third day of week two they could see the buildings of the city. Matthew felt glad that he was finally going to see his parents again. He would actually get a chance to be with both his mom and his dad and tell them all that had happened with the Grave Eclipse and his journey to Tellius.

"That's your home town right Matthew?" Ike asked

"Yeah." Matthew answered.

"This marks the start of yet another journey for us." Rief stated.

"But we get to enjoy a little rest first." Boyd informed the Mercury Adept. "Even warriors need to kick back once in a while."

"No wonder you are so weak Boyd." Lethe said as she walked by him.

"What?! Hey I'm a good fighter!" Boyd shouted after her.

"Yeah but you could stand to be better." Lucia told him as she too walked by Boyd who had now stopped walking.

"Come on Boyd you have to admit. We can't hold a candle to Ike." Gatrie laughed as he passed the open mouthed Reaver.

"Not you to Gatrie." Boyd whined. "Or did you forget who one that match the week before Ike came back?"

"I didn't forget that one win you had Boyd. But that was after how many loses?" Gatrie responded.

"Don't worry Boyd." Eoleo told him smacking the man on the back with a laugh. "I'll give you a few pointers."

"How did this become Pick-on-Boyd Day?" he asked the group.

"You make it to easy is how." Janaff informed him from above.

"Really Boyd if it wasn't so much we wouldn't do it." Reyson added as he flew by.

"Not you to Reyson."

The entire group let out a chuckle as they kept walking leaving Boyd in their dust. The Reaver let out a growl and ran to catch up with them saying that he wasn't lazy and that he'd show any one of them just how strong he was.

Entering the city of Kalay with such a large group attracted the attention of every guard patrolling the streets. People gave them all odd looks. The laguz and Sveta stuck out like sore thumbs. Beastmen were an uncommon sight this far west and the two Bird Tribe members were still an extremely odd sight to the residents of anywhere but Tellius. Matthew, being the only one who knew Kalay's layout, was at the head of the group and led them towards his parent's house. It would be a tight fit to put so many people in there but the small house would should be able to fit them all inside, that is if Gatrie would take his armor off. The fact he walked for days in that fortress was an amazing feat of strength.

A group of fourteen people stood outside the door to Matthew's house. Last time Matthew had been standing outside this door was when he was with Karis and Tyrell and they had come back with the Roc's Feather that Ivan needed for the soarwing. That was quite a few months ago. In fact it was over half a year ago. Matthew hadn't realized before it but his birthday had come and gone during his travels. Now in the eyes of Kalay's legal system Matthew was an adult at seventeen years old.

Opening the door Matthew led the group into the house. Like he had thought it was a little cramped with everyone trying to enter the house at once but they managed to fit into the living room of the house. The sounds of a door shutting echoed from upstairs. Feet shuffled across floorboards as whoever was up there moved towards the stairs.

"That was quick." Jenna said as she came down the stairs to find Matthew and the entire group standing in her living room.

"Hi mom." Matthew said with an awkward wave.

Jenna ran up to Matthew and pulled him into a hug. Matthew stood there shifting uncomfortably at first as he was being hugged by his mother in front of a large group of people. That lasted about three seconds though before he was hugging her back thankful to be home once again.

"I was so worried about you. Your father and Ivan kept telling me not to worry but I couldn't help it." Jenna said as she stood back her hands still resting on Matthew's shoulders. You could see it on Jenna's face when she realized that there was a large group of other people standing in her home. "Matthew. Who are all these people?"

"I'm Ike." The Vanguard said holding his hand out. Jenna shook his hand as she looked over the rest of the group.

"Holy cow that's Felix's sister? She's hot." Gatrie whispered to Boyd.

"Wait you guys know Felix?" Jenna asked overhearing Gatrie and choosing to ignore his comment about her looks. She was a forty-six year old in a twenty year old's body and she knew it.

"Mom. Uncle Felix is across the sea on a continent called Tellius." Matthew told her. "That's were a lot of these people come from. The Tuaparang have started attacking their home. We've come here to put a stop to them for good."

"I think we need to wait for your father to come home. He's going to want to hear about this and it's best to only have to explain things once." Jenna said. "They can't all stay here though Matthew. There's not enough room."

Lucia stepped forward. "We will get out of your lovely home then Mrs. Jenna." Lucia turned towards Ike. "I take it you and Soren will be staying behind?" Ike nodded his head yes. "Alright everyone else let's go find the inn and leave Ike and Soren to explain everything."

People shuffled and passed Jenna on their way out commenting on her lovely home or in Gatrie's case how lovely Jenna herself was. Rief, Eoleo, and Sveta were going with the rest of the group but Matthew stopped Sveta from leaving with the rest of the group. A series of looks were exchanged between the two of them. Matthew telling Sveta to stay while she was asking if now was the right time for it. Sveta wasn't given much of a choice as Jenna soon caught the looks the two teens were exchanging.

"We'll be in the kitchen." Jenna said to Ike and Soren who were the only ones left standing in the room. "Have a seat and make yourselves at home we'll be back before you know it."

Matthew and Sveta now exchanged a worried look before they were dragged into the kitchen by Jenna. The Mars Adept reached into her cupboards and produced a small tea kettle. She went over to the small basin and filled the kettle with water. Setting it down on the stone counter the kettle turned a shade of red as Jenna used her Psynergy to heat the water inside while she grabbed cups and the special brand of Kalay tea leaves. She poured three cups of steaming hot tea and set them down on the table. Jenna snapped her fingers and pointed at the table where she had just put the three tea cups. Matthew and Sveta rushed over and sat down at the table. Jenna poured another two cups and left the room. Thank yous could be heard from Ike and Soren. When Jenna came back into the kitchen she sat down at the table and picked her own cup up.

"Matthew is there something you would like to tell me?" Jenna asked calmly as she sipped her still steaming tea.

Matthew started to sweat. It was like the room's temperature had increased by twenty degrees. At first Matthew thought that it was just him but then he saw that Sveta to was sweating and there were a few beads on his mother's face. Whenever Jenna held back her emotions the room she was in would tend to heat up. Which to Matthew meant that his mom must really be holding something back if she was heating the entire kitchen enough to make herself sweat.

"Well uh..." Matthew didn't know where to begin.

The sounds of a door closing saved Matthew from having to explain anything at the moment.

"Isaac dear is that you?" Jenna asked loudly.

"Yeah. Uh Jenna, who are the two guys on the couch?" Isaac responded.

"The big guy is Ike and the other one from my understanding is Soren. We have other things to deal with right now though so get in here." Jenna commanded.

Isaac walked through the door and looked at Matthew and Sveta sitting at the table. As soon as he walked in the kitchen Isaac shed his blue trench coat and slung it over a chair. He didn't seem bothered by the change in temperature but he had also been living with Jenna for over twenty-five years and had become accustomed to such things.

"Hi I'm Isaac, Matthew's father." The blonde man said holding out a hand for Sveta. She shook it tentatively.

"My name is Sveta." She told him.

"Matthew it's good to see that your back." Isaac said as he sat in the chair he put his coat on. "What was it like across the sea?"

"It was fine dad. I met some nice people like Ike and Soren. Also found out that Uncle Felix is alive and well he's been-" Matthew was cut off by Jenna slamming her cup on the table.

"Matthew I don't think that's what your mother wants to hear about." Isaac told him.

"You're darn right Isaac. Your son brought home a group of people who are trying to find an inn and I really should have suggested Nathen's but he stops Sveta from leaving." Jenna informed her husband. "I want to know why they were exchanging looks."

"So you are the Sveta that Kraden told me about." Isaac said looking Sveta over as if seeing her in a new light. Then he turned his attention back to Jenna. "I think it's obvious why he stopped her from leaving Jenna."

"He's too young Isaac, he's only sixteen." Jenna said sternly

"He's seventeen dear," Isaac corrected, "which is the same age that we started dating."

"We didn't start dating until we moved here to Kalay and by that time you were eighteen." Jenna countered.

"So Matthew's starting a year earlier."

While Jenna and Isaac went back and forth about Matthew being too young or not to date the young couple sat and drank their tea hoping there for a chance to escape. Matthew had been ready to tell his mother that he was dating Sveta but that had been before she heated up an entire room. Ike and Soren hadn't made a single peep from the other room that could have saved them either. It had to be awkward for the Tellieans sitting in the other room listening to the quite loud conversation going on in the kitchen.

"Mom." Matthew spoke up not able to take just sitting there while his parents argued over something they had no control over. "I'm dating Sveta."

"Matthew sweety you are too young." Jenna told him.

"Mom I'm seventeen years old and I've traveled the entirety of eastern Weyard and traveled to a whole other continent. I've fought monsters that I never though existed, I've fought people who have wanted to kill me, I've even... Well you're just going to have to deal with the fact that I care for Sveta despite you thinking I might be too young."

Matthew left the last part of his argument out. He was going to say _I've literally shared my soul with her _but he knew that wasn't going to go over well with his mother. That wasn't exactly a normal occurrence even in his odd life with immortal parents, falling worlds, and goddesses being trapped in medallions.

"I care for Matthew just as much as you do Mrs. Jenna." Sveta added. "If it was not for him I do not know how I would have dealt with the death of my brother. From the first time I met him he worked to help other people. You have raised him well Mrs. Jenna and I feel that I am lucky that he returns the feelings I have for him."

"I'm outvoted on this aren't I?" Jenna sighed as she rubbed her temples. Matthew and Isaac nodded their heads. "Alright. I guess I'm just being an overprotective mother. Sveta you have permission to date my son."

"I guess we can bring Ike and Soren in now and talk about what you've been up to across the sea." Isaac said as he got up and walked over to the door.

He opened it up and called the two guys sitting in the living room to the kitchen. Soren and Ike joined everyone at the table. Both Tellieans noticed the temperature change as the room had just started to cool off. Ike and Soren took the last two chairs. With this house being the one used most often for meeting between Garet, Ivan, Isaac, and occasionally Kraden they had made sure to have a few extra chairs around the house.

Matthew explained what had happened since they left Weyard. He told them of the people they had met in Begnion, not exactly a warm hello, and that the Tuaparang were already in Tellius causing trouble. Then Matthew explained that the people of Tellius had two Goddesses and one of them was named Yune who was the Goddess of Chaos. There was a medallion that she had been trapped in before and the Tuaparang wanted to trap her in it again for reasons they didn't exactly know. Matthew also told them that Felix was there on Tellius along with Amiti, Karis, Tyrell, and Himi who had all remained behind to help fight off Umbra Adepts. Soren and Ike answered questions that Jenna and Isaac had about their land. They were both a little astonished to learn that Tellius didn't have Adepts but instead had Mages.

"So that's where Felix has been at these past few years." Isaac said at the end of Matthew's story.

"He wasn't there the entire time. We met not long after I set sail from Tellius and traveled together exploring the world." Ike informed them.

"Which means my brother had to have sailed right off Gaia Falls." Jenna pointed out. "I know we've received power from the Golden Sun even but to live falling from such a height."

"Let's not question it Jenna. Felix is alive and we know where he's at." Isaac said.

"Which means I can finally kick his ass for not writing to us all those years he was still here on Weyard!" Jenna exclaimed a little too excitedly.

"We need to tell Ivan and Garet what's happened though. If we're actually going to take the fight to the Tuaparang we're going to need everyone." Isaac said brining the conversation back to focus. "If one of you wouldn't mind letting Ivan read your mind it'll go much faster than having to explain it again."

"Why can't he just read your mind? You know everything that has happened." Soren replied.

"Because when you read a person's mind it is better to get it from a source that has actually seen what has happened rather than have only heard a telling." Sveta answered.

"Great our son's dating a mind reader, that's gone well for this family." Jenna murmured.

Sveta cocked her head to the side in confusion. Everyone had heard Jenna and they all left it alone, Isaac and Matthew especially as they knew that you didn't mention Sheba within earshot of the Mars Adept.

"I will let Ivan read my mind." Sveta offered. "It will be easier for me than the others."

"Alright then let's head to the palace. Ivan should be talking with Hammet about now and Garet should be at home."

Everyone got up and followed Isaac out of the house. As they walked through the streets towards Garet's house which was only a few blocks away Sveta whispered into Matthew's ear.

"What did Jenna mean about mind readers and your family." She asked.

"Sheba broke up with Uncle Felix in a very cruel way." Matthew answered.

They reached Garet's house and Isaac knocked on the door. Sounds of a person tripping over something could be heard from outside. Garet opened the door and he had an old shirt on his head that he quickly tossed back into the house. Isaac told him the brief version of what they were doing and Garet quickly agreed to come with them to learn what was going on.

Arriving at the gates to Kalay's castle the guards admitted them all in with no problems. They all knew Isaac, Garet, and Jenna. A few of them knew Matthew, Karis, and Tyrell but not all. So despite the fact that they were brining three people the guards didn't know being with the Warriors of Vale got you into Castle Kalay with no questions asked. No escort either as the three knew the way to Hammet's study where he and Ivan could most likely be found.

Sure enough the door to the study was open and inside the small room packed with scrolls about the kingdom was Hammet sitting at his desk and Ivan standing next to him with a scroll in his hand. They were both absorbed in their work and didn't see nor hear the group approaching. Isaac knocked on the open door causing both men inside to look up at what had made the noise.

"Isaac what brings you here?" Ivan asked him.

"Got a mind you need to read. " Isaac answered. "Need you to let Garet see inside to."

Garet and Sveta stepped forward into the study.

"What am I looking for in her mind?" Ivan asked

"I will put it at the forefront for you." Sveta told Ivan.

Isaac nodded his head saying that she was to be trusted. Garet put his hand on Ivan's shoulder so he'd be able to get the information from Sveta along with the Jupiter Adept. The light of Psynergy surrounded Ivan as he used his Mind Read Psynergy on Sveta. You could tell the second their minds touched as Sveta twitched at the contact. They all stood there as the information was exchanged between the two Jupiter Adepts. In a matter of seconds though the light around Ivan died and Garet took his hand off of Ivan's shoulder. All three involved in the mind read blinked their eyes like they had just come out of a dark room.

"I'm sorry that you've experienced such loss." Ivan said to Sveta. Even with her offering up the information he had to sift through the memories that carried intense emotion.

"So we're going to kick some Tuaparang rears?" Garet chuckled.

"That about sums it up." Isaac said.

"So you're names are Soren and Ike then." Ivan said looking at the two Tellieans that had accompanied the Adepts. "I'm Ivan a Jupiter Adept. You have met my daughter Karis. Soren if you wouldn't mind I'd like to take a look at your tomes when after we discuss what we will be doing exactly." Ivan turned around and faced Hammet who was still going over the scrolls on his desk. "Master Hammet I'm sorry but my friends need me once more."

"I understand Ivan. I've heard of these Tuaparang and they don't seem like the kind of people that are seeking peace." Hammet said looking up at his foster son. "Go and do what you need to Ivan. Kalay and its people will still be here."

"Thank you Master Hammet." Ivan said with a bow.

"Alright then it looks like we got some planning to do then." Isaac said.

"Yes. From what I saw in Sveta's mind there are more from Tellius. It'd be best if they were brought here to discuss what we have to do. I'll send the guards out to bring them to the eastern meeting room." Ivan said as they all followed him down a series of halls.

The first guard they spotted Ivan ordered to go out and find the Tellieans. He told the guard that they shouldn't be hard to find and to look for a group with bird beastmen in it. At first the guard gave Ivan a look like he was crazy, no one had ever heard of bird beastmen before, but the look Ivan gave him instantly sent the man on his way to find them. Ivan continued to lead everyone through the halls of the castle and when they started heading down a hall that ended in a set of double doors Ivan glowed white with Psynergy. The doors swung open before they even reached them. It wasn't hard to open doors with Wind Psynergy if you put your mind to it.

A circular table sat in an otherwise empty room lined with windows on one side. Ivan motioned for them all to sit down at the table. Matthew and his family sat together with Sveta on Matthew's left and his mom on his right. Garet, Ivan, Soren, and Ike all sat around the table. Ivan and Soren started talking about the Arch Sage's tomes and how they were able to conjure up the winds that they did. Isaac, Garet, and Ike talked about the differences between Tellius and Weyard. Ike was interested in hearing about all the monsters that the two Adepts had faced after seeing some of them first hand. The two Warriors of Vale were very interested in hearing about the laguz. Jenna on the other hand was more interested in how her son had come to start dating while he was away. This left Sveta and Matthew to explain what exactly the Djinn had done while they were in Begnion.

The doors to the room opened up and the rest of the gang that had come from Tellius arrived. Everyone sat down around the table. Introductions between them all were done. Once they were all situated and knew who they were talking with Ivan cleared his throat to get their attention.

"We're here to discuss what we're going to do about the Tuaparang." Ivan said officially starting the meeting that would determine the course of this story.


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either of the two game series that make up this story.

**(A/N):** I had this chapter written before chapter 24 cause I had to many ideas for it and it wasn't leaving me alone but I didn't think it fit as Chapter 24. So that means you all get a double post this time! Be happy.

Chapter 26

It was the worst day in Daein for Felix. Five days had come and gone in the blink of an eye. Tonight was the night of the ball he was being forced to attend. Felix almost felt bad but he prayed to, well Yune Goddess of Chaos, to send something towards Daein that would prevent it this night from happening. Four days ago a group of clucking women had burst into Felix's room, woke him up, and measured him so that they could make him a "nice outfit for the ball". Yesterday they had called on him to come down to their shop to have the outfit custom fitted for him. Felix had just happened to forgot to go to said shop and focused on training Daein's soldiers instead.

Speaking of training soldiers they were doing horrible. Felix couldn't get a single one of them to anticipate a Growth attack. He had even slowed the attack down so that they could hear the sounds of the ground breaking before they were tripped by the vines. Still the soldiers weren't getting the fact that they had to pay attention for tiny details around them. A boulder randomly levitating is most likely going to come flying at you at some point. Felix was spending as much Psynergy on healing them as he was attacking them.

The Dawn Brigade members were the only ones that were actually doing well. Edward was pretty good at seeing the vines as the broke from the ground at normal speed but had troubles with Spire and the randomly appearing stone. Leonardo was apt at dodging the attacks but he would get mad when one got him and quickly start making more and more mistakes after it. Nolan took the smash the rocks approach instead of dodging them all. His axe would meet alchemic stone and so far the axe had won every time. Felix kept increasing the density of the stones trying to find out where Nolan's strength stopped. Aran was iffy on whether or not the attack would get him but he was actually managing to dodge some of the attacks unlike the other soldiers.

Then there was Mia. She no longer had Echo with her and was deftly dodging whatever Felix through at her. It was like she had developed a sixth sense for Psynergy attacks. Felix had to resort to the third level attacks in order to manage getting her. It scared the soldiers when Felix had first unleashed a Mother Gaia only to catch Mia's foot as she leapt out of the way. No matter how much Mia begged Felix wouldn't unleash a Grand Gaia for her to dodge. The power behind it was too great for training. Felix felt bad when the Mother Gaia had gotten her and the energy had almost broken her foot beyond his healing ability.

Felix was at the moment hiding from the servants of Daein Keep. His hiding spot was sound. He was far from the Keep hiding out in the city. Felix had looked for the seediest tavern he could find in hopes that no one would find him and that he could just hide out there until tomorrow. Felix wasn't that lucky though. As he was in mid drink the door to the place opened and one of the women that had fitted him for his suit stood there her hands on her hips. The person sitting next to Felix almost ended up wearing his Felix's ale. How had she found him?!

"Sir Felix if you would please come with me we must get your suit ready. We are already pushing it quite close." The woman said in a motherly tone.

Felix set his mug down on the bar and left a few gold coins on the counter. It was impossible. There was no way that she should have been able to find him. Felix was a warrior though and he knew when he was beaten. He walked towards the woman like he was marching towards his death.

"Oh now Sir Felix it isn't all that bad you will look most dashing at tonight's ball." The woman assured him.

Sure he my look good but he wouldn't be comfortable, not by a long shot. As a swordsman Felix enjoyed the ability to move freely and whatever they had crafted for him would most likely not be something he'd be able to move well in. He followed the woman through the streets and debated running away but thought better. It wouldn't be right to have Micaiah pay for his suit and him not wear it. Nor would it be right for him not to actually attend the upcoming ball. He had a felling there'd be hell to pay if he didn't show up. Micaiah might look sweet and act sweet but who knew if she carried a mean streak in her or not.

When they reached the lady's shop she ushered Felix into the place and had him go into a changing room where he'd find the clothes he was going to be wearing. Waiting inside the changing room was a dark green doublet with gold trimmings. Felix tasted his breakfast come back up as he looked at it. It was definitely not his choice in clothing. It was worse when he saw the pants that he'd have to wear with them. They were a dark, almost black, brown color. Classic earth colors. Felix tried to look on the bright side of things though, they were dark colors and he wasn't going to be standing out anytime soon.

Changing quickly so as to get everything over with faster Felix walked out of the dressing room and let the women fuss over him. Twenty hellish minutes later they pushed him back into the changing room and Felix put his normal clothes on. When he emerged from the room he could hear a woman protesting about something in another one of the rooms. The voice sounded familiar but Felix didn't dwell on it as he left the building.

Felix headed back up to the Keep walked around. Now that he no longer had to hide from the servants it was safe to walk the halls again. Something in the back of his mind drew him towards his room as he walked the halls. When his door came into view it was slightly ajar. If it was a maid than the door would be open fully. Felix's hand drifted up over his shoulder to grab the hilt of Alondite as the pushed the door open with his other hand. Felix looked around and didn't see anyone in the room but kept his hand on Alondite just in case. Rolling his eyes Felix felt incredibly stupid. He was an Adept and had been one for quite a number of years. Closing his eyes Felix used his powers to scan the room for any signs of life. When he sensed nothing he removed his hand from the hilt of Alondite. Just as his hand fell back to his side the closet doors moved just enough for Felix to catch it. Wondering what caused the doors to move Felix moved over to the closet stood at the side of it and opened the door. Out flopped a young girl with a mess of red hair. Felix recognized the girl as someone he thought he wasn't going to meet again for a long time, Yune.

"Yune what are you doing in my closet?" Felix asked the young looking girl.

"Oh shush Fe-Fe. I heard that Micaiah was throwing a party so I had to come." Yune said as she bounced up and dusted herself off.

"Fe-Fe?" Felix asked

"Your new nickname." Yune told him with a grin on her face. "You like it?"

"NO!" Felix yelled. "That's got to be the worst nickname in the history of the world."

"I think it's perfect." Yune told him. "I could always call you Meat Sack instead."

"I think I'd prefer that." Felix muttered. "So you're here for the ball then? Aren't you supposed to be in Sienne waiting for the Wolf Queen to come get you?"

"Nailah is taking too long to get her furry butt to Sienne. Besides parties are just my thing you know, they're full of chaos." Yune said as she roamed around Felix's room opening drawers and shifting through the contents like a child. "So how's Alondite working for you?"

"Don't change the subject." Felix replied. "Yune you need to get back to Sienne before anyone notices you're gone and you give Sanaki a heart attack."

"I'll leave right after the ball Fe-Fe don't worry. Today is my day off from sitting in Ashera's church anyway. You know how annoying that is to sit in a church dedicated to you opposite? I know she's my sister and everything but still."

"My name is Felix!"

"And your nickname is Fe-Fe so get used to it." Yune giggled.

Felix groaned in despair. "Just go tell Micaiah that you're here will you."

"I want to surprise her. Besides this way if anything happens you can protect me." Yune told him.

Felix walked over to Yune who had gotten to his dresser and grabbed her hand as she went to pull open the drawer. "We're going to go and see Micaiah" Felix told her with a stern voice.

"What?! Nononononono" Yune chanted as she tried to pull free of Felix's grip.

Felix walked out of his room dragging the little goddess along with him. For being a goddess powered child she didn't put up that much of a fight as Felix dragged her down the hall. It was like when a child didn't want to leave a store and the parent had to drag them out of it. Yune squirmed and tried to free her hand by pulling it out of Felix's death grip. Felix stopped a solider on his way through and asked if he knew where the Queen was at the moment. The soldier directed him to the throne room as the Queen was meeting with the civilians at the moment to hear about their problems. Felix thanked the soldier and continued his march.

When Felix got to the hall that led to the main entrance to the throne room there was a long line of people standing outside waiting for their chance to talk with the queen. Felix didn't have an ego but he thought that Micaiah would be more interested in learning that a certain goddess had appeared in her home. He had to push past a few people and they got angry with him shouting at him to wait his turn in line. Felix yelled apologies over the crowd but wasn't sure if they heard him or cared. When he made it to the doors two guards stood on either side keeping control of the crowd. They tried to stop Felix from entering the room telling him that only one group was allowed in at a time so that Queen Micaiah could devote her full attention to the people. Felix told the guard that it was a matter of security that the Queen needed to know as soon as possible. The guard on the left was one of Felix's students and told his buddy that Felix was a big to do guy and they should let him in if he thinks it's so important.

The guards opened the door much to the protests of how unfair it was from the people behind Felix. Walking into the room the doors closed behind Felix and he could see a young man and woman standing in front of the throne where Micaiah and Sothe sat dressed up as you would think royalty should. When the doors shut everyone had turned to see who had entered the room and it was an odd sight to see a guy that looked to be in his twenties holding a young girl by the arm. Yune had given up trying to flee when they entered the throne room.

"Felix what are you doing here? Wait is that Yune?" Sothe asked as he got a good look at the girl.

"Yes." Felix confirmed as he walked up to the two. "She was hiding in my room and I thought you two would like to know that she's here."

The young man and woman dropped to their knees and started praising the Goddess. Micaiah got up and walked down to the two citizens of Daein and had the raise.

"I'm sorry you two but I have to deal with this. Would you mind waiting outside for the time being?" the Queen asked of the two in prayer.

"Y-y-yes" the woman stumbled as she got up and pulled the man after her. Both were obviously shocked at seeing a goddess in the room and having their queen come down to politely ask them to leave.

When the two had left Micaiah glared down at Yune. It was the most sinister look Felix had ever seen one the Queen's face though it still wasn't that evil looking. Micaiah just couldn't pull off evil very well. Yune must have known what Micaiah was going for because she shrunk back behind Felix like she was actually afraid of what might happen to her.

"Yune what are you doing here?" Micaiah asked her voice like silk as she tried to coax an answer out.

"I heard you were throwing a party and I wanted to come." Yune answered from behind Felix's legs.

"You're supposed to be in Sienne where Sanaki and the soldiers of Begnion can protect you." Micaiah reminded her.

"That's what I told her." Felix said.

"And I told Fe-Fe that I'll go back right after the ball." Yune told Micaiah from her hiding spot.

Micaiah raised an eyebrow at the name Fe-Fe and Felix just shook his head. The Queen just nodded in understanding.

"We can't really force her to go back to Sienne." Sothe said as he came to stand next to Micaiah. "There's no way that we'll be able to stop her if she has made up her mind."

"See Sothe has the right idea." Yune said as she skipped over to stand next to him.

Felix looked at Sothe wondering what he did to keep his name and what Felix could do to get back to being called by his name.

"As much as I don't like the idea of Yune being her so exposed Sothe is right." Micaiah agreed. "We can't contain chaos and nor should we try."

"I don't want to contain chaos. I just want to keep the goddess of it out of our enemy's hands." Felix replied. "But you two know Yune better than me."

"Yay! I knew you'd guys would let me stay once you thought it over." Yune said as she jumped around excited.

"We can't let people know who she is though." Sothe stated. "If word got out that Yune was attending the ball we'd have problems."

"You're right." Felix approved "So far the only ones that know she's, her, are the two that were just here and any guard between my room and here."

"That can be a lot of people."

"Well it's not like I could have hidden her on my way here." Felix countered. "I also wasn't keeping her in my room. She was going through my belongings."

"Yune!" Micaiah said like she was scolding a child. "You should know better."

"I do but I couldn't resist." Yune confirmed.

"Brat." Felix said.

"Fe-Fe" Yune countered.

"Felix. Yune. Enough." Micaiah told them. "Both of you need to stop acting like children."

"I am a child though." Yune whined.

"In appearance only." Felix pointed out.

"Felix." Micaiah said to him in a stern voice. "Just go. Sothe and I will take care of Yune."

"Alright." Felix said.

He strode out of the room thankful he didn't have to deal with the headache inducing goddess anymore. Now however he was out of things to do. The ball wasn't for another three hours and Felix didn't have any training time set up for the soldiers and Mia was nowhere to be found so he didn't have to train her either. That was pretty much his life here at the Keep, training. If he wasn't training the soldiers or Mia he was perfecting his own techniques so that when the Tuaparang came he'd be in top shape to fight them. With nothing better to do coming to mind Felix figured he should pay a visit to the Keep's library and learn what he could of the land he was in. Maybe something in the history books would give him a clue as to how the Tuaparang would try to assault Daein. History did tend to repeat itself after all and the Tuaparang would try to strike at Daein's weak spots.

Entering the library Felix asked one of the caretakers where he'd be able to find war records. At first the caretaker told him that such records could only be brought out for the nobility and current general of Daein's army. Felix rummaged through his pockets for a small medallion that bore the crest of Daein on it. The small item gave him access to such important documents and allowed him to command Daein's army should he need soldiers. It marked Felix as a very important person. Upon seeing the small item the caretaker beckoned Felix to follow him. They went through the library and headed towards the back where there was a wooden door with metal bars across it to reinforce the structure. With a click the door opened and Felix was admitted into the room.

Sitting in a chair in the dusty looking room was Nolan a series of documents sitting on a table in front of him. He looked up to see who else was allowed in the room and offered Felix a greeting when he saw him. The two quickly told the other why they were both their and found that they had the same idea. Nolan had a pile of documents to his left and told Felix those were the ones that he thought would be the most useful but had yet to get to. Felix took a seat in another chair in the room and took one of the unread documents. A few of them he had to pass by as they were written in a language that Felix didn't know but he was able to read the ones written in Common. The gods shined down on them surely since both Tellius and Weyard had ended up with the same language.

Felix shifted through document after document that told of previous wars of Daein. He was in the middle of reading the reports of one of the old generals about a siege on one of the fortress near the Begnion border during the starting years of Daein when the door open and the librarian came in.

"Sir Felix, Sir Nolan, your outfits have been delivered to your rooms. The ball will be starting soon so it would be best if you go change now."

"Come on Felix. We can get back to these tomorrow." Nolan said as he gently placed his scroll back on the table.

"I'd honestly rather stay here but I suppose I have to go." Felix said standing up and stretching his back popping as he did so.

Standing in his room Felix groaned as he looked at himself in the mirror that was hanging up on his wall. The outfit was just as stuffy as he thought it was going to be. Felix wasn't allowed to take Alondite with him and had to leave it propped up against a chair. On the ground next to it was a pot of dirt that Felix had requested. Needled vines shot up and covered the blade protecting it should someone try to steal it. If the vines were cut more would grow over in a matter of seconds hopefully trapping the person's hand. Having Psynergy was really handy.

Felix stepped out of his room and headed down towards the ball room. Many of the guests such as visiting nobles that came just for this event were already in the room. The important people such as Sothe, Micaiah, and Felix stood outside a set of double doors and were going to be introduced as they came into the room. Men lined up on one side of the door and women lined up on the other side. There were enough that they were paired for introductions. Felix stood behind Sothe and couldn't help but wonder what important lady he'd be walking in with.

"Announcing the arrival of Queen Micaiah and her husband King Sothe" a voice declared in the room on the other side of the door.

The royal couple walked into the room to the sounds of applause from the nobility and citizens of Daein. Micaiah had made sure to invite random business owners to the ball to reward them for keeping the business of the country moving forward.

Felix stepped up and looked at the woman on the other side of the door and felt his jaw drop. A guy behind him leaned around and had to physically move Felix's bottom jaw back into place Felix was so stunned by the sight on the other side of the hall. It was Mia in a dark green dress. Felix couldn't match colors to save his life but even he knew that her dress was designed to match his own outfit. The strapless dress hugged the top of Mia's body closely showing off her feminine figure. When it got to her waist it became loose and flared outward. The dress ended above a pair of heels that Felix had a feeling Mia had been learning to walk in the past few days as they had a few scuffs on them. As Felix openly gawked at her Mia lifted the top of her dress up to cover her chest more like the dress had been falling down. From behind her a woman's hand smacked Mia's as if to tell her to stop that.

"Introducing Trueblade Mia, fighter in the Mad King's War and hero of the Goddess War and Adept Felix warrior of Weyard and a hero of his own people." The voice from the ballroom announced.

Felix was shoved forward when he didn't move on his own. Standing in the open doorway next to Mia he offered his arm to her like Sothe had done for Micaiah. Mia looked Felix over for a second and then laced her arm through his and they walked into the ballroom together. They were both met with applause but not the same amount that the royal couple had been of course. What Felix mostly heard were the sounds of people saying that that was the new guy who was training all the guards and supposed to be really strong. He even heard from a few women that he quite dashing. Whenever one of the comments about his looks drifted towards them Mia hugged his arm more tightly like she was actually with him. Felix couldn't deny the feeling of enjoyment that brought him. Once they made their way down the staircase the they had to descend Micaiah waved them over to her and they walked still arm in arm over to the Queen. Felix figured that Mia still wasn't used to heels from the way she walked.

"Allow me to introduce Lady Jill of the Telrega region and her fiancé Sir Haar." The herald shouted over the crowd.

Felix looked up at the couple that had just been introduced. It was the two wyvern riders he had seen on his way to Begnion with Ike. Albeit they weren't in armor and instead were wearing black ball worthy clothes but red haired Jill and the eye-patch wearing Haar were hard faces to forget. What got Felix though was that there was a visible age difference between the two. It was like looking at Sothe and Micaiah. Did the all the people of Daein chase after younger people? Felix almost faced palmed though as he remembered his feelings for the girl on his arm and her age. He didn't really have much room to talk when it came to falling for a much younger person. At least he could say he wasn't married, planning on marrying, or even dating her. With what they were wearing and the fact they were introduced together between two other couples people might have another idea about them.

No one else after Jill and Haar. The ball was in full swing now. Many people dressed in fine clothes approached Felix and tried talking with him. Felix did his best to answer their questions about what he was training the soldiers for without giving anything important away. Mia was a great deterrent for the multitude of women that came up to Felix and asked for a dance. It was actually an overwhelming amount of women that approached him. Some of them were clearly married as their husbands came over and politely pulled them away from Felix. He felt like he was some sort of exotic animal set on display.

"Micaiah where's you-know-who at?" Felix asked as he remembered that Yune was supposed to be somewhere around.

"She's around acting like child of one of the many businessmen that are here." Micaiah told him. "I convinced her that it would give her the best experience that way. The Dawn Brigade members, Jill and Haar, along with a few trusted soldiers know to keep an eye on her just in case."

"Micaiah you are evil." Mia said now that they had started a conversation. "You made me wear a dress!"

"I know and you look fine Mia really you do." Micaiah assured the Trueblade.

"I don't care how I look. I hate wearing these things." Mia said as she pulled her dress up again. "You had to order it strapless to didn't you?"

"Oh just relax and enjoy yourself Mia." Jill said as she approached the group with Haar on her arm. "It's not every day that we get to dress up anyway. Besides your date seems to be enjoying your dress."

Both Felix and Mia turned a deep shade of crimson and looked anywhere but at each other.

"I'm sorry." Jill said realizing that she had been wrong about Felix and Mia. "I just thought you two were an item with the matching outfits, how you were introduced together, and the fact Mia hasn't let go of Felix since they came down."

"That's cause I have to wear these stupid heels. All my boots were missing from my room when I went to go change." Mia informed Jill. "Congrats for you and Haar though. When's the wedding?"

"Jill hasn't set a date yet. She can't pick between a spring or winter wedding." Haar said clearly exasperated with Jill's indecision.

"Well if someone would offer his opinion it would go a lot faster." Jill murmured.

"You knew when I asked you to marry me that I wouldn't be helping plan the wedding. I made myself very clear on that matter before you agreed." Haar reminded her.

"I didn't think planning it was going to be this hard though." Jill huffed.

"Jill don't worry I'll help you." Micaiah offered. "Can't be any harder than it was when I planned mine and Sothe's wedding."

"You don't know what you're getting into Micaiah." Haar warned.

"Quite Haar." Jill said smacking his arm. "That's be great Micaiah. Can we start tomorrow?"

"Sure." The Queen agreed. "After that we can plan Mia and Felix's wedding."

Both of the two mentioned at that moment were drinking and started choking at the suggestion Micaiah had made.

"I was just joking you two calm down." Micaiah giggled.

"Fe-Fe where are you?!" a young girls voice called out over the crowd.

Felix's face dropped as he knew exactly who was calling him. Yune came running out of the crowd and ran over to Felix a big grin on her face. When Mia registered that first the girl was Yune and second that she had called Felix Fe-Fe the Trueblade burst out laughing.

"Fe-Fe. That's rich." Mia said whipping a tear from her eye.

"Don't encourage her." Felix replied.

"Come on Felix dance with me." Yune said tugging on Felix's hand trying to pull him out to the dance floor.

"No thank you. I didn't dance at Jenna's wedding and I'm not dancing here." Felix informed the goddess.

"Who's Jenna?" Jill asked since she didn't know Felix's full story.

"My younger sister." Felix answered. "That was around twenty years ago or something like that."

Jill's mouth dropped as she looked at Felix. The Dragon Lord didn't know that Felix was actually forty-eight years old and he only looked to be in his mid-twenties. So in Jill's mind if his younger sister got married twenty something years ago she would have been a basically a baby. It was quite a funny look on Jill's face and Felix realized that Jill didn't know his true age.

"Oh right sorry that probably sounds bad. Jenna and I don't age like normal people. I'm well into my forties." Was Felix's explanation.

"He's almost fifty." Mia added.

"Fe-Fe dance with me!" Yune pleaded still trying to move Felix out onto the dance floor.

She suddenly stopped though and looked out into the crowd like she was trying to find something. Felix looked out into the mess of people to. Someone had used Psynergy it Felix didn't recognize the type. There was a good chance that an Umbra Adept had gotten into the ball somehow. People moved out of one man's way as he walked through. He was dressed in purple shirt and black pants a sword hung at his waist. Felix could see the light of Psynergy around him as the people moved away from him. Before he could ready any Psynergy of his own the Umbra Adept was standing before him. Something had happened Felix could feel trace amounts of Psynergy on him.

"Hello _Sir _Felix." The man said. "It's so good to meet you in person. My name is Zacchaeus. Don't bother turning to you friends for help they can't see me."

Felix turned and saw that the others were still talking amongst themselves like nothing was wrong. The only one who seemed to be paying attention to Zacchaeus was Yune. There was a purple veil over their eyes. The veil over Micaiah's though wasn't as pronounced.

"You see the powers of Dark Psynergy are vast." Zacchaeus said to Felix. "But the true power is the ability to manipulate the mind. Sadly your exposure to the Golden Sun lessens the effects of our manipulation on you."

"That's how you managed to get in here then isn't it?" Felix questioned.

"Yes. These beorc as they're called are quite easy to influence. You however Goddess Yune seem to resist my powers well." Zacchaeus said dropping down to Yune's level. "Don't worry I'm not here to take you away just yet. Your time will come soon enough though."

"If you aren't here for Yune then why are you here?" Felix asked calmly.

"I'm surprised at you Felix. From our information on you I thought you would have attacked me by now. Oh... I see to many innocent people around aren't there?" Zacchaeus asked smugly as if he already knew the answer. Reaching into his pants pocket the Umbra Adept pulled out a small blue stone. "I'm sure you know what this stone is."

Felix did indeed know what that stone was. He had retrieved it from Mars Lighthouse thirty years ago. The last person he had seen hold that item was Sheba. Zacchaeus was holding the Teleport Lapis in his hand. Sheba wouldn't have given that item to anyone.

"What have you done with Sheba?" Felix replied his voice raising in anger.

Why do you care? Didn't that little bitch break your heart?" Zacchaeus chuckled. "Don't worry your pretty little head over it. Miss Sheba is enjoying Tuaparang hospitality at its finest. You see Felix for reasons I can't tell you we need one of the goddess blessed blades, Ragnell and Alondite. I've been given this stone to offer to you as a trade."

"You're not getting Alondite. The only way you'll get it is over my dead body." Felix growled.

"I'd like to arrange that, truly I would, but sadly I don't have clearance to kill you today." Zacchaeus sighed in disappointment. "But it's a fair trade Felix. With this small item you can easily move from Tellius to Weyard and back. You better than anyone here know the powers of the lapis."

Zacchaeus was right. With the Teleport Lapis in his possession Felix would be able to move to any place he had seen before. A simple tour of Tellius ad Felix would be able to Teleport even an army of people across the land. The amount of people you could move depended on the amount of Psynergy you supplied to the stone. Not only would Felix be getting the item for Tellius defense, he'd be taking it out of the Tuaparang's hands. The powers the Teleport Lapis would give him where far better than the might of a single sword. But why would the Tuaparang want Alondite so badly that they'd give up the ability to Teleport?

"Come on Felix you know it is a fair exchange." Zacchaeus said. "You might even be able to find where we've stashed Sheba with this. That is if you wish to find her."

"As powerful as the Teleport is I can't give you Alondite." Felix told the Umbra Adept. "Teleport may be a useful Psynergy but it's not worth fathering your goals in exchange. If you want Alondite you'll have to take it from me cold dead hands."

"Yeah you big meanie!" Yune shouted adding her voice to the conversation. "I gave Felix that sword because I trusted him to keep it safe."

"Is it safe though? Do you think your little trap will be able to stop me?" Zacchaeus asked. The Umbra Adept started to shine along with the Teleport Lapis before he scattered in a series of lights.

Felix wasted no time in running towards his room with Yune hot on his heels. People in the ballroom though weren't making it easy for him to pass through. They party goers were standing so close together that Felix had to physically move them out of his way. He ran up the stairs leading to the hall and burst through the doors. Without thought Felix let his feet carry him back to his room. People stared at him as he ran through the Keep and he had a few close encounters with passing maids. Felix made it to his room and the door was smoking with black flames. Entering his room fearing the worst Felix saw the vines wrapped around a white sword. On one of the thorns was a piece of paper.

_Don't worry Felix. I much rather kill you and take this fine blade. Just know that I could have had it._

_Zacchaeus_

**(A/N):** Yet another fine chapter if I do say so myself.


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer: **I don't own either of the two games that make this story up.

Chapter 27

Felix and Yune stood in his room reading the note over again. The fact that Alondite was there still came down to the Tuaparang's ego. They thought that they could take it from Felix in battle. Alondite clattered to the floor as Felix removed the vines holding it up. Picking up the weapon Felix strapped it onto his back. There was no way he was letting it out of his sights not with the Tuaparang after it. Yune looked worriedly at the sword slung down Felix's back. Both she and Ashera had blessed that blade. There was more to that blade than even the Goddess knew.

"Felix I think we should get back to the ball and let Micaiah know what happened." Yune said.

"Let's go then Yune." Felix agreed walking out of his room.

Yune walked ahead of Felix as he was lost in thought. He couldn't believe that they had left him the Alondite after offering the Teleport Lapis for it. Everything Felix knew about the Tuaparang pointed to the fact that they would have simply taken the sword instead. A guard at the entrance to the ballroom stopped Felix from entering telling him that weapons weren't allowed for _anyone_. Little Yune jumped up on Felix's back to get eye level with the guard.

"Do you know who I am?" she asked him.

"No" the guard responded.

"Let's keep it that way." Felix said. "Sorry about this." He added to guard as a stone from the ceiling fell on his helmet with enough force to knock him out.

Felix strode into the ballroom with both a Goddess blessed weapon and a Goddess on his back. Everyone stared at them as they walked into the room. They all knew that there weren't any weapons allowed at this event. That and the fact that a young girl was piggyback riding on Felix. Felix just kept walking right to where Micaiah and the others were still standing not giving anyone a second glace. Thankfully Micaiah had noticed Felix and his cargo and had started in his direction.

"Felix where'd you run off to?" she whispered when she made it to him. "And what is Alondite doing on your back?"

"The Tuaparang were here." Felix answered. "We've never known what an Umbra Adept's powers are but they can influence the mind. They offered me a very powerful item in exchange for Alondite. I told them no of course. Both Yune and I went to go check and see if Alondite was still in my room. On the trap I had laird there was a note Micaiah. The Umbra Adept had gotten into my room and could have taken the sword with him but he rather kill me first."

"Fe-Fe and me aren't affected because I'm me and he's been blessed with Namax's power." Yune added.

"Yune who _is _Namax exactly?" Felix asked her. He hoped that if he left the nickname alone she'd get bored with it.

"He's the God of Alchemy silly." Yune said in a childish matter-of-fact tone. "I don't know what happened to him after the flood though. I don't talk with the other Gods and Goddesses too much. That's why I'm here with you guys instead."

"So since the Tuaparang are after Alondite you brought it here with you into a room filled with innocent people?" Sothe put up as he appeared next to Micaiah.

"Quiet you or I'll take away the power I gave you." Yune said as she pointed at Sothe.

"Sothe it's alright. The people are safest with us anyway." Micaiah assured him. "Though from what Felix and Yune said we don't have much of a defense against their ability to influence our minds."

"We have to hope that using that power drains a lot out of them." Felix said. "If they can't do it for very long or to too many people then we should be able to counter it."

"Agreed. Right now Felix you're looking like a one man army." Micaiah told him. "We still have a ball to finish though. Everyone just be on your guard. Oh and Felix, Mia wants to see you."

"Fe-Fe's in trouble." Yune said as she dropped down from Felix's back.

Felix couldn't help but think that Yune was right as he made his way through the crowd and to Mia who was standing with Haar and Jill. Jill and Mia were talking about something while Haar looked as if he was asleep standing up. His eye was open but he had the slow steady breathing of someone sleeping. Mia didn't look mad at all so he wondered if Yune had just been wrong or if Mia was hiding it till he appeared. Ready for any sort of sign that the Trueblade was peeved with him Felix approached cautiously.

He wasn't noticed by the two girls until he was standing right next to them. Haar on the other hand had shifted slightly so that his eye was more trained on Felix than before. Felix was a little shocked but guessed that Haar must have actually been awake. Not knowing if Haar saw him as a threat or not Felix tried to put the man's actions out of his mind at the moment. Right as Felix was about to tap Mia on her shoulder Micaiah's voice rang through the air.

"Alright everyone our newest Hero of Daein, Felix, is now accepting invitations for dancing!" The Queen said from atop a small platform in front of the band.

Felix's face paled. There was a literal mob of single, and some not-so-single, women making a mad dash in Felix's direction.

"You got to hurry though girls or he might be taken by the time you get to him." Micaiah added.

Warrior instincts took over and Felix grabbed the best weapon for the job, Mia. His arm was around her waist before any of the other girls were even within two feet of him. The mob of women that had been charging towards Felix noticed his arm wrapped around Mia who looked quite surprised at what had just transpired. They all started to slink away as the band started up a slow melody, one that normally only couples would dance to.

"Felix what do you think you're doing?" Mia asked him. She didn't remove his arm though. In fact if anyone didn't know better they'd say that she was enjoying his arm wrapped around her.

"Sorry Mia." Felix apologized. "Micaiah just turned me into a prize. Please dance with me or those vultures will be back."

"Alright Fe-Fe I'll save you from the herd of clucking hens" Mia agreed as she let Felix escort her to the dance floor. "I'll be right back Jill."

"Take your time." Jill said as she moved over and tried to drag Haar out onto the dance floor. She would have had better luck getting his wyvern to dance with her.

Felix and Mia made their way to the dance floor where everyone moved to make room for the duo. Not having danced since Jenna's wedding Felix was a little rusty and had a hard time trying to recall any of the steps he had learned. Watching the couples around him Felix tried to mimic what the guys were doing and it seemed that Mia had the same idea only she of course was copying the women. It was an awkward dance to say the least as neither of them were really looking at the other and instead were looking around the room trying to figure out what the next step in the dance was. At one point they both figured out that the dance was three short moves repeated over and over again. Once they had realized this their movements become much more fluid and it looked as if they were actually dancing with one another.

Micaiah popped up next to Jill who had given up attempting to get Haar to dance with her. His argument had been that he'd already dance enough for one night. They had gone to the dance floor a few times when Jill had wanted to.

"And Mia says that she doesn't like him." Micaiah giggled as she watched the two dance.

"Look how red Felix's face is though." Jill pointed out. There was a definite blush to Felix's normally calm demeanor.

"Elincia was telling me how fun it was to pair people up. Now I understand why she enjoyed it so much." Micaiah confessed.

"Who'd Elincia push together?" Jill asked.

"Janaff and Lucia."

"Oh I remember Janaff asking her out back during the Mad King's war." Jill said. "I didn't think he was serious though."

"Well Jill want to stay here a few days and help Felix and Mia out?" Micaiah asked her.

"Sounds like fun but I do have a wedding to plan Micaiah." Jill reminded her.

"We can multitask."

"Alright. Let's get those two to admit their feelings then." Jill agreed.

"Or you two can butt out and let them figure it out." Haar told them both.

Micaiah and Jill looked at each other. "Nah." They said in unison.

Haar just rolled his eye and went back to sleep. And yes Felix was right. Haar had been asleep earlier.

-o-O-o-

She was ready. Today would be her first mission with them. If she could do this then she'd be one step close to finding out the truth about her past. Gripping a short sword in her right hand she looked around her. Tuaparang soldiers lined the inside of the airship. They didn't trust her though and she certainly didn't trust them. But she had to work with them or the mission couldn't be done. She was promised with information about her past if she could manage to capture Queen Micaiah of Daein. Zacchaeus had already failed in getting Alondite from its wielder. Whoever was holding it was going to be a threat she was warned. He was an excellent fighter and was Daein's strongest warrior now. If she wanted to get Micaiah she was most likely going to have to go through him. She was ready though. It was worth it. All the Tuaparang wanted was some information from the Queen and then they'd let her go.

Side doors slid open and ropes were tossed out as they hovered above Nevassa. Clouds had covered their approach allowing them to fly without being spotted. Now as they floated in the air above the capital city of Daein the Tuaparang soldiers grabbed the ropes and prepared to descend once they were close enough to the roof of Daein Keep. One of the Tuaparang gave the signal telling the ones holding the ropes to descend down to the roof. Black armored soldiers slid down one after another until the cabin had emptied of the infantry troops. Sheba grabbed one of the ropes and lowered herself down to the grey rooftop below the hovering airship. Dressed in the same outfit of the Tuaparang infantry soldiers you couldn't even tell that she was a girl under the armor let alone her identity. Her only difference was the short sword in her hand instead of the standard issue crossbow.

Daein guards spotted them as they landed on the rood but were silenced by crossbow bolts before they could cry out and alert the rest of the soldiers. The only thing keeping the Tuaparang out of Daein Keep was a large wooden door. Wind whipped around the rooftop answering Sheba's call. A roaring tempest slammed into the door and tore it clean off its hinges. Tuaparang soldiers filed into the opening and the sounds of bolts flying through the air could be heard from the top of the staircase where Sheba stood. As Daein guards died they cried out and it wasn't long before a bell tolled sounding the alarm. Zacchaeus' plan was going as scheduled. Sheba's team was sent in from the roof to cause a distraction while the Umbra Adept and his team came in through the front door of the Keep. Both teams would head to the ballroom where Queen Micaiah was to be found. All they had to do was get to the ballroom anyway possible. Rather than killing the Daein guards she came across Sheba simply used her Sleep Psynergy and watched them fall down as she made her way towards Micaiah.

The resistance that Daein's troops put up was pitiful. They hadn't been ready for an attack on the keep at all. Most of the soldiers weren't even in full armor and had only haphazardly put on a chest plate before they charged out with their spears in hand. Reaching the doors to the ballroom long before Zacchaeus' group Sheba ordered the double doors open. Standing at the top of the stairs Sheba looked down at the crowd of Daein nobles and common folk. Standing up on a platform dressed in finery suited for royalty was the Silver-Haired Queen of Daein, Micaiah.

-o-O-o-

Felix was quite happily dancing with Mia when he heard the alarm sound alerting the soldiers that the Keep was under attack. Guards filed into the room a few of them carrying extra weapons for those who had fighting skills within the room. Micaiah was handed a Thani Tome and a Heal Staff. Sothe produced a Stiletto from his boot and stood ready for the incoming enemy troops. Mia was handed a Silver Sword while Haar was given a Silver Poleax and Jill got a Silver Axe. Felix took Alondite in his hand and brought it down to the side wielding the two handed blade in one hand like a boss, or like a certain Vanguard we know. Micaiah ran over to the podium that she had stood on when she announced that Felix was accepting dances and told the guests to please remain calm and follow the soldiers out of the room to safety.

Right as Micaiah finished her instructions the double doors up by the stairs opened up and Tuaparang soldiers filed in. One of them was wielding a small sword instead of a crossbow and from the way he stood he seemed to be in charge of the others. It was the first time Felix and seen the Tuaparang have any sort of leader other than an Umbra Adept. Next to Felix Mia kicked off her heels and stood barefoot holding the Silver Sword in her hands ready for the upcoming fight. It looked a little intimidating until she had to take one hand off the hilt to pull up the top of her dress again. Felix felt himself grin as Mia grumbled about having to fight in a dress.

The Tuaparang lined the upper level of the ballroom and pointed their crossbows down at the crowed. It would be like shooting fish in a barrel if they decided to fire. Magic and Psynergy were the only things that would be able to help them out now and Micaiah's Thani spell wasn't going to be much use against the thin armor of the Tuaparang. It was meant to take out heavily armored soldiers. There were too many for Felix to take out all at once and nothing he could do to stop them from firing at the people in the room. Well there was one thing he could do but he had yet to perfect the ability. The Warriors of Vale had all started learning the other powers of their element. For example Mia had learned some of more water Mercury Psynergy like Drench. It had started a few years ago but all of them found that Psynergy spells didn't come in threes but in fours. If they focused hard enough they could call upon a deeper energy inside them and reach a new level of power. Already Felix had mastered what he called Terra Quake the fourth level of the Quake series. The Psynergy that he was debating was Granite Spire. Its range was far reaching and he should be able to hit all the Tuaparang standing on the upper level but he hadn't fully perfected the attack and there could easily be a few stray spires.

Another door burst open as more Tuaparang filed in from the ground floor of the ballroom. This group was led by Zacchaeus clad in full heavy Tuaparang armor his sword hanging at his hip. More Tuaparang soldiers filed in behind him and guarded all the exits before any of the guest managed to realize that they were being trapped by the enemy soldiers.

"We are here for Queen Micaiah. Hand her over and you all may live." Zacchaeus proclaimed.

Felix watched as the light of Psynergy enveloped the Umbra Adept. In the back of his mind Felix could feel something telling him to give Micaiah up. What was she to him after all? Just another Queen for the history books. Tightening his grip on Alondite Felix sent a wave of energy out at Zacchaeus disrupting his Psynergy as he had to dodge the attack. With the Psynergy light from Zacchaeus gone Felix no longer felt any urge to give Micaiah up. He wondered how strong the feeling was for the others who didn't have the resistance that he did.

_Felix!_ Echo cried out to him. _Hurry and give Mia the Alondite. It's been blessed by Yune and should offer Mia some resistance to Zacchaeus' powers! _

_Thank you Echo. _Felix replied.

_It's what we Djinn are here for._ One of Felix's nameless Djinn added.

"Mia take Alondite." Felix said offering her the hilt of the blade. "Zacchaeus can mess with your mind. Echo and the other Djinn think that Yune's blessing should help protect you."

Mia reached for Alondite but stopped before her hand reached the hilt. "But what about you? Won't you be affected then?"

"My exposure to the Golden Sun prevents me from feeling the full effects. It's more like an annoying voice in the back of my mind but I can ignore it. I ignore Echo all the time after all." Felix said with a chuckle.

Inside of Felix the little elemental fumed.

"Alright" Mia said as she took Alondite from Felix.

Taking Mia's Silver Sword in for his own weapon Felix readied the Granite Spire attack. All he had to do was get enough of the Tuaparang soldiers to give the Daein guards in the room a chance. White light poured out of Felix as he cast the high level attack. Grey stone spires appeared in the air and started to fall down on unsuspecting Tuaparang soldiers. Either by luck or having finally mastered the attack not a single spire had fallen near one of Daein's citizens. What did happen though was a series of lightning bolts came down from the top of the stairs and strike the ground around Felix and Mia. Looking at where the bolts had come from Felix could feel trace amounts of Psynergy coming off of the Tuaparang soldier holding the short sword.

_Echo. Transfer to Mia please. She'll need the advantage if we're going to be facing to Adepts. _ Felix requested of his Djinn.

Golden light bounced from Felix and into Mia. The Trueblade shifted as she felt the effects of Echo increase her abilities. From the look on her face it seemed that Echo was explaining his presence to her at the moment. Felix didn't blame her for making funny faces as she mentally conversed with the Earth Elemental. It wasn't something you ever fully got used to.

The Daein guards had seized the opportunity that Felix had created and had started engaging the ground floor soldiers in battle. Being instructed by Micaiah the soldiers opened up one of the doors and let the guest out before any of them got hurt. The ballroom had gone from a place of peace to a battlefield. Mia used Alondite's magic attack to reach the Tuaparang on the upper level as she ran up the stairs to fight them head on. She was stopped by the Adept at the top of the stairs though. Lightning crackled in the Adept's hands before it was sent out as a Storm Ray at Mia. The Trueblade dodge the attack with seemingly little effort and started a duel with the apparent Jupiter Adept.

Trusting in Mia's ability Felix looked around and tried to find Zacchaeus amongst the battles. It wasn't that hard to find the only heavily armored soldier in the room. Finding him striding towards Micaiah and Sothe Felix clutched the Silver Sword in his hand and ran to protect the King and Queen. Sothe may be a fast warrior but his tiny dagger wasn't going to be much use against that thick armor. Micaiah's Thani spell though should be able to tear right through it. However the King and Queen just stood there waiting for Zacchaeus to come to them. Felix could see the Psynergy light coming off the Umbra Adept and the purple veil over the royalties' eyes. Again the veil over Micaiah's eyes wasn't as pronounced as Sothe's was. Casting a quick Quake spell Felix tried to break Zacchaeus' concentration again but he wasn't caught off guard this time and was able to keep the two under his control.

Leaping into the air Felix unleashed a Djinn and brought his Elemental enhanced sword down on his foe. Cracks appeared in the armor as the Djinn's effect took place. The cracks in the armor wouldn't last forever but for the time being Zacchaeus' defense was weakened.

"So Felix you would defend these people?" the Umbra Adept asked as he drew he long sword out. "Where is the Alondite? I plan to collect it once I have the Queen."

"You won't be able to collect either." Felix told him as he moved to stand between Zacchaeus and the two royals. "Why do you want Micaiah and Alondite anyways? I thought you were after Yune."

"I suppose I can tell you since you won't be alive long enough to make use of the information." Zacchaeus boasted. Yep Felix got him to monologue, downfall of all villains' plans. "You see we need Yune's powers to break a very old seal. Queen Micaiah and the two sacred blades Ragnell and Alondite all have something in common. They carry the power of the Goddess Yune. We know that Yune has blessed other weapons but the effects are weak in comparison to Ragnell and Alondite. Both swords have drank the blood of the Goddess giving them powers that even you can't comprehend Felix. Now little Micaiah over there once had Yune use her as a puppet. This had a lasting effect on her Branded blood granting her power much like what the Golden Sun did to you and your friends. She hasn't had it long enough for it to come to fruition. Once we extract this power from the girl and the two blades we shall be one step closer to our goal."

"I see and what is behind this seal that the Tuaparang so desperately want?" Felix questioned hoping to find the reasoning behind this entire war.

"Nice try Felix but you won't be getting that out of me know matter how close to death you are." Zacchaeus told him.

"It was worth a shot." Felix said with a shrug. "Now Odyssey!"

Felix raised his hand into the air as he called upon the Psynergy. Two swords of light skewered Zacchaeus in an X shape. The Silver Sword in Felix's hand shone with the light of Venus Psynergy. Jumping into the air and bringing his sword down a large sword of light came down and pierced the Umbra Adept the same time Felix's own sword hit him. A crack appeared in the Silver Sword, it wasn't made to withstand such brute force like the Alondite or any Weyard weapon.

Not surprisingly Zacchaeus brushed off the attack like it was nothing. Odyssey was a good Psynergy attack but against such a strong opponent it wasn't that useful. It did have the desired effect though. A ball of light appeared above the Umbra Adept and crashed down into him. Felix smiled as he watched the Light spell Thani tear into Zacchaeus' armor.

"I was hoping that it'd do the trick." Felix said propping his sword on his shoulder.

"Thanks Felix. I knew that he was coming at us but I couldn't do anything." Micaiah said as she clutched her tome close to her chest.

"That makes one of us. All I knew was that I shouldn't move or bad things would happen." Sothe added as he rubbed his eyes.

"Sothe go help the others." Felix instructed. "You might be a good warrior but your dagger isn't going to do much against our friend here. Besides of us three you're the only one without a resistance to Zacchaeus' power."

Sothe went to argue of course but was stopped by Micaiah putting a hand on his shoulder. She shook her head no telling him that it wasn't the time to argue. Sothe looked down at her anger in his eyes that he had to leave. With a nod of his head Sothe took off into the crowd of Daein and Tuaparang soldiers adding his skills to the fights going on.

"Do you honestly think that sending him away is going to do anything?" Zacchaeus asked as he recovered from the Light spell.

"Gets him out of harm's way at least." Micaiah said as she opened her tome and got ready to unleash another spell.

"Not so fast girly!" the Umbra Adept shouted sending a ball of dark energy at her.

Felix stepped in front of the attack and used the flat part of his sword to block the attack. The ball of swirling black energy continued to press against the Silver Sword causing cracks in the blade to appear. Another Thani spell appeared above Zacchaeus only this time he was ready and managed to move out of the spells way. His Psynergy attack dissipated though leaving Felix holding a sword that could break at any given moment. He was really wishing for Alondite at the moment or even any other weapon that wasn't full of cracks.

"Let's see how you fare when all your friends turn against you!" Zacchaeus proclaimed as a dark wave of energy rushed out from him and covered the entire ballroom.

Felix could feel the tiny nagging voice in the back of his mind telling him to give up and follow Zacchaeus' will. Pushing the felling out of his mind Felix ran up to start attacking the Umbra Adept in hopes of getting the effect to stop. A Daein soldier threw himself in front of Felix however and the Venus Adept had to kick him out of his way before he could continue. Each time a Daein soldier fell two more popped into place making a wall between Felix and his target. There was a small pathway made by the soldiers for Micaiah to walk through. The purple veil of Dark Psynergy covered her eyes as she struggled to fight against her own body as it walked towards Zacchaeus.

"Mother Gaia!" Felix yelled.

The earth obeyed his command and opened up releasing Venus energy into the ballroom knocking down a group of soldiers. Stepping across the knocked out soldiers Felix unleashed another Djinn on Zacchaeus. When the sword hit him it shattered into a thousand pieces but the Djinn's damage was done. Zacchaeus clutched his chest where the Elemental strengthened blade had cut into his armor causing a chunk of it to fall off. A piece of the sword was lodged in Zacchaeus still not yet having fully shattered.

"This is where I win." Felix said as Venus energy gathered around his fist.

Unleashing his last attack Djinn Felix slammed his fist into the blade sending it through Zacchaeus' body and shattering inside him from the strain of the Djinn attack. Death greeted Zacchaeus with open arms as he fell to the ground. It was a painful way to go having a sword shatter within you. No amount of Psynergy had helped protect him from such an attack.

Grabbing a sword from one of the fallen Daein soldiers Felix charged into the battle field that had been raging around him. He was death to any Tuaparang that he came near. Dancing through them with the grace of one who had studied the sword for years Felix thinned out the numbers of enemy soldiers greatly assisting the remaining Daein troops that had been too far away for Zacchaeus to effect. Felix was making his way across the dance floor when he heard a sound that he never wanted to hear. Looking up at the top of the stairs Felix saw Mia with a sword stabbed into her shoulder. It was her scream that had caused him to look up. Her opponent had both hands on the blade and looked like he was about to press the sword in farther when he suddenly stopped.

Taking the opportunity that just presented itself Felix cast Ragnarok on the Tuaparang solder. The golden blade slammed into the armored warrior knocking him down to his feet. Felix raced up the stairs at a speed that only a worried person can achieve. He reaches Mia who had fallen flat on her back from the explosive force of Ragnarok. The Tuaparang blade was still stuck in her shoulder. Felix ripped it out and poured every bit of his Psynergy into healing the wound. He cast Potent Cure after Potent Cure trying to get the wound to heal over. After the seventh or so Potent Cure the wound started to heal and the blood stopped flowing out of it. Felix then grabbed Mia and held her close to him still trickling a small amount of his healing Psynergy into her.

With a groan the Tuaparang soldier stood up and looked at Felix and Mia. Felix glared back and halted his curing. Gathering energy for another Ragnarok to send at his foe Felix couldn't believe his eyes as the soldier took off his helmet. A face he never thought he would see again stared back at him. Dark green eyes stared at him covered with tears. Dressed in full Tuaparang armor stood Sheba.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun.

**(A/N): **So for those of you who don't read Keyblade of the Heart you might be wondering where I've been. I was, and still am, trying to finish that story. I'm so close I can taste it. Also I got Awakening and that took up a lot of my spare time. On to the story, and no, no Awakening character will appear in here.

Chapter 28

"Alex." The deep voice of the Tuaparang Emperor resounded in the dark room.

Kneeling before a closed black curtain that hid the Emperor was the Adept known as Alex. The curtain had fires burning behind it casting an ominous shadow of the man sitting behind it. The former Mercury Adept was kneeling before the leader of the Tuaparang only because he needed the help of the foolish man along with his country's strength and technology.

"Yes my Emperor?" Alex replied in a cold tone.

"Why did you send Sheba away from us? Our influence will wane if she is not beside a powerful Umbra Adept." The Emperor stated.

"I sent Zacchaeus with her. Surely you do not doubt his power." Alex answered.

"Zacchaeus is indeed strong but his pride will be the downfall of him. He does not appreciate the lengths people will go to protect what they consider theirs."

"Do not fret. If Zacchaeus fails in his mission I will personally retrieve Ragnell from its current owner. He has recently arrived in Kalay and no doubt will relax with so many Warriors of Vale around him."

"I require at least one of those blades Alex. Our plans to break the barrier require the blood of a god and those are the only known weapons to still exist that have injured the divine."

"I shall check on the progress of Zacchaeus now milord." Alex said as he stood up and turned to leave.

"I did not dismiss you Alex!" the Emperor shouted his silhouette now standing.

"Forgive me my lord. I simply wished to bring you news of the front lines as quickly as I can." Alex told the man as he made a deep bow.

"Be off then. But do not make the same mistake again." The Emperor's voice carried a touch of caution within.

"But of course." Alex said before turning back around and heading out the large metallic double doors.

Once on the other side of the doors Alex took a deep breath. It was always degrading dealing with nobility. He had been working "for" the Emperor for over ten years now. Ever since he had escaped from underneath Mt. Aleph Alex had been working on a way to obtain the power that had been denied to him by the Wise One. Anyone with sense had learned that Weyard started falling after the activation of the Golden Sun. Alex had felt it in his bones that the world as he knew it was falling out of the sky at an agonizingly slow pace. The combination of the four elements within him granted him a connection to the world around him like none other.

It was because of this new connection that told Alex of the power that slept under Mt. Aleph. Something, or someone, with great power was trapped under that accursed rock far down where he himself had ended up. When Alex felt this great power he knew that he had to find the source. So he looked all over Weyard to find the people with the power to get him down there. That was how he had found out and started working for the Tuaparang. They had the technology even then to get him under the mountain. It had taken a little over a year to gain their trust and another year of mining to get down far enough. Then they had run into a problem that still haunted them to this day. A golden barrier surrounded a temple and inside that temple was the source of the power. So great was this force that Alex had almost started weeping at the prospect of gaining it.

A few years went by and nothing the Tuaparang or Alex thought of could break through the seal. However as Alchemy returned to the world the barrier began to shrink. One of the rooms they had been able to enter was a library of cosmic proportions. There they had learned what lay inside and that the only way the barrier would fall was if Alchemy was restored to the entire world, and not just Weyard, or if a God or Goddess were to intervene. This had prompted the Tuaparang and Alex himself to bring the Alchemy Machines back online. With them in working order the powers of Alchemy would be restored that much faster to the world. Inside that library they learned of the existence of other continents. A map so ancient that Alex had to use Psynergy to even open it, for he feared his rough hands would tear it, led them to a promising land. A continent called Tellius where a Goddess once walked amongst her creations. She had split herself in two though creating Ashera and Yune, Goddess of Order and Chaos respectively.

The Emperor had wasted no time in ordering a fleet of ships towards Tellius. Alex, who had situated himself as the ruler's right hand asked him to send only one ship. With a silver tongue Alex convinced the Emperor to let him go and see what Tellius had before he sent the entire fleet to the unsuspecting lands. This had turned out to be a great move on Alex's part. When he arrived on Tellius he met with a man named Ashnard. The ruler of Daein was not happy with his small part of land. He wanted the entire continent for himself. Like most power hungry rulers though he wasn't the brightest mind out there. With the use of an Dark Psynergy from one of the Umbra Adepts that accompanied him Alex got the Mad King to let him into the royal library.

Inside that library Alex had learned of Lehran's Medallion. Dark Psynergy wasn't needed to convince Ashnard to seek out its power for himself. Alex then forged a deal with Daein's ruler. In exchange for a weapon of massive power Alex would be able to study the Medallion for one day. Of course on that day Alex would be simply taking the Medallion and leave the king high and dry. Zacchaeus had been quite annoyed when Alex used his sword, Gurgurant, as a barging chip. It had worked though. Ashnard had glared hungrily at the blade and was quick to make the deal. What an utter failure Ashnard had been. When Alex had heard that the king had died in trying to obtain the Medallion he had started looking elsewhere. He had taken the Gurgurant from Ashnard's grave and he did plan to return it to Zacchaeus but the sword was too powerful to waste on someone as weak as Zacchaeus. So instead Alex had kept it for himself. If everything went according to plan Zacchaeus would soon be dead and Alex could bring the blade out for use once more.

Three years after Ashnard's death a war on Tellius broke out. Never one to miss an opportunity Alex had watched the events unfold to see if the Medallion would resurface. It had. The residents of Tellius though had released the Goddess from her confines and proceeded to throw a wrench into Alex's plans once again. It was then that Alex got the idea to simply trap Yune into the Medallion again. If she had been in there once then she could get in there again. Scout teams scoured Tellius to figure out how she had been imprisoned in the first place. Magic had been the culprit. Something called a Galdr. The laguz type known as Heron could sing it and seal the Goddess inside once again. Luckily for Alex the few remaining Herons quite enjoyed singing their Galdrs for their friends. Studying the effects the music created Alex became sure that he could mimic the effects with Psynergy and with Tuaparang technology condense the power into a grenade. Now every Umbra Adept carried with them a small grenade that when tossed within the vicinity of Yune and the Medallion the power released would drag the Goddess into her prison.

All of this added up to the fact that Alex had put in years of work and was no closer to his goal thanks to the bumbling idiot that led the powerful Umbra Adepts. As much as Alex preferred subtlety all this could have been sped up if the Emperor would send more troops and his legion of Umbra Adepts. With their ability to influence the minds of the people it wouldn't be hard to find where the young looking goddess and her prison were hiding. The only lead they had on the Medallion was that one of the laguz tribes had it. Alex had ordered the Tuaparang to capture the now collective Bird Tribe for the Herons. It would make the most sense for them to have the small item. Some had escaped from them and there was no way to tell if the ones they missed held the Medallion. Yune had made it easy on them to track her down. She was once again out in the open and the rulers of Tellius had now started working together. There was no doubt in Alex's mind that she now would be with one of the ruling bodies for they wouldn't want her to be let out of their protective sight.

The business with Sheba was simple. He owed her a small favor for releasing Alchemy to the world. It truly was the least he could do but he made it so she was sent with Zacchaeus to Felix's location. Neither of the two Warriors would be happy with this fact but Alex had now freed Sheba and since he had done something that helped the entirety of the Warriors of Vale he felt his debt with them was finished. They had a member back after all, it was not his fault they turned against her. Alex now had something else to do. Go to Tellius and find that Zacchaeus had died, there really was no hope that he had lived, and then go after Tellius' hero that held Ragnell. Only with a divine blood stained blade could they channel the power of Yune without killing everyone around them.

Alex walked the halls of the Royal Palace. Tuaparang soldiers saluted him as he walked by. Every soldier was his to command. The only orders that could override his own were that of the Emperor's own hand. Alex had that man under his control so he was effectively running an entire nation. It was just a nation of bumbling morons that weren't good enough to wipe the grim off of his shoes. However, Alex was used to working with such people. Menardi, Saturos, Karst, and Agatio hadn't been much better than the Tuaparang. Those four at least had the drive to carry out their mission. Alex's current pawns only worked because they were told to. It made things much more difficult

Leaving the palace grounds Alex was met with the sight of the sun setting. Alex hated sunsets and sunrises. The golden light teased him with the remembrance of what he should have. The black walls of the palace gate drank in the light. The Tuaparang had a very muted colour palette when it came to their buildings. The entire capital city was filled with grey and black buildings. From what Alex had seen of Daein the architects of the two countries would have gotten along.

Taking a left out of the palace Alex headed towards the Royal Hangar. The building was the same black as the palace walls. A set of large doors capable of fitting a small airship through were currently closed. This building was meant to hold up to six smaller airships. Three of the ships were for the Emperor's personal use. Like most easily manipulated people the Emperor was vain and power hungry so he had to have the best of the best and the most. There was currently only one other ship in the hangar and that was Alex's small ship. It was easily manned by a group of five people and made traveling Weyard much easier. Alex could teleport but only short distances. Without the Teleport Lapis he had to resort to the same ways of travel as normal humans.

Reaching the long building Alex opened a small door that stood next to the larger doors. Entering the hangar Alex looked at his ship. Like all Tuaparang ships the outer shell was a tan colour and a small metal cabin was attached to the bottom. Propellers attached to the back of the shell and at the top allowed the massive machine to fly through the air. The exact mechanics of how the airship worked escaped Alex. As much as he wanted to learn how they functioned he had more pressing matters. Besides once he obtained the power underneath Mt. Aleph these airships would be the first thing to go. He would keep his own personal airship for nostalgia but the rest of the Tuaparang's fleet would be destroyed.

Walking up to his airship Alex opened the door with a flick of his wrist. Five men in standard issue armor stood inside. They were the normal crew that flew with Alex. He had already won them over to his side with a few promises of power. They would take him anywhere he wanted without reporting it to the Emperor. This had been essential when he had been following Chalice and Blados. With the Emperor not knowing that Alex used his airship to follow after the two Umbra Adepts it had given him an advantage when he had "foreseen" the defeat of the two at the hands of Matthew's group. With his false prediction coming true Alex had reassured the idiotic ruler that he was needed still.

"We are going to Nevassa, Daein." the blue haired Adept informed his crew.

Alex then moved to a large chair that sat in the front of the cabin. The helm of the ship was only a few feet behind him. The five members of the crew took their places and started the process of getting the machine into the air. A roar announced the awakening of the propellers. With a lurch Alex knew they had left the ground. Groaning with the effort the hangar doors opened letting the rays of the setting sun into the building. A man walked out in front of the airship and held up to large orange sticks. Motioning with the sticks the man led the ship safely out of the hanger. Once the airship was out of the hangar the pilot took the skies. Alex crossed one leg over the over and rested his hands on his knee. Tomorrow he should be meeting with an old friend.

-o-O-o-

Felix stared at the face in shock. Uncaring dark green eyes stared back at him. Sheba had just quite possibly killed Mia. Furrowing his brow Felix slammed his blade into the stone floor and tackled Sheba with a grow. Unprepared for such an attack Sheba was knocked to the ground. Felix pulled back his fist and stared at the emotionless green eyes looking back up at him. His fist slammed into the ground next to her the force of the blow causing a few cracks to appear. Felix stood up and drug Sheba up onto her feet putting his hands on her shoulders to hold her in place. She hadn't gotten taller since he had last seen her as he was still a full head taller than her. Sheba seemed to be looking through Felix rather than at him and it unnerved the warrior.

Micaiah and Sothe soon appeared next to him. The Queen looked fine despite having just fought off an Umbra Adept and helping out a few or her soldiers. Sothe had blood spattered over his torso from his close combat kills and was visibly panting from the effort. If the blood bothered the royalty they didn't show it as they looked at Felix who was clutching a Tuaparang soldier by the shoulders. When Micaiah saw Mia lying on the floor with blood on her dress she rushed over to check on the girl. Sothe first moved to follow after her but thought twice about leaving a very hurt looking Felix alone with the Tuaparang soldier. They hadn't been able to capture one of the soldiers before.

Micaiah ran her hands over where the blood seemed to originate from and went to use her Sacrifice power and found that there was very little that needed healing. She looked over at Felix and remembered him saying that Venus Adepts had a small healing ability. He must have used a lot of his remaining power if he had been able to patch up this much on his own. Taking the rest of injury into herself Micaiah healed Mia.

A groan of pain escaped Mia's lips as she blinked her eyes open. Her hand instinctively shot over to where she was stabbed to hold what she remembered as an open cut. Recognizing the fact that she wasn't feeling as much pain as she should Mia lifted her hand off the tear in her dress and looked at where her opponent's sword had cut into her flesh. Aside from a bit of dried blood there was nothing there to tell that she had received a crippling blow. Sitting up Mia felt a soft hand touch her shoulder and hold her up. Micaiah got the Trueblade's attention and pointed towards Felix and Sheba. The Venus Adept looked a mix between barely held in rage and almost weeping sadness. The mixed looked tugged at Mia's heart as she looked at him holding the Tuaparang soldier.

"It's good to see you again Felix." Sheba said coldly.

Felix's eyes narrowed in anger. "What the hell Sheba?! Why are you helping the Tuaparang?!"

"They know about my parents Felix." Sheba responded with a tad more emotion in her voice. "All I had to do was hand Micaiah over to them and my almost four decade search would finally have a starting point."

"Do you know what they would have done to her Sheba? They would have drained her of her powers which could easily kill her." Felix shouted at his former friend.

"All they wanted to do was ask her some questions about the stupid Goddess. Once she told them what they wanted they were going to let her go."

"How could you believe that Sheba?" Felix asked her his voice venom.

"Because I had to Felix. They kept me locked up for I don't know how long. This was the price of my freedom Felix I wasn't going to let them put me back in that cell."

Felix's face softened a little as she told him they had captured her. "That still doesn't explain why you went along with everything Sheba. You're powerful enough and smart enough to have escaped once you got far enough away from their home."

"Felix." Micaiah interjected. "She came with Zacchaeus. He just displayed his ability to control people. I'd venture to guess that Sheba has been under his influence for a while."

"His power is weak against the Warriors of Vale. Sheba's one of those people Micaiah." Felix told the Queen never once taking his eyes off of Sheba.

"How long did they work on her before she was released though Felix? How much power did they spend to make her into a puppet?" Micaiah reasoned. Part of the Queen's mind filed the information that Sheba was a Warrior of Vale away for later. Felix wasn't exactly in the mood to be questioned about the blonde girl. She'd have to bring it up later after he had calmed down.

"She practically killed Mia and would have sent you to your death Micaiah." Felix countered rounding on the small woman. "How can you be so quick to forgive her?!"

Felix had been truly worried if Mia was going to be alright when he saw the wound. The blade had bit deep and it was only due to the fact that Felix had gotten to it as fast as he did that allowed him to be able to heal it. Venus Psynergy was good at healing fresh wounds. The Revive Psynergy was only good in worse case scenarios and Mia hadn't been hurt bad enough for Revive to work on her.

"Because she didn't do those things. Even if she did it wouldn't have been her fault." Micaiah answered calmly.

"Felix it's alright." Mia told him as she made to stand up.

Felix may have been able to patch the wound but he wasn't able to replace the blood she had lost. Mia stood on wobbly legs used to the feeling of blood loss from her duels with Ike. It had taken her a few times to think to bring Rhys to the duels to patch her up. That had been a while back though and she wasn't as used to the feeling as she once was. Mia fell forward and into Felix's chest as he moved to stop her fall.

"I'm fine and if what Micaiah said is true than you shouldn't be mad at Sheba." Mia said as sternly as she could at the moment.

"Mia."

"Listen Fe-Fe. _I'm _the one that was almost killed and while I'm pissed at her for it I'm not going to hold it against her if she wasn't in full control of her actions. Do you know how many of my friends I once fought against? Too many to count." Mia informed Felix's chest as she didn't feel up to looking at his face.

"Mia's right. Ike made a lot of our enemies into friends during the wars." Sothe confirmed with stars in his eyes.

"Here we go again." Micaiah muttered her hand on her forehead. Sothe had the world's biggest man-crush on Tellius' hero. In fact Micaiah was positive that if Sothe was a woman he'd be following Ike around trying to sleep with the blue haired Vanguard.

"As much fun as it is to let you guys debate if what I did was wrong or not I still have a mission to complete." Sheba said as Psynergy gathered around her. "It's nothing personal Queen Micaiah but I want that information more than I care about you."

Felix having sensed the Psynergy build up was already reacting to Sheba's threat. He had let go of Mia and was spinning around with his fist pulled back, the Trueblade had a shocked look on her face as she fell back down. Venus energy swirled around his fist. A Djinn powered blow hit Sheba in the gut bringing her up off the floor with the force of the strike. Pulling his fist back down Felix let Sheba fall to the ground where she assumed the fetal position.

"You were saying Micaiah?" Felix asked

"The effects of the Dark Psynergy aren't going to go away that fast Fe-Fe." Yune said appearing behind Micaiah. "That girl is going to need some time for her brain to get back to normal. Just put her in a dungeon away from people for a time and she'll come around."

"She's really been controlled by the Tuaparang hasn't she." Felix stated more than asked. He let out a sigh before turning his back on Sheba and reaching down to assist Mia back onto her feet. Mia took his hand with a grumble and let him pull her back up onto unsteady feet.

"It's alright Fe-Fe. Can't expect you meat creatures to be able to sense the Dark Psynergy when it's so ingrained in a person." Yune said with a grin on her face. "Her body's natural Psynergy will fight back and she'll come back to normal in no time at all."

"Until that time we should make sure someone with a Sleep Staff is nearby in case she tries anything funny. I'll see if any of the guards are well enough to take her to the cells." Sothe said as he turned away and walked down the stairs.

"I... need to go to bed." Mia said. "You guys may have fixed me up but I'm so tired."

"I'll take you." Felix offered.

"Uh-uh. I'm not sleeping in this uncomfortable monstrosity that's called a dress and you aren't going to change me. I need Jill or someone."

"I'll help you." Micaiah said as she took Mia from Felix.

Felix watched as the two women walked away from him. With those two and Sothe gone that left him with just Yune and Sheba. One annoyed him to no end and the other most likely knocked out from his attack. Looking around the ground Felix spotted a white blade lying on the ground. Picking Alondite up and placing it once again on his back the Venus Adept left the vicinity and headed back to his own room. Mia had the right idea, it was time for sleep.

-o-O-o-

"Thanks for the help Micaiah. I wasn't joking when I said I was tired." Mia told the queen as they walked down the hall.

"It's alright Mia. It was a pretty big injury that you got. You should really thank Felix for healing you when you get the chance." Micaiah replied. Already she was enacting her plan to bring the two together.

"I thanked him." Mia said with confidence.

"Really when?" Micaiah questioned smugly.

"Right after... I didn't thank him." Mia said in realization.

"How you going to thank him?"

"By saying 'Thanks'." Mia answered confused as to why it'd take more exactly.

"He saved your life and all you're going to do is say 'Thanks'?" Micaiah asked appalled at how casually Mia was going to go about it. "Doesn't that deserve something a little more than 'Thanks'?"

Mia's face turned into one of thought. "I guess you're right. I was pretty close to knocking on Death's door. Got any suggestions on how to properly thank him?"

_This is going to be harder than I thought. _Micaiah had her work cut out for her if she was having to instruct Mia on how to properly thank Felix.

"Give him a present or something. Treat him to a meal, I'd say cook one but I don't see that working out well." Micaiah offered.

"My travel stew is the best out there." Mia said offended at the insult to her cooking ability.

The reality of the situation was that you needed a silver strength stomach to even think about eating anything Mia cooked. How she was able to down her own creations was something that even Yune can't divine. Even bottomless pit Ike wasn't able to handle the travel stew. During the start of the Mad King's war Mia had been quickly taken off cooking duty and was never placed on it again no matter how much she pleaded.

"Yes but you aren't traveling are you." Micaiah quickly countered.

"True. It needs the fresh herbs of the road."

Micaiah let out a sigh of relief. "So come on. You've spent time with Felix. What kind of things does he like?"

Mia opened her mouth to answer and then closed it. In truth Felix hadn't actually talked much about himself whenever they were together. The only things they talked about really were fighting styles and how to get Mia to improve. Recently how to take down an Umbra Adept had been added to the conversations.

The two women came to Mia's room and stood outside the door. Mia tried to open the door to her room and hide in it so she could pretend that she didn't have to answer Micaiah's question. It was embarrassing that she spent so much time with Felix but knew so little about him. The only thing that stopped her from hiding in her room was the fact that she would rather die than spend more time than absolutely necessary in her dress.

"You have no clue do you?" Micaiah deadpanned.

"None." Mia said sheepishly.

"Mia, consider this a royal order. Find out what Felix likes, give it to him, and thank him for saving your life." Micaiah ordered forcefully.


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaime**r: I don't own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun.

Chapter 29

Crimea

Sol groaned as he awoke. He lay in his bed above the tavern that his sister as still running. Knowledge was certainly powerful. It had spared Mika from jail if not the hangman's noose. He made an attempt to roll onto his back and got a muffled reply as his back bumped up against something confused him as he had just woken up and Luna was laying right in front of him. Turning his head to see what had made the noise he saw a pair of golden eyes of his daughter looking back at him. Her eyebrows were furrowed in anger at almost being squished by her father.

"Tsuki what are you doing?" Sol asked the youth his voice still groggy from sleep.

"I was sleeping until you tried to make me into a sandwich." she answered with more sass than any five year old should have.

"Why did you climb onto my side of the bed then? There's more room on your mother's side." Sol really didn't want to deal with this so early in the morning. Tsuki really took after her mother and her aunt. Sometime Sol wonder if his daughter inherited anything from him at all. So far it seemed all he had passed on was his thirst for answers.

"There's room now but not when I first came in. Mom was sprawled out all over the bed." Tsuki replied.

"Why didn't you sleep with your aunts then, or in your own room?" Sol grumbled.

"Cause I haven't seen you and mom since you got here." Tsuki said with a child's innocence.

It was true. He and Luna had just gotten back from Port Toha during the night. While they were working for Crimea's army they weren't going to be sleeping in the barracks. Sol didn't want any of his tomes stolen by some wannabe mage. Luna simply wanted a nice comfy bed rather than the cot that the barracks would have provided her with. To give his wife incentive to pack faster Sol told her that he had seen a few of the soldiers eyeing her shield. Her shield was one based off an old design that doubled as the sword's, or in some cases axe's, sheath. This had gotten her to speed pack and they were soon out of the barracks and headed for home. When they reached the tavern they were met with Mika's better half, Rin who was cleaning up for the night. Rin was the definition of femininity. Sapphire colored eyes shone against albastar skin. Her face gave her the appearance of the world's most innocent person. Her beautiful face was framed by dark blue hair that stopped just above her shoulders. Her body was a twig with hips that swayed with every step she took.

Rin greeted the two kindly and instructed them on where to put their belongings so that no one could get to them. Seeing as how the tavern used semi-dangerous ingredients in their cooking and drinks they had paid quite a large sum of money to get a magically sealed chest to store them in. Rin then showed them up to their room as so far the couple had just been using their daughter's room for the short time they had spent in the city. Luna dropped her chestplate which had been to large for the chest to hold on the ground and flopped into bed sprawled out in much the way that Tsuki had described. Sol took off his robes leaving him in a thin shirt and pants. The robes of a summoner were much like the armor of the more physical warriors. Only the robes helped protect against magic attacks rather than physical ones. Since the robes were about as comfortable as armor Sol wasn't going to spend the night in them unless he absolutely had to. Once the robes were discarded he slipped into with his wife and rolled onto his side grabbing a pillow and bunching it up under his head.

"I know you miss us Tsuki but why did you come into our bed? In fact how did you even know we were home?" Sol questioned his daughter.

"Auntie Mika came and woke me up. She said that you'd be happy to see me first thing in the morning. Guess she didn't think that you'd try crushing your only daughter." Tsuki explained with a cheshire grin on her face.

If looks could kill people then Mika would be a dead woman from the gaze that Sol was giving the wall that his room shared with Mika's. It wasn't that he was angry at Tsuki for crawling into bed this early. It was because of of Mika that Tsuki was here and ruined any chances of Sol getting comfortable and getting a little more sleep before he had to be up.

"Go wake your aunts." Sol instructed the little girl. "I'll wake your mother and get breakfast ready."

"Mom's not going to try cooking again is she?" Tsuki asked clearly mortified at the prospect of her mother fixing her breakfast.

"She will if you don't go and wake your aunts right now." Sol threatened.

If it was possible Tsuki would have phased through the shared wall and right into her aunts' room to wake them. Sol grinned as his daughter fled in terror at the threat of Luna's cooking. Propping himself up on one elbow Sol grabbed one of Luna's shoulders to shake her awake. Luna's hand caught hold of Sol's wrist and stopped him.

"You really shouldn't threaten her like that. 'Specially with my cooking." Luna said with a yawn.

"Well if you'd just let Rin or I teach you I couldn't use it as a threat now could I?" Sol countered .

"Point taken. Still not taking lessons but point taken. I'm going to go and see if Rin will let me take a bath. I'm covered in sweat and stink more than a Tiger that bathed in a mud pit after a very messy hunt." Luna grumbled as she shuffled out of bed.

Luna foraged around their room for a set of clean clothes. Rin had been kind enough to pack all the clothing they had left behind into the room's dressers. Sol assumed it was Rin because Mika wasn't the kind of person that would be that nice. When she found an outfit to her liking Luna headed for the door.

"You know you could always let you sister cook and come join me hon." Luna said with a large grin on her face as she headed out the room making sure that her hips swayed enticingly as she exited.

"That's my wife." Sol smiled to himself as he jumped out of bed to follow her. Tsuki wouldn't be too disappointed if Rin or Mika made breakfast.

Leaving the room seconds after his wife Sol was met with a waist high black haired bundle of five year old energy. Tsuki wrapped her arms around her father's waist and smiled up at him.

"I woke Auntie Mika up but Aunt Rin was already up." Tsuki informed her dad. "Now will you make me breakfast daddy?!"

"Alright, alright." Sol said rubbing his the girls head playfully as he watched Luna disappear into a room.

Heading downstairs Sol found Rin getting everything ready for the day. She was taking the chairs down from off the tables. When she saw Sol accompanied by Tsuki she waved at the two of them. Sol pointed towards the kitchen silently asking if it was alright if he used it or not. Rin nodded her head. Vanishing into the kitchen Sol set about making a simple stew for breakfast in a large enough pot that when the tavern opened Rin and Mika would be able to serve some to customers. It had been a few months since he had last cooked with his daughter and thankfully, or was it sadly, she was already a better cook than Luna.

"Sol!" Rin's voice called out from the main room. "There's someone here from the castle. Says he's got a message for you." Rin walked into the kitchen holding a damp rag in one hand.

"Watch Tsuki and the stew for me will you?" Sol asked as he headed out to the front to see who it was.

Standing in front of the door was Amiti. Sol didn't know much about the kid other than the fact he was a Mercury Adept and the best protection against the Tuapranag threat the Tellius was now facing.

"Solaris, Queen Elincia would like to talk with you about your and Luna's efforts in the battle at Port Toha." Amiti said formally. Even with his limited knowledge of the man it was easy to tell he was raised among royalty. They simple way he enunciated his words gave it away the common folk simply didn't speak that way.

"Thank you Amiti. I'm curious though as to why the Queen would send you to tell me this. Aren't you a bit important to be delivering such a simple request?" Sol asked.

"It is because I wanted to thank you for saving my friend's life back in Toha. I haven't had the chance to do so properly and I wanted to take this opportunity to do such. So thank you Solaris for saving my friend's life." Amiti bowed as he thanked the Summoner.

"MIKA!" Luna's voice pierced through the floorboards down into the common room.

A loud thump echoed from above as a door was slammed shut. Footsteps raced across the floorboards heading towards the stairs. The door was slammed again this time as it opened and another pair of footsteps follow after the first. Mika came flying out of the stairwell with smile on her face. Her red blouse was soaked for an unknown reason. The blonde vanished into the kitchen as Luna appeared at the bottom of the stairs. Unlike Mika who was fully clothed, Luna had only a towel wrapped around her chest covering just enough of her to be seen by a stranger. Her ebony black hair was plastered to her angry face. One hand was holding up her towel and in the the other was a dagger. The kitchen door squeaked shut catching Luna's attention. Faster than an enraged feline Luna took off after her sister-in-law.

"You can tell Elincia I'll be there after breakfast." Sol said turning his attention back to Amiti acting like what had just happened was normal.

"What just...?" Amiti asked unable to fully ask the question he was so baffled by what had just transpired.

"Domestic household stuff. Hell in other words. Let me give you a piece of advice Amiti. Marry a nice quiet girl." Sol said in a dry voice and headed in the direction of the kitchen to see what was going on behind the door. Amiti just nodded his head and left the building before anything else happened.

Steeling himself for what he was about to see Sol opened the door and went inside. Standing in front of the stove was Rin and Tsuki watching over the stew the Sol had started completely ignoring the two women behind them. Sol couldn't blame the two of them. Getting between Mika and Luna was like getting between two angry idiots who didn't know when to quit. At this moment the only thing that was between them was a table. Mika was making sure to keep it between her and Luna using it as a barrier. However Luna was about five seconds away from climbing over the table to get at her prey.

"What'd you do this time Mika?" Sol asked crossing his arms over his chest speaking to her like he would to a child.

"Nothing that warrants your wife coming at me with a dagger!" she exclaimed.

"Bull! You tried to get into the bath with me!" Luna shouted pointing the dagger's tip accusingly at Mika.

"Yeah, saves time and water." Mika said in her defence.

Rin let out a sigh from the stove. she turned around holding a spoon in one hand and pointing it at Mika much like Luna was with her dagger. "If it was anyone but you dear I'm sure Luna would believe it."

"How do you put up with her Rin?" Luna asked. "She's a shameless flirt and constantly tries these types of things with me. I'm her sister for Ashera's sake."

"Sister-in-law technically." Mika pointed out.

"Now Luna." Rin answered in a sweet tone. "Mika may tease you to no end, get on your nerves, and flirt with all womankind. But she's far more loyal than any man I've met and I know that she won't actually do anything. Besides it'd be easier to get Sol to stop reading than it'd be to get Mika to stop flirting."

"Love you to Rin." Sol said in response to her comments about him and men in general.

"Oops. Sorry Sol. I do trust you. Only a dog is more loyal than you are to Luna." Rin assured him.

Sol put his hand over his forehead as he shook his head. "Luna get dressed. Queen Elincia wants to see us after breakfast. Mika don't harass her this early in the day." Sol instructed. "Tsuki go wash up."

After a nice quiet peaceful meal filled with lots of yelling Sol and Luna grabbed their gear and went to go see what Elincia wanted of them. Tsuki begged them to let her come along and was only dissuaded by the parents promising to take her outside the city once they got back. Arriving at the castle gates they were greeted by a the guards and instructed to hurry to the throne room. One of the soldiers accompanied them the entire way. He kept looking at Luna uneasily even though all she had on her was her shield. They both thought it best to appear dressed in their fighting outfits to drive home the point they were there to assist Crimea in its defense against the Tuaparang. However Sol was dying under his robes from the amount of heat they trapped. Such was the price of an extra bit of protection against the arcane arts. Luna looked just fine in her armor. They were soon ushered into the throne room where Queen Elincia and her uncle Lord Renning were sitting waiting for the two to arrive.

"It is not proper to make your Queen wait when she summons you." Renning said in a gruff voice.

"Uncle." Elincia chided. "Amiti already explained that they would be late."

"Since we are late would be alright if we simply got to the heart of the matter? Sol requested. "I believe that it'll be in everyone's best interest if we do such."

"You are correct." Elincia agreed. "As Amiti told you I would like to discuss what you did exactly in Toha. The reports I have learned that the Venus Adept Matthew was poisoned and you healed him. After that you and Luna both lead the charge to the Psynergy Vortex Generator where you proceeded to destroy it with magic unknown to my people."

"That's true. Luna was the one to find Matthew in his condition. She called me over knowing that I had a Restore Staff on hand. He was lucky that I happened to have one on me. His condition was bad the poison was foreign to me but the magic still worked on it." Sol farther explained.

"I see. But like I said. You used magic that my people do not know about. While Crimea may not be as advanced as Begnion in magic we still know the names of the Dark spells. You did not use anything we have seen Druids use before."

"So you didn't call us here to find out what role we played in the attack. You want to know more about the magic that I cast is that it?"

"To put it plainly, yes. Wherever you found these other tomes there could be more of them. If we could find more Light and Anima Tomes we may stand a better chance against the Tuaparang." Elincia said calmly.

"I'm sorry but you ask for something I do not have. My old master was the one to find the ruins that held these ancient magics. Sadly he passed before he felt like entrusting me with the location. I only know that it lies in the desert between Daein and Hatari." Sol informed the Queen. "Part of my teachings was on how to create these tomes but the making of these fell arts takes years and I only have a few to call my own. I'm sorry but I will not part with them. They are my own creations and I these spells will take months to teach to others."

"I see." Elincia said with a frown before turning her attention to Luna. "Miss Luna, will you please allow our smiths to examine your shield. I fear that the making of such an item has been lost to us. If we could replicate it then it might give our soldier the edge they need in the upcoming battle."

"A shield this broad is meant to be used a certain way Your Majesty. The text that I found the design in call the style Hero. It's not easy learning to even draw the blade without injury. I would have to teach the soldiers as the scrolls now belong to Begnion. The ones best suited for it will be Swordmasters and Warriors." Luna expalined.

"Very well. If you give us the shield then you can train those who wish to become this Hero class warrior."Elincia said before dismissing them. The soldiers were going to be in for a world of hurt once Luna got ahold of them.

-o-O-o-

Gallia

Ranulf was going to kill her, Lyre just knew it. She was supposed to be keeping an eye on Himi and she had lost the young Venus Adept. A few laguz had been against letting a beroc stay in the castle so Ranulf had ordered Lyre to tail Himi and make sure that no harm befell her. Himi had been walking through the castle going Ashera knows where and Lyre followed after the young girl as instructed. What had caused Lyre to lose the young girl was that annoying Kyza. Lye had went to cut through a room only to find the Tiger in there. He pestered her to no end about how she shouldn't barge into a room like she had. It was completely false. Lyre had done her best to enter the room silently not wanting to alert Himi since part of her instructions was that the girl couldn't know she had someone following her. No matter what Lyre did Kyza wouldn't let her pass to the door on the other side of the room which would lead her to the only hall that Himi could go to. After a few minutes she was able to dash around the Tiger and make it through the door. By this time though Himi had vanished. Tracking her was a pain the the rear. Himi's natural scent was a soft floral one that was easily overpowered by the smell of the other people in the castle and the wafting scent that came from the surrounding forest.

Having felt like she had combed the entire castle three times over Lyre headed out down to the village where she prayed that she would be able to find find the young girl so that Ranulf wouldn't have reason to kill her. When Lyre had been instructed with the duty of guarding the beroc girl she knew that this was her chance to show her beloved Ranulf how good she was at her job. However Himi was ruining her plans by pulling this vanishing act!. If she couldn't keep track of one girl then how could she be trusted with more important tasks? Lyre was going to find Himi if it was the last thing she did.

Lyre ran through the village streets looking for any sign that the Venus Adept might have left that would give Lyre an indication on where she went. Orange furred ears twitched as Lyre overheard a few teenage Tigers saying something about a female beroc heading off into the woods. Lyre bolted over to them and grabbed a green haired Tiger by his shirt. A few remarks about what the Tiger would like to do with Lyre and a lot of bruises later the Tiger gave Lyre the exact direction he had seen the girl run off in. The direction he had pointed in lead to a nearby river used by the residents to wash themselves and their clothes.

Transforming into her Cat form for speed Lyre ran straight for the river. Her agile body tore through the forest underbrush and over rocks, tree roots, and fallen trees with ease. There was a path leading from the village to the river but going straight through was faster and Lyre could always backtrack along the path if Himi wasn't at the river. When Lyre found the Adept she was going to give the little girl a piece of her mind. Well she would if only Ranulf hadn't told her that Himi couldn't know she was being followed. This assignment was far harder than it needed to be simply for that reason alone.

Leaping out if the woods and landing on the riverbank in her human form Lyre looked up and down the river. She was looking for a mess of black hair since only a small few members of the Beast Tribe had such coloring. Finally spotting a black haired person up the bank standing in a shallow part of the river Lyre raced forward. Forgetting that she was supposed to hide from Himi, Lyre moved forward until she was in front of the girl and could see Himi's face poking out from the curtain of wet hair.

"Hello Lyre." Himi said as she pulled her hair out of her face. "You here for a bath to?"

"All of this for a bath?" Lyre mumbled to herself. She had ran herself ragged looking for the girl and she had just gone to bathe in the river instead of asking for water and a tub back at the castle? "Yes that's what I'm here for." Lyre answered loud enough for Himi to hear thankful that she had a reason for being spotted.

Lyre grumbled about the absurdity of the situation while she stripped down. Seeing Himi's own clothes sitting on a nearby rock Lyre tossed her own over by the robes. Knowing that the water was bound to be cold Lyre jumped as far as she could towards the middle of the river and submerged her entire body. When she surfaced her teeth were chattering as her body adjusted to the temperature change.

"You could have asked for bath water back at the castle." Lyre enlightened Himi angrily. "We aren't animals, we do have bathtubs like you beroc."

"Nothing beats a good soak in a refreshing river." Himi replied. "It was one of my favorite experiences when I started traveling with the others."

"Beroc are the animals if you enjoy a freezing river over a nice warm bath." Lyre scoffed.

"Karis hated it." Himi smiled. "She would grumble the entire time whenever we went to wash up. So it's not beroc that enjoy it. I'm the one that enjoys it."

"Then you are insane."

The two girls started at each other until a rustling of bushes caught their attention. Both sunk down so only their heads could be seen above the water, wasn't exactly hard for Himi. Lyre felt the hair on the back of her neck rise alerting her even more. Himi closed her eyes as if in concentration. Appearing out of the forest was the Tiger that Lyre had beaten up earlier. She could tell by the black eye and claw marks on his chest. His friend appeared behind him. They both had an evil grin on their face as they walked over to the rock where the girls' clothes were at. The Tiger that Lyre had assaulted picked up a few of the garments and tossed them to his friend.

"This is what you get for attacking me!" he shouted at Lyre as he went to go back into the trees.

Enraged as she was Lyre didn't care that she had nothing covering her. Getting ready to stand up and chase after the boys Lyre felt a hand on her shoulder hold her down. Himi was smiling as she pointed her free hand towards the two boys who had gotten to the forest edge. Vines shot up out of the ground forming a wall stopping the two Tigers from fleeing the scene. Next Lyre felt the rocks under her feet start to shift. Off to her right a small whirlpool started to form. From out of the vortex a giant stone dragon leapt. With a roar it landed behind the two Tigers. Dropping their prizes in fear they took off with their tails between their legs down the river bank and soon into the woods once they were no longer blocked by vines. When they were alone the dragon broke apart into the small pebbles that it had come from.

"They really shouldn't have done that." Himi laughed.

Lyre stared in amazement at the girl next to her. She had heard that the Adepts were akin to mages and could do amazing things but for such a small girl to pack so much power. Lyre didn't understand why her beloved Ranulf thought that Himi needed protection, she was clearly capable of defending herself. She had just made two members of the Beast Tribe wet themselves without even trying. They may not have been soldiers or fighters but it took a lot to scare one of the Beast Tribe. Especially one of the puffed up Tigers that thought their strength made them invincible.

"Way to go Miss Himi." a voice called out.

Looking for the owner Lyre spotted an unknown creature sitting in a tree. It was brown and could easily fit in the palm of her hand.

"Thanks for the warning Pewter!" Himi called back to the creature.

Himi seeing the confused look on Lyre's face launched into an explanation of what exactly Pewter was. After getting the Djinn tutorial from Himi, Lyre looked at the diminutive creature once more. It seemed that Weyard made powerful things come in small packages. Himi continued to explain that she had her nine Djinn on lookout in case any boys thought to sneak a peek. She had picked this trick up from Karis and Sveta. Karis had thought it up after an accident with Rief. Poor guy, they said he was never the same afterwards. The human body just couldn't handle that much electricity.

"We should probably get out soon." Lyre said after a few more minutes of soaking.

Sometime later the two girls arrived back at Gallia Castle. It was getting close to when Lyre would have to go and give her report for the day to Ranulf. That was definitely one of the perks to this job. Lyre got alone time with Ranulf. Once she entered the castle Lyre told Himi that she had things that she needed to take care of and left the Adept to do as she pleased. Lyre didn't know if someone else was to watch over Himi during the night or not, she was just doing as she was ordered.

Making her way through the castle halls Lyre came to Ranulf's office. Many nights it doubled as his bedroom as he fell asleep at his desk. A few times Lyre had come in to find him leaning over his desk fast asleep. Today was one of those days. Only instead of leaning over his desk Ranulf was leaning back in his chair. It was probably due to the fact that he was up too late the night before. Papers, books, and scrolls littered the room. A map of Tellius hung on one wall next to a map of Gallia. Not having anything better to do Lyre pulled up a chair and sat across from Ranulf watching him with interest. Much to her disappointment he soon woke and jumped in his chair when he saw Lyre sitting across from him.

"Lyre!" Ranulf shouted in shock. "Knock next time!" Collecting himself and organizing the clutter in front of him Ranulf waited for Lyre to give her report.

"Today was the same as always. No one made an attempt on her." Lyre said blandly trying to seem bored with her assignment.

"Really?" Ranulf asked raising one eyebrow questioningly. "Because there were reports of a 'giant stone lizard' attacking two youths bt the river today.. Himi has explained her Psynergy to the King and I. Giant stone lizard falls into the scope of her powers. Care to explain?"

Ranulf may have been serious on the outside but the fact was he knew what had happened. He had more than just Lyre following after Himi for a few reasons. One was if Lyre did happen to lose sight of her than there were others to protect Himi. Secondly if anything did happen there would be a few soldiers there to defend the Adept. Another was that he had promised Eoleo that he'd make sure that Himi would be safe and Ranulf was a Cat of his word.

"Lyre, why did Himi use her Psynergy? Ranulf asked more directly.

"Because two idiot boys thought it would be funny to try and steal our clothes while we bathed!" Lyre shouted angrily. "They are lucky that Himi was there to scare them off to."

"Hmm, so if Himi simply scared them away then how did one of them end up with a black and claw marks?"

"I might have questioned him and he wasn't very forthcoming." Lyre growled

"What information?"

"I. He. Well... I LOST HIMI!" Lyre bawled. She had failed Ranulf and now he knew it. This was going to be the end of her. "It was that stupid Kyza's fault though! If he wouldn't have stopped me to ask stupid questions I never would have lost her!" Lyre was practically sobbing at the end. Her anger and Kyza and disappointment in letting Ranulf down taking over her.

"What is with you and Kyza? You two never have gotten along no matter what is happening around you." Ranulf sighed.

"That's because he's jealous that you like me more than him." Lyre said attempting to smile as tears kept falling.

"Whatever the reason you should have ignored him and carried out your orders Lyre." Ranulf scolded. "You shouldn't let Kyza get to you. Now that you've lost Himi once I'm sure you understand how hard it is to track her."

Lyre wasn't the only one that was having a hard time sniffing out the young Venus Adept. Each one of the laguz following her complained that her floral scent was easily covered by the scent of the woods around them. In fact so far Lyre was the only one who hadn't complained about the difficulty. Ranulf wondered if it was because it wasn't a problem for her or if she was trying to impress him. He guess that it was the second one and the sad thing was that it was working. She still had a ways to go before she would be a good fighter but Ranulf was already getting around that. He was having her train more in the arts of tracking. She didn't seem to mind as the orders came from him. Lyre was excelling in the arts of tracking. Today was one of only a few exceptions.

Ranulf was using Himi as a test for a few of his students. Of the six following Himi she had been made aware of four of them. She was to do her best to lose them and report how many time she saw them and how often she had managed to lose them. So far this was the first time that Lyre had lost the girl and compared to the next best, which stood a three, Lyre was doing pretty well. Himi's natural scent and her Djinn as lookouts made her the perfect test subject.

Ranulf let out a sigh. Now he was going to have to calm Lyre down. She really was upset that she had failed in her duty. While he couldn't tell her that it was just a test he could try his best to make her feel better. Only he was out of ideas on how to do so. Right now he had plenty of ideas of how to punish Kyza. He had been instructed to leave Lyre alone until the test was over. Kyza had disobeyed a direct order and messed up the test results. Of course the Tiger would point out that when tracking you had to deal with anything that may come your way and he'd be right. However Ranulf knew that Kyza wouldn't have simply stopped Lyre, he would have made it almost impossible for Lyre to leave and continue on her assignment.

"Lyre what did Kyza do when he stopped you?" Ranulf asked hoping to kill two birds with one stone. Lyre would be happy bashing Kyza and Ranulf would get a partly accurate story about what happened to compare with Kyza's defense later.

Lyre explained what Kyza had done in the room that had cause her to lose Himi in the first place. Ranulf sat at his desk making mental notes on what the Tiger had done. As he had guessed he hadn't made it easy for Lyre to get by him.

"Alright Lyre. For losing Himi you have to scrub the dinner pots for a week after you've given your report." Ranulf told her. Since she thought it was an outright mission she would be suspicious if there wasn't a punishment for failure.

"Yes Ranulf." Lyre said wiping her eyes with the back of her hand.

When Ranulf next saw Kyza, he was going to have a few choice words with him.

(A/N): So there was supposed to be a Karis part next but I'm on my sister's laptop right now cause mine's broken and she's standing next to me waiting for it back. So instead you guys will just get the Karis part in the next chapter. While my laptop is still broken I am writing in a notebook just for you guys. Good news is that when my sis' tax return come she'll be getting a new laptop and I'll be getting this one!


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun

Chapter 30

Karis was on the verge of tears she was so bored. It had been two weeks since everyone had left leaving her alone with Tyrell. The remaining Griel Mercenaries had been given a job to do. What that was Karis had no clue. Right now she didn't even have Tyrell to talk with. He had gone to Serenes Forest to check up on the Bird Tribe and what they might need in the way of help from the Adepts. If Karis knew Tyrell though then he was probably wrestling with the Bird King instead. Both her and Tyrell were supposed to have gone together giving the Bird Tribe a full briefing on what they could do to help should the Tuaparang attack. Sigrun and Tanith had other plans for Karis and they directly interfered in the trip to the forest. The two women had wanted to see Karis' skill with a blade. They thought that she was like the Archers of Tellius, unable to defend herself should anyone get close to her. Boy had she proved them wrong. Karis picked a short sword and agreed to show Tanith her skills. The match was fairly even but Tanith managed to come out on top thanks to her constant training with a sword compared to Karis' lack of training. Kairs had learned from her father how to use a light blade. In the six years she had trained under him she had only beaten him once and that was only because Ivan had been sick for the past week.

While she had spent her time yesterday proving herself to the Holy Gaurd, Tyrell had been allowed to continue on to the forest. Tanith was a beast of a swordswoman and Karis' match with her had left her too tired to follow after her friend. Taking the rest of the day to relax Karis figured she would just set out tomorrow after Tyrell. This morning when she had woken up she was greeted with a messenger sent from the Apostle herself. Sanaki had ordered Karis to stay in Sienne and to not follow after Tyrell. Angry at the prospect her friend would get to leave the city and not her cause Karis to lose control of her Psynergy. Lightning crackled around her a physical manifestation of her rage. Now while messengers of Sienne were used to seeing a magical display in reaction to their letters they were not used to lightning crackling in the air without the use of a tome. The fat chubby male that had delivered the news booked it as fast as his legs could carry him away from the green haired girl.

After a relaxing dip in the women's bath to calm herself Karis set out to find something to do. Even though she was in the largest city on Tellius she couldn't think of anything that would catch her interest. Everything in the city seem to revolve around praying to the gods or showing off how much gold you had. Even after learning that gods were indeed real Karis just couldn't bring herself to pray at a temple. If the other gods were anything like Yune there would be no point. While she had her purse filled will Weyard gold it was to only be used for traveling. Back home on Weyard if she had some time to herself Karis would spend it researching the effects Alchemy's release had on her world. She would look at old documents and compare them with testimonies from people around the world. Kalay was one of Weyards most academic cities thanks to the Warriors of Vale conducting their own research there. Karis would hole up in her room until either Matthew or Tyrell would come and drag her out. While happy that they took an interest in keeping playing with her Kairs always felt out of place. The two boys always seemed to be getting into mischief or doing something exciting. It just wasn't something Karis was into.

Walking the halls of the castle Karis cursed herself for not being more socially active. Maybe if she had played with Tyrell and Matthew more often then she would would have something to do right now. Her interests could have expanded and maybe, just maybe, she'd be able to goof off like Tyrell. The first week they had spent in Sienne after the others had left was easy. Sanaki had ordered that they be shown the sites of her city. Each day after breakfast they would head out escorted by some pompous noblemen and they wouldn't get back till the moon was high in the night sky. After the week of touring was done Tyrell had dragged Karis out of the castle each day to take his own personal tour. Much to her shock they didn't visit the taverns and pointless shops that she thought Tyrell would go right for. Instead he had taken her to see the more beautifully designed buildings. He had often voiced to her he was amazed at the Tellian's ability to create such large buildings without the use of Alchemy. Sure Weyard had a lot of beautiful buildings of its own but they were all ancient. They could be dated back to before Alchemy was sealed.

Giving into her curious nature Kairs asked Tyrell why he was so interested in architecture. His reply had been awkward silence. Unable to handle a quiet Tyrell she had switched the topic to one they both got a kick out of. What Jenna and Isaac would think when Matthew brought Sveta home. Not only just a girl but the one that had been a queen, Queen of the Beastmen to be exact. They both laughed at the prospect. It wasn't a secret that Jenna was uncomfortable with the idea of her only son dating. At one point Matthew had a crush on a girl he had met in the market. Jenna had asked Karis to pretend to be Matthew's girlfriend so that the girl would say no to Matthew if he got the nerve to ask her out. Luckily for Jenna the girl was only in Kalay visiting her grandparents. She was gone before Matthew had gotten the courage to ask her out.

Not wanting Tyrell to go quiet on her again Karis never brought up his interest in architecture again. Her curiosity was getting more and more demanding each day. Tyrell and something as intellectual as that just didn't go together according to her. If she didn't find out why soon then she was going to burst. Thing was he currently was too far away to ask and wouldn't return for another three days at least. Socially awkward and badly as she wanted to find out she knew that she couldn't just ask him the second he got back. That meant that she had to wait longer than three days to find out his reasoning. If Karis didn't find something to occupy her mind for the time he was gone she would end up blurting out the question the second she saw him.

Maybe if she talked with Sigrun she could find something to do. The leader of the Holy Guard said that if Karis ever needed anything to come see her. It was mid-morning so that most likely meant that Sigrun would be drilling her troops. Changing her wandering course to head towards the Holy Guard's barracks Karis set out with a mission in mind. Arriving at her destination Karis was proven right and felt happy with her deduction. Sigrun was standing off on a raised platform overwatching a group of women sparring to keep in shape. The intense gaze Sigrun had on her face as she watched the duels sent chills down Karis' spine. Interestingly enough Karis had learned that there wasn't a single man in the entire Holy Guard. There were two main reasons for this fact. One, the Apostle was a woman and therefore she had female guards. Two, a pegasus wouldn't let a male on it's back unless it's rider pulled him on. Who knew a winged horse could be sexist?

Sigrun noticed Karis as she approached and flashed her a soft smile before shouting at two women. Coming to stand next to the older woman Karis waited patiently for Sigrun to finish shouting at the apparent imbeciles. Both women were using practice lances but had forgone their leather armor and Sigrun was laying into them for it. Practice weapons still hurt and could break bones, the leather uniform they wore for training was there to help protect them and weaken a blow. Even a person like Karis who was just an above ordinary fighter knew the importance of wearing protective gear even if you weren't using real weapons.

"Bored Karis?" Sigrun asked turning her attention to the Adept.

"How did you figure that out?" Karis asked puzzled at how accurate the woman was.

"Don't forget we had Ike here a few years ago. The Greil Mercenaries didn't like sitting around doing nothing." Sigrun was all smiles as she explained that boredom that the group had gone through six years ago. "Much like now we gave them jobs to do so they didn't sit around the city with nothing to do. From the look on your face and the fact you're here I'd say that the Empress's messenger found you."

"Any ideas on what a girl can do?"

"Your swordsmanship, while good, could use some fine tuning. You're more than welcome to train with us while you are here." Karis shook her head no. "I didn't think so. You don't seem like the soldier type. What did you do on Weyard when you had time to yourself?"

"I would help my father out with his research on Alchemy or conduct my own." Karis answered. "That is if Tyrell wasn't dragging me all over Kalay causing trouble that I'd have to get him out of." she added as an afterthought.

"You'll be happy to hear then that the Empress has given you free reign of our library. Sienne holds scrolls of research on multiple subjects. She gave the same clearance to your friend but I don't seem him sitting in a room full of books." Sigrun laughed.

"Tyell and books don't get along." Karis agreed. "But great. I'd love to see some of the things that the Tellians have researched over the years. Do you think there'll be scrolls on magic research?"

"We're the leading nation in magic research Karis." Sigrun boasted.

"Perfect. Ever since I found out you guys used tomes to cast magic I've been wondering if there is any connection to Psynergy." Karis said her mind already going over possible connections.

"Tabitha!" Sigrun shouted. A woman in full red armor of a Pegasus Knight ran over.

"Yes Commander?" she asked with a salute.

"Take Karis to the Royal Library. She wishes to conduct research on possible connections between Alchemy and Magic. The Empress herself has given her clearance. Should the Keepers give you any trouble send them to me." Sigrun instructed.

"If you would follow me Adept Karis." Tabitha said with a bow before heading out of the Holy Guard's barracks.

Tabitha set off at such a brisk pace that Karis had to say a quick goodbye and thank you to Sigrun so she could keep up with her guide. The footsteps of the two women walking reverberated throughout the empty halls. It seemed that no one used the pathway connecting the barracks to the Royal Library. Karis hoped that there wouldn't be any problems with her getting into the library. If what Sigrun said was true and that Begnion was the leader in magical research then Karis was about to have an early birthday. Her mind reeled at the prospect of finding a connection between magic and Alchemy. If she could find such a connection then maybe the two powers could play off one another amplifying the other.

As one would expect of the people of Begnion, Karis wasn't allowed into the library. The Keepers had never heard of a girl named Karis and they weren't going to take some lowly knight's word that she was to be allowed in. Stuck outside the large doors leading into the room an old woman who looked to be about Kraden's age came shuffling out from behind the doors. She was dressed all in white like Cleric. Introducing herself as Seree she asked Tabitha to bring her a note from Sigrun as proof that Karis was to be allowed in. With a bow to the ancient woman Tabitha set off at a jog back to the barracks to retrieve the proof. This left Karis alone with the woman who seemed to have no interest at all in Karis.

Standing outside the doors Karis waited patiently. Her mind was going over what she knew about magic already. Tomes and Staves were needed to work the powers and turn it into an attack, healing power, or any of the other random things Staves could perform. Not only that but an incantation of sorts seemed to be necessary too. While Psynergy didn't need a special item to work it did require an incantation. Rief had told her already that a few of the words Rhys had used when he activated a Heal Staff were close to ones he himself used when casting a Ply or Wish. That would be the first place Karis would look when she got into the Library. If the two powers already shared a few words then there was a distinct possibility that they had more in common than it appeared. The only thing was that Karis would only be able to study the link between Psynergy, Wind, and Lightning Magic if that was the case. She would have to recruit Tyrell to study the Fire Magic she had heard of. Sadly there was no such thing as a Light Adept so studying Light Magic would be out of the question and there was no good Umbra Adept to help with Dark Magic.

Lost in her own world Karis didn't realize when Tabitha came back holding out a letter to Seree. The wax on the seal had barely dried by the time she had delivered the letter. Looking over it Seree nodded her head and thanked the knight for bring the proof she needed. Karis was brought back to Tellius by Seree tapping on her shoulder. The doors to the library were opened and Karis hugged the woman before zipping in. Once inside Kairs felt her jaw drop. It was only one room of the building but it was stacked high full of books and scrolls. Having traveled through hallways Karis hadn't been able to see the which building she was entering. Now though she knew exactly where she was at in accordance to the palace. Other than the palace and the Tower of Guidance there was only one building she had seen that had walls as high as this one and it sat right outside her bedroom window. She had seen this building everyday that she woke up since arriving in Sienne. If even a fourth of this gigantic place was research tomes then Karis could spend her whole life here and barely make a dent in it. When she got back home she was going to have to tell her father about it and bring him here.

"Hello miss." a male voice said off to Karis' left.

The owner was a meek looking teenager dressed all in white like Seree. Stacks of books were laid out on the counter before him. He looked to be about a year older than Karis. Brown strands of hair covered parts of his eyes, his bangs being pushed down from the hood of his robe.

"Hello." Karis answered back.

"And what will you be looking for today?" he asked.

"Greg. This here is Adept Karis. She is to be given full access to the Library per orders of the Empress." Seree interrupted. "As for her research the letter said she would need our magic research tomes."

"Oh. A mage are you? Well then let me show you the way. I'm know a bit of Light Magic myself." Greg said stepping out from behind the counter.

"Thank you. But I'm not a mage, I'm an Adept. It's similar but different." Karis said following after him. "I don't need a Tome or anything to use my power."

"I see." Greg said in a voice that stated he didn't understand in the slightest. "Well I hope you find whatever it is you're looking for."

-o-O-o-

Sveta sat on a couch in Matthew's house. Her mate, err boyfriend as she was told to call him, was seated on the other end leaving a space between them. Across from the both of them was the worst nightmare for every girlfriend, an angry mother of the boyfriend. Sveta failed to see the problem that had angered Jenna. When Ivan had read Sveta's mind a few things had slipped out as she offered up the information on Tellius and the Tuaparang. Her brother's death for one, the fact that Djinn do take an interest in their Adept's love life, a few scenes from various fights, and the night of Geoffrey's death. More importantly what Matthew and Sveta had done afterwards. It was that last one that was the cause of their current situation. Ivan said that he had to tell Jenna about this as he would want to know if Karis was sleeping in the same bed as some unknown guy. To Sveta sharing a bed wasn't that big a deal. Matthew hadn't tried anything with her nor she with him. A few thoughts had crossed her mind but that's all. They were simply sleeping next to each other for the sake of comfort.

While Sveta wouldn't say anything the death of Volchek had hit her hard. Geoffrey's death that night had brought Volchek's death to the forefront of her mind. Facing such sadness she had sought out comfort from one she felt close with. His steady heartbeat and breathing had been the perfect lullaby that night. Curling up against him had reminded her that she was not alone and there were others out in the world that cared for her. Before she had been able to focus on the mission at hand to distract her. When her emotions they started traveling again and she could no longer share her nights with Matthew nightmares had started to plague her sleep. Once again focused on her mission, dead set on her goal the nightmares became less frequent as they traveled. Now that they had no clear goal Sveta feared that her nightmares would come back. The past few nights on the road Sveta had dreamt of her fight against Volchek as the Chaos Hound. Instead of his death coming from activating the Apollo Lens to save them all, Sveta in her beastform would tear him apart in a manner similar to what Lethe had done to Geoffrey. Each night as Sveta would go to deliver the final blow Volchek would change back to his normal self with a look of terror on his face. Sveta was convinced that if she could go back to sleeping with Matthew the presence of him next to her would stop these nightmares. However Jenna was getting in the way of her plans.

"I thought your father and I had raised you better than this Matthew." Jenna said in a strained voice. It was clear that she was trying to hold back her anger. "I don't care if she's your girlfriend. That's no excuse to be sleeping in the same bed already!"

"Nothing has happened mom." Matthew replied meekly. The young Venus Adept's entire body spoke of defeat. His hands rested limply in his lap, his eyes were trained on the floor, Sveta was sure if there was enough room Matthew would have his legs pulled up to his chest to make himself as small as possible. It was so odd to see him act so weak.

"Matthew." Isaac's impassive voice broke in. He was sitting in a chair next to his wife. While Jenna looked ready to set anything on fire Isaac appeared calm and collected. "It's not that we don't trust you or Sveta to keep things clean. Your mother and I simply don't think it's wise to tempt yourselves. Both of you are healthy teenagers and things can happen."

"They haven't and they won't." Matthew replied. "Even if Sveta and I were ready for that, now isn't exactly the time."

"Don't beastmen go into heat?" Jenna asked her question directed at Sveta. The beastgirl nodded her head reluctantly. "What happens then Matthew?" Jenna asked her son.

"Nothing Jenna." Sveta answered sternly. "There are herbs and other things we beastmen can do to lessen the effects. Since Matthew is a human he will not be effected in the slightest by this. My people are not animals that simply give into our urges and I do not appreciate that you have implied such."

" Sorry Sveta. I didn't mean to." Jenna apologized sincerely. "I'm just not ready for any of this in the least."

Jenna leaned back in her chair looking like she was exhausted. Sveta guessed that she probably was. Today she had learned her son had a girlfriend, the Tuaparang were a great threat to Weyard and the lands beyond, and that her son was sleeping with his new girlfriend. It was a lot to take in all in one short day.

"Well where's Sveta going to sleep?" The castle is filled with foreign nobles and the others from Tellius. She can't stay at an inn all alone." Matthew argued.

"Ivan has already offered to let Sveta use Karis' room while she's in Kalay." Isaac answered.

"You two are making a big fuss out of nothing." Garet chimed in from a chair next to Isaac.

The Mars Adept had come with them because he had wanted to hear about his son. Garet deemed Matthew as the one to ask since the two boys were such good friends. When he had learned what he wanted to from Matthew and overheard what Jenna and Isaac were going to talk about he offered to stay and add another opinion to the mix. Jenna and Isaac agreed because Garet had seen the same things Ivan had and they thought as a fellow parent he would be on their side.

"Matthew's a great kid. That little scene me and Ivan saw was the tamest thing ever. He actually was going to sleep in a chair instead of the bed because of how you two raised him." Garet continued stroking his mustache the entire time.

"And how would you feel if it was Tyrell? Jenna accused.

"I'd be damn surprised the girl agreed." Garet laughed. "But the lad's old enough to makin' his own choices. Not everyone can afford to take the time we did. Besides if I had another chance with Jamie you can bet your Djinn I would have moved faster."

All four people in the room looked at Garet. Sveta smiled at him in thanks while the others stared in shock. It wasn't often the Garet brought up his late wife. She was a touchy subject at best and he only brought her up to drive home a point.

"Besides all of that, Sveta seems like a great gal. She gave up bein' a queen to go and save the world. If Matthew had a normal life and the chance to date a normal girl you two, well Isaac, would be thrilled that he brought her home." Garet had a smug look on his face as he looked at his two friends.

"You make some excellent points." Isaac admitted. Jenna glared at her husband. "But the fact is that Jenna and I aren't comfortable with it."

"Matthew Sveta, let me ask you this. If these two don't sign off on your sleep arrangements is that really going to stop you?" The young couple looked at each other first and then shook their heads no confirming what the the adults already thought. "Well there you have it Isaac. Looks like you can either accept it or have them doing it behind your backs causing all four of you a lot of trouble."

Jenna shot Garet a look that screamed of a bloody murder. If the Mars Adept was to appear dead in a ditch somewhere soon then Jenna would be suspect number one. Isaac was looking at his old friend with a look of controlled anger. He may not have been happy with his friend at the moment but Isaac was capable of holding back his rage. Sveta and Matthew booth scouted closer together as they now felt they had an actual chance at winning the argument.

"Why can't we win one?" Jenna grumbled much like a teenager would after losing an argument. "I guess we're going to have to let them Isaac." Turning her attention to her son and his girlfriend Jenna glared threateningly. "Mind you it's on one condition. Since you still have Flint he gets to be let out into your room where he'll watch the both of you and report to me or Isaac what he saw in the morning."

"I can deal with that invasion of privacy for now." Matthew said. "How about you Sveta?"

Sveta thought it over. Really nothing would change other than Flint going to Jenna and Isaac to report that the two of them slept through the night. While it was a bit unsettling to think about the Djinn set to Adepts were aware of everything the Adept saw and thought. So Flint already knew that nothing was going on and he would have nothing more to say to Matthew's parents that Sveta wasn't comfortable with them knowing. Really who cared if they did nothing but sleep?

"It is fine with me. Flint will have nothing to tell you other than that he watched us sleep through the night." Sveta agreed.

"If that's all settled then I suppose I should head back home." Garet announced getting up and stretching. "See you tomorrow Isaac."

Garet left the room leaving the other four in an uncomfortable silence. Teens and adults looked at each other none of them really wanting to break the silence. It was late enough that they should all be heading to their rooms for a good night's sleep. However, even though Jenna had given the okay neither Matthew nor Sveta wished to be the first up the stairs least the argument somehow start all over again. Only this time they wouldn't have Garet there to back them up. Much to the relief of everyone Isaac was the one to break the stalemate. Taking his wife's hand he headed up the stairs and toward their bedroom without a word. Sveta and Matthew waited a minute before heading up themselves.

When they reached the door that lead into Matthew's room he let Sveta go in first so that she could change. Opening her pack Sveta took out her nightclothes and quickly changed. Done she opened the door letting Matthew in. He glowed a bright golden yellow as Flint manifested to fulfill is now nightly duty. Matthew being him, tossed his shirt onto the floor before crawling into the bed. His bed was only built to hold one person lying on their back so when Sveta came in after him he had to roll onto his side. With a quick use of Psynergy Sveta blew out the candle that lit the room. The only light came from the stars outside and a soft yellow glow of Flint's eyes. Nestled up against Matthew Sveta smiled when she felt his arm wrap around her. With any hope she would sleep peacefully tonight.

It was late in the night when Sveta woke up in a cold sweat. Even now her nightmares still plagued her. Feeling tears stream down her cheeks Sveta tried to wipe them away only to find she couldn't move her arms. She was lying on one and the other was trapped by Matthew's own arm. Feeling MAtthew stir behind her his arm lifted up giving her control of her own arm back only now she no longer needed it. Calloused fingers gently wiped the remains of her tears away.

"How long were you awake?" she whispered barely loud enough for him to hear her.

"Not long before you." he answered his own voice barely louder than hers. "Do you want to talk about it?"

Sveta shook her head and felt Matthew's chest rise and fall against her back as he sighed. Everything was still too vivid to talk about. This time wasn't any different than her nights alone. It caused Sveta to worry. She didn't want to keep dreaming of her brother's death by her own hands. There were far more important things that needed to be done then dwelling on the past. If she told Matthew or any of the others they would worry needlessly about her. They were her nightmares and she was the one that had to face them. Still a part of her wanted to let Matthew know. Had their positions been reversed she would want him to talk and if he didn't it would be a test of her will to not use Spirit Sense to find out.

"Sveta. I heard you say your brother's name before you woke up." Matthew confessed. "I don't know what it's like to lose someone like that but I'm here for you when you are ready to talk about it."

"Thank you Matthew." Sveta rolled over as best she could without hitting Matthew so she could see his face. "I know you want to help me but I do not think I can talk about it tonight. I promise you when I am able I will come to you. Until then I ask that you bare with me."

Matthew's blue eyes stared into her green ones. Sveta could see the desire to help written in them. He closed his eyes and opened them slowly before kissing her on the forehead. Matthew nodded his head slightly in understanding. Placing his arm back over her he started rubbing soothing circles on her back. Burrowing herself into Matthew's chest Sveta drifted back into a sleep, the comfort and desire to do so too strong to fight.


	31. Chapter 31

**Diclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem or Golden Sun

**(A/N): **I have a computer again! That's right my sis got her laptop and now I got her old one. You all would have had this chapter earlier today but it was way too sunny to spend inside typing. My dog would have driven me nuts had I not taken him out for a walk.

Chapter 31

"Time to wake up Felix!" Mia shouted as she banged on his bedroom door.

Micaiah had been right yesterday. Mia needed to figure out a way to thank Felix for saving her life. Not only that but for all the time he had taken to train her individually. So far she'd been a pretty big leech but today that would change. Today she was going to find something about Felix and not talk about fighting, training, or the Tuaparang.

"Mia! For the love of all things holy, let me sleep!" Felix shouted through the door.

"No can do Felix. We have things to do and getting your lazy butt up is step one." Mia called back.

Little did Felix know Mia had an ace up her sleeve. It went by the name of Echo and he was actually sitting on top of her head not up her sleeve. The elemental had come with her last night and had been used as a stuffed animal. He had heard Micaiah's order and offered to help Mia out. In fact the Venus Djinn had already been helpful. It was his idea to wake Felix up early enough that they could leave the castle before the visiting nobles that would vie for his attention.

The door to Felix' room opened up revealing an angry Venus Adept. He looked as if he had rolled out of bed and hadn't bothered to fully dress. Standing in his doorway with his in just a bed sheet wrapped around his waist was Felix. Brown eyes widened as Felix looked her over. Mia smiled with a little pride as he stared. Felix is a warm blooded guy and Mia had taken advantage of that. What better way to thank a guy then give him something to look at all day, not that she really had a choice in the matter. This morning all of her clothes had been covered in dirt which was odd as she had her clothes washed just the other day. Mia had gone to Micaiah to see if there was anything the Queen had that would fit her. Whatever had happened to Mia's closet had also hit Micaiah's, save for the outfit that Mia was currently wearing. The outfit that Micaiah had given Mia was a pair of tight fitting shorts that went to her mid thigh. A sleeveless shirt showing off her slender arms and for some reason the top three buttons were missing. With Felix being taller than her he had to look down and well, now he'd be getting quite the view whenever he did. Felix eyes stopped looking Mia over when he spotted the elemental sitting on top over her head.

"You're the cause of this wakeup call aren't you?" Felix growled at the Djinn.

"Get dressed and let's go!" Mia said happily shoving Felix back into his room. "Don't even think about going back to sleep or I'll send Echo in after you." With that said Mia shut the door and waited for him to change.

Her nerves were a wreck. She may be proud of her body and how she looked but having seen Felix give her a true once over was scary. Worse was she didn't know why. Plenty of guys had stared at her before. The clothes she wore were a tad revealing from time to time but Ike _and _Felix had seen more than what she was currently showing. Clothe didn't exactly stand up to steel all that well and since Mia always insisted on using real weapons their training ended up into ribbons. More than once Mia had… displayed more than she would be willing because of the training. It never bothered her then so she couldn't really understand why it bothered her so much. Maybe it was because they had been accidents and now she was more on display. That had to be it she just wasn't used to purposely showing off so much.

_It doesn't have anything to do with how I feel for Felix and where the hell did that come from? _Mia thought to herself as she waited. _I mean yeah he's a good looking guy and he's always there helping me. In fact he seems to always make time for me. I can't be falling for him though! I mean he's twice my age, my teacher, and my rival! _

"Mia?" Felix's voice pulled her out of her thoughts.

He was back standing in the doorway fully dressed. Mia felt herself frown a little at that fact. He had looked really good in nothing but a bed sheet. In fact Mia wouldn't mind seeing Felix in her bed sheet. Shaking her head to steer her thoughts away from that now apparently dangerous subject Mia groaned inwardly. Today was going to be a long day if she kept thinking those things. No! She did not have feelings for Felix. She was just suffering from the loss of so much blood yesterday. Yeah that was it.

"Let's grab some grub." Mia proclaimed taking Felix by the hand and pulling him out of the room.

Felix's mind was racing. What the hell was Mia wearing?! More importantly why couldn't he stop staring? Never before had he been so happy that the person he was with couldn't read his mind. Felix thought he had seen all of Mia's limited wardrobe and what she was in certainly wasn't in it. Yes he had accepted his feelings for Mia already but what he was looking at was torture. It was like she had set out to tease him. There had to be someone or something behind this. Felix's first guess was the traitorous elemental still sitting atop Mia. This reeked of something Echo would do for fun. He had to have an accomplice though. Amazing as Djinn are they couldn't fashion new clothes. That meant that he had help. Only question was who. Looking Mia over again Felix decided it could wait. After all this person _had _clearly gone to a lot of trouble.

_**-Last night in Micaiah's closet-**_

"Echo which one would Felix like to see Mia in?" the Queen of Daein asked the Venus Djinn sitting on a table.

"This feels so wrong." Jill said as she flipped through a rack of clothing. "Ooo. This one looks nice." She added pulling out the very shirt that Mia would wear.

"You're right." Micaiah agreed as Jill held it up for her to see. "Break the top three buttons. That should be about right."

"Felix will be able to see right down her shirt then!" Jill exclaimed.

"Exactly." The deranged queen smiled.

"You two are going about this all wrong." Echo chimed in. "You've both seen Sheba now. Is she full chested, no. Felix admires legs and hips. Take if from a Djinn that's been," Echo's whole body shuddered, "there when _that's _happened."

"I have a pair of shorts that could work." Micaiah disappeared deep into her closet. Jill worried about the sanity of her queen. Maybe Sothe was actually running things.

Running back to the Micaiah held up the shorts that Mia would be wearing. "On me they go past my knees but with Mia's longer legs they should show enough."

"One problem you both seem to be missing. How do we get Mia to wear these? She's not going to pick these on her own." Jill pointed out.

"Leave that to me." Echo grinned jumping off his table.

_**-Back to Felix and Mia-**_

After they had eaten Felix was leads out into the streets of Nevassa. He hadn't ever really been out in the city save the time he tried hiding from the seamstress. His time was spent in a war room or the training grounds preparing the soldiers of Daein as best he could for the threat they would have to face. Basically his life revolved around war at the moment. Training and planning seemed to be the only two things he had been doing until the ball last night. That stupid ball where he fought Zaccheaus. Who no longer had the Teleport Lapis on him. Felix was also reluctantly reunited with Sheba a girl he wouldn't have minded not seeing again for a few decades. Highlight of the night had been Mia in a dress and heels even if she had trouble walking in them. The dress had been overthrown by hip hugging shorts.

"We're here Fe-Fe." Mia sang waving her hand in front of his face.

Felix blinked and focused on his surroundings instead of his thoughts. They were standing in front of a large stone building with the Crest of Daein painted above the entrance. Mia pulled Felix into the building. Inside there were paintings hung all along the wall and random pieces of what Felix would call junk sitting on pedestals. Felix failed to understand the reasoning why Mia had brought him here.

"what is this place?" Felix voiced his confusion.

It's called a museum silly." Yune appeared next to Felix giggling. "All three beroc nations have one. It's a place where they store a buncha things that remind them of the country's past.

"Where'd you come from?" Mia asked the goddess. "Weren't you supposed to be heading back to Begnion today?"

"Today's not over yet." Yune pointed out.

Felix grabbed both of the girls and took them into a nearby room that appeared empty. This room also had a few paintings and pedestals with more junk situated on top of them. Double checking that it indeed was empty of any other people Felix closed the door behind them. Raising a few tiles of stone into pillars to block the door from opening he rounded on the two he dragged in. Mia had a what-did-I-do look on her face while Yune smiled innocently.

"Listen both of you." Felix said through gritted teeth. "We can't exactly argue about _her _being here where everyone could hear us. Now Yune. You told both Micaiah and I that you would leave after the ball. It ended last night."

"Oh come on Fe-Fe. It's just an extra day. Nothing bad is going to happen." Yune guaranteed.

"Famous last words Yune." Felix grumbled. "Fine. You can stay with us but you have to stay within sight of Mia or myself do you understand?"

"Crystal clear" Yune said jumping up and down happily.

"Might as well start in this room while we're here." Mia said dryly.

Felix cocked his head to the side. He couldn't figure Mia out. Normally she was an extra dose of happy on top of fun. Right now though she looked like someone had kicked her favorite puppy. Mia lead them all through the room reading the little descriptions beneath the objects that gave a description of why the item was in the museum to begin with. It was a nice idea setting such objects out for people to come and see. It gave them the opportunity to learn more about their land's history all on their own. When he went back to Weyard Felix was going to have a talk with Ivan about setting one up in Kalay.

Once they were done with their private room Felix lowered the stonework back down and opened the door. A few guards looked at the trio and were about to start questioning them when Felix touched the hilt of Alondite the protruded over his shoulder. All the guards nodded I understanding and let them carry on about their day. Now Mia didn't have to read aloud as they looked over a series of portraits of Daein's finest kings of the past. Tour guides were doing that for them and going more in depth than what the plaques said. Already a painting of Sothe and Micaiah had been hung up. It seemed that the people of Daein really loved their current monarchs.

What bother Felix about the whole ordeal were the whispers of the people they passed. Everyone he seemed to overhear was talking about what a lovely couple they made and that their child looked nothing like either of them. It took Felix a few times to realize that they were talking about him and Mia along with Yune. If he was one of the common people looking at them he probably would think something along the same lines. Only problem was that Yune looked a little too old to be their child. It was uncomfortable listening to people make the mistake but he couldn't very well just stop and deny them all. That would draw far too much attention to them and he wanted as little as possible to lower the chance of Yune being recognized as the Goddess of Chaos.

They soon came to a room that had four guards posted next to the entrance. They were only letting a few people in at a time and it was only after they did a full body search for weapons it seemed. Mia didn't hesitate going over to them and waiting in the small line for their turn to go into the room. They stood in the line with Yune between them. To farther support the people of Daein Yune was holding the hands of both Felix and Mia. This gave her the look of a child holding the hands of her parents so as not to get lost in the crowd. Felix figured now would be a good as time as any to ask why Mia wanted to bring him here.

"So Mia, what made you bring me to this museum?" Felix questioned her.

"I thought you'd like to learn about Daein a little actually." Mia answered with a smile. "Beats sitting in the castle going over strategies that you've gone over six times already doesn't it?"

"Yeah. Never thought that you would be the type of girl that would come to a place like this though. There's no training going on. We aren't even learning any new fighting styles." Felix joked.

"Hey. I'm a woman of culture. I just happen to enjoy fighting to ya know." Mia huffed. "You're right, I don't normally do these things. Figured that you would be into it though."

"It's interesting. We don't have anything like it back in Weyard. Ivan would really get a kick out of it. But why bring me here if you aren't enjoying it? I'm sure one of the guards could have shown me the way or you could have left after bringing me here." Felix told her.

"I did this cause Micaiah pointed out something to me last night and it got me thinking." Mia let go of Yune's hand the goddess looked up puzzled at the action. Turning so that she faced Felix Mia continued. "I've been kinda taking up your time and you've saved my life a few times. All I've done to pay you back is a say thanks for your time. I wanted to use this as a better way to say thanks. Wouldn't do much good if I wasn't here to actually thank you for saving me."

That got Felix. He was fine with Mia giving him a simple thanks for your time. He'd been thanked by many people and showered with gifts when he had saved them from death. It was refreshing that all Mia did was voice her thanks and move on. Made him feel like he was a more normal person than he actually was.

"Mia it's fine. A simple thank you is enough. We're soldiers. We save each other." Felix said trying to brush off the fact he saved Mia's life a few times.

"Enough for you maybe. Now that it's been pointed out to me I really did feel the need to do something more. Besides, I could use a little education in something other than fighting." Mia returned gesturing to the entire museum around them.

"Alright. Just next time do feel free to leave it at thank you."

_Oh my… me. _Yune thought. _If they were any more blind I would throw up. Honestly can't they see the subtext of what they're saying? _

'_Oh Felix I love you for saving me and taking the time to train me' _Yune did an impression of Mia in a high pitched extra girly voice.

'_I love you to Mia. You keep things simple and are always so happy which is a nice change of pace compared to what I normally see." _Yune snickered aloud as she did a deep gruff voice of Felix.

_If only someone would help bring these two together. I can't keep hanging around trying to help Fe-Fe I promised you I'd go back to Begnion today. _Yune reached for Mia's hand so that she could play being a kid again.

It was a nice change of pace being able to pretend that she was an actual kid. Back in Begnion everyone had known that she was Yune, Goddess of Chaos and she needed to be worshiped no matter her protests. Not only that she had an honor guard with her at all times that wouldn't even let her into the baths without one of them accompanying her. It was tough being watched constantly and treated like she was better than everyone else. Like she told Sanaki three years ago Gods aren't perfect they make mistakes just like berocs and laguz. Mind they just do it on a much larger scale. Her in Daein with Felix she was treated just like a normal person. He really saw her as just an extra powerful child and that made her feel special. So she decided that before she left for Begnion she would try to do something to bring Felix happiness. It was clear as crystal that Felix had feelings for Mia and her for him. Yune had hoped that posing as their kid would help them see each other in a different light and cause a confession by one of them.

"Come on." Felix said pulling Yune's hand and leading her towards the room they were waiting to get into.

The guards looked at Felix and they noticed the white blade strapped to his back and let him in without question along with Mia and Yune. Felix may not be worshiped like she was but he definitely commanded respect from people. Without even looking around the circular room Yune knew why it was so well guarded. She could feel the power radiating from the only two objects in the room. Sitting on one pedestal was a black book with symbols that only a few Tellians could read. On the other was a bow and quiver. The weapons pulsed with a faint blue aura as they sat atop their displays. These were two of the weapons that Yune had blessed in the Tower of Guidance. If she remembered correctly the book was a Dark Magic tome called Balberith and the bow was called Double Bow. Beroc gave their weapons a ranking based on their power and these two were ranked SS, the highest out there.

Yune had blessed a few other things in the Tower when they were heading up to fight her sister. Like any good Goddess Yune kept track of where the blessed items ended up. Alondite, Ragnell, Rexaura the highest Light Magic tome, and the Wishblade the best lance had all gone to Begnion. Rexflame and a sword called Amiti had gone to Crimea. An axe that had been named Urvan along with the Wind Tome Rexcalibur went along with the Greil Mercenaries. Right now both weapons were far far away in Weyard. Across the desert in the land called Hatari was the sword Vague Katia and the Thunder Tome Rexbolt. The nations had made these items sacred treasures and protected them from people who would want to steal them. Yune's blessing had made it so the items would never dull or run out of magic power and granted increased strength to whoever used them. None of them were as good as what Ashera had done with Ragnell and Alondite.

However Yune did more than just bless a few weapons. She had done the same for a few of the laguz. There was the funny Hawk Tibarn, the White Dragon Nasir, the Red Dragon Gareth, the Black Dragon Kurthnaga, Ranulf and Lethe the Cats, Skrimir the Lion, Janaff a Hawk, and the Wolf Queen Nailah. Blessing so many laguz and weapons had really drained her and she had retreated far into Micaiah afterwards. Yune didn't really feel up to snuff until the final fight against Ashera were she had given Ike all the power she dared. The blue haired numbskull defeated Ashera's corporeal form and weakened her influence in the world but he hadn't killed her like so many of the Tellians thought. No, Ashera was just back in the realm of the gods waiting to regain her strength before coming back down. Luckily the only ones who would probably be alive that would remember her "death" were the Dragons and a few Branded.

Yune waited patiently as Mia explained what the two items were to Felix. They were two items the Trueblade actually knew the story of and Yune was fine with letting her appear smart. Mia wasn't exactly the brightest girl out there but she was a smart meat sack. Besides she was the girl Felix had picked and so she was the one Yune would help him get as best she could.

"Wow Mia. Ike told me a bit of what had happened in the Tower but I didn't know that so many weapons were blessed by Yune. Laguz to even." Felix said in amazement. Yune swelled up with pride as she heard that.

"Yeah. She really helped us out. Only the ones she blessed could even hurt the Dragon King, Lehran, and Ashera." Mia agreed.

Both of the "adults" shuffled as they ran out of things to talk about. Yune was getting bored of them both dodging the obvious. It was going to be time for a little chaos if they didn't get things moving on their own. No emotion was as chaotic as love so Yune considered this very much within her rights as the Goddess _of _Chaos. She had no idea on how to get Felix to say anything to Mia though. He was the one that seemed more inclined to break down a deliver a confession. Romance was hard. If she could just get them to do something stupid like kiss each other the preverbal ice would be broken.

Felix wasn't in need of Yune's help though. Already he was thinking about how best to tell Mia how he felt about her. Spending the morning even away from the talk of war and being in a situation with Mia that wasn't training had started to affect him. Mia seemed to enjoy herself no matter what she was doing and she really had thought it through when deciding to take him to the museum. It was a little boring yes but his interest wasn't exactly directed at learning about the county he was in. He had spent most of day looking at her and watching her read aloud the writing on the plaques with a grin the entire time. Mia looked relaxed and like she was having the most fun since meeting him. Deciding that he should act on the courage he was feeling and tell Mia how he felt Felix let go of Yune. The little goddess didn't give him the same look she had given Mia earlier. Tapping Mia on the shoulder to get her attention Felix mentally readied himself for what he was about to do.

A loud scream stopped Felix from even touching Mia. The guards in the room moved to the door and peered outside. They were all blasted back into the room by a ball of fire. Yune boiled with rage down by Felix's side. She had sensed the emotions rising in Felix and had guessed what he was about to do. Now whatever was happening outside of the room was going to interrupt them and Yune wasn't going to let those blow that chance. Taking back Felix's hand Yune called up her powers and shifted time and space around her and the two people she was holding onto. It was the same power that let her appear wherever she wanted, like going from a Begnion church to Felix's room in Daein Keep.

Appearing atop a hill far away from Nevassa Yune let go of the hands she was holding onto. Mia looked like she was going to be ill while Felix just let out a sigh. For a split second Yune was amazed that he took teleporting so well. Then she remembered that Namax's children had the ability to teleport with the aid of a stone he had created. No doubt Felix and his friends had found it and used it during their quest thirty years ago. When she could find the time Yune was going to have to have a talk with her older brother about giving his children such dangerous toys.

"Yune what'd you do?" Felix questioned figuring that she was the culprit behind the teleporting.

"You were so close!" Yune shouted. "Just do what you were going to do before the people screamed and I'll take you back in the blink of an eye."

"We don't have time for that Yune. There are people in trouble back there and they need our help!" Felix yelled at her.

The anger in his eyes made Yune truly feel like a little girl rather than a powerful being. She wasn't going to back down not when Felix had been so close to doing what she wanted him to do. If she was going to have to force his hand then so be it. The people back at the museum were going to be safe. Yune had been awake and unsealed for three years now and her powers had returned to her in full. Turning a building full of people into stone wasn't that hard for her. Ashera had done a whole continent, save for a few, only three years ago after waking up from a really long nap.

"Felix they're fine. Don't worry about them just do what you were going to do and now!" Yune commanded as best she could.

"You promise me that they are safe?" Felix's voice was thick with worry.

"Yes. They're all stone until you can get back and be the hero! Just do it!" Yune really couldn't wait any longer for Felix to get it over with. It was driving her crazy now that he'd been so close.

Felix gulped and walked over to Mia who was still a little woozy from the sudden teleport. Helping her stand upright he waited until she was able to stand on her own and for her face to go from green back to a normal color. Yune tapped her foot impatiently a few feet over far enough away to give them some privacy but close enough to drive home the fact that Felix wasn't going anywhere until he did what he already had planned to do.

"What's Yune talking about?" Mia asked once she felt able to talk without a threat of breakfast coming back up.

"Uh. Well." Felix stumbled. "I kind of was going to tell you something before the guards got blasted."

"And Yune thinks that it's more important than the people back at the museum?"

"She said she turned everyone to stone until we get back." Felix said not sounding so sure that it was a better predicament. "But listen Mia. Yune is right in thinking that what I have to say is important. Not as important as she's making it out to be mind you."

"Just get on with it Felix. If I didn't know better I'd think you're confessing your love for me and you're stalling." Mia laughed.

Felix gave her a serious stare that told that's exactly what he was doing. "Well that took the wind out of my sails. How'd you know?"

Mia's face paled as she processed Felix's words. "You're kidding me right? Are you trying to say that you were going to tell me you love me back there?!"

"Well I was going to attempt. Not sure I would have gotten through it. You're a little intimidating and I haven't exactly had practice with telling girls." Felix admitted.

"I'm intimidating?! Felix you've save Weyard, numerous people on Tellius in a matter of months, and who knows what else when you traveled with Ike. You're the intimidating one. Hell are you sure your heads on right?" Mia was babbling.

"Despite this not going how I would have liked it to go. Yes Mia I love you. I know I do, I've felt it for some time. I just haven't had the courage to say it yet. Not going to lie the age difference was a little scary at first." Felix was sweating buckets inside as he waited for Mia's response. So much could go wrong depending on how she reacted to the news.

"Have you met Sothe and Micaiah?" Mia joked. "I think that relationship through my hang ups about age out the window. Let's not discuss Jill and Haar. Damn though Felix. That's a lot to take in right now."

"Tell me about it. I probably would have chickened out if it wasn't for a certain red headed Goddess."

"Well you confessed. Let's go kick some butt and then discuss this alright." Mia suggested.

"Fine by me" Yune squealed as she came rushing up to meet the two. "I'll send you back and turn all everyone back to normal."

Before they could blink Mia and Felix were back in the room they had been transported out of. Another blast of Fire Magic could be heard in the room outside. Mia took one of the fallen guard's swords and smiled at Felix. He took Alondite off of his back and they both charged out to deal with whoever was threatening the citizens of Daein.

-o-O-o-

Ivan was talking with Soren trying to figure out whom to put into the teams they had decided to create in order to tackle the upcoming problems. So far they needed a group to go to Imil to bring Mia up to speed. That same group would also have to take the time to find Piers. Without Kraden around and his slew of messenger pigeons finding the wandering Mercury Adept was going to be hard. Another team would have to go and check all the monsters that could be a threat if revived by the Tuaparang. If more were restored like the Serpent at Gaia Rock it could cause trouble for Weyard. Already a few had been brought back like the Star Magician and the Dullahan. Ivan had a theory that they were revived by the powers they guarded rather than the Tuaparang and that they would probably stay close to the summoning tablets. The last group they needed was one to investigate Mt. Aleph like they had originally planned to do once the soarwing was repaired. Now instead of Isaac going alone a team of seven would be heading to the fallen mountain.

Already they had picked the team that would be heading to Mt. Aleph. Isaac was still going to be one of the seven only now Ivan, Soren, Janaff, Ike, Lethe, and Nasir would accompany him. The two laguz had agreed to make trips back and forth to carry people while Isaac and Ivan would use the soarwing to get to the base of the mountain. Nasir or Janaff would carry it back and hand it to the other Adept. After the Warriors of Vale had explained their reasoning for wanting to go to Mt. Aleph the Tellians agreed. Learning about Psynergy could in turn help out the battle against the Tuaparang. While Ivan knew that Isaac wouldn't say anything the Venus Adept was hoping that the Wise One, the floating one eyed rock, was still alive somewhere around the mountain. He thought that the god like thing would be able to help explain what was going on with Weyard. Ivan felt that they had a better understanding already. Originally one of the reasons they were going to Mt. Aleph was to find out about the Psynergy Vortexes. Now they knew that they were caused by the Tuaparang. Yes, Mt. Aleph would still hold the answers to other secrets but the big one was already revealed.

"Ivan. I think that Lucia and Reyson should accompany the others to find Mia." Soren said in his dry tone.

"Are you sure? I don't mean to doubt Reyson's ability but Imil has been experiencing snowstorms recently, more so than normal. It's part of the reason why we need to send a team rather than just a messenger bird." Ivan stated. He wasn't comfortable sending someone out just if they were going to get hurt.

"Reyson is stronger than he looks. He may be a Heron Laguz but he's resilient." Soren assured Ivan.

"Alright. You know your people's ability better than I. Though wouldn't it be better to send him with the team looking for revived monsters? From your description of his Galdr it would make more sense to send him with that team." Ivan reasoned. There seemed to be something that Soren wasn't telling him and Ivan wanted to figure out what it was. Something was going on that prevented him from sending Reyson with the other team.

"Ike, Janaff, and Tibarn have all requested that I take into account Reyson's safety when planning out his missions. The remaining Heron members of the Bird Tribe are in the single digits." Soren informed his companion.

"I see. He'll still be of use but in less danger than the other team. Very well." Ivan agreed. Protecting members of a dying race was a good enough reason for the Jupiter Adept. "I believe that takes care of everyone then."

Soren nodded his head. Both men stood up and stretched from having sat hunched over the table for so long weighing the pros and cons of sending who where. The sun had long since set when they began their debate. Ivan figured that it was somewhere around midnight and he needed to be heading to his room. A definite perk from having his aging slowed down was that Ivan still had the energy of a teenager even at forty-four. It fueled many a late nights that would have caused most men his age to fall asleep at their desks. Giving Soren directions to his own accommodations for the night Ivan headed to his own room. He was going to have to be quiet when he entered. No doubt his wife was sleeping and he didn't want to wake her. Gathering up his belongings Ivan headed out of the room.

A quick pace brought Ivan to his room within the castle in a few minutes. Even with a younger body he was still getting tired from the late nights he had been pulling all week. Slowing pushing the door open Ivan flinched when the hinges squeaked. He was going to have to remember to fix that come morning. Entering his quarters Ivan instantly knew that something was wrong, a candle was burning. Following the flickering light to the source Ivan gulped. Sitting on their bed holding a candle was his wife, Artemis. The spitting image of an older Karis with blue eyes Artemis did not look pleased with him. Quickly Ivan ran through his mental records trying to figure out what was the cause of Artemis' look of annoyance.

"Ivan Fulgur how dare you. I just heard from the guards that you plan on heading out to Mt. Aleph." Artemis set the candle down on the bedside table and folded her arms across her chest. "You assured me that you wouldn't be taking the trip. That you were making the soarwing for Isaac and Garet to use."

"Artemis dear, things have changed. The Tellians alone prove that." Ivan argued. "We need more people to cover ground when we get to Mt. Aleph. With Nasir and Janaff we'll be able to take more people than we originally planned."

Artemis got up off the bed and walked over to her husband. Placing her hand on his shoulder she looked down at her husband. Ivan got annoyed sometimes when this happened. It was his fault for marrying a girl taller than him but it always felt weird in an argument when Artemis looked down on him. Her blue eyes pierced into Ivan as she stared at him. It was uncomfortable under her gaze he could feel the disappointment within.

"Please understand dear that this is something that I need to do." Ivan reasoned. "I promise that I will be safe Artemis. You don't need to worry about me. Isaac is coming and the Tellians are strong. We will be fine."

Ivan wrapped his arms around Artemis pulling her closer to him in assurance. He rested his head on her shoulders as he rubbed her back trying to convey the fact that things would work out. Water dripped onto Ivan's shoulder. Looking at his wife's face he could see the fire's light causing her tears to shimmer. He felt for bad for her, he really did. Karis was off on a whole other continent and now Ivan was going to be leaving her to. Artemis cared for her family with all her heart , more than Ivan felt he deserved sometimes.

"I know Ivan. I know that you feel that you'll be safe but something tells me that you shouldn't be going there. But, I don't think that I'll be able to talk you out of this one. Please just come home safely." Artemis said with tears in her voice as she pulled Ivan closer to her.

**(A/N): **I know I had more weapons/laguz blessed than you can actually have happen in the game. I wanted to create a balance between the nations though. This way the beroc nations and the laguz nations each have a few things blessed.


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem.

**(A/N):** For those of you who like this story, which if you made it this far you should, you might be glad to know there is a sequel in the planning stages. Okay a little farther than planning but I haven't written anything for it yet. It's going to be tri-crossover. The Legend of Zelda: Ocarina of Time will be added to the mix. That being said I have another short fic that I'm writing you might want to check out. It's Zelda and it's setting up Hyrule for Fire Emblem: The Golden Goddesses.

Chapter 32

Matthew woke up to the sweet smell of his mother's cooking. Nothing beats a meal cooked by your family. Okay not entirely true as Matthew considered Garet his family and all the Mars Adepts made was charcoal. From the smell of things meat was involved in the upcoming meal. One thing was stopping Matthew from running down the stairs to find out what Jenna was cooking. Sveta was still nestled against him. Sometime during the night she had managed to fully wrap her arms around him and even asleep she had a strong grip. Matthew knew that he couldn't wake her up she was sleeping too peacefully for him to do that.

She looks like she's sleeping well. Matthew thought as he looked at Sveta's sleeping form. I hope that she doesn't have another nightmare. From the way she acted it was really bad. We never really did stop to mourn Volchek after the Apollo Lens was fired. Guess we all thought she did that back in Morgal.

"Isaac, Matthew, Sveta! It's time to wake up." Jenna shouted from downstairs.

Sveta stirred in her sleep. Matthew could feel her grip weaken as she started to wake up. It was quickly re-established as Sveta buried herself deeper into his chest.

"Sveta we have to get up." Matthew said as he tried to breath. "And I need air."

Opening her eyes Sveta let go of Matthew. Filling his lungs with life sustaining air Matthew propped himself up. Watching Sveta rub her eyes sleepily Matthew could understand what his dad had meant when he said that they were tempting themselves by sleeping in the same bed. Sveta looked cute laying in his bed in a nightgown and lazily waking up. With her pointed ears sticking out from her mess of unbound hair and her fangs showing when she yawned just added to her appeal. She shuffled out of the bed it apparent that she didn't want to. Matthew got out after and headed out of his room so she could change.

As Matthew left the room Flint hopped along after him. They both stood outside the door Djinn and Adept waiting patiently. Feeling something tap his leg Matthew looked down to see Flint's tail smacking against him. Squatting down Matthew held out his hands for the elemental to jump into. Flint moved his tail in a come closer motion. Matthew set Flint on his shoulder rather than hold Flint up to his ear.

"Matthew don't worry about last night. I won't tell Jenna or Isaac about Sveta's nightmare. That's something that should stay between the both of you." Flint whispered into his Adept's ear. A Djinn's tail is a lot like a dog's, you can tell what they're feeling by it. Flint's tail was draped over Matthew's shoulder lying still. A sign that the elemental was worried or sad. "Haze came out last night to talk with me. She said that Sveta has been having these nightmares for a while and all her Djinn are starting to get worried."

Even knowing that the Djinn had genders, based off of personality, it still caught Matthew off guard when Flint addressed Haze as a she. It was saddening that Sveta had said something earlier. It had to be real bad if her Djinn were starting to worry over her. Until they learned about Umbra Adepts, Jupiter was the most mental oriented element. So if Jupiter Djinn were worried about their Adept's mental state then it threw up a red flag. There was the problem that Matthew didn't know how to approach Sveta about. She had told him last night that she wasn't ready to talk about it and she would let him know when she was. Now though with the knowledge that it had been happening to her for some time he grew more concerned.

Sveta came out of the room while Matthew was thinking about what he was going to do with the new information. He jumped a little when she tapped him on the shoulder Flint still standing on. The quick motion launched the Djinn into the air and onto the passing Isaac. The older Venus Adept plucked Flint off of his head and placed him on his shoulder without missing a beat acting like flying Venus Djinn was an everyday occurrence. In all honesty it probably would take a lot more to shock Isaac than Flint soaring through the words passed between father and son as Isaac headed down the stairs. Awake as he might have acted Isaac wasn't a morning person. It would take something important or really annoying to get him to speak before he had fully woke up. Sveta pointed to the open door of Matthew's room letting him know that she was done. Nodding his head Matthew went in and got changed.

Now they were all heading to the meeting room they had been in yesterday. They all wanted to know who was going to be on the other two teams. By the time the four got there everyone else but Garet was waiting in the room. Ivan stood near the back wall next to a blank paper that was hung up. Taking their seats around the table they all waited for Garet to get there before they started. Matthew wondered about who he would be traveling with and what assignment he would end up having. Looking for and fighting monsters they had already killed didn't sound that great. But collecting Mia and Piers sounded really dull. Sure it'd take some time to find him but it really didn't seem like it would take a full team of people to do. He was worried that he'd be split up from Sveta, beyond the fact that she was his girlfriend and he wanted to spend time with her. It was going to be impossible for him to learn about her nightmares if he wasn't going to be with her.

Seven minutes or so after Matthew's family, and Sevta, had sat down Garet came rushing in. He let out a sheepish chuckle when he noticed that everyone else was already there. It was bad that the group of four beat the group of one to the room. Even worse since Garet's house was closer to the castle than Isaac and Jenna's. Taking the last chair Garet sat down and refused to look anyone in the eye and just stared at the paper that Ivan had put up.

"Now that we're all here." Ivan started looking directly at Garet. "I suppose we should get right to it. Once the teams are written up break into your groups and discuss what you'll need to bring. These teams aren't negotiable. Soren and I put a lot of thought into who would go where."

Ivan turned to the paper and wrote Monsters on the far left side and Imil on the other. Under the monster column Ivan started writing the names. Jenna, Eoleo, Gatrie, Boyd,Lucia, and Rhys. Shuffling over to the other side of the paper Ivan wrote down the remaining names even though everyone had figured out by now what they were going to be doing. Under the Imil label Ivan wrote Matthew, Sveta, Rief, Garet, and Reyson. Ivan wasn't even finished writing Garet's name when everyone got up and moved into their groups.

Garet had gone over to the right hand side of the room and waved the team over to him. He might act like an idiot, a family trait apparently, but Matthew knew that Garet was just as smart and focused as the rest of them. Probably more than most of the people in the room. Once they had all congregated by the tall Mars Adept there was a moment of silence before anyone said something.

"Alright Rief. Unless Sveta there has been to Imil recently you're the one who was last there." Garet laughed at his own bad joke. "Anything we should expect on our way up?"

Rief looked uncomfortable as he was put in the spotlight. With a nod in Rief's direction Matthew gave his friend the most support he could. It wasn't everyday that Rief was thrust into a leadership role. They would be basing what to bring along with them in accordance with what information he gave.

"Mom said that the winters have been steadily getting worse ever since Mercury Lighthouse was lit. Last year's was pretty bad and we'll be arriving at the start of the season if we leave now." Rief pushed up his glasses as he spoke.

Remembering how cold the northern parts of Weyard were caused Matthew to shudder. Eoleo and Rief seemed to have been the only two that weren't affected by how cold it was. The rest of the group was glad that Kraden had made them stop in one of the villages and pick some heavy coats in case they did need to travel to the colder areas of Weyard. There hadn't ever been a time when Matthew had been as cold as he was when they passed by the Mercury Lighthouse. That section had been under the effects of the Grave Eclipse so Matthew had chalked the cold up to that. Now knowing that it was probably just the area's normal temperature did not make Matthew happy.

"That means we'll need to stock up on furs if you don't have them already." Garet reasoned. "Reyson. I'll take ya to the market street where we'll find something big enough to hide them wing's of yours."

The Heron nodded his head in agreement. Matthew had seen what Ivan and Soren had done with the groups. The weakest had been pooled into one team with a strong member for wasn't a fighter and no matter what they did Matthew knew that the his parents and the other Warriors would look down on them due to their age. What annoyed him the most though was that the Adepts hadn't been spread out like they should have been. There were four in one group and only two in the others. In all actuality it would make the most sense to have Matthew's group be the one with two Adepts while the others had three. Bringing Mia and Pires back to Kalay wasn't a dangerous enough mission to warrant the fire power the group had.

A few more instructions from Garet on what to bring for the road to Imil and they were sent out to gather the necessities. Reyson left with Garet leaving the three young Adepts to hit the street of Kalay on their own. Never having been to the city before Rief and Sveta followed Matthew closely. Being the smart one that he is Rief had written down what Garet had told them to fetch and handed Matthew the list. Heavy coats was written first the ones they had gotten before being back at Tellius on Eoleo's ship. Leading them through the vendors and shouting merchants Matthew helped make quick work of gathering the supplies.

It was mid afternoon when everyone everyone had gathered at Kalay's eastern gate. Packed and ready to head the group of Adepts and Tellians were ready to go their separate ways. They would be traveling together for a few days before the paths between them diverged. Matthew's team and his mother's would spend the most time together before they would split inside of Konpa Cave. His team would take the northern exit while Jenna's would take the southern heading towards Ayuthay. Eoleo had sent a message to his great-grandmother to have a ship sent there for them. From Ayuthay they would explore the eastern reaches of Weyard doing a quick search as the Apollo Lens group had spent their journey on the Eastern Sea.

Night fell and the large group created their campsite in a matter of minutes. Talking could be heard throughout the night as they set up the tents. A few went off hunting preferring the taste of fresh meat to the flavor of dried. Mostly everyone sat around one of the two campfires talking with their friends and family before they would have to leave each other. Sometime tomorrow the Mt. Aleph bound ground would be leaving the large group to head to their destination. Matthew was spending this night with his parents knowing that it'd be a month or two before he was able to see his dad again and an unknown amount of time before he would see his mother. With the fires extinguished the camper slowly drifted of to sleep the ever watchful Djinn ready to alert them should monsters try to attack.

Matthew was still awake in the tent he shared with his parents and Sveta at the insistence of his parents. Anyone looking into the tent would have probably had laughed at what they had seen. Both boys were laying on their backs with with their girls lying on their sides next to them using the chest of the males as pillows. It was as if they had planned it out to lay the same way. As Matthew lay there looking up at the roof of the tent he could feel Sveta's hand grab ahold of his shirt. Her whole body drew in closer against him as her nightmare started. Not knowing whether to wake her or not Matthew started to rub her back trying to soothe her. The effects took a while but Sveta soon loosened her grip on Matthew and her body seemed to relax more. Once Sveta seemed to be fine Matthew let himself fall asleep hoping that Sveta would be able to rest peacefully for the rest of the night.

Taking down camp was just as fast as setting it up had been. They were on the road once more. One of the good things about traveling with a large group is that the vast majority of monsters were smart enough to leave you alone. Oh sure you'd get a random idiotic group of monsters that just insisted on attacking a group three times its size but they were easy to deal with. As the sun started to reach the horizon they reached the path where the first team would leave.

"Alright everyone," Isaac spoke loud enough for all to hear, "remember to check in with the other group via the carrier pigeons I gave you before we left. They all know Jenna, Matthew, and myself and they shouldn't have any troubles finding us."

The remaining members all nodded their heads in acknowledgement. Each group had been given four pigeons with which to contact the other two for safety measurements. There were key places in each group's travel where they were supposed to send a message to let the other know of the progress they made. The birds were quite amazing really. They seemed to be able to find a person no matter where they were at in Weyard so long as the pigeon knew who the person was. Everyone said their goodbyes to the departing people when Isaac pulled Matthew away from the others. Making sure that they were far enough away that even the laguz would have to strain to hear Isaac looked down at Matthew worryingly.

"I want you to look out for your mother while you're still traveling with her." Isaac placed his hand on his son's shoulder as he spoke and looked him directly in the eye. "She practices with her Psynergy still but she's rusty. I don't think that she'll get hurt but keep an eye on her."

"I will dad." Matthew promised as he looked over at his mother who had her staff out using it as a leaning post. Something that Matthew knew his dad would yell at him for if he ever thought about using a weapon that way. "I have a feeling you're right about mom being a little out of practice."

"Gods Jenna." Isaac sighed as he spotted what she was doing. "Thanks son, even if it's just for a few days. I know you have your hands full watching out for that girl of yours with her nightmares but I feel better knowing that someone is watching out for Jenna. "

Matthew almost suffered from whiplash as his head spun to face his father. How was written over the young man's face

"I'm not as sound a sleeper as everyone make me out to be." Isaac chuckled answering his son's unvoiced question. "You did well last night son."

Doing the only thing he could think of Matthew nodded his head in agreement. It was a little much for him to take in that his dad had seen what happened last night. With a brief man hug Isaac said goodbye one last time to his son before heading towards the rest of his team. Those heading to Konpa Cave waved at the departing figures. It wasn't until they could no longer see the departing that the large group headed out towards the cave.

Travel was as boring as you could expect it to be in Weyard. Carver's Camp was already behind them as they came to the entrance to Konpa Cave. The mouth of the cave loomed in front ready for the travelers to enter. For the Adepts and Tellians it marked the next place where they would split once more. Garet was the first one to take a step into the grey mouth of the mountain and entered the dark cave ready to continue.

It didn't take long for them to reach the room where the path split. Standing on a lower level Matthew looked up over in the direction of the exit. A large opening in the ground with sturdy pillars making platforms to jump across led to a ladder leading to the upper level. This was the very room where Matthew along with Karis and Tyrell had met with Kraden, Rief, and Nowel. Here in this room where the Tuaparang made themselves known. Alex, under the guise of Arcanus, and Blados had kidnapped Rief during a battle against a few of the Tuaparang grunts. They forced Kradena and Nowel to take the northern route while Matthew and his two friends took the south. Now Matthew would be heading north up to Bilibin.

No long goodbyes were exchanged this time. Everyone wanted to get out of the cave before nightfall which was fast approaching. Matthew asked Eoleo to look after his mother for him while they traveled together. He knew that the pirate would make sure that his mother would stay relatively safe while staying out of her way. Hopping across the few stones and climbing up the ladder the Adepts made their way to the northern exit. Reyson simply took flight and met them top. Matthew turned around and looked down at the floor below watching the others head away. Once again he was separated from both of his parents and on the road. Only this time he wasn't going to retrieve a simple feather.

Konpa Cave's Bilibin bound path was straight forward as it was used most often by traveling merchants. There were even a few scattered torches along the walls to light the way. No need to roll logs out of their way in an overly complex manner, no need to use Psynergy to create a path, and oddly enough not a single sign of any monster. In fact the only thing even remotely annoying was the worn dirt path that had more ups and downs in it than any road had the right to. A gust of wind was the first thing Matthew felt that told him they were nearing the exit. The breeze brought along the cold crisp smell of night air to the dank cave.

Leaving Konpa Cave behind them the group walked out into the open fields of Bilibin. It was open landscape as far as Matthew could see at night. Off in the distance there might have been a forest but it was too dark to see clearly and could be nothing more than a trick of the dim light. Always ready for such instances Garet produced a small flame in the air casting light over the ground letting the travelers see what they were stepping on. They set camp up an hour's time away from the cave's entrance. They didn't make a campfire and ate by the light of Garet's Psynergy. Keeping a small flame like that going for an hour or two was barely a drain on the Mars Adept's reserves. Garet's Psynergy reserves had grown vastly since his first adventure. Now he was more of a balanced warrior than a brute strength type.

"We're going to need to stop in one of Bilibin's towns to stock up on a few supplies." Garet said as he rifled through his bag. "Either that or we start hunting for our food."

"I vote for hunting." Sveta said. "Bilibin is not a place for a beastman to be. They have tried to start a war with Morgal and forced my brother to close Border Town. I do not know if my replacement has done anything to resolve the disputes but I do not wish to take the chance."

"Hunting it is." Garet tossed his bag onto the ground. "Well you kids can set up a tent if you like. I'm hitting the hay."

Garet's flame stayed suspended in the air for a few seconds. Just long enough for the Adept to take out a blanket and fluff his pack so it was comfy enough to use as a pillow. Matthew and Rief glared at the dark shape that was Garet. Unlike Sveta and Reyson their eyesight was greatly diminished by the lack of the flame. Sveta's green eyes glowed slightly as they caught the moonlight. She and Reyson helped the blind boys grab blankets out of their packs and made sure no one slept on a rock by accident.

Squeaking was the noise that caused Matthew to stir awake. Giant Rats were scurrying around the campsite visible enough in light of the just now rising sun. One had its nose in Rief's pack sniffing out anything it considered edible. A few Djinn could be seen standing around the camp. From the way their heads bobbed up and down they appeared to be sleeping which explained how the rats managed to get into the camp without a warning. Taking a glove off Matthew placed his bare hand on the cool ground. Physical contact with the ground helped establish Matthew's connection with the powers of Venus Psynergy. Able to feel stones shift as rats moved past them Matthew called up vines ensnaring the majority of the creatures, some of which he actually couldn't see. The ones that weren't trapped ran away not wanting to work for their meal. Not wanting death to be the first thing he accomplished in the morning Matthew flung the rats away from camp.

Sensing the Psynergy the other Adepts, and Djinn, woke up. They woke Reyson up and had a quick meal before heading out for the day. Goma Cave, the only path through the mountains that separated Bilibin from Imil, lay only a day's walk away from Konpa Cave. With a good pace they would be able to make their way to the cave before the moon was in the sky. Following the road the group came across a few humans that didn't seem to pay them any mind even though Reyson's wings were on full display. It wasn't until they came to a crossroads that they were glad not to head into a town. There was a large bulletin board displaying the latest laws and news. One of the posters was an order saying that if anyone spotted a beastman to report it to the local authorities. No one in the group wanted to know what would happen if Sveta or Reyson were reported. Garet did have the courtesy to rip off the poster and turn it into ash.

The road lead them near a forest where they ducked in to see if they could find anything to catch. One of the nicer things about being a Venus or even Mercury Adept is that you always had a trap ready to catch animals. Rief had frozen a rabbit's feet to the ground rather than chase after it while Matthew used his Growth Psynergy to catch their food. Of course both boys were no match for Sveta. Reyson who refused to eat meat picked wild berries that the Adepts had shown him were safe to eat. Garet was in charge of gathering firewood for when they stopped for the night.

It took four days to navigate through the maze of Goma Cave. The path through felt like it double backed quite a few times. They would head east only to head west a few yards later. If someone took the time to make a new path straight through it probably would take only a third of the time to get through. All five members of the group were dressed in their fur coats. They were now in the northern reaches of Weyard which seemed to be stuck in a perpetual winter. According to Rief they were arriving at the worst possible season, winter. Upon exiting the cave they were greeted with a blast of snow and icy wind. Matthew dug himself deeper into the hood of his coat trying to prevent the wind from getting trapped in the hood. While in furs Rief didn't seem to have any problems with the cold wind. His coat hung loosely on him in stark contrast to the others who all bundled up as best as possible. Even Garet had made sure that his coat was snug against him. Reyson looked humorous as his wings had forced him to buy a coat that was at least three sizes too big for him. He was drowning in the sea of furry warmth.

A few more days of walking, hunting, and pitching the tent at night they were only three hours away from Imil when a pack of eight Lizard Kings stopped the travelers. Thirty years ago Lizard Men lived in Mercury Lighthouse. With the effects of Alchemy flowing in the surrounding area the Lizard Men had evolved into more intelligent fighters. Encumbered as they were by their outfit they relied on their Psynergy. Reyson's Galdr kept them from overtaxing their reserves the magical song restoring their Psynergy if only by a bit. They couldn't blast randomly though as the monsters used the raging snowstorm to hide. After getting slashed a few times by the axe the Lizard Kings wielded Sveta shrugged off her coat and changed into her beastform. Snow collected in the lavender fur as Sveta dashed after one of the monsters.

Casting Stone Spire Matthew tried to hit one of the creatures near Reyson but missed by a few inches. The Lizard King raised it's axe and was about to turn Reyson into a meal when Sveta leapt in front taking the blow for him. She let out a howl of agony as the axe bit into her shoulder. The damage was severe enough that it caused Sveta to drop out of her beastform and return to normal. Dropping to down on one knee Sveta put a hand over the wound trying to stop the bleeding. Matthew sensed the familiar feeling of a Boon wash over Sveta as she tried to heal herself.

A small Gaia erupted underneath the Lizard King as Matthew ran over to her side. Matthew cursed as he could feel Sveta's lifeforce slipping. Rief was too busy with trying to protect himself from the attacks of two Lizards to come and heal Sveta. Garet was letting loose a Liquefier on one of his own monsters. Everyone was occupied and unable to lend aid to the bleeding girl. Pouring all his remaining Psynergy into one spell Matthew unleashed the strongest Potent Cure he had ever managed. It bordered on the fourth tier Grand Cure a spell that Isaac had mastered only a year ago. The healing was in vain though as another Lizard King appeared out of the snowstorm behind Sveta. Tapped out and too far away Matthew could do nothing but watch as the axe ripped open Sveta's back. The beastgirl collapsed to the ground from the strength of the blow.

Reaching Sveta Matthew balled up his fist and slammed it into the monster unleashing Flint. He followed it up with Ivy turning the Lizard to stone and smashing it with Gears. Unleashing Garland on Sveta the Venus Adept did the only thing he could to try to heal his girlfriend. The wound was too large for the Djinn to heal, only a small part stitching back up. Matthew dropped to his knees and pulled Sveta close to him. None of his other Djinn could heal or even restore Psynergy. The others were still stuck dealing with their own monsters. Matthew tried to think of anything that he could do to save Sveta. He racked his brain until he came up with a crazy idea that even Boyd would call insane.

Mentally Matthew called out to Sveta his eyes closed in concentration. He could feel a presence touch his mind in response. It felt like a warm breeze on an autumn day with just a touch of ferocity hidden within. Recognizing the feeling from the single time he had felt it before Matthew coaxed it to come towards him. The presence was unsure of what was going on but soon gave into Matthew's demands. It let Matthew bring it into him taking it away from it's normal home. Once he was sure the presence had fully entered him Matthew slowly set Sveta down on the ground. Standing up fully Matthew opened his eyes and looked at the snow storm that raged around him. Raising his hand and pointing his palm outward Matthew did something that no one would have expected. Wind whipped into a whirlwind in front of the Venus Adept. Pushing his hand forward he sent the whirlwind out at one of the Lizard Kings. While it wasn't strong enough to cause enough damage to the monster it did get its attention. Doing the international sign for bring it on Matthew stood ready for the monster.

_**-We're going to switch to Rief to get the full experience-**_

Rief watched wide eyed as one of his best friends, who was a Venus Adept, cast Whirlwind. At first he wasn't sure if it was really Matthew or Sveta somehow getting off one last attack. Rief had saw her go down but the two Lizard Kings in front of him had stopped any chance of him getting to her. What convinced Rief that Matthew was indeed the one who called up the Whirlwind was the incantation the blonde had used. Kraden had taught Rief that attention to detail was key if you wanted to be a scholar. As part of his training Kraden had taught Rief how to read lips. Noting the small differences on how the mouth moved to form certain words helped with Reif's attention to detail. Sure enough as Rief watched Matthew call forth another more powerful whirlwind Rief could read the incantation for Tornado on Matthew's lips.

"Enough!" Garet shouted as he set an Inferno directly into the chest of a Lizard King that had gotten to close.

The Mars Adept turned on the remaining monsters and Rief could see a vast amount of Psynergy gather around the man. Rief had only seen that much Psynergy in a body when his mother had developed her Angelic Ply. Garet raised his hand to the sky flames started to form in front of him.

"HELL FLARE!"

Roaring red flames encircled the remaining six Lizards Kings. The flames grew high and hot melting the snow around them. Lowering his hand Garet caused the flames to pull inward charring the Lizard Kings. A path to Sveta now open Rief rushed over to her readying a Pure Ply as he ran. Matthew was squatting next to her when Rief appeared. Again he was muttering the words for a Jupiter spell. This time it was one of Sveta's Boons.

"Rief. Please heal me." Matthew said looking directly at Rief.

Confused Rief looked at Matthew. There were no worrying injuries on him that Rief could see. It wasn't until he saw Matthew's eyes that Rief got even a hint of what was really going on. Instead of the piercing blue that the blonde normally had. A pair of amethyst eyes stared back at Rief.

**(A/N):** Now Matthew didn't actually cast a Grand Cure but just cast so many Potent Cures in rapid succession it appeared as such. Isaac is the only Venus Adept that has mastered Grand Cure.


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Golden Sun or Fire Emblem. I think habit prevents me from not doing a disclaimer.

Chapter 33

"Wha?" Rief eloquently asked his friend.

"No time to explain. Heal Sveta." The way he commanded it didn't sound exactly like Matthew.

Still thrown off by the fact his friend's eyes had completely changed color it took Rief a few seconds to register what Matthew had said. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts Rief turned his attention down to the critically injured girl. The damage was extensive. Going down from her left shoulder to her right side was a large gash made by a Lizard King's axe. Too much needed to be done at once. There was still traces of a cut on her right shoulder from the first hit she took for Reyson that knocked her out of beastform. What was really worried Rief was that he couldn't feel life inside Sveta's body. It was like her spirit had already left the body. While her wounds were severe they shouldn't have killed her. They weren't deep enough to cause her to die from the blows. Blood loss would be the death of her.

"Rief please hurry. I do not know how much longer I can stay like this." Matthew pleaded.

Wait. Matthew didn't speak like that. It was more like the way Sveta talked. Unable to try figuring out what was going on with Matthew and where to start healing Sveta the Mercury Adept tackled the easier problem. Gathering his Psynergy Rief focused on stopping the bleeding first since that was the immediate threat. From there Rief worked on the lower layers slowly causing the body to stitch together. Reaching into the pouches stitched into the inner layers of his robes Rieff produced a vial of potion. Uncorking it with his teeth he slowly poured the light blueish-green liquid over the gash on her back. The mixture of Psynergy and the potion caused the skin to reform at a vastly accelerated rate. There was barely a scar on Sveta's back when Rief had finished.

Matthew looked at Rief appreciatively. Rief just didn't know how to tell his friend that there wasn't any life in Sveta. As he tried to work up the courage to tell Matthew Reyson walked over and put his hand on Matthew's shoulder. The Heron looked hard into Matthew's eyes. Reyson quickly retracted his hand like Matthew was a snake that was going to bite. A mixed look of horrified and confusion was written on the laguz's face.

"That shouldn't be possible." Reyson's voice was quite barely above a whisper.

"What's not possible?" Garet asked as he finally came over to check on everyone. The Mars Adept had been busy making sure that there would be no other surprise attacks. Evident by the blazing ring of fire around the group.

"Soren told you of the Heron's ability to see into a person's heart correct?" Reyson asked to jog Garet's memory.

"What about it?" Garet prompted.

"I can sense Matthew's emotions as you would expect but I..." Reyson trailed off not fully believing what he was feeling.

"He can feel Sveta's to." Matthew finished for the Heron. "Rief am I healed enough to live now?"

The two in one body watched as Rief just nodded his head not even pretending to understand what was going on. Kneeling down by Sveta's body Matthew placed his hand on her healed back. Closing his eyes in concentration Matthew and Sveta worked together to put her spirit back into the correct body. It was far easier to do as the soul and body wanted to be brought back together. It was like transferring Djinn almost and nothing like the way Matthew had returned to his body at the Apollo Lens. If a soul could have a bruise than Matthew's probably did. When he could no longer feel the presence of Sveta inside him Matthew removed his hand and opened his eyes. Once again they were blue. Only they seemed to still carry a hint of the purple in them around the edges.

Sveta stirred awake causing everyone but Matthew to look at her like she had come back from the dead. Looking around Matthew spotted Sveta's coat lying on the ground only a few feet away. Channeling what little Psynergy he had through the Grip Stone Matthew pulled the coat to him. It was soaked through from lying in the snow. Without asking Garet took the coat out of Matthew's hand and sent a warm wave of energy over the furs drying them in a matter of seconds. No Mars Adept on Weyard ever had wet clothes if they didn't want to. Smiling at his "uncle" Matthew took the coat back and laid it over Sveta.

"Okay. While I'd like to hear an explanation on what just happened. The middle of a snowstorm ain't the place. Imil's not that far let's get going." Garet said as he let the flames around them die down.

No one argued the point. It was cold and the sun would be setting soon. If they wanted to reach Imil before night came and it got even colder they would have to hurry. Sevta was still weak though and couldn't walk very far on her own. She had tried to brush it off for a few feet but she soon found herself riding piggyback on Garet. While it didn't show badly Matthew was drained from the soul sharing that he had performed. He was able to keep up with the group but walking a straight line was beyond his abilities. His legs felt like jelly as he walked through the snow. If it wasn't for the energy restored by resetting Flint, Gears, and Ivy he probably would have fallen behind.

When the snow covered houses of Imil came into sight everyone brightened up knowing that they would be able to sleep in a nice warm house rather than in a cold tent. Like most towns that existed before the Golden Sun event Imil had grown. It was no longer a small village that stood guard against those who wished to ignite the beacon of Mercury Lighthouse. Now Imil was a full blown city bordering on the size of Belinsk. The healing properties of Hermes' Water having attracted many people to the the once peaceful village. Rief being raised in the town led the group through the snow shoveled roads towards his home.

Mia's house was next to one of the many clinics in Imil. It was small and homey looking on especially when compared to the other more extravagant houses that had sprung up. Of course everyone that knew Mia went to her if they needed healing rather than one of the other healers that decided to set up shop. Justin and Megan her two apprentices had both grown up and left Imil to use what they had learned to help the people of Weyard.

Rief was the first one inside seeing as it was his home. Shuffling in behind him the others were greeted with a wave of warmth from the red flames flickering in the fireplace. Mia's house appeared to only have three rooms. The one they were all standing in which was quite large having to hold the kitchen, a table, chairs, and everything else you'd normally have in a living room. At the back of the room was two doors one on either side of the wall. Presumably they led to bedrooms. There were shelves lined with various herbs and jars all clearly labeled situated on in the room opposite of the kitchen. A few high back chairs were situated in front of the fireplace which is where they saw Mia. She was dressed in bulky robes just like her son's in design. White and a light purple color was the theme for her robes. The main difference between Mia now and thirty years ago was the simple fact she looked older. You could only see it in her face as her robes hid everything else. Her staff, a Clotho's Distaff, was leaning up against the side of the chair.

When the door closed behind the group Mia looked up from the book she had been reading. It wasn't odd to her that someone had entered her house. Many people came in to ask about their loved ones that were over in the clinic. So when Mia looked up she expected to see just another person coming to check about their loved one. Her book fell to the floor forgotten when she spotted Rief standing just inside the door. Mia was out of her chair and hugging her son in a matter of seconds. Two Mercury Djinn hopped over from the chair where Mia had been sitting and bounced around the reunited family. They looked just a pleased to see Rief as his mother did.

It was when Mia pulled back to get a better look at her son that she noticed there were four other people that had come with him. One of whom was being carried and another who looked like he was going to fall over at any second. Instincts born of years of healing took over the Angle.

"Garet take the girl to my room and put her in bed. It's the door on the left." Mia commanded with such authority that Garet jumped a bit at the words before following her instructions.

Looking directly at Matthew the Mercury Adept pointed to the chair she had occupied only a minute ago. Without hesitation Matthew went and sat down in the chair. If Mia was anything like her son when it came to taking care of people Matthew would sit down, shut up, and do as he was told. There really was no other option. Taking a seat in the comfy chair Matthew felt his eyes start to droop. Warmth from the fire in front of him and the soft seat he was sitting in reminded him just how drained he actually was. Two Mercury Djinn appeared in Matthew's lap. One of them glowed with a soft blue light and Matthew felt his fatigue wash away.

"I'm glad you're home son." Mia said kissing Rief on the forehead before heading to her room after Garet and Sveta.

Turning crimson with embarrassment at being kissed by his mother in front of friends, well only Reyson really but still. Rief told the Heron to make himself comfortable while he helped his mother with Sveta. Hanging up his coat on one of the hooks by the door Rief headed to his mother's room. He reached the door and heard Garet explaining what had happened to Mia. That is to say Garet was doing his best to explain what he knew happened. Right now there wasn't a need to try explaining what Matthew and Sveta had done. Not that anyone other than Reyson could even have a chance of being able to. Rief came in and added to Garet's story telling his mother more about Sveta's injury and what he had already done to help it along. Mia nodded as he explained the healing light of Mercury Psynergy illuminating the room as the older healer checked over everything.

"She should be fine now." The light of Mia's Psynergy disappeared. "If you don't mind me asking, who is she?"

"This is Sveta mom. One of the people I traveled with. And recently Matthew's girlfriend." Rief answered.

"Jenna let him date?" Mia gasped. Even Mia who lived up in the north knew how dead set the Mars Adept was against her son dating.

"With a little help from me we got things straightened out." Garet interjected. "Right now though we need to ask Matthew a few questions."

The redhead turned and headed out the room. Rief and Mia followed after him. Matthew was still in the chair Reyson sitting in the one next to him. Two red crescent moon shaped tails could be seen swinging from the sides of Reyson's chair as Mia's Djinn investigated the Heron. Like their Adept they had a knack for healing and the introduction of a new species intrigued them. Both Djinn turned to into energy and shot into Mia when she got close to them.

"I'm sorry for not introducing myself before. My name's Mia." She held out her hand to Reyson.

"No apology is necessary. Sveta was injured and you were worried. It is understandable that you would help her rather than introduce yourself. My name is Reyson." He shook Mia's hand gently.

"I have to apologize for this though. Just what are you exactly? I've treated beastmen before but not a one of them have had wings." Mia's curiosity shone through. It wasn't hard to see where Rief got his intellect and need for information from.

"Mia. He's from another land. New species called laguz, Heron to be exact." Garet answered for Reyson impatiently. "Now like I said we have some questions for Matthew."

Garet stepped over next to Matthew and started nicely. He tapped the blonde on the shoulder to see if that would wake him up. No such luck of course. Next was shaking his shoulder followed by shaking the entirety of Matthew. Those having failed Garet moved to the back of the chair. Remembering to lift with his legs Garet picked the chair the back of the chair up so Matthew tumbled out of it. That woke him up.

Matthew stood up with a groan. Last thing he remembered was two Mercury Djinn sitting in front of him in his chair. Now he was lying on the floor and really close to the heat of the fire. In fact the fire felt really close. Sitting up and checking himself over Matthew let out a sigh of relief when he didn't spot any flames on him. He really was just close to the fire. If he had rolled another six inches or so his hair would have been smoking. Backing up Matthew collided with a pair of feet. The lack of robes told him that it was Garet. Well lack of robes and the fact they were too thick to be anyone elses. Garet pulled Matthew up off the ground and turned him around so they were face to face.

"You got some explaining to do." The frown on Garet's face told Matthew that it was time to fess up on what had gone on. He'd been hoping to get a good night's sleep first.

"What are you talking about Garet?" Mia asked leaping to Matthew's defense.

"I don't know exactly is the problem." Garet answered a little harshly. "Matthew used Jupiter Psynergy, had purple eyes, and said that Sveta's soul was in his body. I want some answers."

"Her soul was in his body? There isn't a way to do that." Mia answered calmly. Her voice and demeanor created a calming feeling over the room. As a healer Mia had learned how to create a comforting environment out of even the most stressful scenarios.

"It's true Mia." Matthew answered seriously. "It's not the first time it happened either."

"What?!" the other four in the room shouted. Not even Rief had known it had happened before.

"What do you mean Matthew? I've never seen you and Sveta do anything like that." Rief was confused and it showed. He always adjusted his glasses when he either knew exactly what was going on or when he was confused and out of his element.

"It was atop the Apollo Lens." Matthew began.

_-Flashback-_

"Matthew, the switch on the Apollo Lens... Would you kindly throw it?" Kraden asked of him.

Matthew nodded his head and turned to face the ladder behind him. It went up the back of the human statue like a spine. As he grabbed the first rung he could feel the light energy pulsating in it even through his glove. Not wanting to feel the pain of the light more than he had to Matthew made his way up the ladder as fast as he could. His hand reached the top and as he tried to pull himself up the power of light knocked him back down to the ground. Pain seared through his body. The power of light was more painful than any attack the Chaos Hound had unleashed on them.

Everyone gave him words of encouragement as he stood up. Even Sveta who was still in pain at finding out her brother was the Chaos Hound. If she could push through that pain to support him then Matthew was going to try again and again until he could fire the Apollo Lens. Running back to the ladder Matthew did the same tactic. Go up fast and try to reduce the amount of pure light he was exposed to. Again as he tried to crest the top the power threw him back down to the ground. It was all he could do to try to get up once more. There was no way he was going to quit now. To many people were counting on him to throw the switch. Darkness blanketed the land and he had the opportunity to return things to normal.

Stop. The voice was Alex. The young Venus Adept looked around but was unable to find the former Mercury Adept. Matthew you cannot do this.

Matthew shook his head. He wasn't going to give up. Not now, not when they were so close to undoing all the pain they had caused. His climb up the ladder was slower this time. Every fiber in his body was telling him to stop or he'd die but still Matthew pushed upwards and onwards. The results were the same as he reached the top. Thrown down to the ground yet again Matthew laid there trying to move his body but not feeling anything respond right. He could hear the sounds of people talking but there was a ringing in his ears preventing him from understanding any of it. That was until he heard Sveta speak up.

"I... can do it..." her voice was as weak as Matthew felt. He could feel her walk closer to him. Her life energy was like a light in his mind. It was weak though and he could feel it fading as she moved. "Matthew, please help me. I need to borrow your strength to reach the Apollo Lens..."

Wincing in pain as she took his hand in hers Matthew looked at the desperation in her eyes. He didn't want her to feel that pain. Even though he didn't know how he would be able to do it Matthew wanted nothing more than to help her with what she was about to do. It was then that he felt... something brush up against his mind. It was familiar like Sveta's Spirit Sense but far more pronounced. It wasn't just calling for information like before, now it was calling for him in his entirety. Matthew answered the call.

Now Matthew was looking down at his body. He could feel everything that Sveta was physically feeling. Enhanced sense were the first thing his spirit dealt with as it shifted into a new body. More information assaulted his mind as Sveta's inner feelings mixed with him. He could feel the pain of loss for Volchek, the pain of loss for the people of Morgal, pain of loss for all who had lost a loved one to the Grave Eclipse. Stronger than any other feeling though was the one of happiness. Sveta spoke to him he couldn't make out the words though. He was trying to figure out why she was so happy. She kept speaking as if she was purposefully distracting him from finding out what was behind the feeling.

Then they reached the top of the ladder and climbed out into the heart of the light. Pain coursed through both Sveta's body and Matthew's spirit as they stood there ready to move forward and fire the Lens no matter the cost. A loud howl caught their attention. Through Sveta's eyes he saw Volchek jump out in front of them. He smacked their body sending it flying back to the ground. They were in midair when Matthew felt his spirit disconnect from Sveta's body and slam back into his own. He came back to consciousness just in time to catch Sveta.

_-End flashback-_

"That's what happened." Matthew finished.

They had all gathered around Mia's kitchen table. She had prepared tea for them before Matthew had gotten too far into his story. They all stared into their cups as they took in the information they had just been given. Matthew stirred his un-enthusiastically waiting to hear who would speak first and what their reaction would be. If it hadn't happened to him Matthew wasn't even sure that he would have believed it was possible. The fact that he had left his body alone was amazing. Add to it that he was able to return without a negative effect it was downright unbelievable. Luckily Reyson had been there the second time and could sense Sveta within him. This would give Matthew a bit more proof that such a thing was indeed possible.

"I can't... how did you...what did you...?" Garet stumbled trying to voice all his thoughts at once.

"Garet one question at a time." Mia advised. She tried to appear calm but there was a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Why and how did you do it a second time?" Reyson asked. It was the original question if only slightly different because it was a second time now.

"She was injured. I didn't know if she would live. Rief couldn't come heal her and I was tapped out. I... I just thought that if I kept her spirit safe than she could return to her body once Rief was able to heal it."

"I would love to say that was incredibly dangerous and you could have ended up killing her. But I actually have no clue." Mia sighed. "I've studied the Mercury Clan's way of healing all my life. We have no records, stories, anything that even suggests that a spirit can leave the body. Except in death."

"So your Jupiter Psynergy..." Garet prompted.

"Sveta casting through me." Matthew finished. "She gave me the energy and incantations for the Whirlwinds. I can't explain how it worked really but I could feel the power come from Sveta then through me into the world."

"It sounds like you were a puppet for her then." Reyson looked coolly at Matthew.

"No. I was in control. While I didn't I knew I could cut of the flow if I wanted. We worked together." Matthew yawned the last bit.

"Alright. You're too tired to continue. We'll talk more about this in the morning. I think all of us will be able to handle this better after we can sleep on it." Mia pushed her chair away from the table and got up. "Matthew you'll sleep in Rief and Nowel's room. Reyson, Garet, you'll two will have to sleep out here. I don't have enough beds for everyone."

"That's fine Mia. If Matthew could sleep in the chair I'm sure I can to." Garet laughed getting up from the table.

"Sorry to impose on you Mia." Reyson apologized.

"It's no trouble at all Reyson. You're the one that has to sleep in a chair." Mia assured him.

Matthew got up from the table and followed Rief to the room. Garet was trying to convince Mia that he'd clean the tea cups while so she could check on Sveta and go to sleep. Rief closed the door behind Matthew. The room wasn't very big. It held two beds one on either side of the room and two dressers. Rief headed to the bed on the right which had a deep blue blanket. The dresser next to it had books stacked on it and a cup for Rief's glasses to sit in. Nowel's bed had a purple blanket it on it. The same shade of purple that was on Mia's robes.

"You shared a room with your sister?" Matthew asked.

"Yeah. Mom and dad took the smaller room. There really wasn't room to expand the house after I was born so I had to share with Nowel." Rief sat down on his bed and put his glasses in the cup. He was too tired to bother with taking off his robes. Besides it was cold enough that the extra layer of clothing would help keep him warm at night.

Matthew plopped into Nowel's bed. It felt beyond weird sleeping in a girl's bed. Not just any girl either but the sister of one of his closest friends. The bed had a girly smell to it. Nothing identifiable but just the common "girl" smell. Pulling the blanket over him Matthew was overwhelmed with weirdness. If he wasn't so sleepy he probably would have laid there all night feeling uncomfortable.

Seeing as how he really couldn't fall asleep right away Matthew reflected on what he had done that day. Having Sveta's spirit inside him had been very calming. Even though they were in his body his senses had heightened to what he would assume Sveta normally had. He had been able to hear the snow crunching underneath the feet of everyone. Wind carried the scaley scent of the Lizard Kings to him. Like before he felt Sveta's emotions mix with his own. She had been confused at first as she got situated in his body. Matthew was sure that he had felt the same way when he had been in her body.

Sveta had sort of used Matthew as a puppet. He had given her control of his body for the casting. It was much faster as she knew the words to chant that would whip the winds into a frenzy. Like he had said to Reyson, he knew that he could have cut Sveta off at anytime. With practice they would probably be able to work together in one body. It wasn't something that Matthew really wanted to try out though. While Sveta had control of the body though and was focusing on casting Matthew had taken the brief few seconds to try to find out about her nightmares. It was impossible to sort through all the feelings of the soul in the short time to find what he wanted. While he didn't expect to find anything he had hoped he'd be able to get something so he could help her once they were back to normal.

Matthew lay in bed looking up at the ceiling. It was then that he noticed Reif hadn't taken a candle in with them and none was lit. The only light that had entered the room was from the window. Even with the light from the stars and moon there shouldn't have been enough light for Matthew to tell that the bedsheet was the same purple as Mia's robes. Yet somehow Matthew had been able to see Nowel's bed easily enough. Maybe this time sharing one body with Sveta had a side effect.

-o-O-o-

"Garet. Put the cup down." Mia said through gritted teeth. "That's been passed down through the Mercury clan for generations. I won't have your gruff hands breaking them."

Reyson, the diplomat that he was, knew a lost cause when he saw one. No matter what side he took it would end up badly for him. They were arguing quietly enough that he'd be able to sleep still. You didn't live with the Hawk Tribe for years and not learn to block out a few loud noises. Grabbing a blanket from the chest Mia had pointed out Reyson went back to the chair he was in earlier. Getting into a comfortable position he drifted off to sleep ignoring the sounds of the arguing Adepts.

"Mia it's fine. I haven't broken a dish in six months." Garet told her sternly.

"Six months?" Mia's already pale face grew paler. "It's amazing you haven't killed yourself yet." Mia tried to grab the cup in Garet's hand.

"I was joking Mia. I ain't a kid anymore. Tyrell breaks all the dishes now." Garet said seriously pulling the cup out of Mia's reach.

Ice formed in Mia's hand. "Garet you put that cup down or I will freeze you solid and remove it from your cold living body."

"I just want to help out Mia. We haven't seen each other in two years but I can still tell when you've been pushing yourself too hard. You're exhausted and need rest."

"You are wrong Garet. I'm not exhausted in the least. At least I wouldn't be if you'd put the cup down." the ice in Mia's hand grew larger.

"Really? So then why didn't you fix Sveta up right as rain?" Garet questioned smugly. "If you had the energy she would be perfectly fine. Even I can see there were a few things your son had missed in his patch job. I give him credit though. It was field work under very odd conditions."

Mia dismissed the ice she had gathered. Garet was annoying right. There were a few spots on Sveta's back that Rief had missed. They were underneath the skin so it'd be hard to see but nothing was threatening. Sveta's body would easily heal in during the night. Garet was also right in the fact that if she wasn't so tired that Mia would have fixed the beastgirl in a second. Today she had attended to more than sixty people who had come down with the flu. Even with her powers increased by the Golden Sun it was a taxing thing healing so many people in one day.

During their travels thirty years ago Garet had always been the one able to tell when she had reached her limit. Numerous times he had forgone healing so that she could tend to the others, or more importantly herself. It seems that she still had the habit of tending to others over herself and Garet still had the habit of forcing her to admit she needed rest.

"Fine. I'll go to bed. Only if you leave the dishes for me to take care of in the morning. I don't even let Rief wash them." Mia bargained folding her arms over her chest.

"If that's what it takes to get you to rest." Garet said with a smile setting the cup down gently on the counter next to the sink.

Mia headed into her room. Sveta was fast asleep on the large bed. Using her Psynergy Mia did a quick check on the young girl. Pulling the blanket over her patient Mia sat down in one of the chairs she had in the room. Sometimes when the clinic got full or there was someone she needed to watch over all night she would bring them to her room. For that very reason Mia had gotten the most comfortable chair she could find that'd fit in her tiny room. Situating herself in the chair Mia watched Sveta as she drifted to sleep. The beastgirl was a special case if she was somehow able to leave her body and come back to it without problems.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer: **Still don't own the rights for the two games. It'd solve a few problems I have if I did.

**(A/N): **In case you missed the **"**subtle undertones**"** of the last part of Ch33, I'm a Steamshipper. That's right I ship Garet and Mia 'cause I _clearly _don't have enough ships already. So much sarcasm in those two sentences.

Chapter 34

"Wanda. Dia." the lofty voice of the Tuaparang Emperor called out.

Two humans clad in full black body armor entered the throne room of the Emperor. Even in full armor you could tell that one was male and the other female. The woman had her armor custom made by the Tuaparang's greatest smiths. Thin armor made for one that favored speed yet still sought the protection of metal armor hugged the woman's body. Dark Psynergy was infused in the the metal giving it the black coloring and offering more protection than the standard Tuaparang armor. She had on a helmet that hid her face only her mouth and eyes visible. Green hair flowed out the back of the helmet the only hint as to the person underneath. On her right shoulder in gold inlay was the symbol of the Club. A bow casing was slung on her back and a quiver sat at her waist filled with green feathered arrows. The man's armor was thick. Black Knight thick. One would think that the man underneath styled his armor after Diaen's famous horseman. It wasn't far from the truth. Dia had admired the Black Knight's strength and once he had learned that they would be facing the Tellians on the battlefield he had the armor crafted to strike fear that the Black Knight had come back from the grave once more. The only difference was the two gold diamonds on that ran up the gauntlets. A copy of the Alondite sat at his waist. He had made sure that everyone would think he was indeed the Black Knight reborn.

"You called sire?" Wanda said kneeling to her Emperor.

"Yes. The pitiful resistance that has mounted here in Weyard is trying to gain access to Mt. Aleph. We can NOT let them reach the inner library. If they found what are true plans are before we are able to capture Yune... well let's just say it'll be bad for all of us." the Emperor said gripping the arms of his chair in anger.

"Do not worry my Emperor." Dia's voice even carried the echoing sound of the Black Knight. "They will not be able to defeat the monster we have placed at the entrance." Dia was the leader of the scientists that were trying to gain control of the monsters of Weyard.

"Your pet will not stop them Dia." Wanda warned. "Do not forget that it is Isaac that leads the group. The Tellian Ike accompanies him. These two together can be a problem on their own. Add in the fact they have laguz and the Jupiter Adept Ivan with them only adds to their strength."

"Fine. I will add more of my pets to the entrance. Hand over the Teleport Lapis Wanda. I will need it to transport so many in the short time we have." Dia commanded.

"Wanda will not hand it over to you Dia. She still has need of it." the Emperor sneered. "Though she will use it's power to move your projects to the entrance. Make sure that Isaac is left alive. Alex tells me that we will need him alive for our plan to work. Do not let your pets eat the Ragnell either."

"As you wish sire. Put your faith in us." Dia said with a bow.

"You are dismissed. Go and carry out your duties."

Wanda followed after Dia as they marched through the palace. Contrary to what you would think the Tuaparang palace would be colored the walls were white. Dia was leading Wanda to the lower levels of the palace. They ran five stories into the ground. It was on the lowest level that Dia kept his monsters or as he called them his pets. Ranging from the normal run of the mill monsters that you would find strolling about Weyard such as a Ghost to the more rare ones like the Wonder Birds. Dia collected them by using his Dark Psynergy to influence their minds into obeying him. He would condition them for months with his power until they would obey him without and Psynergy needing to be used. The scientists that had been defeated at Gaia Rock had attempted to use a collar that would exude the same Psynergy that Dia did. It had worked on a few of the lesser creatures but it seemed that scaling up didn't work as well as they had hoped. The farther down they went through the palace the less people they ran into. No one wanted to be down at the bottom floor in case one of Dia's monsters ever broke free of its control. It was punishment amongst the grunts to be the one sent down to feed the hungry creatures.

Going down five levels worth of stairs they came out to a large metal door reinforced with Psynergy. There was no door handle to be seen. Dia placed his hand on the door and let loose a quick burst of Psynergy into it. With a rumble the door slid upwards. Taking one of the lit torches off the wall Dia lead the way into the room. Snarling monsters with yellow eyes glared at the two humans through the holes in their cages. Each cage was just large enough to house the monster inside offering it no comfort. Dia wanted to make sure that the creatures never lost their rage that made them so effect killing machines. They walked past hundreds of cages till they came to another room with a large steel door similar to the one they had first entered. The only difference that Wanda could see was when it opened. It was at least twice as thick as the previous one. The monsters in this room were much larger. Each one stood at least as tall as Wanda. Not a single one of them tried to reach and out grab the passing woman but Wanda got the feeling that if the cage door opened she would have to fight her way out of the room.

"Alright Wanda. I want you to take the last two cages with us." Dia said pointing to two that were separated from the rest. Wanda couldn't see what was inside the two cages. What appeared to be black cloth in the low light of the torch hung over the cages hiding the monsters inside.

"You have them under your control correct?" Wanda asked skeptically.

"For the most part. They know not to attack me." Dia grinned.

"Transporting the cages will be hard. Matter that had been influenced by Alchemy messes up the Psynergy of the Lapis." Wanda informed Dia.

"Enough excuses Wanda. The Emperor has given you orders to teleport us so you will do it." Dia growled like one of his pets.

"I was just warning you. They might be free when we get there." Wanda produced the Lapis out of a pouch that hung off her waist. Dia, Wanda, and the two cages glowed white with Psynergy as the woman poured her power into it. They dispersed in orbs of multicolored light and floated out of the Tuaparang palace at a blazing speed towards Mt. Aleph.

-o-O-o-

First thing Sveta noticed when she woke up was that she was in an unfamiliar bed. The scent of it was unfamiliar and yet there was a calming feel to it. In the quiet morning it was easy for Sveta to hear the sounds of someone else in the room asleep. Matthew was the first name that jumped to her mind but the breathing was off and to far away to be him. Whoever it was it must be the owner of the bed Sveta was in because the person had the same smell as the bed. Sitting up Sveta looked at the room she was in. It was small and held only the bare necessities. Spotting a woman sitting in a large chair in the corner of the room Sveta looked her over. She bore a striking resemblance to Rief. With her blue hair, soft face, and white robes styled the same way as Rief's Sveta made the assumption that it was his mother Mia.

Wanting to get out of bed Sveta started to move to the edge but was stopped when she felt a bolt of pain shoot across her back. A sharp cry escaped her lips causing Mia to wake up. The woman was at Sveta's side in less than a second. Blue light emitted from Mia and with it Sveta felt the pain in her back start to subside. Wordlessly Mia scooted Sveta back into the middle of the bed. Mia picked up an empty glass from the bedside table and by the time she handed it to Sveta is was filled with crystal clear water.

"I know it's not the smartest use of Psynergy but you need to drink and I didn't get the chance to refill the buckets last night." Mia smiled as Sveta took the cup. Taking the glass to her lips Sveta drank the cool water and almost spat it back out. Mia frowned at her own forgetfulness. "I should have mentioned the taste."

Sveta was about to agree with Mia when she felt the door burst open to reveal a distressed Matthew. The others were right behind him. Garet had practically run over Matthew to get into the room. Psynergy was gathered around both men and their hands glowed with the power of Djinn ready to be unleashed. They both looked around as if expecting some monster to leap out and attack them. When they didn't spot a threat within the room they let go of their power and sighed in relief.

"We sensed Psynergy." Garet explained to the two women looking at him.

"I filled up a glass of water Garet." Mia pointed to the half filled glass in Sveta's hand. "Someone was so insistent that I go to bed last night I didn't get a chance to refill the barrels last night." Mia had stood up placed both hands on her hips and gotten right up in Garet's face. "Do you really think I wouldn't be able to defend myself if something should come into my room?"

"I-I-I" Garet stammered as Mia backed him up against the wall. "I was just looking out for you Mia."

Mia let out a humph as she turned on her heel. Garet continued to try reasoning with Mia. Sveta looked at Mia and noticed a grin on the Mercury Adept's face. There was a bit of red to her cheeks to. Thankfully for Mia's sake Sveta was the only one paying any attention to her face. While Garet was paying full attention to Mia her back was turned to him so he couldn't see it. Only Matthew was in position to see Mia's grin but he was too focused on Sveta to notice if Mia was on fire let alone a smile.

"Now out all of you." Mia ordered herding both Matthew and Garet to the door. Rief and Reyson had stayed outside the room but both had been ready to leap in. "I need to bandage Sveta's back and I'm sure she doesn't want the eyes of all you men on her."

Matthew was a possible exception to that. Reif was an exception if only due to the fact he would have a completely medical view about it. He'd seen more of Sveta, Karis, and Himi than any of the girls would willingly admit. He sure as hell wasn't going to admit to seeing anything either. He valued life and was sure the girls would kill him if he said anything. Then Matthew and Eoleo would annihilate Rief's corpse once the girls were done. Matthew probably would understand if Rief had a chance to remind him that it was medical but Eoleo was crazy protective of Himi.

Mia closed the door and let out a sigh at the antics of the boys. "I don't really need to bandage your back. Rief and I healed you up nicely, the pain comes from having so much of you body restored at such a fast rate."

"I see." Sveta said gingerly touching the spot where she had felt the pain.

Sveta and Mia got changed before they headed out to the main room of the house. Garet was sitting in front of the fireplace with fire poker lazily shiting the logs. Matthew and Rief were playing a game of cards at the table. Reyson appeared to be reading one of Mia's anatomy books. There wasn't much else to do in the house. Mia didn't spend much time at home and everything that entertained her kids was in their room. Since both kids had taken after their mother they had spent as much time learning from her as they could leaving very little in the house to entertain themselves.

Sveta walked over to Matthew and draped her arms his shoulders. Her back tensed as she leaned forward and rested her head next to his. Being so close to her mate brought a sense of warmth to her. It had been sweet to see him charge in ready to protect her at the drop of a hat. He had a look in his eye that had sent chills down her spine. There had been a bit of feral possession in his eyes that Sveta thought she'd never see in a human. Her heart had sped up when she had seen him with that look and literally glowing with power. Snuggling up closer to Matthew as best she could Sveta felt an overwhelming urge. A part of her knew that it wasn't something that she should do but the urge was greater than her current willpower. Before she knew it Sveta bit Matthew's ear. Not surprisingly he shot up out of shock rather than pain.

Realizing what she had done Sveta quickly did a mental count of how many months it'd been since she'd left Belinsk. It was hard as some of the months had blended together but if she had an accurate count of things than it'd be close to springtime in Morgal. Weyard had once been a world unto itself and the different regions had seasons at different times. After the Golden Sun event though the seasons had slowly grown longer. With each passing year the regions of Weyard were closer to sharing the same seasons. Even though she was currently in Imil which was experiencing winter her body was set to the time of Morgal still. Like her people back home her base desire was starting to come to the forefront. While she wasn't exactly old enough in the eyes of society her body was quite ready for a family. Distancing herself from Matthew she couldn't help but look at him in a different light than before. He looked a lot more toned than normal. His blue eyes with their now purple halo at the outer edge seemed to call to her. Sveta felt her whole body shiver in anticipation.

"Damn. Mia it's spring in Morgal now ain't it?" Garet asked.

"Yes..." Mia answered hesitantly before she grasped at what Garet meant. "Oh boy. Matthew into Rief's room NOW!" Matthew sat in his chair for a few seconds looking at Sveta before he did as instructed. "Garet go explain to Matthew what's happening. He looked confused and could use an ear."

Sveta watched as her mate and Garet disappeared into the other room. Shame overcame Sveta as her rational mind overtook her natural desires. Normally she would have been strong enough to ignore them but after the tiring events of yesterday Sveta wasn't in top shape physically or mentally. Even still she should have kept better track of the passing months and stocked up on the herbs and started introducing them into her system so she wouldn't have to worry. Now she had made an advance on Matthew that neither of them were ready for. It looked like Jenna had been right to worry about her son dating a beastman. Sveta barely acknowledged the words that Rief and Reyson spoke as she stared at the door Matthew had gone through. They lead her to a chair by the fire where they spoke in soft tones trying to reassure her that things were going to be well. She was well now though. The second Matthew had jumped at her bite she'd been control. It had just been a momentary lapse that could now have thrown a wedge in between her and Matthew. Mia appeared with a steaming mug of some concoction that smelled familiar to Sveta. Without any urging Sveta drank from the cup. The hot liquid burned as it went down but Sveta didn't care. It wasn't hard to guess that Mia had made the same tea Sveta would normally have done for herself and she welcomed it even if it hurt a little going down.

Once she had finished the cup after Mia cooled it down with a little Ice Psynergy Sveta pulled her knees up to her chest and stared at the flickering flames of the fire. Without meaning to she would feel her gaze shift to the door that led to Rief's room. A second after realizing where her attention had drifted to she'd snap her head back to looking at the flames. She wasn't looking forward to explaining to Matthew what'd happened. No doubt he would want a full explanation as to why she'd bit him. Pulling her knees closer to her chest Sveta felt another wave of shame wash over her. The worst part of it was how much she had enjoyed the sensation of nibbling on him. Even now she could feel a tingle of excitement at the memory. Heartbreaking would be the only description of her emotions if Matthew looked down on her for what she had done.

Much to her relief and dismay the door to Rief's room opened up and Garet walked out. He went straight to Mia and the two began to whisper quiet enough that Sveta couldn't have heard even if she was bothering to pay attention. Her eyes were trained on the open door. She could see into the room a small flame was casting light over the walls. However Sveta wasn't at the right angle to see where Matthew was seated. Her feet touched the wood floor of the house her claws making a soft _clack_ as them came into contact with the wood. Only her sensitive ears and probably Reyson's could hear them but they sounded as loud as cannon fire to Sveta at the moment. Slowly she got up from her seat and stalked over to the open door. How the others hadn't heard her claws scraping against the wood with every step had been amazing. Looking around she saw that Garet and Mia were still deep in conversation. Rief and Reyson had their backs to her Sveta wasn't sure what they were doing but at least they weren't looking in her direction

Reaching the door Sveta peered into the room. Seeing Rief's bed was empty Sveta kept turning till her gaze landed on Matthew sitting on the foot of Nowel's bed. His head was hung down so he didn't see her as she approach him. Taking advantage of the fact he wasn't looking her way Sveta sat down on the bed next to him and laced her fingers with his before he noticed the weight shift. Happiness shot through her as Matthew squeezed her hand affectionately.

"Matthew." Sveta whispered. She waited to gauge his reaction. When all she got was him running his thumb across the back of her hand she felt the happiness she'd just experienced leave her. "I am sorry. I did not mean to do that to you. Like we said to your mother we are not ready for such a thing. I should have paid more attention to what season it would be in Morgal. If I had known sooner I would been able to prevent..." Sveta was caught off guard as Matthew kissed her. It wasn't fast but she felt a longing feeling come over when he pulled back. The first time Matthew had kissed her was to keep her from talking. What he said next was the only thing that made it sweet.

"There's nothing to apologize for Sveta." Matthew smiled as he let go of her hand and wrapped his arm around her shoulder. "You let me know that you would go into heat come spring. I just thought it meant spring where we were at. Not spring according to Morgal. All you did was catch me off guard. It's not everyday I get my ear nipped."

Happiness and rage blended together in Sveta. She was so relieved that Matthew was alright with everything and so angry with him for not setting the record straight the second she had made herself known to him. With a cross between an angry growl and a playful one Sveta shoved Matthew onto his back. It only took him a second to fall but his face displayed so many emotions in that second. Confusion at what'd happened, anger at being caught off guard, happy to see Sveta closer to her normal self, and a tad scared at what to was come next. Sveta followed after Matthew and pinned his arms to the bed. As she went to straddle him to keep him down she felt Matthew push off the floor as his legs still dangled off the edge of the bed. Unprepared for resistance so quickly Sveta soon found herself lying on her back pinned down to the bed. Matthew was faster than she had been, to which she blamed her injury, and was hovering over her looking down at his prize. A cheshire grin on his face Matthew leaned down to kiss her again. Sveta leaned up to meet him but was startled by a knock at the door. Instead of kissing him softly like she'd planned Sveta more slammed her mouth into Matthew's from the shock.

"Mia. Might want to brew some more of that stuff for Matthew!" Garet shouted with laughter from the doorway. "Some might think you're taking advantage of a situation Matthew."

"What?" Matthew asked before figuring out that he was overtop of Sveta in a very compromising position. "Wait! No Garet, it's not what it looks like!" Red bloomed in Matthew's cheeks as he got up and tried to explain to Garet what'd happened.

Sveta giggled as Matthew grew more and more flustered. True she felt her own cheeks turn crimson at being caught as they had been. Watching Matthew though got her over her own embarrassment. It got all the better when Mia came in. She went right to scolding Matthew for doing such things to Sveta right after what had just happened. Mia waved her finger in front of Matthew's face as she scolded him. Garet however just kept teasing the blonde for getting caught. It was almost like watching a normal family only none of them were actually related. Mia was the mother in a state of calm rage at what her adolescent son had done. Garet was the father that was secretly proud of his son for getting into such a position but due to the fact he was the father he had to take on a more parental role and punish his son. Matthew was the the son that really hadn't done anything wrong and was trying to get out of being grounded.

"Mia it is alright. I had pushed Matthew down onto the bed after learning he was fine with what I had done. He had just taken his time in telling me this. I did not expect that he would recover so swiftly and he turned the tables on me." Sveta explained.

"I see. So I'm just scolding him for the wrong reasons then." Mia said putting her finger to her cheek in thought. "Matthew how dare you make Sveta feel bad for no reason!?" Matthew just turned to Sveta and gave her a look that could kill. Even in trying to save him she had thrown him to the dogs.

-o-O-o-

Isaac looked out from the cliffs surrounding Mt. Aleph. They had spent the night at the cabin he and Garet had built so many years ago. Rested they were all ready to head to the fallen mountain. Ike would be riding with Nasir while Soren would dangle from Janaff's talons. In a rousing game of roshambo Isaac had beaten Ivan and would be the one to take the soarwing. Lethe and Ivan would have to wait until one of the laguz came back with the soarwing before they could join the others.

"Now remember. We're going to try finding an entrance to the mountain and land there. Nasir, Janaff whichever of you two come back you'll have to guide Ivan to our location." Isaac instructed taking on the role of leader. Ike had no problems letting someone else take the role for once. It was nice not having to worry about the plans of what they were doing. All Ike had to do was worry about the dangers that presented themselves.

Strapping the white pair of wings that Ivan had created for this event Isaac faced their destination. After thirty years he would finally be able to return to the place that had started everything. Standing next to him Janaff and Nasir transformed in a burst of light. Ike climbed onto the back of the White Dragon while Soren stuck out his arms waiting for Janaff to take flight and pick him up. With a wave to Ivan and Lethe the blonde Venus Adept leapt off the edge of the cliff. It was exhilarating to feel the wind came rushing up against his face as Isaac feel down to the ground. Angling himself upwards Isaac used his Psynergy to power the soarwing. He didn't know the full inner workings of the wings but from what Ivan said the materials he used to craft one could take the power of an Adept and change it into burst of wind that would keep the person aloft. You could also adjust the speed at which you flew by the amount of power you fed into it. It operated on the same principles as the Hover Jade only it didn't require there to be a Psynergy panel below you to get airborne.

Pulling up to the sky Isaac couldn't help but let out a whoop. He was a Venus Adept flying through the air. Everything about him and his Psynergy shouted that he should stay on the ground but such urges were ignored by the thrill of flight. It took some getting used to having to apply the correct amount of power to stay in the air without shooting off ahead of the others. The angle at which he had the wings affected his flying and Isaac found himself going up when he didn't mean to because he had started to lean upwards. Soren dangling looked a tad green the little tactician not enjoying the thrill of being carried through the air. However if hawks could smile than Janaff certainly was doing it. The brown feathered bird let out a screech of joy at having returned to the air once more. Ike and Nasir looked stoically at their destination. It was a relatively short distance to the base of the mountain. What had stopped Isaac and his friends were the large rocks that formed a natural barrier. Even if they had started the day they arrived at the mountain they would only be about halfway through the large rocks.

All five of them circled around the mountain looking for an entrance in the stone face. It soon became clear that they were going to have a joy in finding a place to land let alone a place that they could enter. It wasn't until they came to the northwestern side of the mountain that they spotted a large clearing right in front of an entrance. It was too good to be true and everyone was on alert. Nature didn't make such perfect clearings, not with all the debris around out. Isaac pointed down towards it though as it was the only place they had found so far and they needed to get out of the air soon. The soarwing was draining more power than Isaac had anticipated. Landing was trickier than he remembered in practice but Isaac did not crash as he landed clumsily on the ground. Large wing beats echoed next to Isaac as the other landed. Soren let out a grunt as he was dropped to the ground while Ike jumped gracefully off Nasir's back. All five looked at the entrance expecting something to come out of the mountain. They weren't disappointed either. A figure walked out wearing a set of purple-blue robes with yellow circles dotting it. His hood which was cone shaped covered his face leaving only his glowing white eyes visible to the world. A white orb with gold rings floated above his outstretched hand.

"The Star Magician but how?" Isaac asked no one in particular. "He's supposed to be guarding the Azul summon tablet."

"I think I can answer that." another two figures walked out of the the cave entrance. The Tellians all took a look at the thick black plated knight that came out on the left of the Magician. Isaac paid attention to both of them not knowing who the knight looked like and seeing only another enemy. "My power has brought this Magician to our cause. Don't worry though. If you beat him I have more of my pets for you to play with."

"How are you still alive?!" Ike shouted at the man. "I watched you die!"

"You cannot kill those truly blessed by the goddess young pup." the man in black armor said. "I have a different master now. The Emperor will gain the power to rule the world including your precious Crimea."

"Ike it's not him. The Black Knight didn't have gold diamonds on his wrists." Soren observed. "I'd wager a guess that this man is an imposter."

"Looks like the Branded found you out Dia. After so much work to get the smiths to make you that armor to." the girl to the other side of the Magician laughed. "I do hope you and your pets are enough to deal with these five. I have duties to attend to." the woman pulled out the Teleport Lapis and vanished in a swirl of lights.

"Teleport?! What have you people done with Sheba?" Isaac yelled pulling out his great sword. Gol energy covered the blade as a Djinn imbued it with Venus energy.

"Beat me and find out." Dia taunted.

"With pleasure." Ike and Isaac said in unison.


End file.
